The Piratesse
by EarwenLalaith
Summary: Davy Jones has been satisfied with himself and his ship for over five hundred years, but when the past comes back to haunt him in the form of a young lass, the tables are going to be turned on the Dutchman. NOT A JonesOC, it's a ClankerOC! AU since AWE...
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fic, so be nice but if you flame at me, heck! go ahead! I can handle anything!! Just PLEASE r&r!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any charries from POTC, only Dawn Jones in this chapter and some other OCs.

The ocean was calm, its beauty radiating for miles on end. The sun was setting, the rays reflecting off the water. Ships were coming from near and far, each with her own story and there, on the wooden dock, sat a boy. He was no more than fourteen, with beautifully bright blue eyes and a mop of sandy brown hair. He watched longingly as one by one the ships sailed pass him. He knew his future was the sea. It was all he dreamed of. All he aspired to be was with the sea. As he watched the sun set, he knew it was late and reluctantly turned, beginning to walk away from the dock. His head was always in the clouds, or, in the sea more like, dreaming up wild adventures to Tortuga and Singapore. He finally reached the edge of the village, where lay a small cottage. Smoke rose from the chimney as lights flickered from within the house. The boy loved this place because it was so warm and inviting. He opened the door and a woman with kind eyes and a tender smile turned from the stove to him.

"Tsk, tsk, late again Davy! Honestly what am I to do with ye?" she asked, taking his coat and pushing him into a chair.

"Ah mum, it ain't that late. The sun's still up!" the boy, Davy, said, though a smile was plastered to his face.

A little curly haired girl bounced around the room and looked up at Davy.

"Maybe he's finally got himself a _love_!" the girl cooed in amusement.

Davy laughed whole-heartedly. "Nay, I ain't got no girl."

"But ye do have a love Davy. The sea," the woman told him, handing him a cup of warm hot chocolate.

Davy sipped it. "I ain't gonna lie mum that the sea is the most beautiful and inspirin' thing I've ever seen. The waves that caress the sand, the birds that fly over the gentle water, the wind in the sails of the many ships that come and go…"

"Just wait 'till he has a girl mum! Then he'll never hush up about _her!_" the little girl said excitedly, sitting next to her mother. "I'd love to see him compare the sea to her with his poetic non-sense!"

The woman smiled maternally to her daughter. "Aye Dawny, Davy has yet to find a love greater than the sea."

"That won't happen," Davy said quietly. "There ain't a girl in the world worth more than the sea."

The young girl looked up at him. "But if ye don't find a girl, ye'll be alone…forever."

"Don't worry yer pretty little head about that Dawn," Davy said almost sternly, "one's never alone when he's with the sea."

The girl, Dawn, nodded and yawned.

"Someone's sleepy," her mother mused.

"I'll take her up," Davy offered.

"Thank ye," his mother smiled, putting the exhausted girl in Davy's arms. He gently brought her up the stairs to a small bedroom and laid her on the pink bedspread. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her brow.

"Davy?" the girl asked, holding back her brother.

"Aye?" he asked.

"Will ye still love me, even when ye're with the sea?" she asked softly, cuddling the covers close.

Davy smiled. "Always. Ye're me sister."

The girl seemed more relaxed and her eyes began to close slowly. "Play me a song?"

Davy nodded and went over to a small piano in the corner. It was small but enough for him to compose a song that always put her to sleep. He began to play the keys, the song a gentle melody. It sounded like a fairytale in music. Dawn smiled and closed her eyes. Davy continued to play until he was sure Dawn had gone to sleep. Then he blew out the candle.

"Always," he repeated, walking out of the room.

Review please, even if you hate it.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the actual start!! r&r, can't say it enough!

Disclaimer: I own Dawn, Carolyn and the plot. I won't say it again, so here it is now.

Davy Jones, the terror of the seven seas stood on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman, _his light blue eyes looking out to the great open waters. He tapped his claw on the railing slowly, the sound echoing into the morning's mist. His crew was hard at work and that was the way he liked things-hard. He knew some of them were more devoted to him than others but in the end, whether they hated him or not, they worked.

"Let me go you horrendous excuse for a man! I can get to him MYSELF thank you!" a shrill voice said angrily.

Jones heard the sound of footsteps and knew it was Clanker. He turned and saw him gripping the neck of a cloaked figure, who was rather short.

"Who be here?" Jones asked harshly. "I don't recall orderin' prisoners."

"Aye captain, but this here…person climbed up on deck and said they needed to speak with ye," Clanker explained, a little nervously. He knew very well that Jones was easily angered, especially when his orders weren't obeyed. And if Jones wasn't happy, the sea wasn't happy, and if the sea wasn't happy, well, no one upon the sea was happy.

Jones stared at the figure. "Well that's a first ain't it? I don't think anyone has come on this ship out of their own free will before. Now I'm curious as to why…"

Clanker snickered a bit but stopped as the figure glared at him.

"Get back to work Clanker. I'll deal with this one," Jones ordered.

Clanker did not argue, happy to have escaped without a flogging. He had half expected one, and he knew this lad was in trouble now. Jones seldom dealt with mortals unless he had something in it for him.

Jones continued to stare at the figure then straightened. "Well, ye can lower yer hood now missy," he said softly. "Ye needn't hide it if I know."  
The figure straightened and lifted the hood off its head. It was a woman, a girl in fact. She was no more than fourteen, with brown hair and wide blue eyes. She stared at him, her eyes never flickering.

"Well what business would a lass such as yerself want here?" Jones asked her almost mockingly.

The girl looked at him. "You don't remember me, Davy Jones, but you do know me. I am no new acquaintance to you."

Jones knew this girl was well brought up by the way she held herself and how she spoke. "Is that so, now?" he was mocking her openly now, trying to disguise his anticipation at what this young'un had to tell him.

"It is," the girl said simply, "but I intend not to stay here longer than I need to. My opinion of you is far from high."  
Jones frowned at the girl, his tentacles twisting in different directions. "Do ye have a name, missy?"

The girl shrugged, "Carolyn."

"Carolyn then, ye still didn't answer me question. What are ye doing here, on the Flying Dutchman?" Jones said, a little annoyed at the time he was wasting without a reason. He wanted this discussion to end-fast.

"Why I am here isn't of your concern," the girl said, her temper flaring, "what you should be wondering is WHO I am."

"Ye're makin' no decent sense girl! Ye just TOLD me yer name. That's all I need ter know! Listen here though, if ye don't give me a shred of important information soon, consider yerself one o' them!" Jones spat angrily, pointing to the laboring crew.

"Fine!" she cried then softened, her eyes blazing in mischief, "do ye remember Dawn?"

Jones froze on the spot, his memory reeling in a million directions. What sort of question was that?! He had forgotten many things but he would NEVER forget his own sister! "Aye, o' course I do. What do ye make o' it?"

"Well why don't ye remember me, I wonder? I am her daughter after all," the girl shrugged, triumph etched across her face.

Jones' tentacles flared all over the place, his face full of emotion. _How _had he let himself forget Dawn had had a child? This girl was the reason his sister had died. It was all her fault…or more, the fault of her father, the whelp he was. Jones hated him with a passion, from the minute Dawn married him to the minute he died. And now he did not know if he hated the girl or not. If she hadn't been born Dawn would still be alive.

"I take it ye do remember," the girl said, folding her arms across her chest.

Jones turned back to her and frowned. He was getting very annoyed at this time with her being so comfortable around him. He did not know what to do anymore. He did not know what he was supposed to tell her so he did what he was used to doing with impertinent people. He looked to Maccus and smiled evilly.

"Lock this one in the brig," he called.

Carolyn looked at him in shock. She was his own blood and he was locking her away as a prisoner! She fought against the bosun angrily, crying out to Jones.

"What would she think of you now?!" she exclaimed as the bosun easily dragged her down to the brig, ignoring the girl's useless jabbering. He threw her in the cell carelessly and growled. "Shut that trap o' yers whelp!" Carolyn stared at him, her eyes burning in anger and regret. Why had she come out here? Why didn't she leave well enough alone? Why hadn't she listened when people warned her not to reckon with Davy Jones? She pushed a strand of her limp brown hair out of her face and dragged herself to a corner. But she didn't cry, just sat staring blankly at the wall. Her hand went subconsciously to the necklace she wore. Its chain was wearing thin but she didn't care. Just touching it reminded her why she was here and why she couldn't back down now. She was inches away from her goal and no one would stand in her way. Not even the terror of the seven seas.

After Macus had successfully hauled Carolyn into the brig Jones stalked off to his cabin and locked the door. It was as dark and gloomy as usual, with his huge organ against the wall, the pipes growing right into it. Beside the organ was a small chest, too small to be noticed by anyone. Jones limped over to it and unlatched the lock. Inside were small folded letters. All of them were written very neatly, each better then the first. Jones picked one out and unfolded it as gently as his hand would allow.

_Dear Davy,_

_Well it's been three weeks since ye've been gone and I miss ye already! Mrs. Stuart is a kind lady but honestly, it's hard to be here without ye. She has all these odd rules about what I can and can't do(ye can only imagine how I LOVE that) and she's tryin' to get rid of me accent . She makes me have tea every day and eat with at least five different men a day! I'm sure to find a love now! _

Jones growled. She had been too young for those kind of things. He had known it. She hadn't listened.

_How are ye? Is the sea all ye wanted 'er to be? I can't wait 'till I see ye again! I think I've grown a bit. I'm almost a woman now! Or, so I've been told. Though in me heart I still feel like a five year old who needed 'er brother to play her a lullaby at night. I really miss ye Davy, though have fun out there and maybe ye'll FINALLY find a love! _

_Yer loving sister who doesn't know how she will remember all these rules,_

_Dawn Jones_

Jones folded the paper messily and threw it in the chest. Oh how he missed his sister! She was the only one who ever truly cared for him. Why did she have to die so young? _It's the girl's fault fer bein' born! _A voice in him roared. But in the back of his mind Jones knew it was far from Carolyn's fault. She had gone so long without her mother; he knew she was suffering too. He felt a pang of guilt run through him though he tried to ignore it. He began to look at some old maps he had, trying to busy himself but he couldn't erase the thoughts from his mind. He felt guilty for treating his sister's daughter this way. He loved Dawn so much, he should have known better. Jones grumbled, getting up and headed to the brig. Curse his conscience! He should have gotten rid of that first, mind his heart!


	3. Chapter II

Chapter 2

Jones walked onto the deck, watching his crew work. Those on duty were all doing what they were supposed to and those who weren't were playing Liar's Dice, one of the few enjoyments Jones had left them. Everything was in order, the way he liked things. Jones suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do. He descended to the brig, his bone leg clanking loudly.

Carolyn sat in her cell, watching the little sea creatures climb up and down the walls. Her clothes were tattered and wet, and she had removed her cloak to keep herself warm. A small gash was slit across her cheek, thanks to Clanker. It was bleeding but Carolyn barely noticed. She just fiddled with her necklace and hummed to herself. It hurt to think Jones has such little care for his sister, but the way he treated her, Dawn's only child, there was no doubt in Carolyn's mind that Jones did not care in the slightest for ANY his family. She picked up a shell and threw it at the wall without any real force at all.

"_Fifteen men on the dead man's chest…yo ho ho and a bottle of rum…" _she began to sing softly but stopped at the sound of footsteps descending into the hold. Carolyn shrugged and continued to throw shells at the wall, the sound barely audible. The footsteps became louder until Carolyn saw Jones starring at her through the bars.

"So, decided what to do with me yet?" she asked dully, staring straight ahead and away from him.

"I have. I've decided if ye don't tell me what yer doing on me ship, now, then it's down to the depths with ye," Jones said roughly, eyeing the girl and threatening her for the second time that day.

Carolyn turned her head, got up and looked at him. "Ye know why I am here Davy Jones. Or did ye forget this too?"

And she held up the necklace for him to see. It sparkled in the light, the small swan on it spinning. Jones looked at it closer and then stood straight. "Aye I ain't forgotten that little trinket."

"Well then, ye should also know why is it I have been fourteen years old for the last two bloody centuries!" Carolyn exclaimed, throwing the necklace on the ground and stepping on it. "I haven't grown an inch! Not one! I've seen my whole family die before me and I still haven't changed!"

"And that's a problem because…" Jones trailed off, looking at the neglected piece of jewelry. He had wanted to be immortal. And he was. When Dawn…died and he took Carolyn as a baby he had given her the gift he hadn't been able to give his sister in time. He wanted the last bit of his sister to live forever. Why was she yellin' and compainin' because of it? _Because she's an ungrateful whelp is why, _the voice in Jones' head grumbled. _And she's bloody spoiled too. I don't even know why yer wastin' yer time with 'er! _

_Because she's Dawn's child, _another fainter voice in Jones' mind replied.

"It's a problem because I'm sick of being like this! I should be long dead by now and I am not! I am well alive!" Carolyn cried back at him. "And the same as I was almost two hundred years ago!"

"Again, ye're uselessly wastin' me time with yer petty complaints and I'm losing me patience. Ye're tellin' me ye don't want to be like this anymore?" Jones said, beginning to lose his temper-again-as the memories built up in him.

"Yes! I want to grow up and do what normal people do when they are older!" Carolyn said. "So I am here to get that. I want me mortality Jones."

Jones looked at her angrily, forgetting what they were talking about. "Ye're a Jones too ye know!"

Carolyn shrugged, losing her temper too. "Well you wouldn't tell by appearance, that's for sure!"

Jones was at boiling point now. He stared down at Carolyn and narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Ye want yer mortality but there's nothin' I can do about that. This life ain't about gettin' what ye want missy," he spoke to her in a grave tone that made the hair on the back of Carolyn's back stand on edge but she didn't care. She was angry and frustrated.

Carolyn shook her head in disbelief. "Can you hear yourself? You are DAVY JONES! There is plenty you can do! Not to mention the fact it's your fault I'm like this!"

"Aye, and ye should be thankin' me fer it!" Jones said arrogantly, his voice rising to a yell very quickly.

"Well I don't so remove it!" Carolyn ordered, stomping her foot on the ground. "And I'm not leavin' here until ye do. And I'll tell yer WHOLE CREW I'm yer niece. Then they won't fear ye anymore. I'll make bloody sure of it!'

Jones stared at her, and Carolyn stared back. Both were angry. Jones couldn't believe she had defied him this way, not to mention THREATEN him and Carolyn couldn't believe Jones was so stubborn. If he wanted her out of his hair, er, tentacles so much, why didn't he just free her? Jones' mind was working hard to find a way around this. He couldn't let the crew know about her or her mother. It would deface him and the fear that loomed over the ship and the sea and made them work would fade. Then slowly a smirk slowly grew on his face as his eyes widened in realization.

"Alrighty missy I'll strike a bargain with ye. That's the most I'll do," Jones snapped. "If ye don't agree ye get off this ship and seein' as ye know SO well what I can do, ye should know I can throw ye off this ship quicker than ye can say anythin' at all. And it will be painful, ye can count on it." He smiled sinisterly at this, thinking of the million torturous ways he had inflicted on people in the past.

Carolyn bit her lip in thought then nodded. "Fine. What's your offer?"

"I'll free ye from yer immortality but in return ye will spend fifty years on this ship, like the rest o' them out there. Ye will work fer me, and be treated like _everybody_ _else_." Jones said, accenting the last part. "Do we have an accord?"

Carolyn thought for a moment. She had been awaiting this moment most of her life but was she willing to be freed just to be back in an imprisonment for fifty years? It seemed like too long, for anyone. But she wanted her mortality and she had gone so far to get it, there was no turning back now. She looked up at him and stuck her hand out of the bars. "Agreed."

And with that fatal word Jones shook her hand, leaving his trademark brand on her hand. Carolyn was sickened just looking at her hand. It was covered in green slime and in her palm lay a big black mark. It seemed to be moving and growing, digging further into her skin.

"I am supposing this isn't going to come off with water and soap, now is it?" she asked, barely hopeful, trying to peel the slime away.

Jones shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Are you going to let me out?" she asked him.

Jones made a sound between a laugh and a huff and walked up the stairs, the clanking pounding into Carolyn's ears. She sat back on the floor and huffed. He had her in the crew now, why did he leave her here? She looked back to the brand on her palm. It was alive. It was bubbling and moving! By that point if Carolyn hadn't already regretted her choice, she was now.

"Fifty years. How am I supposed to do fifty years on this hell ship?!" she cried to herself. "I am so stupid! I want mortality and then I go and give away half my life to HIM!"

This time she threw the shell and the wall with all of her strength, shattering it into tiny little pieces.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Jones wasn't five steps out of the brig and he was already regretting making that bargain. What was the point in having a fourteen year old girl on the Flying Dutchman, the most monstrous ship on the seven seas? Aye, she was tough and she had lived many years but was that enough to keep up with the brutality and darkness that loomed over the ship like a dead goose? That, Jones was not sure of. Not only that, but for him to keep HIS part of the bargain he'd have to bring her to Her. Not something he wanted to do. Even after hundreds of years the pain was still too near. Jones walked off into his cabin and slammed the door. He was tempted to re-open the chest but fought it. Why inflict himself with such painful memories again? Instead he turned to his organ. The therapy it brought him was unexplainable. He sat on the bench and bent his head low enough so that his tentacles could reach the many rows of keys. He moved one tentacle over a key softly and then began to play. The sound boomed through the pipes that grew into the ship itself, echoing through the whole ship. Jones didn't mind the music pounding into his head. He was used to it. The sound made the whole sea shake, down to its very core. Jones poured all feeling and sense into his tentacles and to the organ's many keys. All his sadness, his anger and his confusion melted away with each new note. The song was meant to be beautiful, a lullaby. It still was, but haunting and strong. Jones had made it that way. It was as though a ghost from the past had set itself into the instrument, making each note meaningful and full of painful memories. The whole crew stopped when he began to play, if only for a moment, to listen. Some were too frightened to move, others were just as amazed as each time their fearful captain sat to play. But they would soon resume their work as though all was normal, ignoring the powerful music. This was his song, Jones' song. He would play it forever and every day he needed to as long as he could. And no one could play it better than him.

Carolyn had just gone to sleep when she was abruptly awoken by the sound of Jones' organ blasting throughout the ship. She didn't need to wonder who was playing it nor was she surprised. Her grandparents, when they had lived so long ago, had told of Jones' only other passion besides the sea-his music. She hadn't believed them then, when they told her of how when Jones played the sea shook and storms erupted. How they said the thunder was actually the sound of Davy Jones' anger bursting through his great instrument. She had laughed at those legends and brushed them off as children's tales. But now, sitting in the brig of the Flying Dutchman, Carolyn had no choice but to admit that for once the legends were true. The sound of the organ was so powerful, so frightening that she could feel the turbulence of the sea at Jones' command. She knew that time himself feared the moment Jones sat at his instrument. Though through that Carolyn had to admit it was well composed. She even went so far as to call it a lovely tune! But that it was, once she had removed the sad anger clouding it. Carolyn watched as the iron bars of the cell vibrated with the music. _Play harder Jones. _Carolyn silently pleaded Jones would play so loud the bars would burst and she would be free. She looked down at her hand, which was a constant reminder she couldn't be free. Not for another fifty years. And time seemed to slow down just for her. Soon Jones did play louder, but only just. Carolyn heard the organ's song slow down gradually until it had stopped completely. She felt her eyelids begin to feel heavier. It had been an exhausting day and she was certain the next few would be just as exhausting if not more. She closed her eyes slowly, and before long was asleep.

Jones stood on the deck of the Dutchman, the sun leaking over the horizon. He looked to see who could go get Carolyn for him. Maccus was at the wheel, Clanker was on lookout and the rest were busy too. Jones huffed when he lay eyes on the one person who wasn't doing something useful-Bootstrap Bill. Sighing, he summoned Bootstrap to him. "There's a prisoner down in the brig and ye need to go get 'er."

Bootstrap looked surprised. "Her?" he asked, making sure he had heard right.

"Aye," Jones said, losing his patience. "She's young but if ye DARE try ter treat 'er different than the other crewmembers it's back where ye came from!"

Bootstrap nodded that he understood and hurried down to the hold. Jones limped over to Maccus.

"We're headin' fer Tia Dalma," he ordered, trying to hide his obvious pain in saying it.

Maccus looked at him captain in surprise. Everyone knew Davy Jones never went to Tia Dalma anymore. But alas Maccus was too afraid to say anything so he just turned the wheel and fulfilling his captain's order.

Carolyn was wide awake when she heard footsteps descending to the brig. She knew it wasn't Jones and she knew it wasn't Clanker either. She threw more shells at the wall, each one tip tapping as it fell to the ground. Soon the person came down and she saw he actually LOOKED like a man. He unlocked the brig and pulled her up by her collar. Despite his efforts to hide it, Carolyn saw a sympathetic look in his eye.

"Captain orders that ye come up on deck," the man said.

Carolyn was too tired to argue or fight and so she let the man lead her up the steps and onto the deck. Jones was waiting for her, his remaining hand on the hilt of his sword and his claw tapping on the rail impatiently.

"Ye seem rather fond of wastin' others time, aren't ye?" he asked mockingly.

"Well it's not like you have anything better to do with your time," Carolyn spat. "Better you wasting time with me than wasting some poor innocent soul for nothing!"  
The crew all turned to look now as Jones slapped Carolyn hard across the face. "Ye're on ME ship now and I am yer captain. As such ye will treat me with respect."

Carolyn gripped her face and glared at him hard. _I'm not afraid of you Jones._ "You're not my captain until I say so."

Jones glared back at her. "Well then I suggest ye say so now, missy. And even if ye don't, yer hand will!"  
And he reached out and grabbed her hand to show the crew. They all laughed.

"LADS! Meet yer new mate!" Jones roared.

Carolyn felt tears sting her eyes but she held them back. Instead she stared at each one of them then she snatched her hand away from Jones.

"You still have YOUR end to hold up, Jones!" she hissed. "And I am not lifting a finger until you do."

Jones' face twitched and he nodded. "We're goin' to…Tia Dalma. She created the necklace so she only can remove it."

Carolyn nodded in satisfaction and went to sit in a corner all alone, ignoring the crew's vile remarks. _Oh mother if you could see him now! I wonder if when the rain falls on this ship it's your tears, as you cry. I hope you don't waste so many tears and so much energy for him. He's a monster!_


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

The Flying Dutchman in all her fearful magnificence soon found herself waiting in front of a large cave. This cave was not built on land though, it was built on the water. Aye, the huts were nestled on small bits of land but to get in one needed a boat. Carolyn, clutching her necklace and the payment she would give Tia Dalma close, she boarded the small row boat with Clanker close in tow. He had insisted that one of the crew go too to insure she didn't try anything funny. The crew lowered the boat and Carolyn began to row to her only chance of mortality. The huts were filled with candles and the cave had itself an eerie feel. Carolyn didn't like it and wanted to get out as soon as she could. She tightened her grip on the necklace. Would she have to give it up? She had kept it for over a hundred years now. It was the first thing she touched as an infant. _Why would it matter if I did? Jones gave it to me! I WANT to get rid of it. _Carolyn tried to convince herself it didn't matter, but in the back of her mind it did. Even if Jones gave it to her, it had been hers for her whole life. It mattered. Carolyn looked ahead and saw a hut stood alone at the edge of the cave.

"That's it? That's Tia Dalma's hut?" she asked Clanker in strong disbelief.

"Aye. Cap'n 'asn't sailed to these parts in over a century. I can't figure out why 'e's doin' it now…" Clanker answered, thinking.

"What does he do that ANYONE understands?" Carolyn asked, her obvious distaste for Jones welling over as she looked at her brand.

Clanker chuckled a bit. "When ye're Davy Jones ye don't need ter make sense missy. Ye best remember that and hold yer tongue unless ye want to see that whip crack over yer back."

Carolyn shivered at the thought. "He actually whips people with that?"

"Nay," Clanker answered, smirking, "he makes _us _do it."

Finally they arrived at the hut and Carolyn hopped out of the boat. Clanker held her back for a minute.  
"I swear, whelp, if ye even so much as think of runnin' off, I'll have yer head and give it ter the cap'n meself."

Carolyn stared at him blankly and shrugged, a small smile playing on her face. "Where do I have to go with this bloody brand growing and spreading all over my hand?" she asked and began to climb the steps before Clanker could answer. She pushed the door open, making it creak loudly. Carolyn stepped into the room, scanning her surroundings. It was not a large space and dimly lit with candles hanging off the walls and ceiling. She walked in a bit further and saw the most peculiar things hanging from the ceiling. A jar of eyes, for one, and she swore she had seen something _slither _above her. Tia Dalma had to be a strange person and Carolyn was beginning to doubt if she wanted to meet her now. One thing that caught her eye though was a small heart-shaped music box. It was on a small table, all by itself. She was about to reach for it when she heard someone's footsteps.

"Sometimes it be best to leave dos memories of dos gone alone," a deep woman's voice said.

Carolyn looked up and saw none other than Tia Dalma. She was very strange indeed, with her dress that looked as though it was made of seaweed and her blackened teeth. Her dark hair was all matted with little sea things. Carolyn blinked at her.

"You must be Tia Dalma," Carolyn remarked.

"Dat I am," Tia replied. "But of who ya are, dat I don't know. But ya look familiar. Someone from very long ago. Why are ya here?"

Carolyn looked at her. "Davy Jones sent me. He said you can help me with this."

She held out the necklace. Now Tia looked interested and recognition brightened her face. "Now dat makes sense. Ya be Dawn Jones' gurl."

Carolyn frowned. "How did you know that?"

Tia Dalma gave a ghastly smile. "She was all Davy Jones talked about. When she died, he asked me ta give 'is niece what 'is sister didn't 'ave. 'E wanted ya to live foreva, keepin' part o' 'er alive."  
Carolyn was startled by this. She had been sure Jones didn't care if she or her mother were dead or alive. Now she was sure Tia Dalma was out of her mind. Nonetheless, she listened. _Best not angry the only one who can give me what I want_, she thought. "Well I don't want to be fourteen anymore. It's dreadfully boring. I want to grow up and I can't because Jones gave this to me," Carolyn explained.  
Tia Dalma took the necklace in her hand. "I can help ya, but I demand paymen'."  
Carolyn nodded and took out a bag of coins. Tia began to examine them then nodded. She took the necklace and traced her hand over the swan pendant.

"Ya really want ta be mortal?" she asked Carolyn.

Carolyn nodded without a second thought. Tia nodded then dipped the pendant into a bowl of a pinkish liquid and took it out. The diamond eye that once sparkled magnificently was dulled, even when brought to light. Tia began to mutter some soft words in another tongue Carolyn did not know and then placed the necklace in Carolyn's hand.

"Put it on," Tia commanded.

Carolyn did as she was told and suddenly felt different. She felt as though she was being spun very quickly. Tia nodded.

"Dat feelin' will go away soon. This is yar last year as a fourteen year old. After dis, ya will grow like everyone else. Dat is what ya wanted?" Tia asked.  
Carolyn nodded, happiness overcoming her. Then she saddened as she thought of wasting fifty mortal years on the Dutchman. Tia grabbed her arm and shook her head. "Dat was not smart. Ya will be stuck wid him for half yar life and dere is no goin' back."  
Carolyn nodded sadly and thanked the witch-doctor. She then stepped out and ran down the steps to Clanker and the boat.

"Well, well. The whelp's got some common sense in 'er head after all," Clanker said, not without a bit of surprise.

"I have more common sense than you will ever dream of," Carolyn said, rolling her eyes.

They began to row back. Carolyn touched her necklace softly. Was she really mortal now? She didn't feel very different. She felt, like, her. She looked ahead and saw the Dutchman. _I am a crewmember on the Flying Dutchman. The Flying Dutchman's crewmember. _But no matter how she put it, she couldn't make justice of it. She was just too young to waste her life away on the Dutchman! _And to become like Clanker! _She looked at him and shivered. Would she lose her appearance too? Suddenly panic overtook her. She began to doubt her own ability to survive fifty years on the Dutchman. When she and Clanker climbed on board the ship she looked to Jones, who was standing near by, watching the crew work. He looked back at her and if she wasn't hallucinating she saw a glint of sadness in his eye but it disappeared as quick as it came. Carolyn folded her arms across her chest as Jones limped towards her.

"Ye're back," he said. "Took ye long enough."

Carolyn shrugged. Jones really wanted to ask her what had become of his beloved Calypso. How did she look? Did she remember how they were so long ago? Did she still have his gift? But he had to contain them all and try and act unfazed.

"Mr. Turner here'll show ye to yer hammock. Tomorrow ye start yer time," Jones said.  
Carolyn shrugged again and followed, what did Jones say his name was? Mr. Turner, down to the hold where they all slept. In the corner was a small hammock with sea creatures crawling all over it.

"That's mine?" she asked, a little exasperated.

"Aye," Bootstrap said regretfully. "It ain't much but it'll get ye through yer time."

Carolyn plopped down on the hammock and huffed. This was far from the life her grandparents and her mother had expected her to follow. She was going to be crewin' the ship of the most frightening pirate of the seas and become a half beast. _Sounds like loads of fun, _Carolyn thought grumpily and settled herself for bed.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter 5

Jones was not happy. No, that was an understatement to how he felt. Jones was miserable. Not only had he seen the glimmer disappear from the swan pedant's eye, but he had felt Carolyn's mortality return. It was not something he had wished nor expected when he gave her the necklace all those years ago. He had forgotten people, especially teenaged girls, had feelings and opinions. He never thought she would rebel against her immortality. So now he was at square one. Carolyn would die, like Dawn, and Jones would live on with the pain. Bu_t if I don't get close to 'er than it can't hurt._ That was his reasoning. He decided to make her work hard and watch her suffer. _That little whelp's going to pay fer bein' ungrateful._ He needed to clear his head and hence the sea shook once more under the wrath of Davy Jones' music.

Carolyn woke up quickly and sat up. She had hoped to awake in her room with a warm fire crackling and her in her comfortable bed after having an awful nightmare. Such was not the case and instead she awoke in the hold, on an old hammock on board the Flying Dutchman. Around her the other crewmates were still asleep. She was early. Carolyn tip toed out of the hold and up onto the deck. Seeing the blue ocean calmed her reasonably. The water was so beautiful, so angelic. She wondered if her mother had liked the sea. Had she ever stepped on a ship and sailed the endless blue to whatever end? Surely not. Her mother never really struck Carolyn as the type of person who would want to go to sea. Her grandmother had said her mother had been a "very nice and very sweet girl", which meant she must have been ladylike and girls who were ladylike never went off on spontaneous sea escapades. But Caylie, since she had been a year old, has dreamed of going off to sea. It seemed like such a big mysterious world to her and she wanted to discover it all. Her grandparents tried to make her into a lady, and she did it credibly, no mistake, but she was miserable. When they died and she remained immortally fourteen, she saw her opportunity out. There was no one to keep her and no man wanted a fourteen year old tomboy as a wife. She was free and at sea, the two things she loved most in life. But now she wasn't free, she was on the Flying Dutchman. She needed to remind herself of this often, being unable to grasp such a cruel concept. _I wonder where I got this love for the sea_, Carolyn wondered, _maybe from my father._ Probably. Carolyn's time of peaceful reminiscing was cut short by the arrival of the other crewmembers. Her first day of work on the Dutchman was beginning.

Jones enjoyed very much watching Carolyn suffer. He had purposely given her the most difficult tasks and she was showing increasing signs of exhaustion and pain. Beads of sweat streaked down her brow as her hair came undone and stuck out in all directions. Still, she worked hard and when the other crewmembers got rough, she knew how to put 'em in their place. Carolyn glared at Jones as she rolled some of the ropes. They were coarse and old, making her fingers ache and turn red. Some cuts were forming on her palms along with some blisters. Why did he hate her to begin with? Did he even HAVE a reason to hate her? Because she wanted her mortality? Why would he care? If he did have a reason, he wasn't telling anyone. If he didn't, then he was just doing it for a good laugh. Carolyn tried to roll the ropes quicker, praying the day would soon be over.

Carolyn was mending one of the sails that had been torn in a recent storm. It was a daunting task, and she was sure she could slip at any given time. Trying not to look down Carolyn continued on with her work. Jones was watching her work again. He seemed to have nothin' better to do. He finally decided to limp over to her.  
"Carolyn!" he called roughly, looking up. "Whelp! Get over 'ere!" 

Carolyn didn't move. 

"Carolyn!" Jones called again. _Either she's ignoring me, and if she is there's a floggin' awaitin' 'er or she really can't hear._ He wasn't used to using such a long name and it annoyed him. _Why couldn't 'er mother 'ave named her somethin' simple with few syllables, easy ter yell?_  
Finally an idea struck Jones. He looked up again and rolled his eyes. _Here goes nothin'._ "Carolyna Jessiana Anamaria Adams! Git yer ruddy hide 'ere NOW or ye can consider yerself on the top o' the bosun's list!"   
Carolyn heard that loud and clear. No one ever called her by her full name, let alone know it! She almost forgot that WAS her name! She looked down and saw Jones peering up at her and he didn't look happy. She slid down the mast and landed in front of him. How did he even know her name? Surely her mother didn't tell him that! And why did he remember, if she did? At this point Carolyn was sure she would never uncover the mystery that was Davy Jones. 

"What?" she asked moodily. 

"Took ye long enough!" Jones huffed. He really was gettin' annoyed with her habit of wasting his time. Forgetting what he originally came to tell her, he asked, "don't ye have a shorter name missy?" 

"Than Carolyna Jessiana Anamaria Adams, or just Carolyn?" Carolyn asked smartly. 

Jones decided at this point out of all the different people in humanity, teenaged girls were the worst with all the cheek she was givin' him. 

"Listen 'ere missy, I said it once and I'm not in the habit of repeating meself! I'm yer captain and ye treat me with respect. And I mean a name shorter than Carolyn," he snapped, tentacles twisting in fury again. 

Carolyn rolled her eyes. _You could have just said that then._ "Yes." 

Jones looked at her expectantly. "Are ye goin' ter tell me what that is?" 

Carolyn shrugged. "I don't know, you're the captain as you pointed out. Are you ORDERING me to tell you?" 

Jones was now fiery with rage. How could she act like this with him? He was always one to be feared even by the smartest and bravest men but here was a fourteen year old half his size who was talking to him as though he were just another speck of dust under the rug. 

"I am orderin' ye to," Jones answered. "And I'm also orderin' ye to stop usin' those smart remarks if ye want to keep the skin on yer back!" 

Carolyn blinked at him. "Caylie. My friends called me Caylie and I can't help it if I'm smart. Are you ordering me to be stupid too?" 

Jones grabbed her by the collar and thrust her to the bosun. Enough was enough.

The bosun tied her hand to the gratings and grabbed his whip, flexing it. 

"I think it's time, missy, that I educate ye on how ter treat the Captain of the Flying Dutchman," Jones said in a low voice.

Carolyn gritted her teeth as she felt the whip hit her back.

Jones turned away as the bosun 'educated' Carolyn. He couldn't believe he had actually ordered that Dawn's daughter get a flogging. But she earned it. She knew she was getting on his last nerve and yet she continued to pick on the minor things that drove him up the wall. He turned back to look at her. Her back was already covered in scars and they weren't done yet. The blood was trickling down her back and onto the deck but Carolyn didn't cry. In fact, if the whip didn't make a sound no one would think someone was getting a flogging. She just stood, tears in her eyes but she still stood her ground. She hated him. She hated him so much it hurt. How could he inflict such pain on his own kin? How?! Carolyn now knew Tia Dalma was crazy, to say Davy Jones only talked of his sister. He didn't care about her! If he did why would he cause such pain to her daughter? Finally the ten lashes were over and Carolyn was let go. She tried to walk but failed. Jones continued to stare at her heartlessly as Bootstrap hauled her up and brought her to the hold. When Carolyn was gone Jones walked off to his cabin and locked the door.

Caylie lay in the hammock on her stomach, her back aching horribly. She would never let Jones know how much it actually hurt, but the pain was almost unbearable. She tried to close her eyes and think of something else, but all that filled her mind was the flaming pain coming from her back. She could feel the blood trickling down her spine, and it made her shiver.

"What did he give ye a floggin' fer exactly?" Bootstrap asked her, placing a wet cloth on her back gently.

Caylie thought back to what Clanker had told her. _When yer Davy Jones ye don't need ter make sense. _"He got mad at me for talking to him. He never makes sense."

"Well when yer-" Bootstrap began.

"Davy Jones you don't need to make sense? I've heard it before," Caylie snapped, the pain in her back increasing.

"How long do ye have ter stay 'ere?" Bootstrap asked her, trying to draw her attention away from the wounds on her back.

"Fifty years," Caylie answered.

"That's lucky ye know. Most of us are 'ere for a hundred," Bootstrap said.

"Maybe but Jones can make fifty years for me last like two hundred," Caylie answered.

"I'm almost surprised he took ye so young. Ye can't be more than sixteen," Bootstrap commented, thinking about Will, his son.

"Fourteen actually," Caylie answered.

Bootstrap was really confound by this. What reason could have prompted Jones to take a fourteen year old girl onto the Flying Dutchman? Why did _she _come in the first place? So many questions flooded his head but he knew it was best to keep quiet. He finished cleaning her back.

"Ye should be gettin' some rest now, tomorrow's not goin' ter be any easier," Bootstrap said, getting up.

"Thank you Bootstrap," Caylie said, turning in the hammock. The pain was hell but Bootstrap's cleaning had helped quite a bit. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jones sat facing his organ again. He was staring off into space, without any real target at all. He turned slowly to the small chest. It was so exquisite in appearance, a fine wood that seemed to stand the test of time. There were small designs carved into the wood and Jones ran his elongated finger over them softly. There were waves, birds, clouds, butterflies. He pulled his hand away almost in disgust and looked away again. Why had he kept her on the ship? Did he really think he could avoid her, when she looked so much like Dawn? Although his mind was telling him other whys, Jones still blamed Caylie for being the reason Dawn was dead. If only she hadn't been born. At least Dawn cared about him. Caylie-she hated him. And he hated her too. The way she spoke to him was crying out for trouble. _Or attention, _a smaller voice spoke up in his mind. Jones pushed it down forcefully. His mind began to drift off far into his memory…

_Davy gazed out at the sea, as he had done three years ago. Three years ago he had dreamt of the day when he would go out to sea and fulfill his dream. That day came quicker than he had expected, for in a matter of days he was off on The Ebony Enchantress to begin his life at sea. It thrilled him beyond belief but it was not as easy as he had thought it would be because now he had his sister Dawn to care for. Their mother had died a year ago and Davy did not want to leave his sister alone._

_"It's what ye've always wanted," Dawn said, having joined him on the dock, her vibrant blue eyes filled with sadness and equal happiness. _

_"Aye…but I don't want to leave ye here, alone," Davy said sadly. _

_Dawn sighed. In her heart she did not want him to leave her either. They were so close and she feared what could happen to him at sea. She couldn't and wouldn't bear it if all her family was gone. _

_"Ye have no choice. I won't let ye give up yer life's dream because of me and ye can't bring me with ye," Dawn said truthfully. _

_"I wish I could," Davy said, giving Dawn a hug. _

_A tear rolled down Dawn's cheek. "It's alright. I'm going to live with Mrs. Stuart in London and she'll teach me to be a lady. Then one day, I'll marry a man and we'll live happily together." _

_"Is that really what ye want Dawn?" Davy asked, hating to see his sister contained to the boring life of an English lady. _

_Dawn shrugged. "I'm fourteen Davy. What option do I have? Become a pirate? Nay, I ain't got the soul for that. And being a lady ain't half as bad as it sounds. I'll learn to play pretty instruments, talk right and maybe find meself a love."_

_Davy laughed, his eyes full of mirth. "A love? Ye're just a youngin'!" _

_"Don't go talkin' to me as though yer an old man David Austen Jones! Yer only four years older than me!" Dawn exclaimed, accenting on Davy's full name, which made him wince. "And there are lots of men in town. In a few years I could fall in love with one." _

_"I know, I know, but yer me sister and I want to make sure yer alright with all this," Davy said, smiling at her with brotherly affection. _

_"Oh I'll live," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "Just promise to write to me, every week if not every day." _

_"Promise," Davy said. "And send all yer letters to Tortuga and I'll get them."_

_They hugged again and looked to the sea. Never in their lives had the Jones' been apart and now they were going to be separated…forever._

Jones growled. More memories! He hated them with a passion and he had a new found reason to hate Caylie: she brought back memories. And memories, as it were, were Jones' worst enemies. They were cruel and painful. They came at any given moment and dug deep into his soul, digging out his life's most dreadful moments. Having Caylie on the Dutchman only increased the will and intensity of those memories. And Jones couldn't control them. He could control almost anything, but not this. He was angry with Caylie and he promised she would suffer every day more than the last.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

It had been two months since Caylie had first arrived on the Flying Dutchman, but it had felt like two years. Jones never eased up on the work or the pain. He made sure she suffered every day and tried to go out of his way to find reasons to give her a good lash or two. At least, that was how Caylie saw it. She couldn't believe she hadn't even finished a year of her service yet. _I am sure to die before I finish it_, she thought angrily. It was raining hard on the Dutchman's deck, the sky black and mist covering the open sea. The heavy rain was clogging Caylie's vision and making her work extremely difficult. Luckily though, Jones was not there to see her or her misery. He was in his cabin again. _Probably feeling sorry for himself and being useless_, as Caylie put it grudgingly. She picked up a pile of wood, trying to get below deck before Jones flamed at her for not getting the wood out in time. While she was struggling with this task, the deck too wet to walk on and the wood becoming soggier by the minute, Jimmylegs saw this as an opportunity. He stuck out his foot and Caylie tripped, landing face first on the wet floor. The crewmembers began to gather around as they all laughed loudly. Caylie got up and stared at Jimmylegs and the others. They looked uglier than anything at that moment, their filthy barnacle incrusted mouths open as their eyes filled with evil mirth at her misery.

"Look," she said, her famous temper rising by the second, "just because you're all a sore lot with nothing better to do than wait on HIS claw and foot doesn't mean I am. I actually WANT to get out of here alive and SEE another day off this hell!" 

Jimmylegs snickered. "Ye don't need ter worry about us killin' ye missy. When yer on the Dutchman, ye STAY on the Dutchman-ye can't die!" His eyes shone bright in malice as he said this. 

The light left Caylie's eyes as Jimmylegs' words echoed in her head. _Ye can't die. _She was immortal, again? How? They had made a deal! _JONES! _She growled, clenching her fists, her nails digging into her palms and marched over to Jones' cabin. She practically yanked the door open and went in, her eyes full of rage.

Jones had heard the door slam open, which startled him slightly seeing as no one ever came into his cabin without being ordered to. But he had an inkling as to who it was…

"YOU'RE A LYING SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN, you know that right?" a female voice exclaimed, as Caylie came storming up to him, her eyes furious. The cabin was dark and cold, but Caylie barely noticed, too angry to think of anything but her hate for Jones.

Jones stared at her. "Yer lookin' at another floggin' girl," he sneered.

"Well it won't matter how many bloody floggings you give me, because I CAN'T DIE! You seemed to FAIL to mention that in our agreement!" Caylie exclaimed.

"Ye failed ter ask," Jones said, his temper rising.

"Well it's not the first things one thinks about, now is it? 'Will I be immortal when I join the bloody Flying Dutchman's crew?'" Caylie mocked.

A small smile was beginning to pull at Jones' mouth. He had to admit Caylie had guts to come and talk to him like this and she was being rather comical in her over-dramatic way… He frowned, pushing these thoughts away and crushing the smile.

"Look, I told ye what the bargain was," he said, acting annoyed, "not the conditions."

Caylie wanted to STRANGLE him. If he hadn't been two times bigger and ten times stronger she probably would have. Her whole point in being on the Dutchman was to pay for getting her mortality, not gain MORE immortality.

"Ye'll be mortal when yer time ends," Jones continued, seeing the anger in her eyes.

Caylie huffed, leaving the cabin. "If I don't go insane before then."

And she ran out of the cabin and slammed the door behind her. Jones stared at the door, his tentacles twirling in all directions. _Where'd she git that temper?_

Caylie sat huddled in her hammock, sobbing softly. She couldn't believe she was immortal again. Aye, she was growing, she had a little cut in the wall to tell her so, but she couldn't die. She was still abnormal. Tears slid down her cheeks as she gazed down at the brand on her hand. _Why me? Why did I have to be related to the world's most evil man? _Caylie was tired. Getting mad at Jones always took away a lot of her energy. She couldn't get out of the hammock so she just stayed there, crying herself to sleep. Once she fell asleep she began to dream…

Caylie was watching a man. He had beautiful blue eyes and he was carrying a baby. He was staring at the infant with sadness. The image became clearer and Caylie could see a bed. A woman lay in the bed, a tired but peacefully happy smile plastered to her lips. She looked asleep. The man walked to her and kissed her on the brow.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice an echo to Caylie. The baby suddenly began to cry and the man looked at it in panic. Then he turned to a small piano in the corner of the room and began to play. It was beautiful. The baby stopped crying instantly and stared up and the man with wide eyes. Caylie had never heard such a beautiful song before. It was soft and melodious, and when she stopped thinking and just listened, she could see heaven within the song. Who could play that way? Suddenly Caylie woke again, a smile playing on her lips, though her mind was reeling as to knowing who had been playing such a beautiful tune in her dreams.

Caylie stared at the wall facing her as she lay in her hammock, the previous night's dream still vivid in her mind. She could hear Clanker's snoring and Maccus' odd breath pattern and it all annoyed her. She tried to concentrate on the beautiful music she had heard in the dream. It had been so unique, so tranquil…(if any of ye know Enya, think of her song Fairytale). Somehow, the music inspired her to be happier and not let Jones or the crew pull her down. She felt as though she could do anything. Suddenly an idea struck Caylie. She began to look around the hammock frantically and in a matter of minutes she had a large amount of small shells. She polished them with her blouse and surprisingly they began to glisten. She touched her hair slowly and then plucked out a few thick strands. She braided them together and strung the shells on the braid. It was beautiful. She tied one end to the roof of the hold and let it string down, sparkling when it caught the light of the bright sun. She continued to collect shells and pluck her hair until she had four long strings of beads hanging above her hammock. She smiled in satisfaction and then began to dig through her cloak. Inside was a folded piece of pink(hehe) fabric. She unwound it, almost having forgotten it had been there, and placed it on her hammock. It was an odd thing to see, in a corner of the dark and lank hold was glittering shells and a pink blanket. Caylie grinned ear to ear. _If I'm to be here fifty years, I might as well get comfortable now. Jones'll know he can NEVER get to me. EVER. _Caylie turned in alert as the other crewmembers began to stir. This was going to be an interesting morning.

Clanker was the first to get up. He was almost blinded by the intense light of Caylie's sparkling shells. He groggily got out of his hammock and dragged himself to Caylie's hammock-and the blasted light.

"What are ye doin'?!" he asked her, concealing his eyes.

"Well," Caylie began. "If I'm going to be here for fifty years I want to maintain SOME type of individuality."

"Well does yer bloody individu-whatever that is-need ter be so bloody shiny?" Clanker grumbled.

Caylie bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, yes it does."

"I warned ye…" Clanker grumbled, climbing up onto the deck. "Cap'n's not goin' ter be happy." In truth, the whole scene partially pleased him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen something as lively as the color pink. One by one, each crewmember came to see the damage. At one point there was a whole crowd. Jimmylegs didn't get the point, thick as he was, Maccus just wondered how much money he could make off of that blanket and Bootstrap was partially amused, partially worried.

"Ye know Jones is going ter find out, right?" Bootstrap asked her.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Caylie said, rubbing her hands eagerly.

Bootstrap rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't understand the girl sometimes. It was as though she completely neglected the fact that she was dealing with Davy Jones.

Speaking of the devil himself, Jones came onto the deck and noticed half his crew was missing. _Where are those scallywags? _He went over to Clanker grumpily.

"Where be the rest?" he asked him.

Clanker pointed to the hold. "They be in there cap'n. Miss Caylie's got somethin' goin' down there."

_Her again?! _Jones' tentacles curled in annoyance. Was there one day he didn't have to deal with Caylie? He limped down the hold and silence fell over the room as he did. The clanking of his whalebone leg was the only audible sound. He looked at caught sight of the shimmering strings of shells. He moved faster until he was facing Caylie and her now vividly decorated hammock.

"What is this?" he asked her angrily.

"My hammock?" she answered, her heart beating.

"Aye, we see that. I mean what's all this?" he pointed to the beads and grabbed the pink blanket.

"Well that, cap'n, I got from a nice fellow down in Singapore when I was there," Caylie answered, snatching it from him. "And I don't want it dirtied."

Jones' head was full of confusion as the crew began to chuckle under their breaths. In a way he was amused by her too and in another he was angry that she was defacing him in front of his crew. He slapped her head hard and huffed.

"Does she have ter take it down cap'n?" Clanker asked eagerly, having come down to see what was happening.

Jones shook his head making an odd _tutting _sound with his mouth. "Well let's ask 'er. Would ye rather endure 12 lashes from each crewmember or take down yer little show of the many uses of seashells?" he asked her mockingly.

The crew began to whisper between themselves. 12 lashes from each of them was rough. She would certainly take down the decorations instead.

Caylie thought for a moment then shrugged. "You might want to get the whip then." 

Jones looked at her, his eyes wide. Everyone else seemed shocked too but nonetheless Jones ordered the bosun to bring her on the deck and let each crewmember whip her. But as Caylie was being hauled up the stairs she swore she saw a glint of amusement and admiration twinkle in Jones' eye as he stared at her hammock. For that one twinkle in his eye, Caylie would have handled a hundred lashes from each crewmember. The lion of triumph in Caylie roared in delight and not even the pain of the whip could break her pride and triumphant smile.


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter 7

Before Caylie knew it, she had been on the Flying Dutchman for almost half a year. Jones had, to Caylie's grand surprise, never forced her to take down the decorations. He let her be. Clanker, on the other hand was another story. He was often bored and tended to try to get Caylie angry-just for the heck of it. After all, what could a fourteen year old do to him? So one morning, Clanker thought it'd be fun to try and take down one of the shell strings while Caylie slept. He crept over to her bed and reached up to one of the strings. With one swoop he had pulled one off and the shells came crashing onto Caylie. She woke up, her eyes furious.

"CLANKER!!" she screamed loudly, waking up everyone, including Jones.

Clanker just snickered and the other crewmembers gathered around to see what was happening. Some of them laughed with Clanker, and others who knew better were laughing _at _him.

"YOU RIPPED IT DOWN!" Caylie cried. "IT TOOK ME FOUR BLOODY HOURS TO MAKE THAT!!"

"And?" Clanker asked.

"AND?! AND UNLESS JONES TELLS ME TO TAKE IT DOWN I'M NOT TAKING IT DOWN AND NEITHER ARE YOU!" Caylie roared lunging at Clanker but was held back by a slimy hand. The whole crew fell silent as for the second time that year Jones came down to the hold.

"Ye see, there are many loud sounds I've heard in me years but that scream is by far the worst. What's all this about?" Jones asked, yanking Caylie back roughly.

"HE RUINED MY SEASHELLS!" Caylie exclaimed, trying to lunge at Clanker again.

And she continued to chatter non-stop, yelling anything she could think of.

"Clanker it's yer fault she won't shut that mouth so YE fix it. If ye don't consider yer next job gettin' fifty floggings…from me," Jones grumbled.

Clanker paled. All the crewmembers began to mutter under their breath. Why was Jones so touchy about this? It seemed so innocent and to make Caylie furious should have pleased him but no, he looked dangerously angry. Even Caylie looked surprised. Clanker nodded and began the slow task of cleaning up the shells and putting the string back together. Caylie nodded, satisfied. "And don't forget to polish them."

Clanker grumbled. "Bloody whelp."

"WHAT?" Caylie asked loudly.

"I was just askin' if I get any bloody help," Clanker said a little louder.

Caylie smirked. "None."

And she went up to begin her work for the day.

Clanker finally managed to put the seashells together on the string. He was grumpy all day but to Caylie it was a victory well earned. He would leave her alone now. As Caylie worked she began to wonder what Jones kept in his cabin. Did he have mementos of her mother? Did he maybe keep anything that could help her try and find out about her family? _Stop wondering Caylie. That's how you get yourself in trouble all the time! _But try as she might, Caylie couldn't rid herself of the growing curiosity. But then she felt the pain in her back from the floggings. Did she really want more? Going into Jones' personal business was like walking into a lion's mouth-dangerous and painful. If she was caught she wouldn't have been surprised if Jones made each crewmember give her fifty lashes-including himself. Caylie went back to swabbing the deck and suddenly that same melody from her dream popped into her head. She began to softly hum it and it helped soothe her surge of curiosity.

Jones had come on deck with the intention of giving Caylie another more difficult task than swabbing the whole deck clean, but when he came he saw her down on all fours, cleaning away with a soft smile on her face. She was humming something. Jones listened closer. That song. He knew that song. _Know it? I WROTE it!_ He hadn't heard it for nearly two hundred years but hearing Caylie hum it there was no denying it. That was his song. The one he had written for Dawn so many years ago. It had been a rainy night and Dawn had ran into his room, too scared to sleep. So, Davy, not wanting to wake their exhausted mother, had went to his small piano and began to play in the hope of drowning out the thunder. Dawn almost instantly fell asleep and from that day on Davy played the song for her whenever she pleased. Jones fell out of the memory and frowned. How did she know it? Surely she couldn't remember it. He had played it for her once. She couldn't have remembered. He walked up to her as quick as he could. 

"Where'd ye learn that?" he asked her quickly. 

Caylie looked up at him a little dazed. "Hmm? I don't know. Why should you care anyways?" 

"A captain always likes ter know what's goin' about on his ship. There's a lesson ye should learn," Jones snapped and looked at the deck. "It's filthy. Ye have a lot of work girl." 

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious…cap'n," Caylie muttered sarcastically. 

Jones rolled his eyes and stalked back to his cabin. 

"Is that all he does?! Criticize, interrogate and then go back to his cabin?!" Caylie asked in disgust. 

"Aye," Bootstrap said. 

Caylie huffed and continued to scrub the deck-hard.

Jones sat in his cabin again, though this time he wasn't sulking. The small chest in the corner was open wide, papers and trinkets scattered all over the floor. Jones was bent over a piece of paper, yellowed by time but the words were clear. It was a sheet of music. There was a scale and notes scribbled all over it. Jones was able to remember the rhythm as though he was hearing it right in front of him. It had been Dawn's first composition. He could still remember the pride he felt when Dawn sat in front of him, her fingers moving skillfully over the keys. Jones could still remember how her hair looked, how she smiled when she came to a part of the song she loved most. He should have rid himself of these memories long ago, like he had done with the memories of…_her. _But when Jones has stood on Isla Cruces, the large chest filled with memories, he couldn't bring himself to bury Dawn under the sand. He just couldn't, not with all she had done for him. So he had kept those few memories, never looking at them as the chest grew old and gathered dust. Yet here he was, going through the chest almost every day. And with every new discovery came a new memory. And as Jones sat looking at the sheet music, he couldn't help but wish time had been his ally and go back so he could see Dawn again. Savor what he would lose, for at the time he never really appreciated what he had. And now he wished he had.

Caylie's curiosity did not wane much over the next few days. In fact, she found herself more curious with each day. The fact Jones had been so perturbed by her humming that song bothered Caylie and caused her a couple very sleepless nights. She was never good at hiding her emotions and from what she could tell, neither was Jones. The moment he had stalked over to her she noticed his face changed from annoyance to awing recognition. He knew that song. _How would he know it? _Caylie wondered. From what she knew the only song he seemed to recognize was the one he played every night on his organ. Honestly, how many soft songs could one dominantly macho sea captain know? Surely not more than one. Caylie was almost sure of this and tried to cut these thoughts with the conclusion she must have read his expression wrong. He must have just been annoyed. Still, Caylie remained curious of Jones and his cabin. She was swabbing the deck when she saw Clanker near by. She didn't like him, in fact she downright hated him but he seemed to know this ship well enough.

"Oi Clanker!" she called. "I need to talk to you." 

Clanker looked at her and frowned. He slowly walked over to her. "What now, whelp? I didn't wreck yer seathings again, if that's what yer wonderin'."

Caylie shook her head. "No it's not that. I was just wondering…has anyone ever gone into his cabin?" 

Clanker looked confused and scratched his head. "Cap'n?"

Caylie rolled her eyes impatiently. "No, the Queen."

"I didn't know there was a queen," Clanker said.

Caylie breathed in frustration. "YES, Jones."

"But I thought ye said the Queen," Clanker said.

"Well I'm saying Jones now," Caylie said. "Has anyone gone into his cabin?"

"Ye bloody women keep changin' yer bloody minds," Clanker grumbled. "Naw, no one's dared go into 'is cabin. Not since I've been 'ere anyways. Too afraid 'e's gonna flog 'em to death, which is probably not far from the truth."

"But no one on this bloody ship can die anyways," Caylie said indignantly. "What's a few floggings more if you know you're going to live?"

Clanker shrugged dumbly. "It still hurts. Why suffer pain when ye don't need to?"

"Because I want to know what's in that bloody cabin!" Caylie huffed. "And I'm going to find out even if it kills me."

"Which it will," Clanker interjected.

"Well at least I'll know, unlike the rest of you who work for 'im and scratch your heads all day wondering and _not _knowing," Caylie said in one breath.

Clanker stared at her and blinked. "Ye talk fast. I'm surprised Cap'n hasn't sliced out yer tongue yet." 

And he walked away grumbling. Caylie stared at his retreating form and shrugged.

As she held the mop in her hand she felt the brand burn awfully. She looked at it and saw it was yet again growing. Soon it would cover her whole palm, at the rate it was going. She wondered if it hurt more because Jones himself placed it on her, not one of the crew. Either way it always managed to remind her she was bound to this ship and that Jones could cause unbearable pain-without mercy. _I don't care. I want to know what's in that cabin and I'm going to! As much as I hate to admit it he is the only connection I have to my mother. _That thought itself was enough to cloud Caylie's mood all day. She began to storm up brilliant schemes to enter his cabin. While she worked, while she slept, while she ate her dry maggoty bread and meat, while she did anything. With that determination she was sure she would find a way. _If only I can figure out how. _

Caylie's opportunity came quicker than she expected. She got up some days later, for once not thinking about Jones' cabin. She was too tired. But as she walked up on deck she saw Clanker and Hadras were in a fight of sorts. Clanker caught her eye for a minute, winked then went back to fight Hadras.

"Well at least me head don't fall off all the bloody time!" Clanker said.

"Well at least I don't have a stupid lookin' hat!" Hadras spat back.

Caylie heard the cabin door swing open as Jones stepped out onto the deck. The whole crew was gathered around Hadras and Clanker.

"What's goin' on?" Jones roared. "Clanker! Hadras! What are ye doin'?"

" 'E isulted me!" Hadras said.

" 'E deserved it!" Clanker said back.

Caylie saw that with all this commotion Jones had left the door to his cabin wide open. Without hesitation she ran into the cabin. Caylie looked around. The last time she had been here she had been too angry to notice a thing. Now she saw it clearly. She could see the organ, the pipes growing into the ship. It was no wonder it was so loud. Those were some of the largest organ pipes Caylie had ever seen. The tallest was taller than her. She looked at the many rows of keys. It was unusually to have so many on one instrument but then again, this was Davy Jones' instrument. She looked around again. There was no bed in his cabin and it was very dark. Looking closer Caylie could see lying on a small table next to the organ was a heart-shaped music box like the one Tia Dalma had. _That's odd, _Caylie thought to herself. She looked at it closer. It was very beautiful indeed. Where would Jones have gotten such a pretty little trinket? Caylie shrugged, storing that information in her memory and looked to the small chest in the corner. It was also very beautiful. _He seems to collect beautiful things for someone so ugly, _Caylie thought meanly. She walked towards the chest and looked at the lock. Maybe, just maybe, it would be open…She tried to open it but it was locked tight. Caylie slapped the chest angrily. For a reason or another she was very determined to open that chest. She had a feeling that told her it was important. _Where would he put the key?! _She thought frantically, looking all over. Opening her ears wide she could hear the fight was nearing its end which meant Jones would be back soon. Caylie scrambled out of the cabin and stood hidden by the crowded crewmembers. She could distinctly see Jones yanking Clanker away and yelling at him then he went back to his cabin. Once the crowd cleared away Caylie went to Clanker.

"Thanks," she said quickly.

"Well I thought about it and ye were right, as much as I hate ter say it. We all want to know what does 'e keep in that place so huddled up," Clanker said, scratching his neck where Jones had gripped him. "But don't think this makes things friendly with us now. Yer still a whelp who speaks too quick and too much ye know," he said hastily.

Caylie hid a grin. "Oh of course."

Then she turned to walk away.

"Hey wait! Aren't ye going ter tell me what ye found?!" Clanker asked.

"Sorry, I only share said valuable information with me _friends_," Caylie chuckled, running off.

"Bloody women. They're usin' witchcraft I tell ye," Clanker grumbled, going back to his work.

Jones entered his cabin and paused for a moment. _Someone's been in here. _He could smell the change of air around his organ. How it wasn't as dark now. It had a lighter manner to it. Everything looked the same as he left it, but something still wasn't right. Who would come into his cabin? _Who else besides that nosy little whelp? Ye've have naught but trouble since she came on the ship, _that little voice said spitefully. Jones wanted to go get Caylie and see if she did come into his cabin, but another voice in him told him to let it be. If she, or whoever came in, didn't take anything or look into his beloved chest then he had nothing to fear really. _I'll just make sure that door stays locked all the time, _which was odd for him to think since the door was unlocked right at that moment. He never needed to worry about anyone entering his cabin before. There was no need to, when everyone feared him. But Caylie didn't belong to the everyone group and she certainly didn't fear him. And that itself feared Jones, more than a lot of things.

"_WHY _would he lock the bloody chest?!" Caylie cried, pacing around the hold. "I mean, seriously, he thinks everyone is scared to get into his cabin, so why bother locking it?!"

Bootstrap, who had been listening to her ranting for the last hour, gave a sign he wanted to talk. "He _used _to think everyone was scared to get into his cabin, but he _knows _ye're not. So, whatever's in that chest is supposed to be locked to be kept from being snooped in by little snoops like ye." 

Caylie pouted. "Why does he have to be smart?"

"Because he wouldn't 'ave gone very far out 'ere bein' stupid," Bootstrap answered.

"Why do ye want to know so badly anyways?"

"Because…" Caylie remembered the bargain she made with Jones, "because I want to find ANYTHING, even just a _sliver _of information that I can use against him, because my supply of blackmail material is wearing very thin very quickly."

Bootstrap laughed. "Ye goin' through all this trouble ter find somethin' to blackmail

the cap'n with?"

"Well, yes!" Caylie said.

"Ye're definitely unique to the world, Caylie," Bootstrap chuckled, patting her back and heading up on deck.

Caylie smiled and lay down in her hammock. She still hated the Dutchman, but slowly, she was beginning to gain some allies in the crew. Maybe hope wasn't all lost after all. But she still wished she could escape. But escaping wasn't in the cards for young Caylie, and she knew she might as well accept that now, and focus on something more productive…like opening that bloody chest.


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter 8

Caylie didn't come any closer to solving the mystery of the chest within the next month. She was annoyed with herself as much as with Jones. Bootstrap tried to convince her to let it go, but trying to do that was like trying to tell a dog not to run after a piece of meat-pointless. She refused to give up and so Bootstrap eventually let her be. Caylie did end up telling Clanker what she had seen in the cabin. He had helped her, despite his obvious denials and constant repeat of the term 'whelp' whenever she was around. Caylie had almost gotten used to it, but she still slapped him when he said it, just because it was fun. Caylie was actually beginning to _like _being on the Dutchman. She was never a girl who took change badly. She was a girl who took the lemons life gave her and made the best lemonade she could. She always could adapt to change easily and the Dutchman became like another place she had to adapt to and she did. She got used to the constant work, annoying crewmembers, floggings when Jones thought she deserved it and Jones himself constantly hovering over her. All of it became as natural as breathing to Caylie. Make no mistake she was counting down the days until her term ended and her debt paid but she wasn't one to sit around feeling sorry for herself.

Jones watched Caylie in fascination. He never thought she would be so adapted to life on the Dutchman. It was something he had rarely seen. She was actually _laughing _sometimes. He knew when she had decorated her hammock she was no longer bothered with the notion of spending fifty years on the ship. Not only was she happy, but she made the other crewmembers happy. She was like a big bright light in a dark room. In the back of his mind, Jones was actually beginning to _enjoy _having her on the ship. She was someone who could put a smile on even his face, though he tried to hide it. But that little thought was always crushed by the bigger one, which told him Caylie was still Dawn's daughter and the reason Dawn was no longer with him. Jones had always been excellent at creating excuses, and he made Caylie the excuse for why his sister was not here. His mind was fixed on that. So he sat in his cabin, torn between the two thoughts as they raged war in his mind. One part of him, the right part of him, knew it would be smarter and what Dawn wanted if he tried to get closer to Caylie. But the other, the dominant side of him, knew it would jeopardize all the work he had put into creating the power-force he was. Being Davy Jones at that moment was not a pleasant thing. In fact he would call it downright terrible.

Caylie stood on the railing of the Dutchman watching the sun rise. It was early that morning and as usual, she needed her moment of peace before the chaos began. She inhaled the sweet smell of the salty air and closed her eyes. Dutchman or not, nothing could ruin the sea's beauty or Caylie's love for it. As she opened her eyes she could hear those distinct, awful footsteps. She breathed heavily. 

"Do ye need somethin' cap'n?" she asked monotonously. 

"What are ye doin' up so early, girl?" that Scottish voice asked behind her. 

Caylie continued to stare out at the sea. "I'm always up early. You being cap'n I thought ye were supposed to know that." 

Again with that cheek of hers. Jones rolled his eyes and made a tutting sound with his mouth, placing his hand behind his back and strolling to stand next to her. "Ye really need ter learn to shut that mouth of yers." 

Caylie folded her arms across her chest and huffed but didn't answer him. She very much hated him now. 

"Have ye ever used a sword, girl?" he asked her after a brief silence. 

Caylie looked at him. "Firstly, _cap'n, _name's Caylie. Secondly, I have…once." 

Yes, teenaged girls were definitely not people Jones wanted to interact with ever again after this. "Well ye better practice…more. Ye're goin' ter need to." 

"Why?" Caylie asked. 

Jones reached into his belt and unsheathed the most beautiful sword Caylie had ever laid eyes on. It was long and the blade shined and glimmered when it caught the sunlight. Caylie was so mesmerized by it she couldn't take her eyes away from it. It was very small too. It didn't fit Jones but it looked perfect for Caylie's size. Jones did a fancy trick with it and handed it to Caylie. 

"It's yours. Ye better make good use of it," Jones said, walking back to his cabin. 

"Th-thank you," Caylie stuttered, touching the sword softly. It was so beautiful. Where did Jones get it? Why did he have it? Again, her captain proved he had an abnormal knack for collecting beautiful things. Clanker was next to get up and saw Caylie holding a shiny sword. _She seems to like shiny things_, he thought, thinking of her stupid shells that nearly blinded him every morning. He walked over to her. 

"Where'd ye get that?" he asked her. 

"Um, well," Caylie stuttered, looking at Clanker. What would she say? That the captain had randomly given her a sword? "Jones," she said quietly, sighing. 

"Oh," Clanker shrugged, scratching his forehead. "Let me see it." 

She hesitantly handed it to him. _Why was he being nice? He must just like the sword. All men are nice when it comes to weaponry. But wait…since when does Clanker count as a man? _Caylie found herself thinking as Clanker examined the sword. 

"It's a pretty little thing," he said, handing it back to her. 

Caylie nodded. 

"Can ye use it?" Clanker snickered. 

Caylie frowned at him. "Of course I can!" she cried indignantly. 

"Don't need to snap, missy. Twas just a question," Clanker rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Caylie bit her lip for a moment and called to Clanker. 

"Alrigh', I haven't used one in a while. Can ye…teach me?" she asked slowly. 

Clanker looked at her through his barnacle face and grinned. Sure he loved his ball and chain but he did know how to wield a pretty thing like a sword. Every good pirate or sailor did. 

"Fine," he said, "but again, ye're still a whelp. Just need ter make that clear." 

Caylie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm a whelp, what can I do? Now just show me how to use this bloody thing!" 

And hence Clanker and Caylie spent the hour before everyone else awoke to practice Caylie's swordsmanship. Clanker showed her the tricks to the trade, how to step her feet, how to move the sword and Caylie caught on rather quickly. But when Bootstrap and the others awoke, they wouldn't have suspected a thing, Clanker and Caylie were each working separately, the sword well hidden in Caylie's hammock.

Jones watched in the shadows as Caylie convinced Clanker to teach her how to use a sword. He had to give her that she was independent. And Clanker wasn't a bad teacher either. He repeated things when she didn't understand, he was patient. Jones was slightly impressed. He retreated into his cabin. He remembered where he had gotten that sword. When he had first become a sailor he had been thinking of Dawn a lot. He missed her. When they pulled into a port there was a blacksmith who made the most beautiful swords Jones had ever seen. He used all of his pocket money to buy one for his sister; she had always wanted one like his. But when he managed to get to her, it was too late; she was already with child and couldn't play with him anymore. When she died, like with all other memories of her, he put the sword away. Now thinking of Caylie and how soon they would be ambushing a merchant ship, as they tended to do, she would need one. And she loved it, he knew that. He had an inkling she would get some good use out of it. And the small voice in him, the voice of reason which he barely listened to was telling him Dawn would be proud.

As Jones had predicted, Caylie found herself in a situation where she needed her sword quicker than she expected. She was so thankful Clanker taught her how to use her sword when he did. They saw an East India Trading Company vessel nearby and before Caylie had time to think they were boarding her and all around her the crewmates were slashing at sailors. Caylie watched as Clanker used, to a very grand scale, his ball and chain and Maccus slaughtered mercilessly. She began to get caught up in it and too began to fight, unable to contain the urge growing within her. She killed one sailor, two sailors, three sailors! She had never done that before. She felt so piratey at that specific moment. She could sense Jones and the other crewmembers watching her. She knew they were surprised at what she could do. In a mere hour the ship was theirs, everyone on board killed. Caylie looked at the sword, which was now covered in blood. She wiped the blood off her sword and sighed. She was tired. The crewmates returned to the Dutchman and Caylie caught Jones' eye for a moment. His one glance told her he was impressed. And that was enough. Bootstrap nodded to her, he too impressed. Clanker walked up to her, direct as he was. 

"Ye catch on fast fer a girl," he said, tipping his hat to her. 

Caylie smiled. "Well comin' from the person who taught me that means a lot." 

"I meant whelp. Ye catch on fast fer a whelp," Clanker said quickly, trying to repair what he had previously said. 

Caylie huffed. "Give it a rest Clanker. If ye can't call me a whelp, than I must not be one." 

Then she walked off feeling very pleased with herself indeed. Nothing could break her spirits.

Caylie thought nothing could break her spirits, but when she awoke the next morning her sentiments were quite the opposite. She woke up early, as she usually did, but when she took one look at her hand she saw the brand was no longer just a brand. Her whole arm had become covered in barnacles and sea algae! She looked at the other arm and the same thing happened. Both her arms looked like some plant! Her fingers were normal…enough, but the tips were slowly turning green. Caylie growled and touched her face. She could feel one side was different. It was scaly and slimy. Almost like Jones' might have felt. She felt tears spring to her eyes. This had been the one thing she had feared. She had let herself forget it but now here she was, looking as hideous as everyone else here! Her face, which hadn't been completely been unfortunate-looking, now looked hideous. She felt like some beast as anger swelled up inside her. She hid under her pink cover and fell back asleep, hoping she would wake up and it would be a dream.  
Clanker and Bootstrap were the first to wake and when they did the first thing they saw was that Caylie's hammock wasn't empty like usually. They couldn't see her but they saw her cover moving up and down, and they knew she was there. Bootstrap pulled back the cover to reveal the now partially-mutated sleeping form of Caylie. Clanker winced, but Bootstrap couldn't notice under Clanker's barnacle face. No wonder she'd gone back to bed. She probably thought it was a nightmare. 

"We should wake her up," Bootstrap said. 

Clanker nodded and try as he might to be soft, roughly shook her awake. Caylie looked up groggily at her two crewmates and rubbed her eyes, feeling the rough texture of her arms. Caylie gave a small yelp and jumped. She would have fell if Clanker hadn't caught her and put her back in the hammock. 

"Oh bloody hell," she moaned. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" 

Bootstrap patted her back. "It happens to everyone mate." 

"NO! I wasn't supposed to end up like this! NO!" Caylie pounded her fists on her knees and began to quietly sob. 

Clanker didn't know what to tell her. Bootstrap just rubbed her back softly, trying to comfort her. She had been so happy before, and she made them happy. They didn't want her to be like this now. 

"At least ye don't have barnacles dripping in front of yer face," Clanker shrugged. 

Caylie looked up and made a sound between a cough and a chuckle. "You're right. Sorry Clanker. Ye've had it worse. After all, in fifty years this'll go away right?" 

"Aye," Clanker nodded. 

"And ye'll look just as pretty as ye did before," Bootstrap said as Clanker thought it.  
Caylie nodded, wiping her eyes. "Right. I can't let it get to me. Thank you. Now where's Jones so I can crack his neck?!" 

Bootstrap held Caylie back. "Now don't ye go do something ye'll regret." 

"I won't regret it," Caylie said, marching up to the deck, ignoring the other crew's murmurs and stares. Jones was standing on the deck. Caylie walked up to him. 

"Look at me, cap'n!" Caylie exclaimed. 

Jones turned, a little startled by Caylie's new appearance. He saddened a bit. She no longer resembled Dawn as much. "Well?" he asked, trying to mask his pain. 

"Well? Is that what you wanted? Did you bloody well want this to happen, because it did. Are you happy now?" Caylie cried, marching back to the hold again. 

Jones sighed and shook his head. Caylie still hadn't learned to keep quiet and he didn't know how to teach her anymore. How much more pain could he inflict on her, with Dawn in his conscience? He already felt bad in the pit of his gut at how he had made her look. She was so young…she could have been marr- _No. Don't think like that. It's thoughts like that that killed Dawn. Caylie's better off here. Where no moronius bloke can try to kill her like that whelp killed me sister, _the little voice in the back of Jones' mind said softly. Jones was beginning to feel protective of Caylie, deny it as he wish, and there was nothing to do. He knew it was better to face it, but why not deny it? What did he have to lose? He pushed those thoughts down and decided to feel happy that he was finally getting to Caylie. She was officially part of the crew. And she'd stay that way.


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter 9

Caylie tried to be cheerful and go about her life like she did before but every time she remembered how she looked, she became miserable. And though Clanker and Bootstrap were kind with her, the other crewmembers weren't so nice. They ridiculed her all the time now, more than ever. For a period of time they had at least let her go her own way, not liking her but not nagging her either. But now they were constantly laughing at her, mocking her appearance. She tried to snap at them and put them back in their place, reminding them they looked just as ugly if not more but she didn't find the strength. She was at a low. Bootstrap tried to keep the others away from her but there was only so much he could do. Clanker was debating whether to help Caylie or not. He didn't want to lose face in front of the other crewmembers, but he didn't think it seemed fair to leave Caylie like that. It tore him in two. But Clanker wasn't the only one fighting an inner battle. Jones couldn't take watching Caylie depress herself. _She'll bounce back. I'll make her, _he tried to convince himself, but he knew better. He didn't have an effect on Caylie like he wished he did. He couldn't make her do a thing. Once again the Dutchman was cloaked in dark despair. The light that once shined had dimmed and Jones did not know how to bring it back. He looked at the crew. They were working, as they had before Caylie had arrived. No one smiled. Everyone was miserable. It was as though Caylie wasn't there. She hid in the hold when she didn't have to work and when she did, she worked in the shadows or up on the mast mending the sails to avoid any social contact. This was not the Caylie from some days ago who was talking with everyone and putting smiles on their faces. The Caylie who fought fiercely against another ship and who learnt to fight from Clanker. This was a broken Caylie and Jones was infuriated he couldn't fix her because even if he tried to deny it, he missed her old self.

Caylie sat on the bow of the Dutchman, looking out at the stars. They were so beautiful. It was late out, but she couldn't sleep. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself. She hated herself for feeling this way. She wondered what her mother was thinking, seeing her like this. Caylie closed her eyes and tried to control the tears building up in her but with no one else there, there was no reason for her not to cry so she let down her barrier and the tears fell at full force. She lay on her side and continued to sob. Clanker and some of the other crewmembers were in the hold, playing Liar's Dice.

"Pity what happened to Miss Caylie," Maccus mocked, taking a swig of rum.

Jimmylegs laughed. "Aye, she was fairly fine ye know before. Now she just looks like some mutilated plant!"

Bootstrap glared at them from his corner. "Ye two shut up now. Caylie never asked fer any o' this. I bet ye were the same way when ye first transformed." 

Maccus and Jimmylegs revealed their dice and then re-shook the cups.

"Naw, she's just a bloody whiny whelp," Maccus snapped.

"Or maybe ye're jealous she's tougher then ye were when ye first got 'ere and she's a girl," Clanker said suddenly then bowed his hat over his face in shame.

Bootstrap leaned over and looked at him in surprised. Maccus looked at him hard.

"Ye goin' soft on 'er Clanker ol' boy?" he growled menacingly.

Clanker got up and left the hold and made his way up to the deck. He suddenly didn't want to play anymore. When he got up there his attention was drawn by the clear sound of sobs. He looked to the bow and saw Caylie. Making sure no one else was there, he made his way to her. He didn't know why he was afraid of being seen with her. There was something about her that unsettled him, unnerved him.

"Ye alrigh' Caylie?" he asked her slowly, calling her by her name for once.

Caylie flipped her head around and wiped her eyes with her rough arms. She nodded. "Yes."

"Aye ye sure?" he asked, "cause ye bloody well don't look like it."  
Caylie sighed, looking up at the stars again. "All I wanted was to still be me. I promised myself I wasn't going to let Jones get to me and that I would be me when I walked out of here in fifty years. Now, now I'm like everyone else on this floating prison! I could end up like Whyvern! I don't want to be like Whyvern!" she cried, for once opening up to him.

Clanker chuckled. "Well I've been 'ere more than fifty years and I still ain't like Whyvern. Ye definitely won't become like that. And ye still can be different. Ye _are_ different from the rest of us really. Firstly, ye're a girl!"

Caylie stifled a giggle. "That's true, I guess."

"And ye're not afraid o' the cap'n. That's somethin' none of us could manage," Clanker continued.

"Also true," Caylie sighed. "But it's just hard Clanker! The other crewmembers, they've undergone all this before, but they're so mean about it! As if they were just _waiting _for a reason to laugh in my face!"

Clanker made a face. "Truthfully they were. They're men and they're frustrated. Ye're not scared, ye're unique and ye're a girl. See where I'm goin'?"

Caylie nodded. "Never thought ye could be so insightful Clanker," she remarked, giving him a small smile.

Clanker scratched his head. "Me neither."

Claylie sniffled. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed then. I don't want to wake up with Jones or Jimmylegs draggin' me out of bed with the whip."

"Aye," Clanker nodded, then had an afterthought. He knew Caylie was still hurting and she probably wouldn't find any peaceful rest, not with the rest of the crew playing Liar's Dice down there, "Caylie, would ye like to learn a game?"

Caylie frowned in confusion but shrugged. "Why not?"

Jones had gotten into the uncontrollable habit of spying on Caylie when he thought he could get away with it. Especially now, when she was in such a fragile state, he felt the excessive need to. He stood in the shadows again, watching as she sat on the bow crying to herself. He knew the crew was not being the friendliest with her so when Clanker came to find her on deck; Jones was very shocked, almost defensive. It was the second time Clanker had been alone with Caylie and Jones was beginning to wonder…He shook his head of these thoughts and concentrated on the scene in front of him. He was sure it was just coincidental. Clanker soon got Caylie to talk to him, to Jones' grand surprise. He was sure she hated Clanker. Maybe he didn't know his crew as well as he thought after all. Jones was very good at lip-reading and he could tell they were discussing the crew's treatment of Caylie. He could even read his name come up a few times. It seemed beyond him Caylie would turn to Clanker for comfort. Bootstrap maybe but not Clanker. Jones knew by then for certain he would be forever perplexed in the mystery of teenaged girls.

Caylie followed Clanker to the hold and saw the rest of the crew sitting around a small table. She held back and shook her head fervently. "I don't…want…to…" she stuttered, seeing Jimmylegs and Maccus.

"Ye're not afraid o' the cap'n but ye're afraid o' the crew. I don't bloody well get ye," Clanker said, pushing her forward lightly.

Caylie rolled her eyes and moved forward, trying to put on a brave face.

"Well look here," Jimmylegs said maliciously. "It's Miss Caylie."

"And?" Caylie snapped. "I have a right to be here same as you."

Clanker was impressed. She was a good actress.

"Back to play, Clankie the softie?" Maccus cooed mockingly, making the crew roar with laughter.

Caylie looked at him curiously but when Clanker ignored her she knew it wasn't her business and retreated to the corner next to Bootstrap.

"I am," Clanker said, fixing his hat. "And I'm goin' ter win." 

Jimmylegs snorted. "Good luck w' that."

They all took their cups and their dice. Caylie watched as the game progressed on, and she soon caught on to the rules.

"What are they bettin'?" she asked Bootstrap.

"The only thing we have," he said, "the time on the ship."

Caylie made a small 'oh' sound. Finally the game finished and Clanker did not end up winning, much to his disappointment.

"Anymore takers?" Maccus asked, a grin on his face.

"Me," Caylie called up, walking to the table. She would play him. She wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

"Ye sure?" Bootstrap asked her, holding her back.

Caylie nodded. "After watching them play for an hour or so, I think I got the gist of it."

Maccus grinned evilly and handed her the cup and dice. They shook and flipped over their cups, looking at the dice.

"Three fours," Maccus began.

"Four fours," Caylie said.

"Five fours," Maccus said back.

"Six fours," Caylie said. She was lying at this point but hid it well.

"Seven fours," Maccus continued, not catching Caylie's lie.

"Liar," Caylie challenged him.

They revealed the dice. Maccus had not been lying. He had seven dice. The crew made all sorts of animal sounds and Caylie growled.

"Another round," she told Maccus.

"Suit yerself," Maccus shrugged smugly, taking his dice again.

"Two twos," Caylie began shakily. She couldn't lose again.

"Three twos," Maccus said dully.

"Four twos," Caylie said.

"Five twos," Maccus said.

Caylie knew he wasn't lying. It was in his sickly blue eyes. "Six twos," she said.

"Seven twos," Maccus snapped automatically.

Caylie's heart pounded. "Liar."

They revealed their dice again and Caylie's stomach fluttered. She had won. Maccus had lied.

"I win," she smiled.

"Don't get too smug whelp, it's only one game," Maccus snapped.

Caylie shrugged and headed for her hammock, feeling a little better then before.

Caylie soon found rest and fell asleep, falling into her dream-realm…

Caylie could see the same man as last time, clutching the baby close. He was holding her swan pendant above the baby's head and the baby's small fingers tried to grab at it.

"It'll be yers," the man said in a heavy Scottish accent. "And ye'll keep it always. I don't want ye to go dyin' on me too."

The baby made a gurgle sound.

"Ye'll be happy here," the man said. "They'll take care o' ye. Maybe one day I'll come and find ye. I think ye'd make a fine pirate lass. A perfect Piratesse."

The baby clapped in his arms, laughing. The man laughed a bit too.

"Ye'd like that then?" he asked the baby, swaying it back and forth in his arms.

Then he walked up some steps and Caylie saw two people she recognized as her grandparents.

"Hello," her grandmother said softly. "Our condolences to you, Mr. Jones."

"Thank ye," the man said. "Raise 'er well. Like Dawn would 'ave wanted. One day I may come back fer her."

Caylie's grandfather nodded. "We will. Dawn was very special to us, the minute we met her. Wonderful girl. Lit up a room with that smile."

The man's face saddened. He handed the baby to Caylie's grandparents.

"Well I 'ave ter go. Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Adams, and thank ye. Good bye Carolyn," the man said softly, and walked away.

Caylie woke up with beads of sweat running down her forehead. She knew who the man was now. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Of course it was Davy Jones! Her first reaction was to believe she was just imagining the dreams, that they weren't memories. But she knew that made no sense. She was seeing things that had already happened. She knew Jones had given her the necklace, so the man had to be him. Caylie couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her horrible captain had looked like that so long ago. It was almost enough to make her laugh. And Tia Dalma had been right after all. Jones had cared about his sister. The proof was there, in Caylie's mind. She wondered if he remembered all that. Caylie saw the other crewmembers begin to stir and she awoke ready to work.

Caylie worked hard that day, trying to forget the truths of her dream. Jones was walking around the deck when he saw her straining to roll up a pile of rope.

"Stay up late lass?" he asked her, already knowing about the Liar's Dice game.

Caylie looked up at him, the hot sun making her sweat and dizzy. "Yes cap'n."

Then she remembered her dream and looked down quickly, continuing to roll the rope. "Playing Liar's Dice with the others I imagine," Jones continued calmly.

Caylie rolled her eyes. Did he know everything? "Yes, yes I was."

Jones nodded, his tentacles twisting. "Did ye find it amusin'?"

Caylie looked up again. "I did."

"I heard ye won against Maccus," Jones said casually.

So he did know everything. "I did."

"Fine job then," Jones said, walking away.

Caylie then knew she would never understand Jones or the way his mind worked.


	11. Chapter X

Chapter 10

Caylie and the rest of the crew were huddled in the hold again, playing Liar's Dice. It had become a habit of theirs, to play once or twice a week, or maybe more, they couldn't tell the time. Caylie had learnt many new techniques to the game, how to tell when people were lying and such. She discovered Clanker always touched the brim of his hat when he was lying, Maccus bit down on his lip when he thought he was winning and Hadras tapped his fingers on the table when he knew someone was lying. She had gotten quite good at the game thanks to those little hints and the crew soon regained their respect of her and the state of her appearance blew over. Caylie was happy again and she soon refocused her attention on the chest in Jones' cabin. She knew she had to get to it now, her dream from some nights ago being a confirmation of that.

"Five sixes," Hadras said.

Caylie smiled. "Liar."

They revealed their dice and sure enough Hadras had only three sixes, not five.

"Anymore takers?" Caylie asked triumphantly.

The crew grumbled, miserable they had all been outmatched by a young girl.

"I will," came a booming voice from the ladder.

Caylie froze on the spot, her marrow suddenly very chilled. She was not feeling so comfortable anymore. Jones descended to the hold and looked at everyone.

"I'll take me hand at a game," he said, looking at Caylie. Maybe it was out of his character but he was going to put her in her place. No one had beaten him at Liar's Dice for nearly a century. But also, he was curious as to how good she was.

Caylie put on her brave face. "Take a seat then cap'n."

Jones sat across from her and took the cup, shaking it. "So what's yer bet?"

Caylie thought for a moment then it dawned on her. "If I win in a best out of five rounds, you have to give me the key to that fancy little chest in your cabin and you show me what's in it."

Some crewmembers began to talk between themselves as Jones stared angrily at Caylie. "It _was _ye! Ye entered me cabin!" he cried furiously.

"Are ye taking my bet or not?" Caylie snapped.

Jones tried to control his anger. "I will, but if _I _win then ye have to spend another thirty years on me ship."

Caylie bit her lip. Was the key to the chest worth it? Yes, it was and she was sure she would win. "Fine."

They slammed their cups on the table, blue eyes staring at blue eyes.

"Three sixes," Caylie began nervously.

"Four sixes," Jones continued.

"Five sixes," Caylie said.

"Six sixes," Jones said.

Everyone in the hold groaned. They knew they were in for a _long _game.

Jones and Caylie were tied two-two. The games had been long and stressful but neither noticed. They were too keen on winning. It was Caylie's turn. Jones had just called 'two fours,' so she had to top that while successfully bluffing.

"Three fours," she called.

"Four fours," Jones called.

Caylie stared at him and in the back of her mind a small voice was calling to challenge him. _Call him a liar. Call him a liar. _Caylie tried to ignore it, but the more she did that the louder and more powerful it grew until finally it slipped from Caylie's mouth.

"Liar," the word rolled off her tongue so slowly, so fatally.

Jones' face screwed up as his tentacles clenched in anger. He threw the cup across the room. Caylie peered over at his dice and saw that he didn't have four fours. She had won…against Davy Jones. The room was so silent one could hear a raindrop.

"I won," Caylie breathed.

Jones got up and stormed back up to the deck. How did she beat him?! Maccus and Jimmylegs maybe but _him_?! He was Davy Jones! And now he had to show her the key to the chest…and all his memories of her mother. Caylie caught up to him.

"Our bet?" Caylie said, folding her arms across her chest. "You better keep your end up."

Jones rolled his eyes and marched off to his cabin. Caylie let him go, but she knew the next day he would have to show her the chest. And she couldn't wait. As she went back to the hold no one looked at her the same. It was as though she was a different person.

"Ah! Stop gawking, he's just one person after all!" Caylie cried, storming off to her hammock.

Caylie woke up early and just lay in her hammock. What if Jones didn't keep his end up? What was the worst she could do to him? _Tell the crew I'm his niece, _she thought, but it seemed like an old excuse. He would probably ignore her anyways…

"Come with me girl," a voice said roughly.

Caylie nearly jumped. She hadn't heard him come into the hold. Nonetheless, she was waiting for the chest so she followed him without a word. Jones walked up to his cabin grumpily. He didn't want her to see what was in the chest. Not all of it. So, he had hidden the most valuable things of the chest and there were only a few letters and such. They went into his cabin and Davy reached into his shirt and extracted a key with a heart engraved on the handle. He handed it to Caylie.

"Go ahead, open it," Jones said, proud of his quick thinking.

Caylie smiled in satisfaction and took the key, opening the chest. She knelt and began taking the things out of it. She looked at the letters momentarily, smiling as she saw her mother's writing. It evolved as the letters came out of the chest from scribbled Scottish slang to proper English lady. Caylie read some of them and saw in living proof that Jones had actually loved his sister-very much.

_Dear Dawn,_

_Oh where to begin? Today was among the dull days where we worked and did nothin' amusing. No fights, nor raids. Just nothin'. I am sure that me broadsword is gettin' bored, lying against the wall, unused. How are ye? Yer letters seem to improve each time ye write, Mrs. Stuart must be proud. And that love of yers, what's his name? No matter, how is he? I wrote to Calypso the other day. I want to marry her Dawn. She is so wonderful, I can't begin to describe her on paper. I hear her laugh in me ears and see her face in me dreams at night. Oh if she says no to me, what would I do? 'Tis a depressing thought indeed! I miss ye every day and I've told the crew all about ye. They love ye already. I wish ye could meet them all. I hope to see ye one day soon Dawn. I hope ye've been practicin' that piano of yers. Ye play it so beautifully. Well, until I see ye again, _

_Your love-struck brother who doesn't know what to do with 'imself anymore, _

_Davy Jones_

Caylie could barely believe Jones had written that letter. The Jones who wrote the letter seemed human. Jones stood over her, not too sure what letter she had been reading, but he was annoyed nonetheless. He didn't like her going through his things. But she beat him in the game, fair and square. _And she has a right to know what her mother was like. Ye're the only one who can tell her…_that bothersome little voice in the back of his head said softly. Caylie put that letter aside and slowly extracted another one.

_Dear Davy,_

_I am glad the crew has taken a liking to me. I hope you did not stretch the truth at all, as you tend to always do. Well lo and behold you have a love after all! Fancy me being right for once! Alas, I feel I must warn you Davy, as a caring sister who loves you infinitely. Calypso seems like the sort of woman who wants all fun and is not ready to marry. Perhaps I am wrong but I wish you to take things slow and please don't do anything too drastic Davy. She's only one woman and there are a million more who would love to marry you, and I could name a few here. When they read over my shoulder the letters you send (which vexes me greatly), they all coo and tell me "Is your brother married?" "Oh! He isn't, well make sure he stays that way, he sounds so romantic!" It makes me laugh. All this to say just be careful and remember all the people (women) here who would love you. There are some…new changes to my life now. I am married to Jonathan, though he is away, and I am carrying a child Davy! A child! Me as a mother! The thought itself drives me insane! You are going to be an uncle! Be proud Davy Jones! I am so thrilled by it. I hope I have a daughter but a boy would be perfect for Jonathan. If it is a boy I want to name him after you, and tell him all about his namesake the famous sailor. If it is a girl, well, I have no idea what to name her! Oh so much to do Davy! I am breath taken with it all. I miss you as well and I hope to see you soon, and be able to let you hold your niece/nephew. I give lots of love to you, and pray you are safe and happy. _

_Your very round and very content sister,_

_Dawn Jones-er-Adams, oh, it's still so hard to remember!! _

Caylie folded that letter and felt a tear spring at her eye. Why did her parents have to die? Why was her only relative alive a half-octopus sea monster who hated life? But after reading the letter Caylie realized Jones was not evil. He was angry. Hre grandparents had told her tales of how Jones had had his heart broken and had carved his heart out and buried it on an island. Caylie didn't know if she wanted to read anymore. She knew enough now…_What's one more? _She suddenly thought, reaching in and grabbing another letter. This one was not addressed to anyone. But she knew it was Jones who wrote it.

_Dear Dawn, wherever ye are now,_

_I don't know what death is Dawny. I don't know where ye are. I wanted ter follow ye, but ye went into a room with a closed door and I don't have the key. I want ye to come out. Dawn, come back to me. I miss ye. I'm sorry I wasn't there for ye and I'm sorry I didn't always listen to ye. Come back Dawn and I promise I'll do better! But I know these pleas will not be heard, because ye can't come back. Ye left me alone, like Calypso. She laughed at me. She ridiculed me. I feel alone Dawn and ye're not here anymore. I left Carolyn with her grandparents. They'll love her better than I could ever. She has eyes like ye did Dawn. Big, blue and innocent. She just reminds me of ye and I don't want her to have that burden of me grief on her shoulders. She doesn't need that. I hope she never has to meet me again. I don't want to start blamin' her for yer death. She doesn't need to know that either. I'm going to do it Dawn. I've been thinkin' about it for days and I decided it's best. There's nothing for me to live for anymore. Calypso never loved me and ye're dead. I might as well do it. And I'll become more powerful than anyone. I will control the seas and everyone will remember me. I promise ye that Dawn. It's over. Life as we knew it is over and now I'm ready. Good bye Dawn._

_Davy Jones_

Caylie dropped the letter forgetting Jones was in the room. She got up, looked at him for a minute then ran out, shutting the door. She didn't know what to think, what to say. Jones walked over to the letter she had dropped and read over it quickly. When he finished he crumpled it into a ball. He had forgotten to get rid of that one! He had written it the day he had decided to carve his heart out. Now he knew why Caylie had been crying. _Well, she had wanted to know what was in the chest so there. Now she does, _one side of him said. Jones now wished he had never agreed to play against her. He wondered if he ought to go and talk to her. _It'll make it worse, _he decided and began picking up the letters and threw them in the chest. Why hadn't he just rid himself of those memories when he had the chance?

Caylie stood on the deck gripping the rail, shaking furiously. Why did she have to be so curious? Why couldn't she have left well enough alone? Now she knew. Clanker and Bootstrap had been wrong. Davy Jones _did _have reasons for what he did. He hated her because he blamed her for her mother's death! It never crossed her mind before, she thought he just hated his family and didn't care about kinship. Apparently he did and he loved his sister very much. And Caylie came and Dawn died. He blamed her for taking away his sister. Bootstrap came and stood next to Caylie.

"Did ye find out what was in that chest?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Was it what ye thought it'd be?" Bootstrap asked again.

"More than I thought," Caylie sniffled.

Bootstrap left her and began to do his work. Caylie went too, ready to begin her work but somehow, she didn't feel right. She felt like she was like a thorn stuck into Jones and he found her a nuisance. And that thought itself hurt Caylie, though she didn't know why. _Ye hate him too, right? _She asked herself. Of course she did. _So what if he hates ye and thinks ye're a pain? _But Caylie knew the truth. It was hidden deep in her heart. She wanted to ignore it, but she couldn't anymore. Jones was not her distant relative, he was her uncle. Her _direct _uncle. First uncle. The blood he shed that day was the blood than ran in her veins. It never occurred to Caylie as clearly as it did at that moment. It was like a ton of bricks. No matter how different they looked, Caylie and Davy Jones were family. Related. And a strong feeling coursed through Caylie. She _wanted _him to like her. She wanted him to treat her like his niece. Like a normal uncle would. Like family. But Caylie knew he never would. He never could. Because he wasn't normal. They weren't normal people so they couldn't do normal things. Caylie threw a small barnacle in the sea and growled. Why did she have to be like this? Why was _she _related to Davy Jones?


	12. Chapter XI

Chapter 11

Caylie avoided Jones at all costs over the next few days. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be around him. She hated him. She hated him for being her uncle. She hated him for hating her. She hated him for all he didn't do for her. She hated him for ordering her to get floggings and causing her pain. She hated him for all he did do to her. She tried to stay happy nonetheless when she was with the other crewmembers. They made her drink rum the other day, which she enjoyed immensely, but their party was cut short by the booming sound of Jones' organ again.

Jones knew Caylie was avoiding him. And he didn't exactly blame her for it. He knew it was his fault for blaming her when he knew very well it wasn't at all her fault. He had been fighting the battle since she arrived on the Dutchman and now the only difference was that she knew he was fighting it. He did not know, however, what she thought of him. _She hates me…so why would she care? She wishes she had nothing to do with me, but she wanted to see the chest. _He couldn't understand how her mind worked at that time. He didn't even know how _his _mind worked at that time. He didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't hate her but he could never bring himself to care about her the way he ought to. The way he promised Dawn he was going to. He had almost forgotten the promise he made Dawn…

_Dawn lay on her bed, her blue eyes glazed. She looked at Davy and smiled softly. _

"_Isn't she pretty?" she asked him. _

"_She looks like ye," Davy said, looking in the cradle at the baby girl sound asleep. _

"_Well, you'll have to wait until she's older to tell that," Dawn smiled. "But, I very much think she will not be like me at all." _

"_Nay, I can see it already in her eyes. She's just like ye," Davy said. _

_Dawn sighed sadly. "Well that's good then…at least you'll have something to remember me by…"_

_Davy turned to his sister in alert. "What are ye talkin' about Dawn? I don't need ter remember ye, ye're right here. Ye always will be."_

_Dawn shook her head, biting back tears. "I'm…dying, Davy. I won't live much longer. You know I won't."_

"_No Dawn. Ye're not dyin'," Davy said, taking her hand. _

"_Don't make it harder Davy…" Dawn pleaded. "Everything happens for a reason, remember? If I'm supposed to die, it's for a reason."_

_Davy shook his head. "No. Ye can't die Dawn. Ye have a baby girl and she needs ye."_

_Dawn was crying now, the crystal tears falling down her porcelain face. "Take care of Carolyn fer me Davy. Love her. Care for her. She'll need you in the end."_

"_Dawn, I-" Davy began._

"_Promise me! Please Davy, promise me you'll love her and let her know I love her… so much," Dawn said shakily. _

_Davy looked at his sister. "I promise." _

_Dawn exhaled softly. "Play me a song?" _

_Davy nodded and went over to the small piano. He began to play the song she loved so much. Dawn closed her eyes and smiled. The song calmed her. It gave her strength. Davy finished playing it and went back to sit next to Dawn. _

"_I love you Davy, very much. Don't ever forget it," Dawn said, taking his hand and closing her eyes once more. Then she took in her last breath and it never came out. Davy felt her hand turn cold and he felt his tears run down his face. Dawn, the only person who ever really cared for him, was dead. _

Jones grimaced as he thought of it. He had failed Dawn. He hadn't loved Caylie. He had forgotten her for nearly two hundred years. And then she came on the Dutchman and yet he still couldn't love her as his own.

"I'm sorry Dawn. _So _sorry," Jones whispered into the darkness of his cabin, very sure she had given up on him. She could no longer hear him. She no longer _would_ hear him. This, Jones was sure of. And Caylie would remain on the Dutchman for fifty years and then be free, and she would go on without her kin, or what was left of it. And he wouldn't do anything to stop her. He would shove her out the door. _Why did I bring 'er into the crew anyways? _

Caylie stood at the helm, turning it to the course planned out. This was without a doubt the task on the Dutchman she minded the least. It was relaxing and gave her time to think, to clear her head. It was late out, this being one of the few times she had to work a nightshift and there were few people on the deck. Most of them were playing Liar's Dice again. Caylie looked back out at the stars and sighed. Every day on the Dutchman seemed to last an eternity now and hiding from Jones always seemed to be so difficult. He seemed to be bloody everywhere! Caylie was sad that she had no real family to care for her. She felt so alone now. Bootstrap was wonderful to her and Clanker threw in some kindness sometimes but it just wasn't the same. Caylie began to slowly hum the song that Jones had played in her dream in hope it would cheer her up but instead it made her more miserable.

Jones stared at Caylie angrily as she steered the helm, humming to herself. She always seemed to make herself happy. It annoyed him. Why could she be happy when he was not? How could she be so peaceful when it was HER fault Dawn died. _How many times have ye been over this?! It ISN'T HER FAULT. Stop blamin' 'er already! _But Jones ignored the voice. He didn't want reason right now. He wanted revenge. And he didn't care if she was his niece or not. He had had enough. He was ending it now. All the feelings of guilt, anger, protectiveness. He didn't want them. He didn't want Caylie around him. Having her there made him unbalanced. Made his mind take sides and fight an internal battle. He was tired of it. Jones looked and called Clanker to him. Clanker came over.

"Call Miss Caylie ter me Clanker," Jones ordered him.

Clanker could see the angry flame in his captain's eyes. He reluctantly walked over to Caylie.

"Caylie…cap'n…cap'n wants ye," Clanker sighed, leading Caylie to Jones.

Caylie looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"He didn't say," Clanker mumbled.

Caylie stood in front of Jones, looking a little dazed but very resentful. "Ye need somethin'?"

One look at her face drove him into instant hatred. "Did ye _enjoy _yer prize?" he asked her maliciously,

Caylie bit her lip angrily, trying to ignore him and stare straight ahead. Jones marched over to her and gripped her neck. "Don't ignore me girl," he sneered.

Caylie tried to get him to release his grip of her neck. "Yes…I did! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Jones released his hold on her and let her fall to the ground. "Ye must o' loved readin' how _ruined _yer mothers' death made me. Ye must o' loved readin' me distress."

Caylie shook her head frantically, for the first time her eyes shone bright in fear staring up at him, unable to hide it any longer. "I didn't. I wish I'd never as-"

"And how our family was broken once she died. Oh that whelp she married. If the sea hadn't claimed his life I would 'ave," Jones continued heatedly, circling Caylie, taunting her. He couldn't control himself. He was too angry. His mind was whirling.

"STOP IT!!" Caylie cried. "Why do you hate me so much? It's not like I asked for my parents to be taken away from me! All I wanted was to be normal, to have parents to love me. For nearly a HUNDRED years I remained a lost fourteen year old with no family! Well? Did you think I asked for that too?!"

Clanker watched as Jones taunted the girl, throwing her to the ground with a great force, saying things Clanker didn't hear, but one look at Caylie's distressed face told him enough. He turned away, unable to watch anymore.

Jones stared Caylie in the eye. "No, but ye took her from me nonetheless. It is YE that's here instead o' her isn't it?! At least she CARED, Caylie! Dawn CARED!" he spat.

Caylie was sobbing and crying. His words were more painful than any whip. "I wish I could bring her back! I WISH! But I can't and I'm here! I'm alive and so are you!"

"But Dawn isn't!" Jones growled, lifting her up by her hair.

Clanker turned back again and he saw Caylie's face covered in tears and grime. Whatever Jones had told her, it must have been very hurtful. She had never broken down in front of him. Never cowered before him. And here she was doing both. Why did Jones hate her? What could a fourteen year old have done to him? Clanker walked over to Jones and summoned what little courage he had left in him. "Cap'n! Why can't ye leave the girl alone? She's not well righ' now! Can't ye see that?" he cried, with each word becoming louder, more confident. He hated to see Caylie so upset. "What in the world could she have ever done to ye?"

Jones let go of Caylie and she fell on the ground again, too dizzy and sobbing to get up. He turned to Clanker, almost surprised he was challenging him this way. _I KNEW IT! _Jones growled. His tentacles tightened as he looked from Clanker to Caylie. Then a slow, evil grin plastered itself to his face. He wouldn't let it happen. If he couldn't be happy, neither could anyone. He grabbed Clanker by his collar and forcefully tied him to the mast. He grabbed Caylie and thrust the whip in her hand.

"Clanker I'm surprised. I'd thought ye'd been here long enough ter know how things work here. Imprudence…is somethin' I have no patience for."

"Among other things…" Clanker muttered.

Jones frowned at him and looked at Caylie. "Whelp, I should like ter think fifty lashes would be enough ter set 'is mind straight. But I know different. Eighty lashes," Jones spat.

Caylie shook horribly, barely able to hold the whip straight. It was too much. Too much for a girl as young as her to handle. "No."

Jones frowned. "Caylie. Do it."

She shook her head. "NO! I WON'T! Why do you have to be so cruel? Why? Is one person's defense of another really a crime?"

Clanker was waiting for the whip, his eyes shut tight.

Jones looked at her long and hard. "No…ye're right Caylie. It isn't."

Caylie looked at him in surprise. This wasn't right. He let Clanker loose and then turned back to Caylie. He walked over to her and gripped her collar, tying her to the mast. "But defiance is. And now YE suffer the punishement. At HIS hand," Jones said, shoving the whip into Clanker's hand. "Fifty lashes Clanker, one for each year she's here. And don't stop for anythin'," Jones said dangerously.

"But cap'n," Clanker tried to say but was silenced.

"Do ye want ter add yer eighty too? Then I suggest ye start…now," Jones said.

Caylie looked at Clanker, almost hoping he wouldn't do it but she knew he had to. She gave him a small nod with her head and closed her eyes as she felt the whip come down on her back. Clanker almost felt the pain of the whip too every time it fell on her back. Doing it seemed like one large blur. She would never forgive him for it. He couldn't believe there was a time he took pleasure in whipping people. She had defied Jones for him, why couldn't he do the same for her? Five lashes were done but to Caylie, Clanker and Jones it felt like fifty. By the twentieth lash Caylie was losing consciousness. She could feel the blood trickling down her back as the skin was being viciously ripped from her body, leaving the muscle bare. By the time the fifty lashes were over Caylie barely felt alive. If it weren't for the bonds she would have collapsed to the ground. Clanker threw the whip aside and almost ran to untie her. Caylie fell down, unable to control her legs and Clanker caught her gently, hauling her to the hold and Clanker was for once thankful he had barnacles along the side of his face to hide the tears that were sliding down it. Jones frowned as he watched Clanker carry the girl away. He sighed. He had lost his temper _again._ Only this time, he knew it would happen. He had _wanted _it to happen. He had wanted to hurt her. And that made it worse.

Clanker stood against the wall of the hold, watching Caylie sleep from afar. The flogging had knocked her out and she still hadn't woken yet. Clanker didn't regret standing up to Jones for once, but he did regret that it was Caylie that suffered for it. Jones seemed to always be picking on her. She was only fourteen and he had ordered how many floggings on her already? Was he purposely _trying _to drain the life from her? Her back was covered in awful scars and bruises. Bootstrap walked over to Clanker and frowned when he saw Caylie sleeping, though her face was contorted in pain as she tossed and turned, trying to sleep comfortably.

"What happened to her this time?" he asked.

Clanker hid his face with his hat. "She got into another row with the cap'n. Tried to stop 'em, so I was supposed ter get it. She…she wouldn't do it…so cap'n made me flog 'er." It sounded so much worse now. 

Bootstrap sighed. "Oh Caylie…"

"Why does she fight so much wit' 'im for?" Clanker asked, resentment in his voice.

"She seems to have a lot to fight with 'im about," Bootstrap answered, wiping some blood off her back with a ripped piece of his cloak.

"I didn't 'ave a choice. If I didn't, she'd get two times the floggin'!" Clanker said defensively.

"Clanker, mate, I'm not blamin' ye," Bootstrap said, stopping Clanker.

Clanker went back to standing against the wall. "Ye don't, but she will…" he mumbled.

Caylie was beginning to stir. She opened her eyes softly and rubbed them. She was still very dazed from the flogging, and her back felt like it was on fire. "Oh, hello Bootstrap," she said gently.

Bootstrap smiled sadly at her. "Hello Caylie. Ye feelin' alright?" he asked her.

Caylie tried to sit up but it hurt too much so she lay back down. "That hurts."

"Then rest fer a bit," Bootstrap told her.

Caylie exhaled and remembered the fight she had had with Jones. Why had he been so cruel? Why did he blame her for something that simply wasn't her fault? Caylie looked at Clanker, hidden in the corner with his face covered by his hat.

"What's wrong with 'im?" she asked Bootstrap, having forgotten the part where he'd stood up to Jones.

"I think 'e feels guilty about 'aving ter flog ye even if 'e won't admit it," Bootstrap whispered to her, a small sparkle in his eye.

Caylie looked down and began to play with her pink cover shyly, suddenly remembering it all, especially Clanker standing up to the fearful captain. And it made her more shy than ever. "Clanker?" she called to him. "I'm not mad at you, mate. You had no choice. I rather it be me than you. And you got him to stop. Thanks for that. I'd rather be flogged by you than yelled at by him."

Clanker looked up from under the brim of his hat and muttered something that Caylie didn't hear. Then he walked over to his hammock and went to sleep without another word.

Caylie shrugged at Bootstrap. "I tried."

"Tis alright mate. He'll be fine," Bootstrap answered. "Now ye get some rest. Ye need it."

Caylie nodded and huddled herself under the covers. She tried not to let the earlier scene replay in her mind, but as soon as she shut her eyes all she could see was Jones fighting with her. His words echoing through her head. It was not a good night for Caylie, as she listened to the intense music of Jones' organ. _Bloody instrument._

Caylie gripped her sword tightly as the Dutchman moved closer to the poor merchant ship. Blood lust as she had never felt it before ran through her veins at the speed of light, making her even more anxious to get on with the battle. Jones was actually going to fight in this one, surprisingly enough. He rarely did, but that day he felt a compulsion that was urging him to do it. He had his sword out too, ready to kill. As the Dutchman moved right up close to the merchant ship, all hell broke loose as the crew began to fire at it and the others boarded her. Caylie, although only still a girl, fought as brutally as any man and she had an advantage-she was shorter, therefore she could maneuver quicker. She dodged five attacks in this manner, slicing at anyone in her path. Most of the sailors on board the ship would give her a surprised look, as though they didn't know what she was-girl or monster. In that short period of their shock Caylie would slide her sword through them with ease. Granted, she didn't like to kill for nothing, but right now she needed to release some anger and this was the best way. Most of the sailors were down in a matter of minutes, but what Caylie didn't see, was one sailor sneak up behind her and on one swift movement he had glided his dagger deep into her back all the way down. Caylie felt the intense pain of the dagger, momentarily paralyzing her. She clenched her fists and dropped her sword, falling on her knees trying to control the pain. Jones came up behind the sailor and glided his sword through him. Then he took one look at Caylie. She was bleeding…too much. Immortal or not, the pain was hell. She knew she couldn't die, but she wished she could. Anything to escape the pain. She tried not to scream as she tried to reach for the dagger to pull it out. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach it. Jones slowly, without Caylie seeing him, pulled the dagger out. Caylie did scream that time, that pain humanly unbearable. Then Jones dropped the bloody dagger beside her, and she looked up at him, her eyes full of anger. Did he purposely TRY to go out of his way to cause her more pain?

"Why d'you do that for?" she yelled at him.

Jones looked at her. "What? Ye'd preferred ter have a dagger stuck in yer back?"

Caylie shook her head, still angry about the whipping he had ordered for her from Clanker, who was still sulking and barely talked to her out of shame.

"I didn't think so. Now get up girl, before somethin' else has a chance o' happenin' to ye," Jones snapped, going back to fight.

Was it coincidence that the one time Jones came to fight Caylie was injured? Was it the reason he felt he had to come? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was determined to stay angry with Caylie for as long as she lived. When the battle ended and all had been killed, the crew went back to the Dutchman, taking no survivors. Caylie dragged herself back, barely able to walk from the pain in her spine. Bootstrap came to help her, pushing her into the hold where he washed her back.

"First ye get whipped fifty times now this. Ye're just a magnet fer pain, aren't ye?" he said.

"Apparently," Caylie said, wincing.

"It's a good thing that the cap'n took out the dagger when he did. If 'e hadn't, ye might not 'ave been able ter ever get it out or worse," Bootstrap said.

Caylie ignored the fact that Jones had actually helped her rather than cause her more pain. "He's still him and I have all these lashes on my back because of him."

Bootstrap knew trying to change her mind was a pointless task so he just cleansed her back in silence. Clanker came into the hold with Maccus and Jimmylegs, his back turned to Caylie. Caylie noticed it and sank lower into the hammock. Somehow, having Clanker ignore her, whatever the reason, made her miserable.

"Why is he still mad? I said I forgave him!" she fumed. "He could at least talk to me!"

Bootstrap, taken off guard by her sudden outburst just shrugged. "I told ye, he'll get over it. Clanker's always been one who needs time to heal. Give 'im a few days."

Caylie continued to rant in the form of grumbling, not happy at all with anything. Clanker was shunning the world, Jones hated her, she was stuck on the Dutchman and her back looked like she had just walked out of a bloody war.


	13. Chapter XII

A/N: I just wanna give a HUGE thank you to everyone who still reads and reviews this, it's really nice to come home and see some new reviews and so thanks for that and this chap's for you! You keep reviewing an dI'll keep on writing. XD

Chapter 12

It had been three years since Caylie had first arrived on the Dutchman. Three years since she began her servitude on the ship of hell. Mind you, the years had gone by rather quickly, to Caylie's surprise. She was now seventeen, and it was beginning to show, despite her immortality. She was looking less like a girl each day and more like a woman, growing taller, her features more mature. And regardless of her horrific mutation, she was still considered very pretty by mostly everyone, but then again they hadn't seen another woman in many years so Caylie seemed like the next best thing. Caylie had also learnt to hold her tongue a bit better, though once in a while she let it slip, purposely. The older she got the more she liked to provoke people. Especially Jimmylegs and Maccus. They were so easy to provoke. Anything she said made Jimmylegs furious and anything she did made Maccus want to hit her. She'd laugh about it later. Jones had not yet forgiven her for their fight three years ago and Caylie hadn't forgiven Jones for making Clanker flog her. He gave her more floggings when he thought she deserved it, he nagged her when she didn't do a job well enough and he paid her almost no mind at all when he didn't need to. He spent almost all his time in his cabin or on deck with Maccus, beckoning out orders. When they attacked a ship sometimes he would join in the fight, others he would just stay on the Dutchman, waiting to see if any prisoners could be press ganged into service. Caylie did not mind this silence between them. To her, it was better than getting yelled at by him. She hadn't forgiven him for blaming her for her mother either. She was still very angry with him and she was sure there would never be a way for them to reconcile. She did not want to see him as her uncle, and she would pretend, most of the time, that he wasn't. Jones blanked out the idea she was his niece, and treated her like everyone else. The older she got, the less she looked like Dawn, and that made his task a whole lot easier.

Caylie stood on the deck with Bootstrap and Clanker, both of which had become her closest allies in the last three years, though Clanker still bothered her somewhat and slipped in some 'whelp's when he felt like it. He usually felt like it when Jimmylegs was close by.

"Bootstrap, did ye ever have a family before ye came to be on the Dutchman?" Caylie asked him, having gained a bit of a pirate accent, and took a shot of rum. She liked rum. She could intake more of it than Clanker and Bootstrap combined. Koleniko had laughed at her for it but eventually they become rum friends, and whenever they could, they'd sneak a few rums in here and there. Jones did not know about this and Caylie was proud for hiding it.

Bootstrap looked out at the sea distantly. "Aye, I was married. I had a son. Don't know what became of 'er or 'im. They thought me dead, is all I know."

Caylie looked sadly at Bootstrap and then turned to Clanker. "What of ye?"

Clanker thought for a moment, taking some rum too. "Was too young to marry when I was press ganged into the Dutchman's crew. It's so hard ter remember anythin'. Though, I think at a point I wanted ter marry a lass. Never did. Never had time. Or I never wanted to. Can't remember," he frowned.

Caylie sighed. "I hate the Dutchman. I wanted to do SO much more with life than stay stuck on 'ere lookin' like some distorted beast," she looked at her arm and frowned at it. She hated looking the way she did. It didn't feel right.

"Well ye've done three years already," Bootstrap said, trying to be optimistic.

"And I only have, what, fourty-seven to go?" Caylie said desperately, taking some more rum.

"I still don't get why the cap'n took ye so young onto the crew. Makes no sense at all," Clanker said, shaking his head. "Ye were still a li'l girl…" well, in retrospective.

They stayed silent for a moment, contemplating this. Yes, Jones had been highly unusual when he took Caylie aboard at fourteen. Clanker knew that Caylie was hiding something, and he was almost hoping she would divulge it when he said this, but she didn't. "Would ye have liked to git married, had ye not been stuck on this crew?" Caylie asked Clanker.

He touched the brim of his hat and shook his head. "Nay, I never did. Haven't met a lass yet worth more than me freedom, honestly. All o' them are bloody whelps anyways," Clanker said, pulling barnacles off his hat. He had a faraway look in his eye.

Caylie snorted. "Well ye're talkin' to one!"

Clanker chuckled a bit, touching the brim of his hat again. "Righ', forgot that."

"What do ye want to do when ye're free?" Caylie asked them, dazing off. She knew what she would do. She would go around the world a hundred times and tell everyone she was free. She would savor in freedom.

Bootstrap and Clanker exchanged a sad look and then turned to Caylie, neither really knowing how to explain it.

"Nay Caylie, there's no 'when ye're free' fer us. We're doomed on the Dutchman. When ye join the Dutchman's crew, there's no leavin' it," Bootstrap said quietly.

"But, he promised ye freedom after a hundred years, aye?" Caylie asked, confused. Jones would not lie about that, would he? No, she knew he had been an honest man, once. Surely he hadn't forgotten his honesty entirely!

"Aye, but most o' us won't be seein' freedom fer a reason or another," Clanker said regretfully. "And now that cap'n's heart is…well…" he sighed and shook his head. It was a sad thing for them.

"Well what?" Caylie asked.

"There's been talk someone wants 'is heart. They're all lookin' fer it. When they find it and stab it, we loose our evil form and immortality. Sounds alrigh' but in truth, if that were ter happen, we'd all die, unable ter survive without the Dutchman," Bootstrap explained to Caylie sadly. "That's why we need to stay 'ere, why we need Jones to stay alive."

Caylie's eyes were wide in shock. "Are ye sure that's what'll happen?"

"As long as we're bound ter the Dutchman, aye," Clanker said, nodding.

"That's terrible," Caylie said angrily, her eyes darkening. She clenched the rum bottle tightly in her fist.

Bootstrap shrugged. "We made the choice. Jones didn't actually FORCE us to join the crew. We could 'ave died or tried to escape. Did neither. I'd been under the water so long Jones was beginning to look like a savior by the time he found me."

"Still," Caylie said, hating to hear Jones and savior in the same sentence. He was far from that, "if he was such a 'savior' why did he demand payment for every merciful save he did?"

"E's angry," Clanker said softly. "Ye 'ear the sound on the organ o' his, bloody eerie if ye ask me. No one really knows what did it to 'im really. Some say 'twas his love that didn't love 'im back, others say that there was somethin' bigger."

Caylie looked down at the bottle of rum. _Something bigger like the loss of a most beloved sister? _Then it made sense to Caylie. She rethought back to the day when she read the letters in the chest. Jones wrote he felt alone after his sister died. _Of course! She was the ONLY one who loved him. Cared about him! Now he has no one. _And against her own wishes, a guilty feeling set itself into the pit of her stomach. She was his niece. Why couldn't she care about him? _Because he doesn't care about me! _Caylie thought angrily.

_Maybe he just doesn't know how, ye're not the easiest person to get to after all…_a small voice piped up in the back of her mind. _She would have wanted ye to help him… _

"Do ye feel sorry for him?" Caylie asked them, ignoring the voice.

Clanker shook his head. "The last thing 'e needs is pity. That'd just give 'im MORE power over us. Nay, I don't pity him." He just understood him.

Bootstrap looked at Caylie and nodded. "I do feel sorry fer 'im. Whatever it was that hurt 'im, it hurt 'im deep. 'E wouldn't be so angry if he could control 'imself."

"And they call me a softy," Clanker grumbled, sipping some more rum and walking back to the hold, grumbling something about unfairness and Liar's Dice. Caylie chuckled watching him go. Same old Clanker…

Bootstrap stayed with Caylie a bit longer then decided to go down to the hold, ready for another night's round of Liar's Dice. Caylie wasn't in a mood to play so she just stood on the deck, watching the sun slip into the darkness of night. The guilt that had settle itself in her stomach seemed resolved to stay right where it was. She had blamed Jones for three years of being a lousy uncle who didn't care about anyone but himself, but now Caylie realized that for the last three years she had done the exact same thingto him.

Three years. It had been three years. Of course, for Jones three years seemed as short a time as three weeks. He had tried to ignore Caylie and it had worked. They barely spoke, fought or anything since that fight that day. What she had said still hurt him, even now, three years after the fact. Dawn had been his little sister, the one he swore to protect forever, never letting any harm to her. Why didn't he protect her daughter the same way? If normal people had been put in their situation, without a doubt they'd be supporting each other to the fullest. But as it was proved time and time again, Caylie and Davy Jones were not normal people. Jones limped over to the deck silently, going to watch the girl. He had been doing that often now. She had grown and each day she looked a little bit more like her mother. Her eyes were not quite as young and naïve as they had been, now they bore a glint of maturity and after having killed in many raids, they also carried a vicious fire. But still through all this, Jones could see the innocence left in her eyes. She was still young, there were still things she did not know, and at those times she still looked like a child. He watched as she sipped the rum from the bottle, another habit she had developed. Sometimes within the dark confinement of his cabin, Jones would talk to Dawn, or try to. He would tell her of Caylie and all she was doing. And even though he was certain she was not listening to him, he did it anyway, it giving him some sort of release besides playing his organ. He had not dare to reopen the chest since Caylie had, keeping the key hidden and the chest resumed its previous task of gathering dust.

Caylie couldn't believe what she had learnt from Bootstrap and Clanker. She would die if Jones died! Her life now DEPENDED on him! She was furious about it. And she was even more furious about the stupid guilt that wouldn't leave! It kept poking at her, and it especially hurt when she saw the captain. He always looked so forlorn now, so distant. She didn't want to have to depend on him for her life. She wanted to depend on herself and herself alone. Being dependant was not something Caylie enjoyed. Caylie sighed and looked at the ceiling, her hammock rocking slightly. She looked towards Clanker as he slept and at Bootstrap. They all looked so accepting of their fate. They always were. It was as though they had given up all taste for life. It was as if it no longer mattered to them, if they were dead or alive. Caylie climbed out of the hammock slowly and walked over to Clanker. She knelt next to his hammock and began to shake him slowly. "Clanker? Look, mate, I-I'm leavin'. Don't tell anyone, alrigh'?" she whispered softly to him. "Twas nice to know ye."

Clanker, though only half-awake, had heard her gentle voice echo in his head. She was leaving? Why? He didn't have time to ask her because she had already left. Clanker forced himself wide awake. He could hear her footsteps above him. He sighed. She hadn't left yet. She was going to though. Clanker got out of his hammock and, though rolling his eyes, went up to find her._ Why do I even bother?_

Caylie stood on the deck of the Dutchman, gripping the railing tightly. She wouldn't let him do this to her. She couldn't just stand aside and let her guilt take over while she paranoid over every minute, making sure he didn't die. No, she didn't want to be on the Dutchman another second. She hated the ship, she hated her captain. She hated it all. She hated what the ship did to her. She had handled enough. She climbed over the railing slowly.

"What are ye doing?" an irritated yet alert voice asked behind her.

"I told ye Clanker, I'm going. I'm sick o' this ghost ship! And don't ye dare try and stop me!" Caylie said over her shoulder.  
"Fine, I won't try," Clanker said. "I _will_ stop ye." And he grabbed her legs effortlessly and pulled her back on the deck, despite her kicking and punching. She was feather light to him. "Are ye daft, Caylie?" he asked her angrily once he put her down. "Ye must be, ter think jumpin' off the Dutchman's gonna keep ye from Jones or the fate 'e has planned fer ye!"

Caylie looked down, angry tears slipping unnoticeably down her cheeks. Clanker softened a tiny bit. "Caylie, ye can't run from 'im. 'E has eyes in the back o' 'is head! He'll know ye've gone in five minutes and will 'ave caught ye and brought ye back fer another floggin'. Is that what ye want?"

Caylie shook her head. "I just don't want ter belong to 'im anymore! I don't want to swallow it! I want to get out!"  
She tried to run back to the railing but Clanker held her back. She began to protest again, angry tears slipping down her cheeks. Clanker sighed and let her go.  
"Fine Caylie. If that is what ye want, then do it. Jump. Leave. I don't care anymore," he said, shaking his head and walking back to the hold. Caylie looked at his retreating form and feeling a lot less confident and a lot more guilty, she reached for the rail again.

Jones, who had been watching the scene with much displeasure as he tended to, stepped over to her and yanked her away. Caylie growled trying to grip at the rail once more, thinking it was Clanker again. She turned and saw it was not Clanker, but it was Jones. She stared at him, struck dumb.

"Ye seem very indignant ter ignore the advice o'…people who care about ye, aren't ye?" he said bitterly.

Caylie gulped but stood strong none the less. "Aye, if I know I'm right."

"So ye think you, who has only been here fer a few years knows better than someone like, shall we say, Clanker, who's been 'ere YEARS before ye?" Jones said skeptically.

Claylie blushed a bit, seeing how ridiculous that sounded. "Well when ye put it in that tone…"

"When ye put it in ANY tone, missy, it still sounds wrong," Jones said, releasing her and glaring hatefully at her.  
Caylie glared back at him, angered by the fact he was right. She hated to admit she was wrong and he was right.

"Why do ye want ter leave?" he asked her.  
Caylie stared at him in disbelief. As if he didn't know! She was positive he already knew the answer. "As if it ain't obvious…"

Jones, in fact, did know the answer; but he wanted to hear it from her. Hear her say the words he knew she would. "Caylie…" he started in a warning tone.

"Fine," Caylie rolled her eyes. "I want ter jump because I hate this ship and all she stands fer. I hate that I'm dependant on yer life fer me own! I want out o' it-now!"

"What o' Clanker and Bootstrap?" Jones asked, deciding to play this situation to the fullest of his capabilities. She had friends now, friends he could use against her whenever he wanted.

"Bootstrap doesn't mind, he's accepting of it and Clanker…" Caylie said, trailing off. What of Clanker? The way he'd looked when she said she was leaving made her sick to her stomach. Was she being a bad friend, leaving him like that? Of course she was! But he could have escaped too, if he wanted… "Clanker…"

Jones looked at her, slight furry boiling in his stomach. Clanker. He hated that name more than he hated any other at that moment.

"Well, Clanker'll just be Clanker, what else?" Caylie said nervously, fiddling with her hands.

Jones looked at her and he saw Dawn all over again. He let the feeling wash over him. Looking into her blue eyes, full of anxiety, he saw his sister. He saw her every day and he knew there was no sense in denying it, even if Caylie was mutated and her look changing. She still looked like her mother, no matter what he did to try and change that. He sighed slowly. How could he hate someone who looked so much like Dawn? He couldn't. He looked out at the sea.

"Ye know, yer mother never liked the sea," Jones said suddenly, standing next to her, gripping the railing.

Caylie frowned. _What is he doing? He's being weird again… _"Excuse me?"

"Dawn. She never liked the sea. She said it claimed me heart too much fer comfort," Jones said. "And when yer father died…well, she absolutely hated it."

_I definitely didn't get it from her then, _Caylie thought, suddenly interested in what Jones had to tell her. "I knew she wouldn't have. Me grandparents liked her very much. Always told me I wasn't like 'er at all. Too wild, they said."

Jones chuckled sadly. "Aye, ye aren't like 'er in that sense. She was so gentle with everyone. No one could stay angry with 'er. Everyone wondered how someone like me, so temperamental and rough, could 'ave a sister so sweet and gentle. Never found out meself."

Caylie smiled slightly, forgetting she was talking to Jones, the man who'd flogged her and intimidated her and told her mean things just because he could. For a moment, she forgot that. "I wish I had known her."

"So do I," Jones said, then cleared his throat. "But, seeing as ye don't and yer stuck on the Dutchman, whether ye like it or not, I suggest ye get to work before I come to me senses and flog ye fer trying to jump ship!"

Caylie, also remembering her place and who she was talking to, snarled. "Well I'm not thankin' ye, if that's what ye were hoping." Then she ran off to do work, but before she did she caught a small twinkle in Jones' eye. A twinkle that lifted her spirit. It gave her something to think about. Something to wonder. It gave her hope, the most sinful word in humanity. And she could not shake it off.


	14. Chapter XIII

Chapter 13

Caylie and Jones did not re-discuss what they had talked about that morning on the Dutchman, when Caylie was ready to jump ship and leave forever. Clanker was relieved to a certain point that she was not gone, though he did not admit it to anyone, including himself. He tried to act indifferent to her staying, failing horribly. When he came back on deck and saw her mending the sails, he smiled brightly at her and said "Well guess who decided to listen for once." So much for hiding his enthusiasm. Bootstrap and the rest of the crew did not know about the incident, and the three who did know did not divulge it either. Jones made sure Caylie and Clanker didn't say anything, but he was almost sure they wouldn't. There was no need. And so it came that they went on as they had before, though not quite as resentfully. Jones did not pick on Caylie as much, unless she deserved it, and Caylie did not yell at him unless _he _deserved it. They had gained something that day. They had gained hope in one another to be sure, but they had also gained a sense of connection. They knew they were on the same page now; something they did not know before. Jones had re-opened the chest again, finding each piece of writing more divine then the last. He treated them with more delicacy than before. Caylie had been thankful to Clanker ever since, for having made her see sense clearly. He was sitting near the bow, another bottle of rum in his hand. Caylie walked up to him.

"Thank ye," she said simply.

"What?" Clanker frowned, scratching his head. What did she say?

Caylie snickered. "Do I always have to repeat meself?"

Clanker nodded. "Aye, ye do because when ye talk, ye're always mumblin'. And mumblin', when it comes from a small young'un like ye, is scarcely heard, if heard at all. And, it is very hard ter hear in the first place with barnacles and such coverin' yer ears," he said, chuckling.

Caylie giggled, something she had almost forgotten how to do. "Makes sense to me. Me goodness Clanker, ye seem to honestly get smarter every time we talk."

"Aye, well, ye better hope it lasts," Clanker grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He prayed Jimmylegs didn't hear that.

_Oh I do, _that little voice in the back of Caylie's mind said smugly. "Well, what I wanted to say was thank ye."

"Fer what am I bein' thanked exactly?" Clanker asked, sipping some rum.

Caylie rubbed her rough forearm softly. "Well, for puttin' some logic into me head. If I had jumped ship, I don't think I'd be in a very good position righ' now so I owe that to ye."  
Clanker shrugged indifferently. "Don't think anythin' o' it mate." And he got up and walked past her. Caylie felt his shoulder touch hers and her cheeks became slightly pink. He had just called her 'mate'. Caylie was one thing, but 'mate'? That was another. A ridiculous smile plastered itself to her face and refused to go away all day. Clanker went down to the hold and smiled. Caylie had complimented him. She'd called him smart. He chuckled and sipped more rum.

"What are ye smilin' about?" Bootstrap had asked Caylie suspiciously later on that day, becoming annoyed with that smile.

"Nothin', why?" Caylie asked, biting her lip as she rolled some of the rope into coils.

"Well let's see, some days ago no one could get yer lips to move from a scorn. Now ye're smilin'. No one smiles on the Dutchman anymore," Bootstrap said, hauling some of the rolled ropes away.

"Can't I just be happy for no reason?" Caylie said, shaking her head.

"Not on the Dutchman, girly" Jimmylegs chimed in.

Maccus glared at Caylie suspiciously but said nothing. He made nothing of it either, and went back to his normal bullying. Caylie tried to hide the smile the best she could, but it just wouldn't go away.

Jones knew very well that Caylie was happier now. He also knew it was partially because of him and for some odd reason, that made _him _happy too. He sat in his cabin, looking at Dawn's song again. He wished he had the heart to play it again, just to see what it sounded like. But he knew he would never play it like Dawn did. He began to wonder if he should have shown Caylie all of the chest's contents that day. Maybe they would not have had that fight, and maybe he wouldn't have ordered Clanker to whip her senseless. Jones stepped out of his cabin, and looked for Caylie. He didn't see her. He limped over to Bootstrap. "Where be the lass?" he asked him.

"Caylie? I think she's down in the hold cap'n," Bootstrap answered, puzzled. Everyone was acting so strange now! He was not used to it.

Jones walked over to the stairs and descended to the hold. There was Maccus, Jimmylegs, Koleniko and Clanker playing Liar's Dice, and among them Jones saw Caylie. She was laughing heartily, chanting "I won, I won, I beat all o' ye!" over and over again. Maccus was looking at her with contempt as was Jimmylegs and Koleniko.

"Oh shut up," Clanker said, though he was grinning.

"Why? What are ye going to do to me?" Caylie challenged him.

"I'm gonna tie those seashells o' yours around yer little mouth," Clanker answered.

"Oh, but then I'll break through them and ye'll have to fix 'em…again!" Caylie said, laughing and skipping around the room.

"Not if it's ye who broke them," Clanker pointed out smartly, smirking.

Caylie frowned. "Now, now Clanker, let's not get all technical. Truth being, if ye broke me seashells I might just have to scream. And ye know how much cap'n likes that," she said, smirking back.

Clanker groaned. "Ye have a heart of stone, Miss Caylie. One day it's gonna grow soft on ye…I hope…"

"So I've been told," she said sweetly, grabbing his hat and waltzing around the room with it, laughing heartily. "Do ye want it back?"

Clanker reached for it, but he found himself incapable of getting at it. "Give it back Caylie!"

Caylie put it on her head, but it was too big, and it fell over her eyes. "And if I don't?"

"Or, I'll break yer neck," Clanker snapped.

Caylie laughed and ran from him, hiding under her hammock, the hat still in her eyes.

"Would ye two stop foolin' around and play already?" Maccus growled.

Clanker turned back to the game, very upset he had no hat. Caylie, who didn't see who was at the stairs, ran up. Then she felt she had bumped into something, looked up and saw none other than Jones looking down at her. "Ye come with me girl," he said, looking from Caylie to Clanker.

Caylie gulped and nodded, but before she followed him she put Clanker's hat back on his head, giving him a sad look. "Aye sir," she said timidly, following Jones. But before she did she took one last look at Clanker. Then they both marched back up to the deck.

"Oh, she's in trouble now!" Jimmylegs said, rubbing his hands happily. "I can FEEL the whip already! But then again, the girl don't scream. That makes it borin'."

Maccus laughed evilly. "I LOVE it when 'e gets mad at her. The sea shakes! Forget the whip, think o' the yellin'. Cap'n knows how ter get 'er mad."

Clanker looked less than pleased. "What did she do this time?" he mumbled, sick of watching her get flogged over and over again. He took off his hat and looked at it. It looked different now that Caylie had worn it. It looked special.

Caylie followed Jones slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. Was he mad? Did she do something? She tried to wrack her brains, thinking of anything she could have done to anger him. _It must have been that rope I broke yesterday…_she thought. _Great! Just when I though we'd gotten along for a while! _Jones opened the door to his cabin and Caylie stepped it, standing nervously while wringing her hands. _WHY am I nervous? I've gotten yelled at before! _

Jones had his back to Caylie as he began looking through the chest.

"Cap'n…if this is about them ropes yesterday…it wasn't me fault," Caylie said quickly. "Hadras did it!"

Jones turned to her and gave her an odd look. "What ropes?"

Caylie swallowed. So much for him knowing all that happened on his ship. "Never mind," she sighed. "I mean…er…whatever."

Jones rolled his eyes and then brought out two pieces of tattered paper. Caylie frowned as she looked at them. What were they? He handed them to her and turned to his window, not saying a word. Caylie looked down at the papers. They were written by the same hand as the letters. She recognized them easily. They were her mother's. And they were sheet music. A song, written by her mother. The title was scribbled neatly: _For Davy, my brother and mentor._

"She wrote it right before I left went out to sea," Jones explained quietly, as though afraid someone would hear. "Twas the first piece o' music she ever wrote."

Caylie gave a small nod and looked back at the music, her hands shaking. Her mother had been a very good musician from the look of the music. Caylie looked over the notes and the rhythm stuck in her head. Suddenly an idea struck her. Jones missed his sister…terribly. It never showed more to Caylie then at that moment, as he watched her read the music. She knew he would never play this, not in a million years. But she could. She walked over to the organ slowly and placed the music in front of her. She put her hands to the instrument and slowly, the booming sound came out. But it didn't scare Caylie. She just kept playing. The sound was a beautiful haunting one, but not angry like the one Jones played. It was youthful. Innocent yet held a longing. Jones turned as the sound echoed from his organ and didn't know what to say. He should have stopped her, to protect his authority, but his mind wouldn't let him. He had given her the music, after all. If she was doing this, it was his own fault. And he wasn't totally regretting it either. As he watched Caylie play it was like watching Dawn all over again. She smiled at the same spot Dawn had and her fingers moved over the keys the same way. Jones closed his eyes and he could see her. He could see Dawn. She was smiling. But then her face saddened as the music faltered. "I'm not here, Davy. She needs you, not me. Don't neglect her…ever. You did the right thing. She'll know it…" Dawn said, turning and fading away, her dress swishing behind her. Jones wanted to stop her, but he knew he couldn't. When the song ended Caylie sat in front of the organ for a moment and then stood up to face Jones. Caylie's heart was drumming in her ears. Would he be angry she had done that? Jones reopened his eyes and looked at Caylie. He should have been angry that Dawn wasn't there. But instead, he found himself feeling light, happy. This was Caylie. Not Dawn. And he found himself feeling happy about it. Dawn had lived, grown, become independent of him. But Caylie wasn't. Caylie was still young. There was still time for him to live, for her to live. Hate was over for him. He couldn't hate her. He didn't know why he even tried. Jones walked over to her, and bent down so they were face to face.

"Why did ye do that Caylie?" he asked her gently, as though he were speaking to a child.

_So he is mad! This is not good…_Caylie thought frantically, squirming under his gaze. _I really don't want a flogging right now! What did I do now?! Why did he give them to me to begin with?! _Caylie turned to leave, wringing her hands nervously.

"Ye play well," he told her, making her halt. "And I'm not mad at ye."

Caylie relaxed slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. Jones nodded, knowing why she did it. She was guilty. She felt like she needed to give something back to him. It was his fault for making her feel that way. "Ye don't need ter feel guilty Caylie. Ye're not Dawn and ye shouldn't try ter be, I know that now. Ye should be happy bein' you. An' I should stop tryin' ter make ye feel bad fer it. Dawn lived and she died, and there's nothin' we can do. But now ye're livin'. It's ye're turn to write the music, not just play it. I think ye'd play even better if it was yer own song…not hers." Who knew he was good at giving advice? He sure didn't.

Caylie stared at him, a lump forming in her throat. What could she say? This had been the weirdest moment of her life! She couldn't think of anything to say. "Thank ye cap'n?"

Jones wanted to laugh, watching her in her dismay as for once she tried to search for something to say. Then he put on his tough captain face. "Well, I think I'm startin' ter go soft on ye, because I'm lettin' ye go yet again flogging-free. BUT, if I hear ye broke ANY MORE ropes, I will flog ye," Jones said sternly.

Caylie caught the hint of amusement in his voice but hid it. "Aye cap'n. Won't happen again…" then she walked to the door. "That ye hear of."

"I heard that too," Jones called, his tentacles twisting in mock-anger.

"Oh, but ye were supposed ter hear that," Caylie said innocently, grinning and walking back to the deck. She went back to the hold. Maccus and Jimmylegs were a little confused, having heard the organ.

"Caylie…were ye playin' that?" Clanker asked.

"So what if I was? Now I'm tired so if ye boneheads could keep it down, that'd be nice," Caylie said, walking to her hammock and pulling the cover over her happy face. She didn't have to fight anymore. Jones didn't hate her anymore.

"WHO YE CALLIN' BONEHEAD WHELP?" Maccus roared.

"Not ye apparently, seeing as yer head is more of a hammer than a bone…" Caylie said, hoping into her hammock and closing her eyes.

"She has problems, that one," Jimmylegs growled. "And I didn't get to flog 'er…"

Clanker rolled his eyes. "Ye two need ter seriously get over yer jealousies o' her."

"JEALOUS? Who ye callin' jealous?!" Maccus roared again.

"Ye apparently, now keep it down. Don't want 'er to scream, aye?" Clanker said, smirking triumphantly.

Maccus fumed, going back up on deck with Jimmylegs close in tow. He was not happy. He went up grumbling. Clanker looked over at Caylie and smiled. Funny what one little lass could do.


	15. Chapter XIV

Chapter 14

Caylie felt as though she was living in a parallel universe. She was with the crew, on the Flying Dutchman, under the wrath of Davy Jones but everything felt different. She felt no contempt or rage towards her uncle anymore. Jones felt no resentment towards his niece. He was finally living. After so many years, after so long, he was finally moving on from Calypso and Dawn. And he knew Dawn wouldn't be angry with him. After that sort of vision he had had while Caylie played the organ, he knew she wanted him to move on. He could feel it in his heart, even though it was buried on a chest leagues away on an island. He owed it all to that young girl. He would always owe it to her. Now, everything she did seemed so fascinating to him. Like a father watching his daughter grow, talk and take her first steps, Jones watched Caylie, from afar, of course, but he still watched her. With every little thing she did, every thing she said, he grew more fond of the girl. He could no longer compare her to Dawn though, but he never really could. Caylie was so fiery and tough, like a real pirate. Her opinions were heard by everyone, whether they wanted to hear it or not. She lit up a room so quickly. Jones was slowly beginning to realize that he was not only growing fond of her, he was growing to love her as his own. The way he had promised Dawn he would. He was finally living up to that, and nothing made him feel more powerful.

Jones walked over to Caylie as she sat near the bow, a bottle of rum in her hand.

"Ye better not drink all o' it missy. Don't want ter have ye drunk, now do we?" he said gruffly, smirking and grabbing the bottle.

"HEY!" Caylie exclaimed, trying to get it back. "I was drinking that!"

"Well ye're not anymore," Jones said, drinking what was left.

"That's not fair," Caylie pouted, frowning. "Just because ye're cap'n and taller than me doesn't mean ye get ter steal me rum!"

"No, it means I get to prevent ye from makin' a complete fool o' yerself," Jones pointed out. "And there's someone I need ye ter meet, so ye can't be actin' odd, can ye?"

Caylie frowned. Who could Jones have on the Dutchman that she hadn't met yet? She'd been on the ship for four years! "Where is said someone I'm supposed ter meet?"

"Can ye swim?" Jones asked her.

"What kind o' question is that? O' course I can swim!" Caylie said in confusion. She loved to swim! Everyone knew that. Well, almost everyone.

"Good," Jones said, and threw her over the side of the ship. Caylie did a demented sort of swan dive into the water and saw Jones dive in after her. What was he doing now? Honestly Caylie wondered sometimes if he even had a brain in his head! Jones motioned for her to follow him so Caylie did, somewhat reluctantly. Who would be underwater, that he wanted her to meet was now the burning question in her head. Caylie cut through the water easily, loving the feeling. Water had been like her second home ever since she could remember. Jones pointed to a large rock-looking thing.

"That, is me pet," he said.

Caylie looked at it and back at Jones in disblelief. "Yer pet is a rock."

Jones laughed a bit and shook his head, tentacles everywhere. "Nay, Caylie. Me pet, is the Kraken."

Caylie's mouth hung open. That was the Kraken?! She had heard of how it could eat ships in one large bite. She had heard of how the Kraken could kill someone with one whip of its tentacle. _He must be crazy to have that as a pet! _Jones swam closer to the sleeping and coiled up Kraken and tapped it softly. Tentacles flew all over the place as the Kraken awoke, its large face looking staring straight at Jones.

"Come 'ere Caylie," he told her.

Caylie slowly but bravely swam to him and the beast, her heart pounding in her chest. She did not like the Kraken. It frightened her. She swam a little closer, as close as she could without running off in fear and touched the Kraken, petting it, as it were. Jones watched, impressed at the ease with the large monster. _Well she is yer niece. She'd better not be afraid o' it, _that pesky little voice said in his head.

Caylie and the Kraken seemed to be getting very well acquainted. When Jones figured they had been there enough, he tapped the Kraken again and it went back into its recoiled mode and Caylie stepped back.

"That's one big pet," Caylie said, as they swam back up to the Dutchman. Jones, being very strong in and out of water, lifted Caylie onto the boat easily and then hoisted himself in too. "Thank ye fer that. Now I have a whole new perception on what's under me feet," Caylie said, drying her hair.

"Good," Jones said.

"The one good thing about being immortal I say, is that ye can go underwater fer long period o' time without drowning," Caylie said. "I love the sea."

"How long have ye loved it?" he asked her curiously.

"About as long as I could talk and walk. I still remember being a little girl and having me grandparents yell at me fer wantin' ter play in the water a little longer. I never played dress up or anythin' when I was young. Was always in the water. I studied every fish I found, I did whatever I could to bring meself closer to the sea. Sometimes I'd spend hours at a time just watchin' the ships come into port, dreaming I'd be on one someday," Caylie said, looking out at the sea in a daze.

Jones looked at her. That sounded oddly familiar. Everything she had just said, he had said it too. He had done those things. He had spent every living second he could of his childhood near the sea. Hearing her say it, he could still remember doing it. He could remember his mum telling him the only thing he loved and lived for was the sea. "The sea…it's unexplainable," Jones told her. "Those lucky enough to live out 'ere tend ter take 'er fer granted."

Caylie nodded. "But not everyone does. I wouldn't be able ter take her fer granted if I tried. It still amazes me, even now, after havin' spent more than four years on 'er. Ye'd think I'd be used to it."

"I've been out at sea fer over three hundred years and I still am amazed by it," Jones said, which seemed so ironic to Caylie because every sailor alive claimed Davy Jones _was _the sea. But looking at him now, Caylie didn't see him as the sea. She saw him as a man. A sea man who loved what he did, though he didn't admit it anymore. And that was very near to the truth.

"I'd like ter see someone tell me honestly that they aren't amazed by it," Caylie said.

"Aye, there are such people," Jones said sadly. Then it suddenly dawned on him, hit him like a ton of bricks. Aye, Caylie wasn't like Dawn but she was like someone else. She was like him. How he hadn't noticed it before, Jones couldn't tell. But there was no mistaking it now. She loved the sea profoundly, she had a nasty temper and she had a knack of controlling things when they didn't go her way. Not to mention the fact she loved music and was a fine musician herself. All qualities Jones possessed. All qualities that made up the so-called monster of the seven seas. And his niece was just like him. Jones looked to the sky for a moment, silently thanking Dawn for this gift. She had given him someone just like him. Someone who shared the same thoughts as him. Jones, too caught up in these thoughts, didn't see Caylie smile at him. Caylie knew what he was thinking, was what she was thinking too. Of course, neither would say it, but they both believed it. They both finally felt that their broken, torn family was slowly rebuilding back together.

Caylie was beginning to grow tired of hiding from the crew who she was. Every time they'd talk about Jones' past, what drove him to carve his heart out, anything, Caylie wanted to tell them, but she couldn't. It was an exhausted process and one she didn't want to put up with anymore.

"When can I tell them?" she asked Jones one evening, right after her shift ended.

"Tell who what?" Jones asked, though already knowing the answer.

"The crew that I'm yer niece, what else?" Caylie said, giving an exasperated sigh.

Jones bit his lip and looked down at Caylie. "Well, why do they need ter know?"

"Well…some o' them are me mates, like Bootstrap. And I don't like hiding it from them," Caylie said, rubbing her forearm.

"But ye know they won't ever treat ye the same after ye tell them, aye?" Jones asked, looking at her keenly.

"What'll change?" Caylie asked, furrowing her brow in thought.

Jones glared at her. "Ye're ME niece. The person they've sworn a lifetime's debt to. The person most o' them hate more'n hell." He went back to looking at his charts and maps.

Caylie made a little 'oh' sound. She'd forgotten that. She didn't want to tell them anymore…

"But if ye want to, by all means tell them. They already know ye're not scared o' me anyways," Jones finally answered her, though he knew she wouldn't. Not with what he had just revealed to her.

"No, I think it's good like this," Caylie said quickly, running off to the hold. Jones scoffed. So like Caylie to be impulsive and not think of the consequences. She would learn, like he did, that life didn't like impulse. And it wouldn't be an easy lesson.

Jones was yelling out orders at the crew again. He didn't do it often, but they had sailed into a large storm and they had to prepare to go under…water. That took preparation, organization and Jones on all of their backs. Though one would think after over a hundred years they'd have gotten it right by now, with all the newcomers arriving on the ship yearly, the routine was always changing. Caylie had done it before, it wasn't new to her, but that didn't mean she liked it. She loved being underwater, make no mistake, but the water's pressure on her was exhausting and Jones was merciless when it came to the work. He insisted it be done, under or on water. So, Caylie found herself trying to coil ropes, swab the deck, and mend the sails, whatever the job be, with the water's increasing pressure slowing her down. It was a good thing they did not go under too often. Only in storms or in the pursuit of another ship.

"Take 'er down Maccus!" Jones gave the first mate the signal.

"DOWN!" Maccus roared happily, loving to watch Caylie struggle against the current and show off how well he was at it.

The Dutchman took one crazy lurch and the giant ship dived deep below the waves and out of sight. Though the speech was a bit muffled, Caylie could still make out everything everyone said. Jones was still give out orders, which Maccus would repeat in an even LOUDER voice.

"Caylie! Let go o' the anchor!" Jones called, turning to the girl, trying to get his tentacles out of his face.

"Aye, aye uncle!" Caylie called, suddenly realizing what she had let slip unintentionally. The ship went deathly quiet. When Caylie said something, EVERYONE heard it. Bootstrap was looking at her almost in relief. Maccus and Jimmylegs were stunned, glued to the spot. Clanker was the most surprised of all. He just stared right at Caylie, not moving. It didn't even look like he was _breathing. _

_Oops, _Caylie thought desperately. _I guess I have to roll with it now…_ Jones looked just as surprised as everyone, though he hid it relatively better. Caylie chuckled nervously. "I'm guessing I forgot to tell ye that I'm his niece, aye?"

Everyone looked at her skeptically. Forgot? She let him WHIP her for goodness sakes! She was becoming a mutated soul because of him and THEY WERE RELATED?! How were they supposed to believe it? They all looked at their captain.

"Aye," he sighed. "Caylie's…Caylie's the daughter o' me sister, Dawn. She died."

The crew began to whisper animatedly, but Clanker just continued to stare at Caylie, his eyes wide.

"

But wouldn't she be dead by now too?" Hadras asked in confusion.

"Cap'n gave me immortality when I was little. I wanted me mortality back, which is how I came to be on the Dutchman," Caylie explained, pointing to her necklace.

The crew continued to stare, unable to process the information yet.

"Alrigh', alrigh, stop gapin' ye gang o' bilge rats! This ship ain't gonna run itself!" Jones roared, snapping the whole crew out of their trance. Everyone, too frightened to disobey, did as they were told, except Clanker, who couldn't tear his eyes from Caylie. She felt his intense gaze and began to feel uneasy. She looked at Jones.

"Can I have a minute?" she asked him, looking up with big puppy eyes.

Jones sighed. He had to remember never to look her in the eyes again. "Fine, one. And no MORE than one, ye hear me? If ye take longer I'll make sure Jimmylegs 'as his whip out and ready…"

Caylie nodded and walked over to Clanker. "Ye alrigh' mate? Ye look a little dazed."

Clanker snorted. "Didn't we all?"

"I mean _more _than the others," Caylie rolled her eyes, leaning against the rail beside him.

"Did ye say yer mother was Dawn Jones?" he asked her, furrowing his brow.

"Aye, what be o' it?" she asked him.

"What was 'er married name?" Clanker asked her again.

"Adams. Me dad was Jonathan Adams. Again, why all the questions?" Caylie asked

him.

Clanker looked at Caylie. "I knew yer parents."

Caylie just stared at Clanker, trying to digest what he had just said. It didn't compute in her mind. She couldn't get it to make sense. _ I knew yer parents, I knew yer parents. _"Uh, excuse me?"

Clanker gulped, looking just as surprised as her. "I knew yer parents Caylie. Dawn and Jonathan Adams. When ye said Dawn Jones, it made sense, and when ye just said Jonathan, well, I'm sure I know them. Ye see, before I came to be on the Dutchman, I was a sailor, same as yer father. We was on The Trident when a storm hit us and yer father, he went overboard. I had to go back ter England when we made port, and I had to be the one to tell 'is wife, who was pregnant at the time…now I know with who," Clanker explained, as the memories washed up in his mind. He had forgotten all of it, but looking at Caylie now, the image of that woman, of Dawn Adams, flashed through his mind. Caylie gulped. This was awkward to her. She was talking to someone who had met her parents but looked as though he was her age. The Dutchman and its crew were such confusing things! Nonetheless, she was thankful she had someone else to ask about her father and mother. She only had Jones. Coming back from her thoughts, Caylie realized Clanker had been there the whole time, just watching her, and she cleared her throat.

"Um, how did me mum take it that me dad died?" she asked him, desperate to break the uncomfortable situation they were in.

Clanker sighed. "She was calm. She just looked at me, her eyes were teary but she hid it bloody good. I told 'er I was sorry and she told me not to be and that it wasn't me fault. Then she thanked me fer bringin' 'er the information and walked away. Yer mother was one o' the kindest people I ever had a chance to meet."

"Thank ye for tellin' me this Clanker," Caylie said. "I know so little o' me parents…"

Clanker smiled softly. "I didn't even have any."

"Another memory?" Caylie smiled back.

"Aye. Never had parents, I was always at sea," Clanker answered, then cleared his throat. "So, that's why cap'n made me drag ye to that witchdoctor some years ago, aye? Ye wanted yer mortality."

"Aye, and now I have it," Caylie said.

Clanker looked a bit sadder as she said this but Caylie didn't notice. Then she felt someone grab her shoulder roughly. It was Jones, who was looking at Clanker distastefully.

"Times up Caylie. Ye two better git to work," he said in a low voice. Clanker ran off quickly but Caylie frowned, turning back to him.

"What's got into ye?" she asked him. "Did ye know Clanker knew me mum and dad?"

Jones grumbled, walking to the helm. "Aye, I knew."

"And ye didn't think ye could o' told me?" Caylie asked him, her anger level rising.

"It didn't matter then, it doesn't matter now. Jus' work, and stay away from 'im," Jones said, his anger rising equally.

"Why? It's just Clanker," Caylie said innocently, not understanding what her uncle was getting at. Jones sighed. He knew she didn't get it, and he didn't feel like explaining it to her. He walked away grumbling. He had been watching them, he always was. He didn't like what he saw. He didn't like what was happening. He liked to control everything that happened on his ship, but this wasn't something he could just control. Caylie wasn't scared. She'd do what she wanted without a care. He knew that. Jones sat in his cabin, his head in his hand/claw. _What am I going to do?_


	16. Chapter XV

A/N: I am sincerely sorry this took so long, dear readers, but was having issues with the uploading thing. NOW IT'S BETTER!! ALL HAIL!! So here's chapter 15. Thanks to everyone still reading this and reviewing it, have a fruit basket! 8D

Chapter 15

The shock of Caylie's newly discovered heritage blew over within the next week. Of course, that was partially due to the fact that Jones had threatened them all to hush up and go on as usually if they didn't want a flogging-from him. Caylie tried to go on like she always had, but she knew the crew weren't treating her the same anymore. She could feel their stares on her as she worked, or when they were talking to her their voices were strained. Even Bootstrap, who had always been one of her best mates was treating her differently. Caylie hated it. Every second of it. The only person who wasn't really treating her different was Clanker. The crew knew Clanker was new to the pirate life and pirate code(as oppose to the rest of them) and he probably didn't realize what Caylie being Jones' niece meant. For Caylie, that was a relief. She knew she could talk to him and expect him to treat her as he did before the event. Clanker, in fact, did know about the pirate code, and what it meant. But he didn't care. He knew Caylie didn't want him to treat her different, and he didn't want her to yell at him. Caylie and Clanker, to Jones' IMMENSE displeasure, were becoming _very _close mates. Sometimes Clanker would say something only Caylie understood. Or Caylie would do something that only Clanker would see. It was very annoying to Jones, who had been brainstorming ideas of how he could keep them apart. He didn't want Caylie tangling too deeply with his crewmembers. _But she's a crewmember too. Technically she's one of them, _the voice of reason said, but Jones, by now really annoyed with that voice, ignored it.

Clanker was in the hold, swabbing the floor. He didn't like this job, and he didn't know why he always seemed to have to do it, but he had to and that seemed to be that. Caylie, who was on break, was swinging in her hammock talking to him, which helped ease the pain of the task a fair bit.

"Why are ye called Clanker?" she asked him, taking a bite of some maggoty bread.

Clanker looked up and thought for a minute. "Because when I firs' came to the Dutchman I banged into things too much."

Caylie laughed a bit. "But ye're not clumsy anymore, ye should change yer name."

"See, if I was a creative person I would. But I bloody don't care. After fifty or so years, I've gotten used ter the name," Clanker said, swabbing some more.

"I see swabbing the floor angers ye," Caylie continued. "If I was in the mood, I'd go complain to the cap'n and make sure ye never swab the deck again."

Clanker looked at her hopefully.

"But I'm not in the mood," Caylie smirked, taking another bite.

Clanker growled. "Ye sure know how ter torture a man, don't ye?" he said in grudging admiration.

Caylie shrugged. "Ye sort o' have to when ye're a girl on the Flying Dutchman."

"Makes sense ter me. But still, ye're doin' a bloody good job o' it," Clanker said.

"Well thank ye then," Caylie said, patting his shoulder and heading back up to the deck. Clanker watched her leave and sighed, a tingling resting in his shoulder.

Maccus came down into the hold and rolled his eyes at his crewmate. Could he be any more obvious about it? He walked over to Clanker.

"Ye can't 'ave 'er ye know," he snarled.

Clanker looked at him passively. "What the ruddy hell are ye talkin' abou' Maccus?"

"Ye know bloody well what I mean," Maccus snapped. "Missy Caylie there. She's the cap'n's niece, aye? Pirate's code says she's out o' bounds fer ye. I wouldn't waste me time if I were ye."

Clanker looked ready to kill Maccus, if he could. His hands were tightly gripping the mop and his knuckles were close to white. Maccus, smirking the whole time, walked back up onto the deck, leaving Clanker to think about what he had just said. Clanker dropped the mop soon after Maccus left, and stared at Caylie's now empty hammock. Her coverlet, her shells, he remembered the day he had ripped them down and how angry she had been. It was hard to believe they had become such good mates now. Yet there was a small tugging in his heart. Something that made him feel empty, like something was missing. He knew the captain would kill him if he ever revealed what that longing was, but that didn't make it go away. Soon he knew he'd have to go back up to the deck, and see Caylie and Maccus. Clanker groaned. He had always known women were bloody whelps who should never tangle with men.

Jones had finally figured out his plan. It wasn't a very good one, in fact it was a downright blueprint for disaster, but he didn't care. _Anything_ to keep his niece from Clanker would do at that moment. And he had found a way. He was going to talk to Clanker. Or, more like _scare _Clanker. Clanker was still part of the crew after all, and the crew feared him. He couldn't scare Caylie, not like he'd try, but he could scare Clanker. Jones knew very well Caylie would be furious if she knew what he was planning to do. She would probably forget all reconciliation they had gotten to, and go back to hating him purely. But he had to protect her. Before he would have done this for himself, making sure no one would be happy if he wasn't. But now he was thinking of Caylie too. She'd thank him one day, he was sure of it. He didn't want it to happen as it did with Dawn. He _wouldn't _let it happen. He was Davy Jones after all. What couldn't he do? If he could send the Kraken after ships and have it swallow them whole in five minutes flat, he could certainly prevent a _tiny _attraction from ruining the last surviving piece of his family. When Jones felt satisfied with his plan, he limped out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. He scanned the deck for Caylie or Clanker, or both in fact. Caylie was at the helm, steering the ship gently. She had a smile plastered to her face and Jones felt a slight twinge of guilt slither through his stomach. He knew it would cause her pain, if her friendship with Clanker were to be broken, but Jones knew it had to be done, for all their sakes.

Clanker finally came up on deck, hiding his face with his hat, clutching the mop tightly. He could see Caylie in the corner of his eye, at the helm humming and talking to herself. At least one of them were happy. He could see Maccus and the other crewmembers watching him carefully, as though anticipating what he was going to do. Clanker hadn't felt such an urge to leave the Dutchman since he had come to being on the crew so many years ago. Now he wished he could just jump into the blue darkness of the ocean and forget the Dutchman, forget Jones, and forget Caylie. Forget the day she came on the Dutchman and turned his world inside out. Things that were so simple seemed so complicated now. Caylie made his head spin, the name crawled through his spine, and it was the name that haunted him at night. Caylie's face was the one he'd see as he closed his eyes at night and the one he'd see when he opened them in the morning. He hated being like this. He wished he could just whip her away with his ball and chain and never see her again. He had done it to so many other people but he couldn't with Caylie. And he knew Maccus had been right, no matter how big of a git he was. He was not for Caylie. Caylie was too good for him or anyone on the Dutchman. How Jones was so fortunate as to be able to call her part of his family, Clanker knew he'd never understand. Jones saw Clanker walk onto the deck and he walked over to him.

"Ye finished?" he asked him in a grave voice.

"Aye, aye cap'n. Floor's spotless now…" Clanker said sadly.

Jones could see Clanker wasn't himself and he wanted to ask why, but he knew it would be un-captain-like. _But isn't what ye're about to do un-captain-like too? _The voice in his head said. Jones shrugged it off again.

"Good," Jones nodded curtly.

Clanker began to walk away when Jones gripped his shoulder roughly.

"Alrigh' there's no use hidin' it any longer. What do ye think abou' Caylie?" Jones asked him in a quick and almost inaudible voice.

Clanker stared at his captain, the one eye Jones could see was in pure shock. So he knew. He _knew. Who were ye jokin'? He knows EVERYTHING! _Clanker could have beaten himself at that moment. Nonetheless, he tried every trick known to human kind.

"What do ye mean cap'n? Caylie's Caylie. Who else would she be?" he snapped.

Jones made the 'tutting' sound with his mouth. "Well ye see that is very interestin' that Caylie said the exact same thing abou' ye the other day…"

"Forgive me cap'n but I don't see yer point," Clanker said, acting confused.

"Ye can't fool me Clanker. No one has, no one can. I know what ye want, what ye think ye need from 'er. But ye can't 'ave it ye hear? Caylie's a good girl," Jones said, his stone cold eyes never leaving Clanker's.

Clanker stared back just as harshly. "I know she is. She's too good for any o' us." _Including you._ "Besides, even if I did, well, ye know, which I'm not sayin' I do, 'cause I don't," he took a breath, almost forgetting he was talking to Davy Jones, Caylie's uncle as well as his captain, "even if I did, it wouldn't mean a thing. We're not equals anymore. But then again, we never really were. She deserves better than to stay on this ship with us idjits."

Then he pulled away and went to do what work he had to. Jones watched him leave, half of him roaring in triumph, but the other half was drowning in guilt. Drowning in remorse. Drowning in pity. And Jones didn't like it one bit. Why did he feel sorry and for whom? Caylie? She lived without Clanker before, she could do it again. Clanker? Surely not! Then…who? And why couldn't he keep from feeling like he had let his niece down? All this questions swam in his head, and he didn't know how to answer them. Caylie watched Clanker walk away from her uncle and she frowned. What had happened? Did he get in trouble? He looked upset. She got Hadras to take the wheel from her and she went over to Jones.

"What was all that abou'?" she asked in naïve curiosity.

"What?" Jones asked innocently.

Caylie put her hands on her hips. "Clanker. What did ye tell 'im?"

"Nothin' important. He forgot ter…he forgot ter clean under the hammocks and I told 'im 'e had to. 'E hates that ye know," Jones lied. "Now stop bein' so curious and git back ter work!"

Caylie knew Jones wasn't going to cough up any more answers any time soon so with one last glare at him, she went back to the helm, anxious as to why Jones was lying to her and why Clanker was acting so strange.

Clanker had been sitting in the hold by himself when he heard Caylie come down talking with Bootstrap. She has sounded very worried and she was talking very quickly, as usual. Clanker, not wanting to see her or have her ask him questions about what the captain had talked with him about, hid under the stairs not making a sound. Caylie and Bootstrap were too enthralled in what they were talking about to even notice him and that was a good thing.

"I just don't get it! Ever since Jones talked to him he won't come near me! I barely see him anymore! Why? What did I do Bootstrap? What did Jones tell him?" Caylie was saying, close to tears.

Bootstrap patted her back softly. "Now, now Caylie. Calm down or ye'll give yerself a heartache. I don't know what happened but maybe ye should talk to 'im."

"I can't," Caylie breathed, wiping a silly tear away.

"Ye can't? Why not?" Bootstrap asked her.

Caylie shook her head. "I just can't. We're not…something happened and I don't know…I can't figure out what went wrong we were such…I don't know anymore Bootstrap!"

Clanker knew at this point they were talking about him.

"Ye can't because ye don't want to, or ye can't because ye can't?" Bootstrap asked, very confused by that point.

"Both!" Caylie cried. "Ye don't git it. If I talk to him I'll ruin everythin'. No, I can't. It's just…I guess I was wrong abou' him, is all."

Clanker had heard enough. He silently walked up the ladder and stood at the bow of the ship. What did Caylie mean when she said she was wrong about him? What she said didn't make sense to him except for that she was upset he wasn't talking to her. Clanker was upset too, but he couldn't do anything about it. The code was the code. It was written for a reason and that was the end of that. The question remained in his mind though, how was he going to avoid Caylie for the next forty seven years?

"Ye'll do what ye have to, Caylie," Bootstrap smiled regretfully and he walked out of the hold, giving Caylie a small pat on the back. Caylie sighed, lying back in her hammock as it swung loosely. For one of many times in her life Caylie realized she'd have to learn to keep quiet. Maybe she should have asked Jones to cut her tongue out instead.

Clanker continued to avoid Caylie over the next few days and no one noticed the change better than Jones. He could see Caylie's face fall whenever Clanker walked by her indifferently. He could see Clanker's hat fall over his face whenever Caylie laughed or spoke to someone sitting near him. He could see they were different and although he should have been relieved that his plan had worked, he found himself restlessly thinking about it. Caylie still appeared happy, but Jones knew she didn't mean it. She had just gained a friend on the Dutchman and thanks to him she had lost him. _I was supposed to care for her now. _And he was…in a painful way. He didn't want her to suffer like her mother did. _But ye know how it made Dawn happy to be with…that man…why can't Caylie have that choice? _Jones really wanted that voice to go away, but it just grew louder. _And she's not happy on the Dutchman anyways. Ye can't keep 'er here. Friendless and trapped? That's not carin' anymore. _Jones needed more time to think. He sat at his organ, something he hadn't done since Caylie played it, and began to play his song. Though it was slower now. It was more entwined with confusion than with angry hatred. _Since when did havin' nieces become so complicated? _

Caylie was sure she was going to talk to Clanker today. She was sick of being out of the loop and she wanted to know what was happening to the person she had once considered her only route to happiness on the Dutchman. Caylie waited until she saw Clanker walk towards her.

"Clanker w-" she began but was cut short by Clanker pushing her aside roughly.

"Move," he grumbled, walking right passed her.

Caylie recovered from her shock. "Clanker? What has gotten into ye?"

Clanker shrugged, still not looking at her as he tightened the ropes on the main mast.

"Why aren't ye talking to me? What did I do?" Caylie continued to ask, stepping in front of him.

Clanker sighed. No point in avoiding her. She was always there. "I'm jus' doin' me bloody job alrigh'? That's all I'm good fer on this ship anyways."

Caylie had not heard him talk to her that way for so long, it took her off guard.

"What did 'e tell ye?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Nothin' I didn' already know," Clanker snapped. "Ye're the cap'n's niece miss. Yer rank on this ship 'as been shifted."

"No it hasn't! I still 'ave ter work like ye, don't I? I made a deal with 'im, whether he's me uncle or not! And even if me rank did shift, what's it to ye? Ye've known fer some time now I'm his niece yet only a few days ago did ye recognize it and start treatin' me like every other bloody person on this floating monster!" Caylie cried, her temper piling up, something that hadn't happened in a while. She was especially upset at Clanker calling her 'miss' instead of by her name. Clanker's barnacle incrusted side of his face was facing her, which disabled Caylie of knowing what his expression was, if he had any. Caylie touched her arm subconsciously, suddenly remembering how rough and sea-like it was. She bit her lip, fighting back any tears that wanted to rise up into her eyes.

"I never asked fer this," she said quietly.

Clanker wanted to look at her. To tell her _something, anything! _But he knew if he did he'd succumb to the one thing he was trying to fight off. He knew she was hurt. If only he could tell her! Maybe she wouldn't be here, on the verge of tears.

"I thought that ye were the one person who was different. I thought I could trust ye to still be ye even if I was the cap'n's niece. I guess that was too much to hope, aye? How could ye be friends with the niece o' the person forcin' ye to crew this ship fer all eternity? I was bein' stupid. And I still am by tellin' ye this," Caylie rambled, trying to stop herself but she couldn't. It was her way of hiding anger and sadness. By talking.

"It's not like that and ye bloody well know it," Clanker mumbled, trying not to look at her.

"Then HOW is it Clanker? Can ye tell me that?" Caylie cried. "HOW is it that one day ye're me mate the next ye're ignoring me?"

Clanker let go of the ropes for a minute and took a breath. "If I could ye know I bloody well would."

"Too bad I don't believe that," Caylie said, storming back to the hold. As she walked Jimmylegs tripped her, always the one to savor her time of misery. Caylie stumbled but continued towards the hold. Maccus was watching her and gave Clanker a little nod of satisfaction. Clanker turned away, repulsed with himself, and saw something glisten on the wet deck. He walked over to it and saw it was Caylie's necklace. The one with the swan. It was warm against his cold sea hands. He traced his hand along the swan, the diamond eye dull. He knew she'd want it, but he wouldn't give it back. Not yet. He put it in one of the folds of his jerkin and went back to work, eager to push down the increasing urge to go see Caylie. He could see Jones in the corner of his eye and Clanker became angry. _He'll be lucky if I don't end up throwin' me bloody chain at 'im one day._

Caylie sat in her hammock, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, her bottom lip trembling. To be frank, her whole body was trembling. She didn't really understand why, all she knew was that she was feeling like she was broken. The way he had spoken to her sent chills up her spine. He had been so civil, so cold. The way he had been when he met her, when they barely knew each other. Why did they go back to square one, Caylie did not know. All she knew was that she would have to recover soon and get back to work before the crew all took advantage of her weakness. She knew she'd have to talk to her uncle about it eventually, partially to the fact this was his fault. But at that moment she couldn't. She was too angry with him. How could he cause her so much pain? Couldn't he see it? Was he _truly _completely heartless to have gone and ruined her friendship with Clanker? Did he have no remorse? To make matters worse, Caylie couldn't find her necklace. She had lost it somewhere and she was too upset to go up onto the deck and look for it. She didn't want to see Clanker, Jones or anyone at that point.


	17. Chapter XVI

Chapter 16

Remorse was, in fact, the one thing Davy Jones was having the hardest time dealing with at that moment. He hated to see Caylie so upset and he was very much beginning to doubt if what he had judged to be right had actually been right. Had he just made things worse? He could see Caylie, each day looking more broken then the last. He walked over to her as she sat near the bow, looking at the miles and miles of sea. "Caylie?" he asked her.

She jumped a bit and turned. "Oh, it's ye," she grumbled.

"Who were ye expectin'?" Jones asked her.

"No one," Caylie shook her head. "There's no one TO expect."

Jones felt very bad at this point. He knew she was angry with him, and he knew she wished she had Clanker around. He was her uncle and she cared about him, he knew that, but Clanker was a different scenario altogether. Clanker was, used to be, her equal. They could talk about things she couldn't talk about with her captain.

"Why can't ye just tell me what did ye tell 'im?" Caylie asked him. "I want ter know."

Jones' tentacles twisted. "Caylie, I'm not tellin' ye and that's that. End o' story, ye understand? And if ye ask me again missy, ye'll be swabbin' the deck fer a month."

"I'm sure that'd be better than this!" Caylie exclaimed. "I can't imagine what ye could o' told 'im that scared 'im so much!"

"Caylie…" Jones began in a warning tone.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways. 'E seems stubbornly convinced not to talk ter me ever again," Caylie said, getting up.

"That's it missy. Ye'll be swabbing the deck fer the whole month!" Jones said firmly.

"Fine!" Caylie cried, running back to the hold, her new-found sanctuary.

Jones sighed in frustration. Why did he have to care about her so much? It was causing him so many problems! _Now I'm wonderin' why so many men want ter have children in the first place. _But in his mind Jones really was thankful to have Caylie, if only she had been easy. _Then she wouldn't be Caylie, now would she? _Jones chuckled a bit. But now he had to solve the problem with Caylie and Clanker. He wasn't in a mood to have the Flying Dutchman become some sort of drama stage with big tragic tales. He needed to make Caylie happy again. Then an idea flashed through his mind. He went to his cabin and began going through the chest. He pulled out one of the old letters and began to read over it.

_Today, July 18, Carolyna Jessiana Anamaria Adams was born to Dawn Adams and the late Jonathan Adams. _It was an old article from the town where Dawn and that whelp, Jonathan, had lived. They published all the births of the children and now Jones was glad he had saved it, even though he had considered burning it numerous times. The article also spoke of Dawn's death, actually, it only _mentioned _it and Jones was angered by that. Looking at it again, Jones smiled, ignoring his hatred for the writer, who had since been killed by Jones himself for ignoring Dawn' death. It was too perfect. If he was right, as he usually was, July 18 was only a few days away…what better thing to do for Caylie's spirits than to give her a birthday present…Davy Jones styled? She would be ecstatic… Jones walked back onto the deck and looked down into the deep sea. _Yes…that'll do very nicely indeed. That should lift 'er right up and make her forget Clanker even exists. Yes…_

Caylie knew what day it was. It was her birthday. She knew no one else knew it, but it was her birthday nonetheless. She was eighteen now. She had always known when her birthday was, but she never bothered to tell anyone on the Dutchman. It wasn't like they cared at all. And she had been scrubbing the deck, like Jones said, and her hands already hurt but she'd never admit that. Bootstrap had given her a sort of water treatment for her blistery, swelled up hands that were slowly becoming like the rest of her. Caylie climbed out of her hammock groggily and looked around. No one was in their hammocks. Caylie frowned. _Am I late? I'm never late! I'm always early! _She ran up onto the deck. The whole crew stopped working and looked at her.

"What are you lot starin' at me fer?" she asked them, confused etched across her face. She ran her hand through her messy hair.

Bootstrap walked over to her and smiled. "Happy birthday mate."

Caylie's mouth hung wide open. "Uh, thank ye…but…who told ye…what?" she inclined her head, her eyes wide.

Jones looked at her, a serious look on his face. "Eighteen…that's quite an age ain't it? Too old fer yer own good I say…"

Caylie looked at him, blinking rapidly. "Ye _knew_?"

He chuckled a bit. "I told ye many times, a cap'n likes ter know all that happens on 'is ship…and an uncle never forget his niece's birthday. Ain't that right gents?"

The crew murmured slowly in agreement, still unaccustomed to their captain's change of mood. They were all afraid at any moment he'd pull out the whip again. Caylie was still blinking, trying to see if she was dreaming.

"So…ye know me birthday," she said, barely believing it herself.

"I do," Jones said. "And I also know that since it's yer birthday ye need a present."

"But…it was me birthday last year and ye didn't do anythin'," Caylie pointed out.

"Last year was last year. This year is this year. Do ye want yer present or not?" Jones said in irritation.

"Fine, fine!" Caylie said, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"Good," Jones said, then he signaled to Maccus. "Go git it."

Maccus gave the order and some of the crewmembers turned the large crank that Caylie had never figured out the use of. Then they let it go and a large vibration hit the water, creating large waves. Then, slowly, large tentacles immerged from the water. Caylie stared wide-eyed. _The Kraken?! Why is the Kraken here?_ The monster plunged its tentacles back into the water and then they came out again, slowly, gripping something. The something grew bigger by the second, bit by bit immerging from the dark depths of the sea. Soon the Kraken had pulled out the whole something. Caylie gaped. It was a ship. A nice ship. A very big nice ship. Jones looked at Caylie's face and smirked.

"Happy Birthday then Caylie," he said.

Caylie walked over to the rail and looked at the ship. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it. The wood was dark and shining, the sails crisp white.

"Tha-tha-that's mine?" she stammered, never taking her eyes off the ship.

"Call it a hundred years-worth o' presents," Jones said.

And just as he planned, Caylie completely forgot about Clanker, who had been standing in the back behind everyone, sulking and sipping rum. All she could think of was the ship facing her.

"Why don't ye go see 'er?" Jones asked his now shocked niece.

Caylie nodded, unable to say more. The Kraken reached out a tentacle and grabbed Caylie by the ankle, making her give a little shriek. Then it placed her on the other ship. Maccus and Jimmylegs each had a large smirk on their faces until Jones smacked them each on the head with his claw, making them hush up and wipe those cruel grins off their faces. Then he ordered everyone to get back to work, as he watched in satisfaction as his niece admired her new ship. Caylie landed on the deck of the ship painfully. It looked even better up close. The wood had been re-furnished and the sails were so white she was almost blinded by them. She wandered along the ship alone, observing every little detail. She inhaled the scent, the sight, the everything. Then her attention was drawn towards the captain's cabin…she walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Caylie couldn't believe what she saw. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was a big cabin, with large windows letting the sunlight poor in. On one side was a large bed with pink satin covers. _Where did he get PINK SATIN COVERS? _Caylie couldn't help but smile. And against the wall, growing into the wall itself, was an organ. It wasn't as tremendous as Jones', but it was good enough for her. Next to the organ were some blank music sheets, the first on had a title. She looked. Scribbled in Jones' own hand, _Caylie's song, the song of the Brave. _Caylie forgot all anger she had against her uncle at that point. The room was beautiful. Reluctantly, Caylie walked out of the cabin and the Kraken grabbed her ankle again, yanking her over to the Dutchman. Caylie turned to her uncle.

"Where did ye, I mean, how did ye…" Caylie couldn't get a full sentence out.

Jones smiled at her. "I'm Davy Jones, Caylie. If I want a ship, I git one."

Caylie looked down suddenly, a bit sadly. "But I can't do anythin' with a ship."

"Oh righ'," Jones said, suddenly remembering. "I forgot ter tell ye yer second present. I'm lettin' ye go, Caylie."

Caylie stared back at him wide-eyed. "Go? As in, me debt's done?"

Jones nodded. "I think, with all ye did fer me, four years is enough."

Caylie smiled at him and then did something special. She hugged him. Right it front of the crew, in the open. She hugged him tightly, tears falling onto his barnacle-encrusted clothing. Jones closed his eyes softly, savoring the good feeling of doing the right thing. It was a feeling he'd long since forgotten. Bootstrap watched from afar as the two long lost family members re-connected. He missed his son. He hoped one day, somehow, he'd be able to see him again.

"Ain't it special," Clanker grumbled, covering his face with his hat grumpily as he watched the scene sulkily.

"What's wrong with ye?" Bootstrap asked him, annoyance filling his voice.

"I don't know," Clanker sighed. "But what'll the Dutchman be like without Caylie?"

"Probably as it was before Caylie came," Bootstrap said as though it was obvious.

In truth, Clanker couldn't remember how it had been before Caylie came. He couldn't remember any of it. All he could see was the times he had been with Caylie. What would they do without her now?

Caylie pulled away from her uncle, both their eyes glistening. "Well, I better git back to work," Caylie said, actually feeling alright with working.

"Aye, but tomorrow I'll send Maccus with ye to get a crew fer ye ship," Jones said, holding her back for a moment.

Caylie nodded then suddenly remembered Clanker. She would be leaving him. How had she forgotten that? She turned to him slowly, looking at him. She took a deep breath then exhaled. Clanker looked back at her for a minute then turned away, unable to keep his gaze on her without feeling anger. Caylie blinked back more tears then looked back at her uncle. "Can…can Clanker come too?" she asked him in a small voice.

Jones frowned. So much for his "She'll forget all about him" plan. He should have known Caylie never forgot anything. _Well she won't see 'im again after this anyways. What could it do? _"Fine. But if I hear 'e did ANYTHIN' to ye Caylie, I SWEAR I'll flog 'im meself with his own chain."

Caylie frowned back at him. "What are ye thinkin' of?" 

Jones inclined his head. "Nothin' particular but…I know ye've been gettin' into rows with 'im lately."

Caylie looked down. "Don't make anythin' o' it, alrigh? I just thought 'e was better than this is all… and I want ter talk to 'im."

Then she walked off to do her work. Jones sighed. Even if he knew Caylie was happy about the ship and being free…he also knew she would never be happy as long as he kept her away from Clanker. _It's fer her own good I tell ye! Look at how sad she is every time they fight! Ye don't want her to go through that all the time, aye? _Jones hoped that loud voice in his head was right. It drowned out the voice of reason, that was for sure. And he did not like his voice of reason. It usually ended up telling him things he did not wish to hear.

Jones walked into the hold, a frown on his face. He grabbed Clanker and Maccus by their collars and pulled them up from their game of Liar's Dice.

"Ye two are goin' ter help Caylie get 'erself a crew, if ye git me meaning," Jones explained.

Maccus smirked. "Oh…ye mean the…_way_?"

Jones rolled his eyes and smacked Maccus head with his claw. "Aye, the way! What other way is there, ye idjit!"

"Well…there's Tortuga," Maccus answered dumbly, rubbing his head.

Jones rolled his eyes again, his tentacles clenched in impatience. "Aye, I'm really goin' ter send two mutants and a half-mutant on an island and expect anyone ter volunteer, aye?"

Maccus realized how ridiculous that sounded. "The _way_ it is then."

Clanker had been silent the entire time, obviously unhappy with the order. "Can't Hadras or…someone else go?"

Jones shook his head. "Ye've been ordered to go…and ye'll go without a fuss, ye hear me?"

Clanker nodded curtly, his face tight.

"Besides…Caylie asked fer ye," Jones whispered to him sharply. "And it had been me, I wouldn't 'ave thought o' ye once, not even fer a damn second."

Clanker bowed his head. He had been afraid of that. Caylie wanted to talk. He wasn't ready to talk to her, especially now that she was leaving. He walked away, his mood worst than it had been before. Jones turned back to Maccus. "Watch 'em," he said in a grave voice. It wasn't that he didn't trust Caylie could protect herself, the fact was he did, but he also knew that _feelings _could do strange things to people…he would know that best after all…

Maccus's mouth grew into a tight sadistic smile. "Aye, aye cap'n. It'd be me pleasure."

"If 'e does anythin' to 'er, ye know what ter do," Jones said, trusting a whip in Maccus' hands and walking away.

Maccus was very happy that day as he stroked the whip in his hand lovingly, a joyous smirk on his stretched out face. He couldn't wait to use it, and by the way both Caylie and Clanker were acting that would be _very _soon…


	18. Chapter XVII

Chapter 17

Caylie couldn't sleep well that night. All she could think about was the ship, and how she would be captain. A captain, her! The notion itself was almost unbelievable. She was tossing and turning, unable to stay still. Whatever pain her uncle had inflicted on her in the past was now forgotten as she thought of the monstrous ship awaiting her. His "present" for her. Then she slowly turned to look at the sleeping form of Clanker and saddened. Why was he always there to remind her that she'd miss her old life, the Dutchman life? But in truth, it wasn't the Dutchman life she'd miss…it was the people on the Dutchman. She'd miss Bootstrap, he'd been her mate, and she'd certainly miss her uncle! They had grown quite close. And she'd miss Clanker. She'd miss their talks, the way he made her laugh, the way she stole his hat from him all the time. She couldn't believe in a few days she wouldn't see him. Naturally, she'd visit her uncle, but it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be crewmates anymore. They'd barely see each other at all.

"Oh Clanker I'm sorry…" Caylie whispered into the darkness, and her happiness reduced a bit, she finally found sleep.

Jones had been in his cabin, unable to sleep. Had he really done the right thing? He'd miss Caylie terribly once she left. What would he do when she wasn't there? What would captivate his attention? And as any parent would be, Jones was worried. What if something…terrible happened to her? How would he know? What would he do? How would he handle losing Caylie too? Jones got out of his cabin, needing some air. All those intensely horrible thoughts were suffocating him. He stood on the deck, looking up at the stars. Then he looked down at the stairs leading to the hold. He slowly walked down the ladder to the hold and walked through the hammocks to Caylie's. She was sleeping soundly, her pink blanket wrapped tightly in her arms. Jones smiled as he watched her. Was it possible just four years ago she washed up on the Dutchman, full of spite against him? Was it possible he had hated her so much? Jones then noticed that her cover wasn't covering her feet. It was cold and she would surely freeze. He slowly reached out and pulled the covers over her feet. He rested his claw on her feet for a moment, and then he hesitantly, shyly, pulled some strand of hair out of her face. Caylie tensed for a minute, and then relaxed, a small smile on her face. Jones sighed, feeling loss rush over him. How he'd miss this fiery girl! The Dutchman would never be the same without her. He could remember how he'd spent nights alone, missing his sister, and now he had Caylie, he didn't want to lose her too. But she needed to grow, and growing was not done on the Dutchman. He was convinced that if he let her spread her wings, she would come back one day. He gave her a small smile and then Jones slowly made his way back up to the deck, unaware that another pair of eyes had been watching him…and beginning to realize maybe he was wrong…about many things.

Caylie woke up abruptly, unable to sleep any longer. She could tell it was still late at night. She had had an awful dream. It was pure terror. Her face was covered in tears and sweat. Caylie wiped her face with the blanket and just stayed in her hammock but found no peace with the different sounds of mixed snores and the waves crushing against the Dutchman. She jumped out as quietly as she could and walked up onto the deck, in desperate need of fresh air. She stood near the rail, breathing rapidly. _It was just a dream, Caylie. Just a dream. _

"Caylie?" a voice asked.

Caylie jumped and turned. It was her uncle. She sighed in relief and tried to slow her pounding heart.

"What are ye doin' up?" he asked her.

"Couldn't sleep," Caylie admitted sheepishly. "I-I'm nervous abou' bein' a cap'n! I don't know anythin'!"

"Aye, ye don't. I didn't when I was made cap'n. I made mistakes, and I learnt. Ye'll do the same," Jones said, standing next to her.

Caylie swallowed. "But it's just, so many changes are happenin' at once! I have no clue what ter make o' it."

"Don't let 'em get ter yer head," Jones shrugged. "Stay calm and ye'll do fine."

Caylie smiled shakily at him.

"But, I have a feelin' this isn't the only reason ye couldn't sleep," Jones said knowingly.

Caylie looked down. "I had…another dream. More like a nightmare actually."

Jones titled her head up with his claw and looked at her in fatherly concern. "A nightmare? 'Bout what?"

Caylie took a deep breath. "It was terrible! I was on the ship and it all seemed fine but then the ship sank and then I saw Clanker and the Dutchman. I tried to swim to it but Clanker wouldn't help me! He kept looking at me with a frown on his face and a big storm came and I was underwater! Then I came up again and this time Clanker was trying to help me but I couldn't reach him! I felt so alone and I couldn't move my arms or legs! I went under again and then…and then…"

"Slow down, lass," Jones calmed her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It was just a dream, remember? I know fer a fact if ye did go under the Dutchman would never desert ye. Clanker wouldn't do that." As much as he hated to say it.

"I know but…it seemed so _real_! I can still see it all, feel it all," Caylie shuddered. "I really don't want 'im ter be mad at me anymore, uncle! Whatever ye did tell 'im I don't care but what I do care about is me friend. He needs me. I jus' know 'e does."

Jones looked sadly at his niece, watching her despair, annoyed that someone like Clanker was the reason she was slowing herself down. "Clanker'll do fine Caylie. Ye need to really go explore, do things. Bein' on the Dutchman isn't the life fer ye."

"It's not the life fer Clanker either but 'e's stuck 'ere anyways!" Caylie cried angrily.

Jones stood tall above her, now very annoyed. "Caylie…we've been over this before missy. Ye know very well Clanker made 'is choice and 'e's livin' with the consequences. Ye have the chance to git out o' it and so ye will."

"But that's not fair," Caylie said indignantly.

"Life isn't fair," Jones said, his anger level rising a bit. "I can't let them all go, I can let ye go though so I will. But they belong ter me and that's it, that's all. Do ye understand that, missy?"

Caylie nodded grudgingly. "But I don't like it."

Jones smiled a bit. "Ye don't 'ave to. An' let's not fight now. Soon ye'll be on yer own and I'll only see ye once a year, if I'm even so lucky."

"Ye will," Caylie said, sighing. "I promise ter visit the Dutchman when I can." She would have to, if she wanted to keep Clanker as a close friend.

"Good," Jones said. "And that way, ye won't be completely deprived o' yer beloved Clanker," he grumbled the last part, shaking his head.

Caylie stared at him in pure shock. Then she started giggling nervously. "Where did that bloody well come from, uncle?"

"Many observations," Jones said bitter sweetly, looking out at the sea. He pursed his lips.

"That's bein' bloody daft, that is," Caylie said, chuckling nervously.

Jones rolled his eyes. His niece was very stubborn. "Fine, whatever ye say. We both know the truth…but I don't 'ave to like it," he said, quoting Caylie. And he did not like it. Not one little bit. Not even for a second.

Caylie liked this side of her uncle. It was the one she supposed her mother had mentioned in the letter that women liked about him back then. It was charming and charismatic. Why didn't he stay like this? Why did he have to become to harsh with everyone else?

"Again, I 'ave no clue what ye mean but I'll pretend that I do," Caylie said, smiling.

Jones smiled back at her and then turned to the sea. The sun was rising. "Ye better git some rest Caylie. Gettin' a crew ain't easy and ye're goin' ter need yer strength."

Caylie nodded. "Good night uncle."

Jones looked at her, his throat tight as he remembered in a couple of days Caylie would be gone. "Good night Caylie. Sleep well this time."

Caylie smiled and ran back to the hold. Jones realized that they would probably never have another conversation in the early waking hours again. He would never find her at the rail, looking out at the sea again. He would never hear her hum his song while she worked again. Caylie was leaving him and something inside him began to hurt. _So this is why men are reluctant to let their daughters go off an' marry. _Now so many things were beginning to make sense to Davy Jones, and he was sure, wherever Dawn was, she'd be proud of both him and Caylie. _If only ye could see 'er now Dawny. She's so…Caylie. There's not another like 'er. _And he could say that he was very proud of her. Very proud indeed. She was becoming an excellent little pirate, but her indignant stubbornness, he could do without.

Caylie got a bit of sleep after her talk with Jones, but she was still nervous. She woke up and looked around. Half the hammocks were empty, including Clanker's. She walked up onto the deck, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She spotted Jones near the bow, looking at her ship.

"Ye ready to go?" he asked her.

Caylie scoffed. How did he always know it was her? It was getting annoying. "Aye," she said. "As ready as I can be."

"Ye'll be fine. And ye'll 'ave Maccus an'…Clanker. They'll help ye, make no mistake," Jones said.

Caylie nodded and looked at her ship. What a beautiful thing, with the sun rising behind it. Caylie'd never seen something so beautiful.

"What are ye namin' 'er?" Jones asked.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought…" Caylie said, scratching her head.

"Well ye better start thinkin'," Jones said.

Caylie bit her lip going through all the names she could think of. "I dunno, what don't ye name 'er fer me?"

Jones smiled, hoping she would say that. "Fine then. Her name'll be the Golden Dawning."

Caylie liked it…a lot. It was perfect. Especially at that moment, with the rising sun. The Golden Dawning. She grinned. "I think that be perfect."

"Good," Jones nodded, walking back to the deck to bellow out orders.

Caylie looked at the ship and then saw on the side was written in gold letters the _Golden Dawning. _He knew the name already before she had asked. Her uncle was a very smart man, as Caylie recently realized. Very practical too. _Well he has ter be to 'ave survived out 'ere, eh? _

Clanker was in no good humor. He had seen Jones the other night with Caylie, and his opinion of his captain had softened a bit, but he was still in no humor to go on an errand with Caylie. He wasn't ready and he was being forced to go. Caylie was very hyper as she jumped around getting ready to leave. Maccus was still gripping his whip tightly, a smug smile plastered to his face. Playing Jones' eyes and ears on this trip would prove to be a very amusing job, he was sure of it. Maccus went onto the Dawning early to steer her towards the Dutchman. She was ready to go. Jones turned to Caylie as she grabbed her sword and tied her sash around her waist.

"I have no idea if ye noticed, but there's a seadrum on the Dawning. Ye can summon the Kraken now whenever ye need it. It'll listen to ye, it has to," he said to her.

Caylie smiled and nodded. "Thank ye uncle…fer everythin'."

Jones smiled back. "It be me who should thank ye."

Caylie looked down at the brand on her hand. "When do I get this bloody thing off?"

"When ye get back," Jones answered. He wasn't hasty to remove her immortality, her only real protection. Caylie knew this was what he was thinking and she scoffed.

"I'll be fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm _yer _niece after all."

"That ye are," Jones nodded. "Be back soon."

Caylie nodded and then turned to board the Dawning. Maccus was already on as was Clanker, who was in the back of the ship, away from Caylie. Maccus cut the cords and then the Dawning, Caylie's first real ship, was off. Jones watched sadly as his niece sailed off. When the Dawning went out of sight Jones turned to the crew, taking a breath. "Well that's that. Now ye scallywags git back ter work before I lose me temper."

The crew scuttled around, not wanting their captain to go back to his old bad mood. Jones walked down to the hold and looked at Caylie's hammock. She didn't take her cover, she left it there and the seashells, still shining bright, hadn't moved either. Then Jones realized he had nothing to do. No one to watch. No one to pick on. _What am I goin' ter do now? _

Caylie loved having her own ship. She loved the idea of _her _being in control. No one could ever top the present Jones had given her. She sat in her cabin, looking out the windows and her sheetmusic in her hands. She was trying to write her song. She had the melody right, but she needed lyrics. She tried to think of what she could write about, but no ideas came into her head. She put the papers down and sighed. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to Clanker. And if she did, he'd always run from her. He definitely was going to give up easily. But neither was she. Caylie also realized that Maccus was watching her and Clanker's every move very carefully. She didn't know why, but it still bothered her. She walked out of the cabin and looked at Maccus who was at the helm.

"Well, how long are we goin' fer?" she asked him.

"Not too long," he said, "whelp," he whispered under his breath.

Caylie rolled her eyes and turned to Clanker, who was sitting in the crow's nest. She climbed up the main mast with the agility of a monkey and stood next to him, her arms crossed.

"So…" she began, "are ye still mad at me?"

Clanker looked up at the sky. "I never was."

Caylie frowned. "Well then why have ye been ignorin' me?"

Clanker rolled his eyes. "I told ye before Caylie. If I could, I'd tell ye."

"What's stoppin' ye?" she asked him, staring at him with her big innocent blue eyes.

Clanker didn't even know why he wasn't telling her, but he'd never say that. She'd laugh at him. "After this trip I won't see ye again. What's point o' gettin' close if ye're goin' ter be so far away?"

Caylie already knew this fact, it had been echoing in her head for some days now but hearing it from him, it sounded worse. She bowed her head. "That's not all, aye? There's still more behind this, ain't there? This is still abou' me bein' 'is niece ain't it?"

Now it was Clanker's turn to bow his head. How was it that Caylie could always make him feel on the spot, like he was on fire every time she asked him something? He never seemed to be able to give out a proper straight response to her. He never felt like that before and now all he could do was feel like she could see right through him. That was not a good feeling, mind you. "Aye…" he muttered, scuffing his foot into the deck.

Caylie had got it. She had wanted him to fess up to it, and he had. Then why did she wish he hadn't? She looked away, her lip trembling.

"Caylie, it's ju-" Clanker began but Caylie cut him off.

"No Clanker. Stop there. I git it now. It all makes sense. Ye're right. There isn't any point…and ye could git in trouble with Jones…" Caylie trailed off. She wasn't angry with her uncle about it, she was angry with herself for giving herself false hope. She always knew her uncle's crew was her uncle's crew. She was his niece. Those two ends could never find a medium. She climbed over the crow's nest and slid down the mast and went over to her cabin. Maccus had seen the whole thing and he was very happy. What a report he could give Jones. What a report indeed. He looked to his whip again. Soon he'd use it. Clanker hadn't stopped Caylie from going. He had no intention of doing so. He knew she knew it too. They both knew that the minute Caylie's heritage was revealed their friendship, and anything that went with it, had disintegrated. He pulled out her necklace and looked at the swan's eye. It was still so dead and dull. He held it up in the sunlight. It shined brightly but the eye still remained unfazed. He sighed and put it back in his clothes. And now, he knew why he hadn't been able to tell her before.

Caylie shut the cabin door behind her and lay back on the bed, tears falling down her face. _I was so stupid! _When she had fought with Clanker days ago, why hadn't she realized then to give up? Why didn't she just let go and forget him then? Why did she volunteer him to come on this bloody trip and just make it hurt more? Why? Caylie picked up one of the pillows and through it against the wall angrily. She got up and reluctantly went to pick it up. She threw it back on the bed and then saw her song that she never finished. She picked up one of the sheets and a bottle of ink. She sat near the window again, her official writing spot. She dipped her pen in the ink and began to write. Two hours passed and she had a song. It was a beautiful song, with the lyrics completed. She sat at her little organ and placed the music in front of her. She began to play and sing.

_Weep, oh beautiful stars_

_A tale of divine sorrow do tell _

_Whilst the trees will wilt, the roses blacken_

_And everything I knew is lacking_

_When will Death take me onto her black wings_

_And pull me away from this confusion? _

_Overwhelming, like a never-ending turbine_

_Let's wrap it all around God's leg _

_Let him take it all away…_

The sound of the organ subsided and Caylie felt a bit better. She sniffled and just sat in front of the instrument, running her hands on the keys. _I'll have to thank uncle for that too…_

Clanker had heard her song. He had been standing outside the cabin, listening to the mesmerizing sound of her voice. She sang like a siren, captivating anyone who would hear her. Even Maccus couldn't deny the girl had excellent vocals. Did she even know how well she sang? Did she know the hell Clanker was enduring so she could be happy and free? He knew why she had written the song. She had written it for him. It was painful. The words sunk deep into Clanker's cold heart, warming it with anger and sadness. She had, without a doubt, inherited her uncle's musical talent. Jones could whip up a perfect storm on his organ and Caylie seemed to come pretty close. Clanker hated himself for hurting her. He hated himself for being an ugly beast stuck on a ship. _To the depths with Jones and the bloody code!_ He suddenly opened the cabin door to find Caylie sitting at the organ. She turned, startled by the sound of the door opening. Then she turned away when she saw who it was. What did he want now? _Just when I was feelin' better abou' all this…_

"Ye sing…" Clanker began but felt his heart jump in his throat and he couldn't continue.

"What? Terribly? Aye, I always knew that," Caylie said softly but roughly, tears still welling in her eyes. Why was he here? Why couldn't he let her alone for two seconds? "Me governess said when I was little, I sang like a toad."

Clanker was confused. Was this girl living in some sort of alternate universe? She sang wonderfully. Her voice was not like a typical girl's voice, high and soprano, but it wasn't like a boy's either. It was special…like her. He shook his head.

"No…in fact, ye sing like an angel…only better," Clanker swallowed, realizing what he had just told her. That didn't sound right. Now she'd yell at him. _Good on ye mate, ye jus' ruined it fer yerself. _

Caylie was a little taken off guard now. Didn't they just agree that they couldn't be friends anymore, that they could never be…anything? Clanker must have caught her confusion because he walked into the cabin and looked at her.

"Caylie, I'm…" Clanker couldn't cough the word up. He was sorry. No, that wasn't powerful enough. He was hurt? No. He was angry. No.

Caylie gulped, her hands trembling, but she didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the organ. "What?"

"I didn't mean it like it came out, Caylie. I don't care if ye're his niece…" Clanker said.

Caylie looked at him skeptically.

"All right, jus' a bit, but can ye blame me, lass? He's Davy Jones. I've got a whip held over me back often enough as it is. If, God forbid, somethin' happened to ye, I'd never live it down."

"Then maybe it's better off like we said!" Caylie exclaimed. "Why are ye here, Clanker? Ter repeat what ye told me already!? I don't want ter hear it! Jus' go away."

Clanker shook his head, taking a step closer. "No, I jus' wanted to say that I hope…" he trailed off. "…_want _us to be friends, even when ye're off bein' a fancy pants captain. Ye'll always have a friend on the Dutchman, if ye want one."

Caylie bit her lip, looking up at him. She inclined her head and sighed, shrugging her shoulders nonchanlantly, though inside she was jumping for joy. "I think I could use one, yes…"

Clanker grinned, tipping his hat to her. "Well…then I suppose I got a job, eh?"

And then Caylie, unable to contain herself any longer, ran and embraced him. It was nothing like the hug she had given Jones. This one made her feel like her whole body was burning to a crisp. It made her feel like she had belonged there her whole life. Clanker, on his part, felt like all common sense was out the window, and he felt somewhat dumb. He couldn't think anymore. He had not hugged, touched or been near a woman for nearly fifty years. Then came little Caylie and he felt like an awkward adolescent all over again. Caylie pulled away, a small pink tint in her cheeks. Clanker looked at her and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out the little necklace and placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it. He nodded. It was hers after all.

"Ye dropped it…the day we were fightin'," he explained.

Caylie looked at it. The swan's eye was shimmering brightly again, twinkling with new life. She stroked it lovingly then put it back in Clanker's hand.

"Wha-?" he asked in confusion, his eyes wide.

Caylie looked up at him softly, a smile playing on her lips. "Keep it…as a memory when I leave that I'll always be back."

"Ye can't give it ter me," he said, shaking his head. "Cap'n'd have me head on a plate!"

"It's a present. Ye keep it, or else I'll force ye to," Caylie said firmly. "And Jones'll do no such thing."

Clanker nodded slowly and put it back in his pocket. He wanted to say thank you, but he didn't know how. He just took a large step away from her and smiling goofily, walked out of the cabin, pleased with himself for having conquered yet another challenge. Except for now he had a bigger one-one with Davy Jones. One few men could say they'd survive. But as he walked out of her cabin, Clanker didn't feel so afraid of his captain anymore. He had seen him be kind with Caylie. He knew Jones cared about his niece. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. If Clanker could remember that, then no punishment Jones gave him would be enough...but as Clanker had yet to learn, punishments from Jones and punishments from Life are two different things…and Life's challenges would be the hardest to overcome yet.


	19. Chapter XVIII

A/N: Okay, so I DON'T own Bad Luck Bree, Bree does. I'm burrowing her 'cuz Bree was nice enough to let me. I am SO SORRY it took so long to update but my computer got a virus and I just got it back. XP

Chapter 18

Jones had been pacing on the Dutchman since Caylie left. How was she? Did she get a crew? He couldn't think about anything else. 

"Sail ho!" the lookout cried. 

"Where away?" Jones called, anxiously awaiting to tell if this was Caylie's ship. 

"Off the starboard beam!" the lookout called back. 

Jones grabbed his looking-glass and saw that it was indeed the Golden Dawning. A smile spread on his face. 

"That be Caylie, cap'n?" Bootstrap asked, catching the smile on Jones' face. 

"Aye, that'd be 'er," Jones nodded. 

The Dawning sailed closer to the Dutchman until the two large ships were almost touching. Caylie smirked as she watched the crewmembers gawp in horror at the Dutchman. 

"I take it ye've never seen the Dutchman be'ore," she said to them. 

They all shook their heads and then one, Jacob, his name was, spoke up.   
"Did ye work fer Davy Jones?" he asked his captain boldly. The other crewmembers tried to reprimand him but Caylie smiled. 

"Aye, I did. Learnt a fair bit too, like that people who are outspoken tend ter 'ave the upper hand, eh?" 

Jacob, looking much more confident now, nodded. 

"But if ye do cause me any trouble, ye can guarantee to find yerselves on the deck o' the Dutchman before ye can think on it," Caylie warned them all, gripping the rigging. She jumped on board the Dutchman with Clanker and Maccus in tow. She landed on the deck without slipping and smiled as she met the long-awaiting gaze of Davy Jones. 

"Cap'n," she nodded to him. 

"Caylie," he nodded back. "ye got yer crew?" 

"Aye, an' it was a fair bit o' fun, wasn't it?" she looked at Clanker.  
Clanker gave a small nod. 

Jones turned to him and Maccus. "Ye've done yer jobs well lads, now ye can resume yer work on the Dutchman." 

Maccus nodded and Clanker, with one last glance at Caylie, went off too.   
Jones stood with Caylie, motioning for her to walk with him. Caylie joined him willingly. 

"So, did ye get what ye wanted?" he asked her. 

"Ye already asked me that," Caylie said in confusion. "I got me crew." 

Jones chuckled. "I mean Clanker. Ye said ye wanted 'im so ye could 'talk'. Did ye?" 

Caylie blushed a bit, remembering the scene that had played out in the cabin some days ago. Aye, all she did was hug him, but even that was enough to make the girl's blood boil. She was, after all, only a teenager. Emotions ranged from high to low.   
"Aye…" she trailed off. 

Jones noticed the color in her cheeks and frowned. "Ye're not lyin' ter me now Caylie, are ye?" 

Caylie stopped walking and looked at him. "No. No, o' course not! What would I lie abou'? All we did was talk and we came to an understanding." 

Jones motioned for her to continue. "What sort o' understanding?" 

Caylie smiled a bit. "That I'd always 'ave a friend on the Dutchman, no matter where I bloody well am." And she went down to the hold, almost skipping, anxious to see Bootstrap and the others. Jones frowned again. Caylie wasn't wearing her necklace. Where was it? Did she lose it? Something in Jones' gut said the opposite…that she _gave_ it away. And his intuition, as he had come to figure out, was rarely wrong. Caylie was almost too happy. Aye, being free and being a captain would do that, but Jones was still skeptical. He walked over to Maccus. 

"Well?" he asked him. 

"Well, nothin'," Maccus grunted. "They got into a little row and in one hour flat 'e was in 'er cabin and they was laughin' and all friendly again!"  
Maccus was very unhappy about this unfortunate turn of events. 

"'E was in 'er cabin?" Jones asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"Aye, Miss Caylie was playin' that pretty little organ o' 'ers. Her singin's not bloody bad either. Drew 'im to 'er like a bee ter honey," Maccus said in rancorous admiration. 

Jones groaned. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to send Clanker there. He nodded curtly at Maccus and then wandered over to the deck, glad in some hours Caylie'd be off the Dutchman and away from Clanker and rambunctious emotions.

Caylie was ready to leave. She had gone to see almost everyone. Bootstrap had been more than kind to her, always the good friend he was.  
"Take care o' yerself mate," he said, patting her shoulder. 

Caylie smiled at him. "I will mate, thank ye." 

And then he leaned in and whispered to her. "Don't forgit 'im Caylie, no matter how many men ye meet." 

Caylie looked at him, her arms rigid. "I couldn't even if I wanted ter. Besides, how could I forgit the firs' person I met on the Dutchman? The firs' person who ever threatened me? Seems pretty hopeless, ain't it?" 

Bootstrap sighed. _Clanker's been through more pain than ye'll ever know Caylie…Please don't forget 'im. _"Alrigh' then. Well I'll be seein' ye mate." 

"Aye, ye will," Caylie said, running back up to the deck. 

She had even said goodbye to Maccus and Jimmylegs, even if she had been reluctant to do so. 

"I'm gonna miss ye, whelp!" Jimmylegs had cried out in angry frustration. 

Even Maccus admitted he'd miss her, and her beautiful singing voice, though he didn't say the last part to anyone. It was something he'd take to his grave-if he ever had one. 

Caylie laughed. _There's jus' one more person I need ter see off before I go see uncle…_  
She walked down to the hold and stood on the ladder. Clanker hadn't shown his face all day. She knew he was upset she was leaving, she didn't expect anything less. But she couldn't leave without saying good bye, even if he wouldn't say it back.  
"Clanker?" she called. "Clanker, I know ye're down there, with yer hat o'er yer head and ye're sulkin' now. But I wanted ye to know I really am goin' ter miss ye. I know ye knew that though. And ye'll always 'ave somethin' ter remember me by, aye?" 

There came no answer at all so Caylie persisted. She knew even if they'd come to an agreement, the day she left would be the hardest. She had anticipated this. But it still hurt. 

"I don't blame ye fer bein' mad at me, if ye are, mate... Well, then, if ye're determined ter stay down there, I'll be goin'. Me crew's waitin'. I'll see ye soon…I hope," she said and then waited, hoping to see Clanker come run up and tell her good bye, wave to her, anything. But he never came so she took a deep breath and then climbed back up the steps and onto the deck. Jones looked at her a little sourly. 

"Ye done?" he asked her, not bothering to hide the distaste in his voice. 

Caylie nodded, lifting her head confidently. "Jus' do me a favor an' don't be too hard on 'im. Please? 'E's been through enough with me leavin' an' all…"  
Jones' face softened as he looked into her large pleading eyes. He didn't want to give in to it, but if it made her happy then he would. Jones sighed. "I'll treat 'im with respect, at most." 

"Thank ye," Caylie said, holding her hand out, staring at him intensely. "Ye can release me now, I'm ready." 

Jones smiled at her sadly and then took her hand in his own, running his fingers over her palm. "I release ye then Caylie Adams, from yer debt on the Flying Dutchman. Ye're a free lass." 

Caylie looked down at her hand and saw the black mark slowly fade until it disappeared. She smiled, running her other hand over her palm. "Thank ye, cap'n." 

Jones nodded. "Take care o' yerself missy, but I won't tell ye not to run into trouble, because that'd be very un-pirate like o' ye, aye?" 

Caylie gave him a tight hug. "I will take care o' meself uncle. And I'll be back…to give ye the time and such…" 

Jones put on a mock-scowl. "I should expect so. And if ye don't, we'll git the Kraken ter hunt ye!" 

Caylie smiled at him. "Great! I mean, er, that won't be necessary. Thanks, uncle!"  
Then she boarded the Dawning. 

"Let's go lads," she said, looking back at Jones, a large smile plastered to her face, though her heart was aching. Jones had become like her father. And for a daughter, leaving her family is never easy.

Clanker had been, meanwhile, doing exactly what Caylie had said he would be. He was lying in his hammock, his hat over his face. He couldn't pluck up the courage to say good bye to her like a normal person, it would hurt too much. True, he had told her she'd always have a friend on the Dutchman and that part was true. She would have a friend on the Dutchman, but his heart would be breaking while he waited for her. He could hear her come down the steps and he heard her voice, locking away the sound in his memory. It was the most soothing thing he knew he would ever hear. He also knew she wanted him to come up to her. He could hear her silent pleas but he would not answer them. He couldn't. Then he heard her go back up with one last good bye to him. Clanker debated for a good five minutes whether to go up or not until he finally decided to. But when he got onto the deck, it was too late. Caylie and the Golden Dawning were already gone and he had not said good bye. Ye're so stupid Clanker! He mentally hurt himself a million times since then, standing on the bow watching the Dawning sail away into the horizon. And Clanker felt a tear slide down his barnacled face and he didn't bother to wipe it away. Jones noticed Clanker standing on the bow, and he felt a pang of sympathy rush through him. _Don't be too hard on 'im…Please? _Jones could still hear Caylie's words echo in his head and so he left Clanker, not bothering to tell him to get to work. _Let 'im grieve. Ye needed it too, remember? _

Bootstrap laid a firm hand on Clanker's shoulder. "Come on mate." 

Clanker yanked away. "No." 

"Ye don't want it ter be the cap'n who comes, do ye?" Bootstrap tried again. 

"I don't care," Clanker said, pulling out the necklace and holding it. 

"Ye will when 'e whips ye," Bootstrap shook his head, leaving Clanker alone again. He knew his crewmate was one of the stubborn ones and he was not in a mood to try and coax him, knowing very well it would do no good. Clanker was inconsolable.

Caylie stood near the bow of the Dawning, the cool wind passing through her hair, blowing it all over the place. She inhaled the strong scent of sea air blended with the victorious scent of freedom. She could see her fingers were slowly becoming normal again, their greenish texture fading. Her face was still mutilated but she was optimistic in time it would return to normal. Caylie awaited the day she would gaze upon her face and see what she really looked like though she knew appearance did not matter anymore, a lesson she would have never learnt except as a crewmember on the Flying Dutchman. She had talked with the crew as they were normal and they talked normal, even if their appearance was not. She had dug deep into her uncle's soul and re-discovered the man he used to be. She had seen him as him and not as a horrid sea monster. And Clanker…she had seen Clanker as a man, a friend and not an ugly beast. Perhaps she should have told him that…She never really did. Caylie's hand flew up to her neck instantly, but she then remembered she did not have the necklace. A brief sense of loss swept over her but it faded as she remembered why she had given it to Clanker and how she knew somehow he'd appreciate it. She could see the Dutchman from afar, and somehow she knew Clanker had come on deck. She knew he had wanted to say good bye to her, he just didn't know how. _Too little, too late, eh Clanker?_

Jones was already missing Caylie even if it had only been a few days. The Dutchman was so empty. So lifeless. He ordered a few floggings here and there, he gave orders, he played his organ. That was the order of the day for him and it was boring. The crew were also less motivated now, and they missed Caylie dearly. Maccus seemed to even more than some of the others, often whilst yelling out orders he'd say: "If Caylie, an eighteen year old girl no more, could do it, so can ye!" This amused most of the crew, having finally proved the brutal hammerhead had a soft spot somewhere. Clanker was taking Caylie's leave the worst. He tried to be happy, for her, but he couldn't. He couldn't smile. He couldn't laugh. He couldn't talk. He had barely uttered a word since she left. At night he'd stroke the necklace, during the day he'd keep it in his jerkin, away from all eyes but his. It was his only connection to the girl. His amulet against all depression. He was thankful she hadn't kept it. He made sure though to keep it as far from Jones' view as possible, for if he saw it, Clanker knew very well the whip would fall on his back quicker and more painfully than ever or even worse, Jones would take it away. Jones felt so useless now. Like he was just wandering aimlessly on the Earth, with no one or nothing to distract him. Then one day that all changed when some of the crew brought forth a struggling, wild spirit. For the second time in his life, Jones was thankful his crew sometimes disobeyed him. For the second time a girl was brought onto the Dutchman…except this time, the circumstances were very different. This time...Jones would meet his match.

This time…Davy Jones would meet Bad Luck Bree.


	20. Chapter IXX

Chapter 19

It had already been a year since Caylie left the Dutchman and became the captain of the Golden Dawning. It didn't seem like it had been that long. In truth, Caylie felt as though it had all happened just yesterday. But she had had her share of joy so far. She had used the Kraken once, to her extreme delight. She doubted the beast would listen to her and do her bidding and so it was all the more of the shock when it did both-perfectly. Caylie had gotten to know her crew very well. She was especially fond of Jacob. He was so much like her. He had also received his share bit of floggings for the same reasons she had and now she knew why Jones whipped her so many times. Jacob asked too many questions and talked too much for his own good sometimes. 

"A tongue like that can be easily chopped out," Caylie had to remind him constantly. Some of the crew, especially the older ones, had a difficult time taking orders from Caylie, with her being a young girl and all. So Caylie, when she realized this, decided to take charge of the situation by throwing one of the most conservative sailors she had on the ship. He fought her, he yelled, he called her everything from a bloody whelp to a pirate wench. Caylie had already heard them all, and remained unfazed as she prepared to toss him overboard. She was going to make him walk the plank. She drew her sword and pointed it at him. 

"Walk, and I hope death finds ye quicker than Davy Jones," she said gravely. 

The sailor reluctantly walked the plank and then Caylie stomped on the board hard and he fell into the blue depths of the sea. 

"ANYONE want ter join 'im? I'm pretty sure there are some sharks in need o' a good meal down there," Caylie bellowed, projecting her voice loud enough so it rang throughout the deck. For a young girl, she sure had a loud voice. 

Everyone shook their heads and frantically scattered to get back to work, fearing their captain every day a little more. Mad, they called her. But they called anyone daft enough to make a deal with Davy Jones mad. Jacob, now very confident with asking Caylie questions, walked up to her. 

"Was that all necessary cap'n?" he asked her. 

Caylie looked at him. "I am a woman and I am cap'n o' this ship. If that's the only way to remind them I am the cap'n then I'm ready to throw ten men overboard." 

Jacob gaped for a moment then shook himself, running off. Caylie smirked. Yes, she liked being captain very much. She went to the helmsman, putting on a stern face. 

"Alter course," she said. 

"To where cap'n?" he asked, shaking with nerves. Caylie noticed this and her famous temper began to rise. 

"Oh git a grip on yerself! If I scare ye what'll other pirates do to ye?" she rolled her eyes. "Now, we're sailin' ter the Flying Dutchman." 

The helmsman blinked at her. "Th-the Dutchman…Davy Jones' ghost ship?" 

Caylie sighed. "I am extremely exhausted o' this crew's uncanny ability to always repeat me orders two or three times before it enters yer thick-skulls."  
The helmsman continued to blink at her. Caylie sighed again in undisguised frustration. "YES Davy Jones' ship! We'll be goin' ter it once a year, ye understand? So ye better git used to it." 

The helmsman gulped and nodded, turning the large wheel. _She's mad. _Caylie stalked away, shaking her head._ They'll learn. I wonder if uncle's crew was this wimpy when they started out…I'll have ter ask 'im that._

The Dawning, an unusually fast ship, caught up with the Flying Dutchman in almost no time at all. Caylie was anxious to see her uncle and the crew again, even if it wouldn't be for long. She was in dire need of a good fight and she was determined to go out and find one if one couldn't seem to come to her. Jones was on the deck of the Dutchman when the lookout caught sight of the Dawning. Jones smiled. She did come. But he also knew she wouldn't do this every year. She couldn't. She was Caylie and she was a pirate. Pirates didn't have a good habit of keeping promises. Nonetheless, Jones wasn't going to be complaining if she did fulfill her promise. The Dawning came aside the Dutchman and Caylie, even before they set out the board, was already on the ghost ship. 

"Oi! It's Caylie," Maccus called to the rest of the crew. 

"Caylie's back!" Bootstrap said happily. 

"Alrigh', calm yerselves," Jones said, rolling his eyes though he was just as happy as the rest of them and extremely relieved. 

Caylie walked onto the deck and looked at all of them looking at her. "Why are ye all starin' at me fer?" 

Bootstrap ran out and hugged her. "Because we've missed ye." 

"Ye-yer face Caylie…it-it's better," Hadras remarked. 

Everyone looked at her again and began muttering. 

"It is? I bloody well didn't even notice," Caylie said, touching the side of her face to feel her new smooth skin. How had she not noticed it before? 

"Party's over lads. Git back ter work," Jones growled. "Aye, aye, Caylie's back but ye 'aven't gone anywhere so move it!" 

The crowd dispersed, though some people were grumbling in disappointment at not being able to hear how Caylie had been and what she had done. 

"How've ye been Caylie? Has the cap'n's life suited ye?" Jones smiled at her, relieved to see she was alright. 

"Aye, it has. I had ter throw a man overboard some days ago…whelp," she answered, shuddering at the memory.  
"Why?" he asked in amusement, admiration and pride in his eyes. 

"Because 'e didn't want ter take orders from a girl," Caylie said, lifting her head defiantly. 

"Ah," Jones said, nodding. 

"Other than that I'm enjoyin' it," Caylie shrugged. 

"Well that's good," Jones said, looking suddenly very distracted. Caylie noticed and frowned. 

"Is somethin' botherin' ye, uncle?" she asked him. 

Jones looked back at her. "NO. I mean, no, I'm jus' glad ter see ye. Always am." 

Caylie looked at him. "Now…ye're not lying ter me, uncle, are ye?" she said, imitating his Scottish accent. 

Jones' tentacles wriggled and he shook his head. "Ye're a very sneaky missy, ye know that?" 

"So I've been told," Caylie nodded in satisfaction. Then she looked over quickly to see what her uncle had been distracted by. Everything looked the same…except for one thing…or, one person. Her eyes narrowed. 

"Excuse me fer a minute, uncle?" she smiled sweetly at him, walking right passed him. 

Jones didn't notice what Caylie HAD noticed and nodded, patting her back. "Good to 'ave ye back Caylie. The Dutchman's so quiet without ye."  
Caylie smiled back at him and then began to walk around the deck slowly, watching everyone. She had almost seen everyone except-_CLANKER! I 'ave to go see 'im too…but first…_She focused on the new person, one she'd never seen before.

Caylie looked closer and realized it was a girl. She had light brown or blonde hair, Caylie couldn't really tell and big blue eyes. She also had fins on her back and she had claws. _No doubt the work o' Davy Jones…_Caylie shook her head, curious as to whom her uncle had picked up now. She walked over to the girl, who looked a little older than her but wise beyond her years. She was scrubbing the deck angrily, muttering angry oaths under her breath which made Caylie want to laugh as well as run away. 

"Hullo," Caylie said cautiously, sitting on the deck, legs crossed.

The girl looked up at Caylie, her eyebrow arched. "Hullo. Wait-who are ye?" 

"Cap'n Carolyn Adams of the Golden Dawning," Caylie said, hating using her whole name. "But ye can call me Caylie. Everyone else does." 

"Ah," the girl said, dipping her brush in the bucket. She had very blue eyes. Almost mirroring Caylie's. "I'm Bree. Bad Luck Bree." 

"Nice to meet ye Bree," Caylie said, "I've not seen another female fer…a very long time, unless ye count Tia Dalma, but I'm not sure if she counts, then again…" 

Bree blinked at Caylie. "Do ye always talk so much?" 

Caylie stopped rambling. "Oh, I guess…I don't really notice…Sorry." 

Bree laughed heartily. "It's funny." 

"So I've been told," Caylie said, huffing a piece of stray hair from her face. "So how did ye git to bein' on the Dutchman? I haven't seen a girl on this ship before…except me." 

Bree put down the brush and sat up like Caylie, the main mast concealing her from Jones' view. She didn't want him to catch her not working. "Well I didn't really 'ave a choice. Jones made me and we made no deal. 'E crashed me ship, the Goresail." 

Caylie frowned. "That sounds off."  
"It is," now it was Bree's turn to huff a blonde strand hair from her face. "I don't want ter be here." Then she realized something. "So wait, ye were press ganged into the crew too?" 

Caylie nodded. "Aye." 

"And ye got out," Bree stated hopefully. 

"Aye," Caylie said. "Jones let me go. 'Course it took 'im a bloody long time, but 'e did it eventually." 

"So there IS hope o' gettin' off this hell! I'm waitin' fer the minute I can and then I'm not comin' back. If I don't want ter be somewhere, I'm not there," Bree said. 

Caylie blinked at her. "Well…ye're confident. Confidence is most important I suppose…" 

They stayed silent for a minute then Bree began again. 

"Ye're the one then, I'm guessin', who put those shell strings up down in the hold, aye?" 

Caylie nodded. "That'd be me. Clanker ripped 'em off once, I could've killed 'im but in the end Jones made 'im fix it." She smirked at the memory. Bree frowned. 

"Well that's odd," she said, "because Bootstrap told me Clanker won't let anyone take it off. In fact, few days ago someone, I think it was Jimmylegs, tried to and Clanker got into a big fight with 'im. Jones came down and 'e didn't do anythin'. 'E just nodded and let Clanker go on. No one's touched the shells since. They're off-limits, it'd seem. I thought it was very funny." 

Caylie felt her cheeks warm up as Bree said this. Bree, being ever the observer she was, smiled a bit. "So Clanker's one o' yer mates then?" 

Caylie turned back to her. "Aye. I mean, I think so." 

"How did ye go from bein' one o' the Dutchman's crew to the cap'n o' the Dawning?" Bree asked, unable to contain her curiosity. 

"As I said, Jones let me go. 'E just decided it'd be better if I was free so he let me go," Caylie shrugged, not sure if she should tell Bree she was Jones' niece. She seemed to hate the man. 

Bree looked a little uneasy now, biting her lip. "Well I better git back ter work before he notices." 

Caylie noticed Bree's rapid mood swing and she frowned. _Wait. Does she think…_ "I don't think he'll mind ter be honest." 

Bree looked at her inquiringly, blinking. "Why?" 

"'E's me uncle," Caylie said, watching as Bree's whole face lit up. 

"He's yer uncle?! Ye're jokin'," Bree exclaimed, unable to hold her surprise. How could someone like Caylie be someone like Jones' niece?! 

Caylie shook her head. "Me mother was 'is sister. When she died…'e blamed me fer it. When he finally figured out it wasn't me fault we started gettin' along fine." 

Bree didn't know what to say. Was it possible this sympathetic girl was related to her captain, the monster of the Seven Seas? Bree couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. 

"Jones got me the Dawning as a gift fer me birthday and that's when he released me. 'E can actually be nice, surprisingly enough," Caylie said, seeing Bree's shocked face. 

"Seems so impossible, mate, ye have no idea," Bree said, shaking her head, unable to believe Jones could be kind to anyone. Then she turned and locked eyes with the captain for a minute, and quickly turned away, looking down. Caylie noticed this and smirked. So her uncle had a girl on the ship…a girl _not_ related to him. One who was as wild spirited as him. That sure made things interesting. _So THAT'S why he wasn't as worried about me as I thought he'd be…_ Caylie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Oh if her uncle could find someone to make him happy. _If Bree was that someone…Then maybe he'll let me- _she didn't finish her thought, pushing it away. In the meantime, whilst her uncle and Bree were playing denial, Caylie'd have a new friend. 

"Twas nice ter meet ye Bree. Undoubtedly we'll talk again but fer now…I have a cap'n ter deal with," she told Bree, waving and smiling. Bree wished her luck and went back to fuming and scrubbing. Caylie walked back over to Jones, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So that's what was distractin' ye. Bree," Caylie said, lacing her fingers together behind her back. "I should'a known a woman'd be involved." 

"I have no idea what ye mean. Bree barely counts as a woman ter begin with," Jones said, just having noticed his niece had met Bree, to his misfortune. "She's wild, that one. Breaking her is not easy." 

Caylie frowned at him. "So why try?" 

"Because I want to," Jones said defiantly. "It's what I've done fer centuries." 

"Righ', righ'…" Caylie nodded in sarcastic belief. 

Jones scoffed. "What are ye implyin' missy?" 

"Nothin' in particular," Caylie said innocently. "She seems nice though. I like 'er." 

"Well good fer ye," Jones huffed, though a feeling in him, a happy feeling, was growing. He was _happy _Caylie approved of and got along with Bree. Why? 

"And ye like 'er too," Caylie muttered under her breath, but didn't leave her uncle a chance to answer because she had run off to the hold to find Clanker. Jones slammed his claw into the rail. Why did Caylie have to see everything? Why did she have to be smart? It honestly bothered him sometimes… 

Caylie ran into the hold, as anxious as a child at Christmas. She had been waiting to see Clanker. She had been anticipating seeing Clanker. Now she would get to. One year seemed so long away from him. She found him alright, swabbing the floor moodily. _Poor Clanker. I never did talk to uncle 'bout that did I? _"Why so grim?" she asked him teasingly. 

Clanker's head reeled around to look at her. "Oh, it's you." 

Then he turned back and continued to mop the floor. Definitely not the reception she'd been expecting from Clanker. He'd told her she'd always have a friend waiting for her on the Dutchman? Was this was he meant? He was ice cold, and the tone of his voice sent shivers up her spine. 

"Ye're mad at me Clanker?" she asked him, hurt and surprise in her eyes. 

He shrugged nonchalantly, though excitement was crawling up his spine. "Should I be?" 

Caylie didn't know why he had returned to being this way. She thought they'd solved it. She thought it was over…He'd promised not to become like this. 

"I don't know. I-I came back. I missed ye. Does that mean a thing?" she asked him, scared of his answer. 

"I don't know, should it?" he asked her indifferently. In truth, Clanker had no idea why he was behaving this way. He should have ran to her, hugged her, told her he missed her, but his head wouldn't let him. It was telling him to be angry with her; a dark voice rang in his head. _She's a captain now. Ye don't really think she'll treat ye the same, do ye? Please. She's probably met many men now…many prestigious men…what do ye have o'er them? Just like ye predicted…ye knew this when ye let 'er go. _

Caylie didn't understand. She was ready to treat him the same as she had before, but he didn't seem to be. "I don't know Clanker. I was hopin' ye'd tell me. I was hopin'…well…I don't know what I was hopin' I guess. I guess it was all a dream then. It's just…when ye said I'd always have a friend on the Dutchman, fer some odd reason I thought ye meant I had you. Guess I was wrong." 

She turned and ran back up to the deck. How could this happen? She was ready to stake her life on it that they had been over this problem already. Why did it always come up? A sneaky little voice spoke in the back of her mind. _Because some things aren't meant to be. _And Caylie was slowly beginning to believe it.


	21. Chapter XX

A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't written in so long, but when AWE came out, I became a lot less inclined to write this. But I did, and I've got the sequel going to. Sorry again, but I'll be updating every week probably. Please R&R though!! XD So I guess this is all AU…Oh well, nothing wrong with AU!! XD This is like my spin on AWE.

Chapter 20

Caylie left the Dutchman soon after speaking with Clanker. She didn't see him again, she didn't want to. She didn't tell anyone about what had happened. She didn't tell anyone about their fight. Bree realized very quickly Caylie wasn't herself, but when she tried to ask the girl about it, Caylie was quick to deny it and smile innocently so Bree left it alone. Jones noticed it too, and he was positive it was Clanker's fault, he thought everything concerning Caylie was, but he knew better than to ask Caylie about it. She was so determined to protect Clanker, no matter how much hurt she'd have to endure. She wouldn't tell him anything if she thought it'd threaten Clanker in any way. Jones tried to ignore it, but Clanker was the same way. He'd do anything to protect Caylie. _Including hide his own feelings deep down…_Jones suppressed the voice of reason in his head, trying not to admit it was right. Caylie stayed in her cabin most of the day, trying to go over what she had said to Clanker before she had left the first time around. What had angered him? She had _seen _him on the deck of the Dutchman that day…she thought they'd been alright. She gave him her necklace…didn't that matter to him either? She had been so sure it had. It seemed they had been over this fight again and again. Each time resulting in Caylie doubting their friendship. _Maybe ye need to let it go. Maybe ye're just not meant to be with him. He was right ye know. Ye're Davy Jones' niece; he's part o' Davy Jones' crew. Two very different statuses, eh? _Caylie let the voice consume her. It became part of her. It was the voice that taunted her every night and every day. She couldn't ignore it and she soon stopped trying. Clanker, in all this, was over whelmed. It all seemed to happen so quick, he barely realized what he had said until after he'd already said it and before he knew it Caylie was gone again, shielded tears in her eyes hidden by a mask of indifference and false happiness. This seemed like the billionth time they clashed in the same argument. And the same voice that haunted Caylie haunted Clanker as well. It made him doubt all he lived for: Caylie. It made him doubt _her. _It made him doubt what he was hoping for, and put that fatal phrase in his head: _Maybe it wasn't meant to be._

Caylie had to forcefully try to push thoughts of Clanker out of her mind as the days wore on, because soon the Golden Dawning saw a new ship, one she'd been tailing for some time now. Another pirate ship…one rumored to be captained by one of the evilest men to sail the sea…Captain Barbossa. Caylie knew she needed a distraction so she forced her crew, reluctant as they were, to sail towards the ship. It was not the biggest ship she'd seen, and it wasn't very fast either, but nonetheless, she was a ship and she was crewed by Barbossa, a person Caylie had recently wanted to meet. She jumped onto the rigging, gripping it with one hand, her other on the hilt of her sword. She could see the ship didn't have a very big crew at all. The Dawning managed to sail alongside the ship very easily. Caylie looked over to make sure she had their attention and smiled a bit. _This'll be fun. _

"Cap'n Barbossa, is it?" she called over, a mischievous grin on her face.

Hector Barbossa reeled around at the sound of his name and looked into the playful face of a young woman. She was definitely a pirate by the look of her but there was something about her…something special Barbossa couldn't identify. Something he'd seen before. He frowned. Was she a goddess? No, goddesses didn't look like that. She was a pirate. He just couldn't figure out who. He'd met almost every pirate woman, but not her.

"Who be askin'?" he growled.

The woman held her head up confidently. "Cap'n Caylie Adams."

"Caylie Adams be it?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. NOW it made sense. He'd heard of her. The first woman to be brought aboard the Flying Dutchman. The first _person _to be released from the Flying Dutchman's crew…alive. She had a legacy, but she didn't look it. He was disappointed. _So this is the famous Caylie Adams? A girl cap'n? _

"Aye," Caylie nodded. "What make ye o' it?" 

"Ye're a very brave woman," he commented, earning some sneers from some of his crew. Caylie hopped onto the deck of his ship and held her sword out, twirling it around as she paced. She was a lot more nervous than she looked, but she hid it well. She did not want the legendary captain to think badly of her, but she barely knew how to act. "Then I suppose ye've also 'eard abou' me merciless behavior towards men who disrespect me as a woman," she told him, holding her sword to his neck. She smirked. This looked right. And besides, it was fun.

"An' if I did?" Barbossa asked her keenly, his eyes glancing at the shining sword.

"Then ye should learn to keep yer mouth shut," Caylie snapped. "I've 'eard that ye're goin' ter World's End ter git Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker."

"Ye've 'eard right," Barbossa said bitterly. "An' after the Black Pearl."

"Aye, I knew ye wouldn't be goin' ter all tha' trouble jus' fer Jack Sparrow. Not ye," Caylie said, shrugging. "Jus' checking."

Barbossa gave her a curious look. Who was this woman who seemed so comfortable around him and everyone? Why was she here? Pirates rarely went to other pirates unless they wanted something. "What do ye want?"

"To make a deal with ye," Caylie said, sheathing her sword.

Barbossa folded his fingers around his apple. "A deal?"

"Aye," Caylie said. "A deal."

Barbossa looked around at the crew and then motioned for Caylie to follow him into his cabin. Caylie followed him, her sword still at her side. She caught sight of a young man who looked frightfully familiar. She gulped and continued to walk with Barbossa, tearing her eyes away from him.

"So," he said once they'd reached the cabin and he'd sat in his chair, "what's yer offer?"

Caylie began to pace. "Well, as it seems to be a well known fact now, I spent time on the Dutchman, with Davy Jones. I also…let's jus' say came upon the map o' Davy Jones' locker and how ter go through it."

It had been true. She had gone to Signapore, and she'd stolen the maps. She smirked at the thought. Sao Feng was a fool. An evil, smart fool. She knew she'd have a debt to pay later, but she didn't mind.

Barbossa stared at her. "Ye know how to make it through the Locker?" He was interested now. He had no intention to go to Sao Feng for help, or any other captain who knew the way through World's End. If this lass had the key, he wouldn't say no.

"I do," Caylie said. "An' I'll help ye on one condition."

"What be that?" Barbossa asked.

Caylie knew very well she was dealing with one of the most demonic men on the earth but she was Davy Jones' niece. She was also Caylie, meaning she was very spontaneous as it were. "Ye owe me a debt o' one favor I want. Anythin'."

"Ye bloody well decided ter take a leaf out o' Davy Jones' book have ye?" Barbossa smirked. This girl obviously didn't know who she was dealing with…He was pleased. He'd had no problem with playing her out.

"Cap'n Barbossa, do not take me as some idiotic daft person with no sense at all. I know exactly who ye are and who I am dealin' with. I also know the chance o' ye gettin' Jack out o' the Locker successfully without this map is pathetic to impossible."

Barbossa pursed his lips. "Well Sao Feng's got a map."

Caylie nodded. "But 'e ain't goin' ter give it to ye. Ye know that. 'E hates ye." She sat down on his desk comfortably, swinging her legs over the side.

Barbossa looked at her, as though contemplating what she'd said. He chuckled, putting the apple on the table. "Ye stole them maps, didn't ye?"

Caylie smirked. "So what if I did?" she took the apple and bit into it.

Barbossa liked her style. Very nice. He was impressed, even if he'd say nothing. "Then I'd _have_ ter strike a bargain with ye."

Caylie grinned roguishly. "I knew ye'd see me way, Captain. So, ye up to me bargain?"

Barbossa grinned. "Aye, I am." He stuck out his hand. Caylie shook it, handing him back the apple. Barbossa looked at it, shaking his head. She walked back up to the deck.

Caylie was about to climb back onto the Dawning when she was held back by that familiar-looking man. He looked at her. Caylie blinked at him.

"You've been on the Dutchman," he said. "You were part of their crew and you escaped. How?"

Caylie shrugged. "Some things are best left unanswered. I happen ter be one o' them." She focused her eyes. "Ye look bloody familiar."

The man rolled his eyes. "So I'm told daily around here. William Turner. My father is Bootstrap Bill Turner. That's why. If you were really on the Dutchman, you'd know him."

Now it made sense Caylie's head. So _this _was Bootstrap's son. She should have realized it. "Oh, ye're Will Turner. Aye, yer father's told me abou' ye."

"He told me about you too. The girl who could stand up to Davy Jones," Will said in admiration.

"Ye've seen Bootstrap?" she asked him.

"Yes. I was taken captive on the Dutchman for a while and I managed to meet him," Will explained.

"Well, nice to meet ye Mr. Turner," Caylie said kindly, turning and hoping back onto the Dawning and into her cabin. Maybe she could become friends with Will…he wasn't Clanker but if Clanker wanted to be that way, two could play at that game. Will seemed nice, and if he was anything like his father, they'd get along fine. _I hope I don't have to see Clanker for a long time. I won't go back to the Dutchman unless I absolutely need to. I'm sorry uncle, but it's the only way. I'll still see ye again…jus' not when Clanker's there. I've been hurt too many times now over the same bloody things. _

Caylie needed a distraction. She thought that joining the Ebony and her mission would be a good choice. She had been wrong. It seemed she thought _more _of Clanker and not _less _while sailing along with the Ebony. Every time she looked at Will Turner she'd think of Bootstrap, which made her think of her uncle, which made her think of the Dutchman, which made her think of Clanker. It was a cycle she couldn't hide from and she hated it. She hid in her cabin most of the time, playing melancholy songs on her organ and singing softly to them. Every single man in her crew, without exceptions, had fallen in love with her voice. Some of them didn't like her, some hated her, but when they heard her sing, they forgot all their hatred and would listen.

This was the way it was on the Dawning. Caylie barely spoke to anyone anymore unless she had to. She hated having to wear a mask of lies all the time. She hated what Clanker did to her. She wished she could run back to Jones and talk to him. Tell him how Clanker had hurt her, how he had been cold with her. But she knew she couldn't. Jones was too temperamental. He wouldn't understand. He would become angry. He would flog Clanker. Clanker would hate Caylie. She knew she had to keep this to herself, as much as it pained her. _What about Bree? Why didn't ye tell her? _the reason in her head asked. Caylie didn't have a reason for why she didn't tell Bree. Maybe she didn't think it was necessary to trouble her with her problems, when Bree had so many of her own. In any case, no one but Caylie and Clanker knew what had happened, and it was tearing them both up inside.

Clanker was having just as much, if not more, trouble with what had happened. It had been his fault, and he knew it. The guilt swept over him so violently, every day, every night, all he could think of was how angry he was with himself. He had made the same mistake before, and he had fixed it. Why had this time been different? Because he didn't fix it. He didn't go after Caylie and hug her, telling her how stupid and sorry he was. This time he had let her go. He had let her go with pain in her eyes and a fake smile on her lips. Sometimes he wished he could tell someone. ANYONE. Just get an opinion on what to do. _Tell Jones. He knows her. _Clanker, like Caylie, ignored the reasonable voice in his mind. It was wrong, he was convinced. He might as well jump ship if he was even CONSIDERING going to Jones. Jones cared about Caylie. If he knew what Clanker had done, Clanker shuddered to think about it. No, he couldn't tell Jones. He sat in his hammock, looking at Caylie's necklace, wondering what to do with himself.

"Where did ye get that?" someone asked him from behind.

Clanker jumped a bit then growled. Bree. That little snoopy bilge rat. Yet for some reason he was relieved she had asked him. "Nowhere special."

"Lyin' isn't yer strong suit Clanker. Ye might as well tell the truth," Bree said, sitting in the hammock across his, her own.

"Why do ye care anyways whelp?" he snapped at her.

"Because all ye do is stare at it, when Jones isn't lookin', mind ye, but it is and I think everyone wants to know why," Bree answered, then a thin smile spread on her lips. "Did ye git it from Caylie?"

"Shove off," Clanker growled, turning in his hammock until he wasn't facing Bree.

"Ye know, I only spent a few minutes with 'er, and I already know that she cares about ye a lot, an' ye care about 'er too. Why are ye two bein' so blockheaded, I don't understand," Bree said, settling herself in her hammock and going to sleep.

To be honest, Clanker didn't understand either. He didn't understand how something so perfect as their friendship had become became so ugly and complicated, full of fights and raging emotions neither could understand. _Ye knew it from the beginning, ye always knew it. Ye ne'er married a lass fer that reason. Ye always knew that men and women shouldn't be mixed together…an' now ye're livin' proof as ter why. Serves ye right fer not ignoring 'er ter begin with, _the mean dominating voice echoed through his head.

_But how could I ignore something so…so Caylie? So innocent and fun. So fiery and stubborn. So…so beautiful and sweet-NO! It's true. I should've ignored her. Right from the start. I was stupid. _Clanker debated on the subject, torn between the two sides. _But how could something so wrong…feel so right? _It made no sense. At that moment nothing did.


	22. Chapter XXI

Chapter 21

Caylie stood on the deck of the Dawning, tears falling down her cheeks. _Why Clanker? Why? _She just couldn't stop thinking about him. It was driving her insane! She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop. Almost everything reminded her of him. She hid her captain's hat too, because it reminded her of his too much. Why was she feeling this way? It bothered her. She had always been so independent and now she felt like she _needed _him. Did Jones make a mistake in releasing her? Caylie didn't know, but it certainly entered her mind once or twice. Maybe she should have stayed on the Dutchman. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be a captain. _Don't think like that! Ye were always a one woman show and ye always will be. Who needs stupid men like Clanker anyways…_She folded her arms across her chest. It was cold out. One of the coldest days at sea she could remember. She missed her uncle very badly now. Being on the Dutchman was safe, comfortable. Most people would think her crazy for saying it but it was true. She would give about anything at that point to be on the Dutchman with Clanker and Bootstrap, playing a good hearty game of Liar's Dice while sipping rum and her taking Clanker's hat every so often. She missed those times. Being a captain was fun, but it came with responsibilities. Responsibilities Caylie didn't feel ready to take on. But she was forced to take them on, ready or not. She had asked for freedom and Jones had given her that. She had been grateful for that and she knew that was why she could ask no more of him. He had already done too much. She walked around the deck aimlessly for a bit, trying to cheer herself up.

"Did ye have friends on the Dutchman?" someone suddenly asked her.

Caylie whirled around and saw Bootstrap's boy, Will, looking at her with those large brown eyes. "Aye, I did. Why?"

"Because when I was on the Dutchman, no one but my father showed me anything close to kindness and I was curious as to if it was just me, or if they are always like that," Will explained.

"Some of them, especially Maccus and Jimmylegs, were mean morons. But I did have friends. Yer father, always kind ter me an'…" she looked down. She couldn't even say Clanker's name.

"And what?" Will urged her.

Caylie looked up again, taking a deep breath. "Did ye ever meet Clanker?"

"The one with the barnacles on his face, a funny hat and seaweed for hair?" Will asked.

"Aye, that'd be him," Caylie said softly, remembering his hat and his face and all that made him up...and his excessive use of the word "bloody".

"I did," Will nodded. "He almost killed me."

"Oh," Caylie said. "Well, he was me…me best mate…or…I thought 'e was…"

"What happened?" Will asked her softly, seeing this was a difficult subject for her to talk about.

"I don't really know. He jus'…jus' ignored me the last time I was on the Dutchman. He never forgave me fer leavin', I guess…" Caylie said, drifting back in time. "I don't even know why I'm tellin' ye this…"

She turned to leave but Will stopped her. "It's alright captain. I'm sorry about Clanker. Maybe if you talked to-"

"No. It's too late for that. If we were supposed to talk about it, we would 'ave done it years ago. No. Now it's jus' 'get over it' an' be done," Caylie said, more to herself than Will.

"Good luck with that," Will said, patting her shoulder.

Caylie gave him a small smile and watched as he retreated to the Ebony. He wasn't Clanker, but maybe he was better…

Caylie and Barbossa spent the whole morning charting out their route to get through the Locker. They knew it wouldn't be easy and that Davy Jones had many things to block the entrance. Barbossa was very thankful he had agreed to embark Caylie on the quest because without her knowledge they wouldn't have thought of half the things the Locker actually contained.

"Ye're helping quite a bit, aren't ye?" he told her, trying to hide his gratitude.

Caylie looked up from the maps, her blue eyes trying to shield the longing she had to be back on the Dutchman with Jones and Clanker again. She tried to give him a smile. "Aye, I guess I am, cap'n."

She put a small marking on the map. "So when we reach here, we turn east and then we'll be at the Locker gates. It'll be very dark, mind ye, so make sure the lamps are all lit."

"They will be," Barbossa nodded. "But how do we git in?"

Caylie gave him a ghost of a smile. "Leave that ter me."

Barbossa smiled back at her and Jack the monkey jumped on his shoulder.

"We then have to sail through to the far end and Jack will be there somewhere," Caylie said. "Jack Sparrow. I've not met 'im an' I already think he's daft. Why is that?"

"Because he is," Barbossa grumbled.

Caylie stifled a laugh and then walked out of his cabin, taking another apple. She wiped her eyes, hurting from the dimness of the room and walked back to the Dawning as they prepared to set sail again. She was very nervous about going to the Locker, but she never said that. She just kept it to herself. Her hand flew up to her neck, hoping to grasp the necklace as it had so many times before. But it wasn't there and Caylie remembered, Clanker still had it. _If I'm lucky 'e'll probably throw it in the sea! I bet 'e regards it with as little attention as a speck o' dust! _These thoughts were angry and bitter, the two sentiments Caylie was certain she'd ALWAYS feel towards Clanker. She was sure there was nothing in the world that could change her mind.

Caylie was right about many things, but as to how Clanker handled the necklace, she was far from the truth. Ever since she left again, Clanker had been guarding it with his life. He never let it out of his sight and it was the only thing that made him smile again. He had been protective before, but now it was an obsession. It all began after he had talked with Bree and gone to sleep…

_Caylie was somewhere, Clanker didn't know where. He couldn't find her. She was crying. At least, it looked like she was crying. She was in pain, and Clanker could almost FEEL her pain. She was calling out for something, her voice was like a muffled echo. Then he saw Jones, hunched over her, his tentacles swishing in all directions. Bree was there, she was crying too, something Clanker had never thought possible. She was stroking Caylie's forehead, trying to talk to Caylie. Clanker became angry. He didn't know what was happening. All they were saying was muffled and seemed so far out. Then Jones reeled around and looked at Clanker. _

"_Ye see what ye did ter 'er? DO ye see? Now she's dyin'!" he yelled angrily, his eyes full of angry sadness._

_Clanker tried to say something back, but his mouth wouldn't move. He couldn't talk. Bree turned to him too, her eyes sad. "I told ye Clanker…why didn't why listen? Why?"_

_Clanker was really frustrated now. What had he done? What was happening to Caylie? Then he saw blood. Lots of blood. Clanker backed away slowly, fearing who the blood belonged to…He reached into his jerkin and pulled out the necklace. He looked at it, as though hoping it would bring him answers. The diamond eye was dim again, all its splendor gone. Clanker felt his hands go clammy and he felt the necklace slip from his grasp. He tried to pull it back firmly, but his hands wouldn't let him. He watched it fall…it fell…and disappeared. All that was left of it was the diamond eye, cold and dark as charcoal. He scooped it in his hands, desperate to save at least one thing…but it turned to ash and slipped through his fingers. Then he saw Caylie's face, looking at him, her eyes as dim and dark as the diamond. He ran to her, tried to touch her, but she was so cold. So lifeless. He tried to call to her, but again he found himself unable to talk. She mouthed one word to him, the saddest word ever spoken in the English language. She mouthed "good bye," and like the necklace, disappeared into thin air. Clanker tried to call to her, pull her back but he couldn't. Then he saw her mother…as she had been the day he had told her her husband had died. Her eyes were just as broken and sad as she looked at him. _

"_Why Clanker? Why?" she asked him, her eyes challenging him to answer her. He tried to, but Clanker again couldn't find his voice. Then she faded and Clanker saw Caylie, all pale and translucent. She looked at him, her eyes black abysses that went on without end. She reached her hand out, trying to touch his, and Clanker reached back but then Caylie pulled away and disappeared again. Clanker became angry. 'Come back Caylie!' he thought in frustration. He could hear her laugh all around him, but he couldn't see her. He felt himself falling…falling…and everything went dark. _

Clanker had woken up, all sweaty and panting heavily. He had not had a dream in over fifty years. And that had been no dream. It had been a nightmare. His worst fear, visualized and replaying in his mind. From that night on, Clanker kept the necklace close to him, fearing if he let it fall…he couldn't even say it. It was too terrible. All Clanker knew was he could never let it break. It had to stay together, in one piece. Like his sanity, which seemed to be deteriorating with each day a little more.

Caylie immerged from her cabin, feeling better than she had before, having spent most of the evening singing and playing her organ, much to the crew's pleasure. She stood on the deck, taking in the sea-air. Today she was certain they'd reach the Locker. They were close, she could feel it. _I wonder if it'll be easier to git in since me uncle is Davy Jones…_She looked to the Ebony. Captain Barbossa was on deck, bellowing out orders, as she had seen her uncle do many a times. She didn't understand why everyone feared him. He didn't seem that demonic at all. _Fear o' the name increases fear o' the thing itself…_Caylie told herself. It was a saying she had heard aboard many ships she had sailed while trying to reach the Dutchman those years ago. Everyone told each other than, especially the British sailors, to encourage each other in the face of pirates or other danger. But nonetheless, they all passed on stories increasing fear of a person anyways. Especially Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. Caylie couldn't count how many tales she had heard about Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl or Captain Barbossa and the curse of Cortez and his Aztec gold. She knew them all by heart and now she had met the man that haunted most men's dreams, she could only laugh at their ignorance. Barbossa wasn't frightening, he was just a smart man. And smart men won in anything, as Caylie soon discovered. _But a smart woman wins in EVERYTHING. An' that's the difference. _Her first mate came up to her, his face stern and stiff. "Cap'n, we are very close to our destination point. How much further do ye want us to go?"

Caylie looked at him, her annoyance for British sailors getting to her, "as far as we can, ye idjit."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her, running back to the helm. Caylie did not like having British sailors in the crew, they annoyed her, the lot of them. They were all so serious and content with taking orders. She was sure had she told one of them to go down to the Kraken, they would do it.

Barbossa watched as his crew prepared to enter Davy Jones' Locker. It wasn't a trip any of them had wanted to go on, but they all knew they had to, for Jack, if nothing else. Barbossa just wanted the Pearl, forget anything else. He didn't give a second's thought about Jack Sparrow. If he was dead, good for that, the Black Pearl was his. If he was alive, then the crew would finally shut up and do what they were told for once. He looked to the Dawning, the beautiful ship it was. There was something about Caylie that unnerved him. It wasn't her appearance, which wasn't technically sore for anyone to look at, but how she was. Her…_being. _She was so comfortable around men, doing what men did, dressing like men, she considered herself their equal, even SUPERIOR in everything. And how she'd managed to get off Davy Jones' Flying Dutchman so easily…that also seemed suspicious. Barbossa took a bite out of his apple, frowning. No one had gotten off the Dutchman that easily…not without having to pay for it as Mr. Turner had. Yet here she was, on a very fast and very well furnished ship, without a single thought that Davy Jones would come for her…and the Kraken. The thought of how she went up to it so easily, how it LISTENED to her…both thoughts sent chills up Barbossa's already cold spine. How did she do it? None of it made any sense to him. It was like she came out of nowhere, Kraken and map of the Locker in hand, as though it was just another ordinary day, another deal to make. _Not that much could've changed since I died. Certainly not the way Davy Jones runs things…he hasn't changed for over four bloody centuries. _Jack the monkey hopped onto his shoulder again, screeching animatedly. Barbossa rolled his eyes and handed Jack the apple. The monkey began to eat it up, its fangs digging right to the core.

"Ye're a vile li'l thing, ye know that?" Barbossa grumbled. "Like yer namesake."

Jack the monkey nodded, throwing the apple core into the sea and running off. Barbossa looked ahead and then he saw it: the gates to the Locker. He had been to World's End before, true, but to venture into Davy Jones' Locker…they had to be insane.

Caylie bit her lip as they approached the gate. It was gargantuan in size, freezing every man's marrow. It was made of cold, hard steel and Caylie could tell it wasn't going to be easily penetrated. Barbossa reached over the rail of the Ebony and called to Caylie, "How do we git in?" 

Caylie was trying to figure that out herself. She tapped her hand on the rail, and then thought of an idea. It wasn't a good one, and to all who DIDN'T know she was related to Jones would seem entirely stupid, but she had to try. She climbed to the bow of the ship, balancing carefully on the rail. It wasn't a safe idea, either.

"What the bloody hell's she doin'?" Barbossa grumbled.

"Apparently trying to get it," Will said, slightly amused.

Barbossa turned to him. "I know THAT, whelp, I mean what is she doin' TER git in?"

Will looked angrily at Barbossa. "If you're so curious why don't you just ask her?"

"Because she'd fall," Barbossa said, as though it were the most obvious thing. "Honestly even you can't be that stupid."

Will went over to Gibbs, rolling his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't like him at all."

"Do any o' us?" Gibbs answered, taking a swig of rum.

"Caylie doesn't seem to mind him," Will said grudgingly.

"That's because she's jus' like 'im. They're excellent cap'ns, aye, an' even better pirates, but they're also quick ter think, an' don't leave any time fer others ter follow what they're thinkin' so they win all the time," Gibbs explained, always one to know everything. He took some more rum, looking over at Caylie. "Do ye know how many men 'ave died at Barbossa's wit, an' not the end o' his sword? Cap'n Caylie's like that. Tales spread fast, 'ere. They say the Dutchman did things to 'er, gave 'er fierce abilities, if you believe such things of course. She's learnin' from Barbossa. Soon, she'll become jus' like 'im. It's probably what Davy Jones is counting on."

Will nodded but still found it hard to see how Barbossa and Caylie could be alike in any way. Comparing them seemed criminal to begin with. _I wonder what Elizabeth would say…_Elizabeth. He missed her. She had gone back to try and get information on Beckett and the heart. He wished she was back though. After the incident with Jack…he'd thought they'd never be together. But now…now they were closer than before, and he just wanted this over so he could see her again.

Caylie was having the worst time in the world trying to get to the gate. The rail was so slippery, the ship not nearly close enough to touch the gate. She fumed in frustration. Then she tried again, this time with more agility. She touched the side of the gate but not enough to do anything, let alone put her plan into action. She climbed back onto the deck and stood looking at the gate for a minute, her mind whirling in ideas. She looked at every inch of it, processing what it looked like. Engravings were in the middle of the gate, as well as a padlock. The engravings looked very similar…like…Caylie's eyes widened. Like the chest in Jones' cabin! She sighed in frustration. She didn't have the bloody key. _Maybe ye don't need one though…_Caylie bit her lip. She turned to the Ebony, the ship closest to the engravings and boarded her, climbing over to the bow. Barbossa frowned.

"What are ye doin'?" he asked her.

"Tryin' ter git in," she said bluntly, rolling her eyes.

_Why do the all assume I mean that? Idjits. _"I know that, I mean what are ye doin' TER git in," Barbossa repeated as he had for Will. Maybe it was these young people. No sense of mind.

"Oh, well that's fer me ter know an' ye ter wait an' see," Caylie said, smiling bitter sweetly at him.

She climbed to the bow, and reached out, just touching the padlock. She trailed her hand down it slowly, hoping this would work. Her uncle told her that the Locker could only be opened by him. Same was said for the Kraken. Maybe the Locker worked the same way…The gates creaked slowly and then swung open, leading into a dark, dark cave. Caylie swung back onto the deck, her hands and face sweaty.

"Well…" she said, "shall we go in?"

She hoped back over to the Dawning. So the Locker and the Kraken were under her command. That was definitely a bright side to being Davy Jones' niece, wasn't it?

Barbossa gaped in shock as he watched her go back to the Dawning. Did the girl just fall out of the sky with all this power? He had no time to think on it, because soon the two large ships were sailing into the cave…which was growing increasingly warmer by the second…

Jones turned from the deck, his tentacles each fiddling nervously. "So she's opened the Locker then. She's goin' after Jack Sparrow."

Clanker, who hadn't been far, heard this and his head shot up. "The Locker?"

Jones looked at him. "Aye, the Locker. She can open it, an' she's goin' ter save Sparrow."

Clanker didn't like the thought of Caylie roaming through the dangers of the Locker, but it wasn't for him to say. He had pushed her to leave in the first place. Now she was gone…to meet Jack Sparrow. A lump formed in his throat. Jack Sparrow…the name was sour to him. _What if…Caylie…likes 'im…_Clanker hated the thought of it. Sparrow was too daft for her. Jones was nervous too. Aye, he had given Caylie the way through the Locker, but that didn't mean it'd be safe. And the same thought that haunted Clanker haunted Jones, only for different reasons. If Caylie liked Sparrow, his enemy in every aspect of the word, then he'd have to grin and bare it. _No, ye can stop it, like ye stopped Caylie and Clanker, _Jones liked that thought, it was a good thought, a nice comforting thought. But he knew it wasn't plausible. Clanker was under his control, on his ship, Jack would no longer be, once he was free of the Locker. _Pointless to jump to conclusions. Time'll tell, _Clanker and Jones thought at the same time, both praying Caylie came out of the Locker safely, and far from Jack Sparrow. Why, Jones was hoping Barbossa did what he did best and mutiny Captain Sparrow. Jones smirked. _Very nice indeed… _


	23. Chapter XXII

A/N: Again, I DO NOT own Bree; she's…well…Bad Luck Bree's OC. Kudos to her for that. I know it's a late update, and I swear they'll come faster.

Chapter 22

Caylie had to take off her jerkin, as did everyone else, the cave was so hot. It was as though someone had fused boiling fire into the rocks, emitting unbearable heat. For what seemed like forever to Caylie all they did was pass walls of heavy rocks and stalactites dripping water. As they sailed further into the locker though, the heat disappeared and was replaced by something even worse. Nothing. Caylie couldn't feel anything, like her senses were dulled. She turned to her crew, who were panicking at this sudden realization.

"Ye idjits need ter calm down!" she said. "We're in Davy Jones' locker now. It's not what it'll do to us physically, mentally though…is an entirely different thing. The locker was designed fer one thing, an' one thing only. Ter play with yer minds."

The crew broke out into murmurs and whispers.

"There is no knowin' what's goin' ter happen to ye," Caylie continued, eyeing each of them. "Insanity is a common trait here."

She headed back to the bow of the ship, wringing her fingers nervously. _Oh uncle I'm scared. What atrocities did ye put in 'ere fer me ter face? _Barbossa had been giving his crew the same lecture, only they were a little easier with it. They had, after all, gone through their share of insanities with Jack Sparrow and the Pearl. Will was a little unsettled, though he hid it well. They continued to sail, the feeling of nothingness growing more intense by the second. Caylie was sure she'd go crazy. She couldn't feel anything now. She couldn't even feel the fear that was crawling in her skin. All she could do was think. She thought back to when Jones had shown her the maps. He had said the Locker was made to make men weak and drive them to insanity. "Frightening things happen in the Locker," he had said. "People remember things they never want to remember. Their greatest weaknesses are revealed to them, and only the strongest can survive it. Ter be honest Caylie, no one really has." Caylie was sure if she could feel, she'd feel her heard pumping a million times a minute as fear coursed through her veins. Caylie was glad that she couldn't feel those things. Looking over the rail, she could see land. Deserts. The only thing in the Locker besides the walls was the thick blanket of sand that covered the land. She looked over to the Ebony. Barbossa remained unfazed by all this. _With good reason, _Caylie thought, _he's already known senselessness and he's known hell. This must be nothing to 'im. _She envied him in a way. He had lived the worst life could offer, so he had nothing to expect of it anymore. _That's not a good thing though, _Caylie reasoned, trying to draw her attention away from the nothingness in her bones. Suddenly the ships came to an alerting halt, as though a reef or something had rammed into them. Caylie looked over the edge. No reef. What had blocked them? The cave dimmed as a forceful wind put out all the lights on the ships. Now Caylie couldn't see or feel. Two of her vital senses were gone. She opened her ears wide, one of her only resources left. She could hear the crew running and yelling in despair. She grew angry. She couldn't feel it, but she knew it was there. She was willing her mind to get angry.

"SHUT UP YE IDJITS!" she roared, earning silence as an answer and Caylie could only imagine the faces of her crew. "Look, we're not dead…yet. If ye continue all that racket we're bound ter be! So shut up, calm down and try to focus. Aye, I know. Ye can't see or feel. But ye can hear and talk. So why don't ye do that?"

She nodded as the crew began to break into animated conversations. She walked to where she was sure the rail was, and she reached out to make sure.

"Cap'n Barbossa! Keep yer crew calm. There's somethin' wrong 'ere. I know it. The quieter we are, the better," she called over the side.

Barbossa heard her. "Aye Caylie. Should we try ter git the lights back on?"

Caylie shook her head but remembered he couldn't see her. "No. Whatever it was that put 'em out'll be back an' we can't risk startin' a fire on the sails."

Barbossa and Caylie both took less than a minute to think up a plan. Their quick minds worked in unison and soon came to an understanding. But before they had time to put their arrangement into action, violent waves began to shake the ships, tossing them back and forth like rag dolls. Screams erupted from both ships, even Caylie screamed a bit. Then the rocking ceased, and everything was calm again. Caylie breathed heavily then spoke in a low voice, "keep sailing."

Everyone thought she was crazy, even Barbossa had to admit it was far-fetched, but he also knew Caylie knew most when it came to the Locker so he let it be.

"Do what she said," he called to his crew. The ships set sail again, not seeing anything of where they were headed, just going on gut instinct.

Caylie soon wished she hadn't decided to go on gut instinct. Once they sailed further into the cave, she came face to face with pure pain. She could feel again. Never in her life had Caylie felt that much pain all at once. She could feel her heart ram against her chest, she could feel the cold tips of her fingers, she could feel the blood trickle down her face from being knocked many times by the waves and she could feel the fear in her. That was the worst. It had grown so intense, so enormous, when she felt it she was sure she was living insanity. It didn't take her long to realize the rest of the crew was living the same thing too, their screams confirmed it. Even Barbossa was having a hard time comprehending the pain he was living. It was like one large jolt, like a shock of lightening. Caylie bit her lip so hard that the marks stayed indented as blood began to trickle down her chin too. So this was why everyone feared Davy Jones' Locker. Now Caylie couldn't say she really blamed them. How had her uncle innovated such a monstrous thing Caylie didn't understand but what she did was that the pain was not going away. It was getting bigger. She ordered the crew to keep going and they did, hopeful sailing again would pull them away from the pain. It did to an extent. The initial shock of feeling again began to wear off but a new antagonism met them-themselves. As Jones had told Caylie, she began to relive times in her life that had hurt her, frightened her, all before her eyes. Everyone stood in a trance as their relived their most terrible moments. Caylie saw Jones throwing her to the ground, Clanker whipping her, her mother dying, the necklace breaking…That was something that hadn't happened. Why was she seeing it? Caylie wanted to think on it but there was no time. She had to pull herself from the memories before they consumed her again. _Pull away. Pull away. Pull away. _Caylie tore her eyes away and shut them tight. She felt her way to the wheel and began to steer, knowing very well Barbossa was doing the same thing. They sailed the ships alone, each on their ship, without the help of the crews, which were frozen with terror. Then the lights came on again, fire igniting each lamp. Caylie's eyes burnt as the world came into focus. Everything was bright…so bright. And it was hot again. And there was sand. It looked like they had never left.

"What sort of devilish trick is this?" Jacob asked, his face pale and his eyes hollow.

_Poor Jacob, _Caylie thought sadly, regretting having let the boy come on this trip with them.

"It's Davy Jones' trick," Caylie answered. "An' now ye know why no man ever come out."

"Then-then are we not going to come out?!" Jacob exclaimed in horror.

Caylie shook her head. "The worst is over. Now all we need ter do is find Jack an' find our way out o' 'ere." _If there is a way out of here…_

ooo

Jones was relieved. Caylie had made it through the horror-traps he had let out. He could feel all that happened in the Locker, and he could still feel Caylie's presence. She was alive, and moving quickly. _No doubt she's shaken by the trip, _Jones thought to himself, _she's probably anxious to git out o' there. _He had built an exit. It was deep into the Locker, passed one of the deadliest terrors he could conjure up. If Caylie managed to make it through, as Jones hoped, it would be a miracle. Jones wished he could have changed the Locker, but he was as helpless as anyone. All he could do was hope Caylie would be strong enough. _O' course she's strong enough. She is a Jones after all. _And that thought brought Jones much pride. Caylie Jones. It sounded very…Caylie. He smiled a bit and then walked onto the deck. Bree was working and humming, as Caylie had done so many times, only her song wasn't a lullaby. It was melancholy, it was tragic. It was like Jones had intended it to be, and he was quite fond of her singing. He, being Caylie's uncle, couldn't appreciate her singing as other men did. Granted, he knew her voice was beautiful, but it wasn't the same. With Bree he _could _love her singing and she sang so melodiously and harmoniously, Jones couldn't help but listen and love it. Clanker walked over to Jones, his fingers grasping the necklace, which Jones didn't see.

"Ho-How's she?" he asked timidly.

Jones almost laughed at Clanker's shyness and worry for Caylie. He hurt her, he made up with her, he fought with her. Clanker had covered every base it seemed. _Well…almost every one. Let's hope he never gits that far…_Jones thought grimly. He had gone through so much trouble to keep his niece and Clanker apart, he didn't want that ruined.

"She's fine," Jones said, just to ease the lad. He had grown, somehow, sympathetic to anything involving Caylie. Even Clanker.

Clanker breathed in relief. "Good. I mean, that's fine then."

Jones really wanted to laugh at that point. Clanker tried so hard to hide it from him…the effort was so pathetic. _But he has reason ter want ter hide it. Ye made him that way…_ "Aye, it is, Clanker."

Clanker had half-expected Jones to yell at him for caring. _Better not push me luck though…_ "If she makes it out o' the Locker alive I'll be 'appy," he mumbled, going back to work. If Jones had heard him, he made no sign of it. He just stood on the deck, hoping he'd see Caylie soon.

Finding Jack and the Pearl was probably the easiest part of the whole voyage. There he was, Captain Jack Sparrow, sitting on the sand with an empty rum bottle, the Black Pearl washed up on the shore, the small waves splashing onto her. The two ships came up to the island, Barbossa's face creased with undisguised anger, Will's face relieved that he could tell Elizabeth Jack was alright and Caylie, well, Caylie didn't know what to think. Was this man, who looked half-drunken, really the mastermind pirate she had heard wild, gallant stories about? He looked so…daft. So out of this world. Caylie smiled a bit. The Ebony crashed against the shore first, dropping their anchor as all of the crew ran out to greet Jack. Barbossa looked sideways at Caylie, motioning for her to come down when he did. Barbossa stayed on the Ebony a bit longer, long enough for the warm hellos to subside. Once they did he climbed down the ship, Jack the monkey on his shoulder and an apple in the other hand.

"Well, well Jack. Ye ended up where ye belong after all," he sneered, a mocking smile on his lips.

Jack reeled around at the sound of Barbossa's voice, surveying the man with big brown eyes. "And you didn't, apparently."

Barbossa ignored the comment and looked at the Pearl, tisking. "Jack, Jack, Jack. I expected better treatment o' the Pearl from ye…I mean…ye gave yer life fer 'er…"

Jack looked mildly annoyed now. "Just tell me what the bloody hell you want here."

"Well I, was obliged to join this little party ter save yer unworthy hide," Barbossa said, biting into his apple.

"Ah," Jack nodded, pursing his lips, "little party ye say?" 

He looked at the two big ships in disbelief. Then he turned and looked at Will.

"Ah Mr. Turner," he said, "how's that li'l pirate lass of yours?"

"Fine," Will said, somewhat resentfully, somewhat happily.

Jack's eyes landed on Caylie. "Well now. Who be this?"

Caylie had been waiting for the moment she'd meet Jack Sparrow. She smiled at him. "Captain Caylie Adams o' the Golden Dawning."

"Pleasure to meet you, captain," Jack said, accenting the last word, smiling at her with his golden teeth. Caylie nodded. Apparently Jack had a certain respect for women…

"Pleasure's mine, cap'n Sparrow," she said. "Been a while that I've wanted ter meet ye."

"Flattery's always welcome, love," he said, still smiling and then he turned back to the others.

Caylie felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Do ye always use the term "love" so deliberately, cap'n Sparrow?"

Jack turned back to her, fondness in his eyes. She was definitely not one of the girls from Tortuga… "Only when I find it…applicable."

Barbossa scoffed in annoyance. "Too much talking, Jack. Let's git the Pearl an' leave this place."

Jack reeled back again, looking at Barbossa coolly. "Well if time is a problem for you then you don't have to worry. He has become quite a friend of mine lately…"

Caylie chuckled a bit and Barbossa looked at her so sternly she stiffened like a schoolgirl being disciplined, looking away.

Barbossa scoffed again. "You are daft Jack."

Jack smiled sourly at him. "Well is I am daft I dread to think of what you are…"

Then he walked to Gibbs and Will. "Fine, get the Pearl out of here." He looked at the ship sadly, focusing on it with his fingers as a frame. "She's still a beauty, even crashed like that."

Gibbs chuckled and walked over to the ship, thankful to have Jack back again. Will looked at Caylie once, giving her a small smile and then going to help Gibbs. Caylie clicked her tongue in her mouth nervously, looking down. Barbossa rolled his eyes. They all got on his nerves. He walked over to Caylie.

"Come on cap'n. We have yet ter find a way out o' 'ere."

Caylie's head shot up and she looked at him. "Oh, right. Right ye are cap'n." She licked her finger and then stuck it out. "Wind's coming from…that way so that means the way out is that way too."

"Or back the way in," Barbossa countered, though impressed with her common sense.

"No, because we didn't turn any time during the trip here, not even in the wave-storm. So the ships are facing that way. That way is where we shall go," Caylie explained, nodding her head.

Barbossa nodded back gruffly then went over to the Pearl. "Shame that you didn't take better care o' 'er Jack…she's really a fine ship…"

Jack walked over crookedly to Barbossa, his eyes not disguising his obvious hate for the man. "She is, which is yet why I am the captain and not you."

"I thought ye were captain because ye made deal with Davy Jones, which is also, I might add, the reason ye're in this prison-hell," Barbossa retorted, giving Jack a toothy and smug grin.

"But yet I am coming out of this prison-hell. That's got to be worth something, don't you think?" Jack said, looking at Caylie then doing something he rarely did. He actually conversed with his enemy, with Barbossa. "Who's she?"

"She told ye that," Barbossa snapped.

"I _mean _why is she here?" Jack specified, rolling his eyes and doing odd hand gestures.

"Because she knows the Locker," Barbossa answered gruffly. "An' she has control o'er the Kraken."

Jack suddenly shuddered, not looking so comfortable. "That pretty little thing has control o'er that _not_ so pretty and not so little thing?"

Barbossa smirked, nodding.

"But…that thing is _Davy Jones' _pet, how can it be in her control too?" Jack asked, still using the odd hand gestures, all the while watching Caylie.

"Why don't ye ask 'er yerself," Barbossa said, walking away in satisfaction that he knew something Jack didn't.

Jack bit his lip. "Wonderful. There's ANOTHER person who can control that beast…and she's sailing with us. I'm having a good day. Where's the rum?" he asked, sneaking onto the Ebony in search of rum. Caylie almost burst into laughter as she watched Jack crawl on all fours onto the Ebony, scurrying around. _Probably wants the rum, _she thought cheerfully. Jack Sparrow was definitely unique, and meeting him in person made Caylie feel happy. He seemed to have said effect on people…

ooo

"Alrigh', so they've found 'im," Jones said to himself, pacing around the deck. "Now they git out an' she's safe again."

"Still worried 'bout Caylie?" Bree asked fearlessly behind him, a smirk on her face, though deep down she was just as worried for her new friend.

Jones frowned, tentacles twisting again. "Git back ter work Bree."

"Fine, 'twas just a question…cap'n," Bree smirked, running back to her work. There was another one who could make him lose face in front of the crew. _Face? What face? They know ye care 'bout Caylie, an' any "fear-inducing" face ye had is now gone, _reason spoke again. Jones mentally scoffed at it. So he was just making excuses now, and what was wrong with that? _Excuses are what keep men goin'. _Clanker had bitten his nails down as far as he could, with all the worry he felt for Caylie. What if she couldn't come out of the Locker? _Then Jones'll let 'er out. It's HIS locker after all…_What if Jones COULDN'T get her out? _Then she'll die. _That thought didn't help him very much. He had heard the captain mumble so many times about where Caylie was, or what she was doing. It comforted him in a way, to know she was safe. He knew she was with Jack Sparrow now…Clanker shuddered. What sort of first impression would he give her? _An entertainin' one an' Caylie LOVES entertainment, don't she? _Another thought that didn't seem to help him at all. It seemed as though Clanker's mind was working against him, and not with him.

The Ebony, the Dawning and the Pearl soon were ready to leave. Jack was more than thrilled to be aboard the Pearl again, going over every little detail so precisely. He ran his hand down the helm, he went to the cabin, he went everywhere. Caylie was amazed by how much love one man could give a ship, an apparently inanimate thing…Barbossa was merely annoyed, and kept pressing how urgent it was to leave. Finally they set sail to where Caylie said they should, keeping their fingers crossed Davy Jones had no more surprises in store for them. They soon ran out of luck. No sooner had they reached the gate to leave the dreaded place did a loud thundering sound shake the foundations of the walls. Caylie made the crew hush up and the thumping continued, making the water tremble.

"What is that?" she asked Jack, who was leaning against the helm lazily.

"Apparently, love, that's a monster," he said, trying to calm himself. If it wasn't the Kraken, what could it be?

Barbossa stood still as a statue, never blinking or moving. He knew that sound. _It can't be…_The water began to stir in little swirls, creating foam all over. The three ships' crews were frightened.

"What madness will we face now?" Will said crustily, his eyes angry.

His question was answered as a large creature immerged from, no, not the waters but from the sand…Barbossa, Jack and Caylie's heads swiveled around. The creature was…well, Caylie didn't know what it was but it was big. And frightening, even to her. It had large round red eyes and a large snake-like body. Its neck was very long and gangly, But unlike a snake, it had legs. Four of them, like an animal. It reared up, standing on its hind legs. Caylie backed away until she could no further. _What monster have ye brought us NOW uncle? _

"What is that?" she asked shakily, afraid if she talked she'd ignite the monster.

Barbossa leaned over the rail of the Ebony. "It's alrigh' Caylie. It can't hear. It's deaf."

Caylie breathed in relief. "It is?"

"Aye. It has no name. It's jus' known as the guard-demon," Barbossa said darkly, having had a previous run-in with one. He may not have known much about what to expect in the Locker, but he did know what to expect from a guard-demon.

"What's it going ter do?" Caylie asked.

"Well, when it realizes we're talkin' an' it can't hear us it'll git angry and most likely try ter kill us," Barbossa explained calmly, like he was talking to her over tea and biscuits.

Caylie's crew squirmed nervously, each man looking at her in fear, anticipating what she would say. Jack merely looked at the monster.

"Well then, I suggest we stop talking and not make it angry," he said, waving his hand about.

"Jack's right," Caylie said, barely moving her lips.

How Barbossa hated hearing Jack and right in the same sentence. He was about to tell her so when the monster made a loud sound. It wasn't like a roar. No, this sound was worst. It sounded like a mixture of a woman's frightened screams and drums. It was ear-shattering. Caylie plugged her ears, trying to think of something to do. The monster couldn't hear, so playing the organ to try to soothe it was out of the question. _Or is it? I have nothing to loose! _She ran into her cabin and shut the door.

"Where'd she go?" Jacob asked, frightened. "It's gonna kill us! We never should've come!"

Barbossa and Jack, two quick-thinkers, couldn't understand why Caylie had left. Was she too scared?

_She owns the damn kraken! _Barbossa thought, ruling that out.

Caylie sat at the organ stool, biting her lip again. She had remembered when she had first heard her uncle play his song. The vibrations had been louder than the music itself. The monster couldn't _hear _the music but that didn't mean it couldn't _listen._ Her hands shaking, Caylie began to play Jones' song. Then she stopped. Her uncle's voice ran through her head. _It'd sound better if it was yer song. _She began again, this time playing _her _song. She played as loud as she could, the vibrations rocking the ship as well as the water. Barbossa turned to Jack, finally understanding…well, almost understanding.

"She's tryin' ter lull it down," Barbossa said.

"She's good," Jack said, his eyes staring at the monster, now lifting its head.

Caylie kept playing, trying to see if it was working. She could see the monster out her window, its head perked up. Then it opened its mouth to reveal about thirty jagged teeth. It looked angry as it let out another piercing cry. Caylie stopped playing. That wasn't working. She thought again to when her uncle had given her the "key" to the Locker. _Only I can tame whatever is in there, and even I haven't managed to at times. Only the softest thing can tame them…the most vibrant. _Caylie's song didn't have an effect on the monster. Jones' did, but she didn't have his talent, tentacles or giant organ. What she did have though, that Jones didn't…something vibrant…_my voice! _She ran back to the deck, seeing everyone had their swords out, looking at her a little oddly.

"Bear with me," she said. Then she leaned over the edge and swan-dived into the water, swimming to the sand.

"CAYLIE!" Will called to her, leaning over the edge of the Pearl.

Caylie ignored him, willing to give her own life to see them all safe…even Barbossa. _I'm sorry uncle if I die…_She climbed onto the sand, her sword out too. _Just in case. _She ran to the monster slowly, climbing up its back until she was on its head. The monster cried, the sound almost making Caylie fall off, but she held on, her heart pounding and her ears ringing. She did the first thing she could thing of. She pierced her sword through each of the monster's eyes. It swished its tail at her, narrowly missing her. It screeched, trying to touch its raw eyes, blood running down its scaly face. It kicked up its hind legs and jumped into the water, immerging into the depths. Caylie held her breath, knowing very well she couldn't last long underwater. Barbossa, Jack and Will held their breaths until they saw the monster re-immerge from the now bloodied water. It stood tall in front of the three ships, blocking the exit. Caylie was out of the water, catching her breath. Then she realized the monster was in the worst place. She leaned over and, without understanding why, seeing as she knew it couldn't hear her, she began to talk to it in a sing-song voice.

"Let us go," she sang, "we mean ye no harm."

The monster's head perked up again, as though it could hear her.

"Go back to the depths from which ye came, go back to do yer master's biddin'. Jus' let us go…let us go in the name o' Davy Jones…" Caylie sang softly to the monster, reminding her a bit of the Kraken. The monster looked like it was going to roar again but it didn't. It just stood where it was. Then finally, slowly, it came crumbling down, like a large statue, it crumbled into the depths, almost taking Caylie down with it but she did a summersault in the air and landed on the deck of the Dawning. She was dizzy. She felt like she was in some dream-realm with no limits, where anything would pop up at her given the chance. She decided she didn't like the Locker. Barbossa, Will and Jack boarded the Dawning and ran to Caylie.

"What did ye do?" Will asked her.

"I sang to it…" she said, trying to re-focus her head.

"A lovely voice you have too," Jack said.

"Ye heard it?" she asked him.

"Aye," Jack said, "didn't everyone?"

No one agreed. No one had heard it.

"Well then," Jack cleared his throat. "Must have to do with me being part of this prison then…"

The crew dispersed once they were sure Caylie was alright. Caylie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," she said. "I want out o' 'ere."

No one contradicted her. They all wanted out. But they all also knew, if they didn't already, that there was definitely something fishy about Caylie. The three ships sailed through the exit, which opened the same way as the entrance gate did and they sailed out of Davy Jones' Locker, with Jack a free man and the Black Pearl. Caylie never felt so powerful. The sensation tingled within her. She couldn't believe she had control over the Locker too. _I could git use ter this…_


	24. Chapter XXIII

Chapter 23

Davy Jones had not felt so much happiness wash over him in so many centuries he'd lost count. Caylie had gotten past that dreaded demon. She was alive. She was safe. He could rest easy now. Clanker could scarce believe it when he heard the captain walk onto the deck, a smile to his face repeating "she's alive, she's out of the Locker…" He had felt, during those last few weeks, like he was being strangled as he waited to find out if Caylie'd make it out of the Locker alive. It seemed so surreal.

"How?" he asked Jones, still very shy.

Jones turned to Clanker. "I don't know yet. But I will when she comes 'ere." Then he came to his senses and snapped at Clanker to get back to work. Clanker felt a lump in his throat and he ran his hand down his barnacle incrusted face. _When she comes 'ere. _Would she come back, after what he did? And if she did, what would he tell her? _Sorry Caylie, I was partially insane at the time…Really Caylie, I didn't mean it…_Clanker went through numerous scenarios in his head, each of them more ridiculous than the last. Bootstrap walked up to Clanker and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ye look stressed Clanker. Why?"

Clanker jumped a bit then relaxed. "No reason, Bootstrap. No reason at all…"

"Mate, if ye're stessin' o'er Caylie, relax. She's a forgivin' person…" Bootstrap said. _Especially when it comes to ye, _he thought though didn't say it.

"Who said I was stressin' o'er that bloody li'l whelp?!" Clanker cried defensively.

"I said 'if' Clanker and that was fer a reason," Bootstrap said, walking away, shaking his head. "Though I wouldn't call 'er a whelp with the cap'n around if I were ye," he said over his shoulder.

"But she is a whelp. A bloody, confusing, whelp," Clanker said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Who are ye talkin' abou' Clanker?" Jones asked, having come out of his cabin again though he already knew the answer.

Clanker turned. _Great. _"No one important cap'n."

Jones scoffed. "That 'no one' sounded like a 'someone' ter me."

Clanker gritted his teeth. "I'm goin' ter swab the deck an' the hold." He grabbed the mop and bucket and began to swab angrily, best to put all that energy somewhere useful. Jones scoffed again then went up to the helm. _I don't git it. One minute 'e's 'appy she's alive, the next e's calling 'er a whelp! _

_Sound familiar…? _The voice in his mind said.

Jones looked to Bree, who was up mending the sails, and tightened his tentacles. "I don't do that."

He hoped Caylie would come visit him soon, draw his attention elsewhere…and smile again; brighten the Dutchman. The Dutchman needed her like the earth needed the sun. _Yes Caylie is the Dutchman's sunlight…_

ooo

Caylie was more than thrilled to be out of the Locker, to breathe the fresh sea air. Her face was covered in dirt and grime, but her smile stayed bright. She walked over to Jacob. "Did ye learn anythin' today?" she asked him, rather cheerfully.

Jacob nodded shakily, his face pale and sickly.

"What be that?" she asked him, as though talking to a five year old.

"Th-that singing can git rid of monsters?" he asked.

Caylie chuckled a bit. "Well I wouldn't count on it but did ye learn anythin' else?"

Jacob thought for a moment then his face lit up. "That quick-thinkin' is important?"

Caylie patted his shoulder. "Aye, that be right. Quick-thinkin' is MOST important an' ye best remember it."

Jacob was maybe the only one in the crew that didn't bother Caylie. He was young and therefore would be easy to make into a perfect pirate. The other sailors were older and too accustomed to old ways. Jacob was…Caylie's intern, if you will. She was training him and she was doing it well. Jacob admired Caylie in every way. He thought she was so bright and so strong, he aspired to be like her. The others made fun of him for listening to every word she said but he didn't care. He thought her figure demanded respect, and respect was what he'd give her. Caylie actually revealed a lighter side to him, only once but she did. That was when he realized she was like everyone else, just a little smarter. She told him about the Dutchman and Davy Jones and even Clanker. That day he had earned his captain's trust and that day Caylie earned herself the respect of one of her crew.

The Ebony, the Pearl and the Dawning all dropped anchor near an island Caylie did not know. They set out the boards and soon the three ships were connected, allowing everyone to walk from one ship to another. Caylie watched as the sun began to set, falling into the horizon. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her forcefully.

"Wha-?" she said but was silenced by Jack, who had a hard, serious look on his face.

"Look, love, I'm very good at playin' games but yours is beyond understanding. First you can control the Kraken, and then you can control Davy Jones' Locker. Two things only DAVY JONES has been known to do," Jack said quickly, tilting his head. "Now, I can keep it secret Caylie Jones but once _captain _long-nails over there figures it out then you're on your own."

So Jack Sparrow wasn't so daft after all. He knew she was related to Jones. "One question though," he continued, "how?"

Caylie pursed her lips and sighed. "Me mum was his sister. She died an' I was immortal an' I didn't want ter be so I went out lookin' fer 'im."

Jack made a funny face, between a scowl and a confused look. "Well at least you don't look like him. If I didn't know better I would've never guessed." 

Caylie frowned. "That was the whole point, savvy?" she mocked him.

"Savvy's my word, love," Jack said. "Don't steal it."

"But that's what pirates do," Caylie smirked. "Steal, raid and pillage." 

And she walked over to the Ebony, leaving Jack to watch her with a very smug look on his face.

"Pirate," he nodded in approval. "She's one bloody pirate."

Caylie walked to the captain's cabin and opened the door, where she found Barbossa sitting at the table.

"What now?" she asked him.

"Now," he said. "We're in a load of trouble with Davy Jones' heart." 

Caylie's own heart nearly skipped a beat. "W-Why?"

"Because it's in the hands of the East India Trading Company," Barbossa sighed.

"And that means the sea is under the control of the East India Trading Company."

"An' I just learn this now?!" Caylie said loudly, her anger level building up.

Barbossa shrugged. "I thought ye knew."

Caylie bit her lip, and ran out of the cabin to conceal any hint she was Jones' niece or even CARED about him. To protect herself and Jones, no one else could figure it out. No one. She saw Will look at her and smile and Caylie smiled back, her heart fluttering a bit, disguising her worry. What if someone stabbed the heart? What if…Jones and the crew died? _No more uncle? No more Bree? No more Bootstrap? No…no more Clanker? _She knew she'd die too, if they all did. Most of her life was on that ship. Most of what she loved was on that ship. If it died, she'd go down with it, no doubt at all in her mind.

The next day Caylie woke up early and stood on the deck of the Dawning. She didn't sleep well at all. All she could think about was the heart and how they could get it back.

"You alright Caylie?" Will asked, having come on board.

"Oh, Will, aye, I-I'm fine," Caylie said, rubbing her temple. Then she had an afterthought. "Will, do ye know what Barbossa plans ter do with Davy Jones' heart?"

"The one thing we all want ter do to it-stab it," Will said.

"But that'll kill yer father," she said in shock.

"No, it'll free him," Will said stubbornly.

"Not from what 'e told me," Caylie retorted, "he told me that if Jones dies, the crew dies too." Her heart wrenched as she said these things.

Will chuckled a bit. "No captain Caylie, I beg to defer on this. Stabbing the heart will bring him back, bring back his freedom. Jones has to die."

Caylie swallowed. "Aye…I guess 'e does," she lied, not wanting to fight Will now.

"We'll find Beckett, snag the heart and stab it. It's a simple, effective plan," Will explained.

Caylie nodded, barely listening. "Um, I'll be back Will."

She ran over to the Ebony again, where Barbossa was standing on the deck with his monkey.

"Cap'n?" she asked timidly.

Barbossa turned around. "Cap'n Caylie." Then he noticed her worried face. "What's the matter with ye?" 

Caylie bit her lip. "I can't help ye with the heart."

Barbossa frowned. "Why be that?"

"Because…" she sighed. "Because Davy Jones is me uncle." 

Barbossa stared at her hard, registering what she said. So that explained the Kraken, her escape from the Dutchman, her knowledge of the Locker, everything. She was Davy Jones' niece. "Well that explains a lot," he said, looking unfazed.

Caylie sighed in relief. Jack had been wrong. Barbossa didn't care at all. "He's me uncle and hard as it seems, I care 'bout 'im an' I don't want 'im ter die." 

Barbossa sighed. "Look Caylie, I like ye. Ye're a strong and spirited lass, but I can't turn away from this. Yer uncle, Jones, he's a threat ter everyone. Especially now that his heart is in the hands o' Cutler Beckett."

Caylie's lip and hands were trembling. These people, the people she trusted, they were all turning on her. They were going to MURDER her uncle, her friends, her life. Her face hardened. "Fine then." She spun on her heels and went back to the Dawning and in the confines of her cabin did she cry and throw things and release all anger she felt. Only then did she see what she had to do. She had to leave them. The people she thought were her friends, Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, Will, she'd leave them all. _Righ' now me uncle matters more. I have ter save 'im first. _A small screech made Caylie jump off her bed. She looked around wildly. _Rats! _But instead she saw Jack the monkey, staring at her with large eyes. He jumped on the bed and offered her an apple, giving her a toothy smile. Caylie laughed a bit and pet him.

"Ye're a cute li'l thing, aren't ye?" she sniffled.

Jack nodded and jumped up and down. The ship lurched and he fell on the floor. Caylie laughed again. "An' daft too."

Jack the monkey squealed, clapping his hands.

Over the next few days Caylie stayed in her cabin, plotting how she'd escape the Pearl and the Ebony. _No doubt Barbossa'll be expectin' it. _But she would tell him, to be sure. She immerged from her cabin with Jack the monkey, who hadn't left her cabin either, quite content with staying with her. He'd go get her some food sometimes, usually apples and then sit on her bed patiently watching her. Caylie was about to climb onto the Dutchman when she heard someone laugh. A woman. She turned and saw Will help a woman onboard the Pearl. She had honey blonde hair and she looked very lady like by how she held herself. She was British too, to Caylie's grand annoyance. Will and the girl laughed at something and then Will kissed her. Caylie frowned. She thought she'd feel some sort of pain about this. She thought that she…fancied Will. She was sure of it. The fluttering feelings she'd get…she was sure. But now, she didn't feel the least bothered to watch him kiss another girl. Will looked over to her and whispered something to the girl. They walked over to Caylie and Jack the monkey. Jack, who had been watching the girl a bit resentfully from the corner of his eye, watched to see how she and Caylie would get along.

"Cap'n Caylie," Will said, "this is Elizabeth Swann, my fiancée."

Caylie smiled politely at the girl. "Cap'n Caylie Adams, Miss Swann, nice ter meet ye and congratulations."

Elizabeth smiled back at her. "Pleasure, captain and thank you."

"Caylie escaped the Dutchman," Will told Elizabeth, almost proudly.

Caylie smiled a bit. "It ain't that hard, ye know."

"Now you're just being modest," Will said. "Elizabeth's brought back news of Beckett and the heart."

"He has it all right. He's raising all the British navy, waiting to use it," Elizabeth said.

Caylie nodded, smiling fakely. "Well I'll go tell Cap'n Barbossa ye're here," she smiled as she lied.

She walked over to the captain's cabin.

"I'm leaving Cap'n," she said gravely.

Barbossa turned to look at her as Jack the monkey hopped into Barbossa's shoulder. "What?"

"Ye heard me. There's nothin' 'ere fer me. Will's bonnie lass or whatever that thing where ye marry someone is called in England is here an' she's brought information ab-about the heart. But I can't kill me own uncle. Maybe ye don't git it, I don't expect ye to. But I need ter go," Caylie said. 

Barbossa looked at her in the eye, pursing his lips. "But where'll ye go?"

Caylie chuckled a bit. "I don't know. Maybe the Dutchman, maybe ter Beckett. Wherever I need to."

Barbossa sighed. "Well I can't make ye stay, I know that. But what abou' our bargain?" Now usually Barbossa would relish at a chance to slip out of a bargain scot-free. But looking into Caylie's big blue eyes, with a tint of innocence Barbossa hadn't seen in a while, he felt he had to fulfill his part.

"Consider gettin' through the locker…more o' a favor now…I don't need anythin' from ye that ye can give me. Ye won't abandon the heart quest so…" Caylie trailed off. "In any case, good bye Cap'n. I sure learnt a fair bit from ye."  
She turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, and please, if ye could, don't tell anyone abou' me heritage. Jack knows an' that's enough. I don't want it out more than it is," she said.

She was about to open the door but Barbossa stopped her.

"Take Jack with ye," he said.

Caylie chuckled a bit. "Which one?"

"The one who hasn't let ye out o' his sight in the last few days," Barbossa said.

Caylie turned back. "YOU told 'im ter stay with me."

"He's a good monkey, a loyal one too," Barbossa said, as though he didn't hear her.

"Take 'im. He may come ter better use to ye than me."

Jack looked at Barbossa for a minute then hopped off his shoulder and beside Caylie.

"An' 'e likes ye already. Consider that a bonus," Barbossa said.

Caylie gave him a small smile. "Thank ye then, cap'n."

And she and Jack left the cabin. Caylie hopped onto the Dawning and turned to her crew. "Lift the boards and raise the sails. We make fer the Flying Dutchman," she said.

Barbossa and Jack both watched as Caylie and her crew prepared her ship to leave.

"I take it Captain Caylie didn't like the prospect of her uncle getting killed then," Jack said.

Barbossa looked sourly at the man. "No she didn't. And I don't blame her."

"That must be a first for you," Jack said, mildly surprised. "Funny the effect one person can have, isn't it?"

Then he walked back to the Pearl, in dire need of rum and a plan. Will turned from Elizabeth for a minute, enough time for him to see the Dawning raise the anchor and begin to sail away. He ran to Barbossa. "Where's she going?!" he exclaimed.

"Away," Barbossa said.

"Tell me where!" Will said.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to yer request," Barbossa said, smiling bitter sweetly at Elizabeth.

"You vile-" Elizabeth began but was cut off by Will.

"Save your fancy words and tell me where she went!" he cried.

"Cap'n Caylie found something urgent she needed to attend to. That's all I am sayin'

Mr. Turner and ye'd be wise to leave me alone," Barbossa growled, marching back into his cabin. Now he was back to being the villain. He didn't seem like one to Caylie, but she was gone. Now everyone was against him.


	25. Chapter XXIV

Chapter 24

Caylie breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the Pearl and the Ebony grow smaller and smaller. She felt as though she was just breathing for the first time. It was then that she realized how she was suffocating when she was there. _I don't belong with them…_Caylie realized very quickly where she did belong-on her own, on the sea or with the Dutchman, her uncle and Clanker. Panic slowly began to take over her as she remembered how she had left Clanker. _Will he even care that I almost died? Why do I even care if he cares?! He didn't look too worried when I left 'im. _Caylie walked around the deck, trying to bite time.

"Sail ho!" the look out cried.

_Finally! _"Where away?" Caylie called back, praying it was the Dutchman.

"Off the starboard beam!" the lookout called back.

Caylie took out her spyglass and saw it was indeed the Dutchman. She felt her stomach flip happily and a relieved smile placed itself on her face. _Oh to see them all again before…oh I wonder if they know…_She saddened a bit. It would break her heart if they all died. How could Barbossa be so cruel? She thought she'd found him a softer person but he didn't care about her. All he wanted was to do his job. And that happened to be getting rid of her uncle. Caylie was angry with him and Will, for being so stupid. She could have tried to explain to him that stabbing the heart would mean killing his own father, but Caylie knew too well he was too stubborn to listen. _He'd probably just smile at her and chuckle._ Caylie wrung her hands nervously as she paced around the deck.

Jones saw the Dawning coming from a mile away. He had been waiting for who knew how many days to see those sails and that ship. He was going to see Caylie, alive and safe…unlike himself. He knew very well what was happening with the East India Trading Company. It was his greatest fear. If he died, who would Caylie have left? If they all died? He'd spend most of his nights praying to Dawn, something he had almost forgotten how to do, asking her to spare them and help them find a way out of it. He had become more…sociable with Bree, though any feelings he had towards her he refused to acknowledge, as Bree did as well. They were still playing their game of denial, both being exceptionally good at it. Clanker was on nerves from the minute he saw the Golden Dawning on the horizon. He still didn't know what to say to Caylie. He didn't know whether to pretend nothing had happened or to beg for her forgiveness. He clutched the necklace close to him, trying to soothe himself. So many times he could have talked with the captain about it, and he probably should have, but something in him held him back. He didn't know what to do. And that dream still haunted him. He didn't know what it meant! Was Caylie going to die? Was it a warning? _No, it was just a dream…_he tried to convince himself of it, but his heart wasn't letting him. He knew that he had to take it seriously and that whatever it meant was trouble for him…and bigger trouble for Caylie. _I wonder if she'll ever know all the time I've spent thinkin' o' 'er. I wonder if she'll ever know how worried I am every bloody time she goes out on that bloody ship…_As sad as it was, Clanker knew very well the answer to both questions. Caylie could never know. Clanker would never _let_ her know.

Caylie got off the Dawning the minute it was beside the Dutchman. She couldn't wait a minute longer. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She ran onto the deck, smiling quickly to anyone who looked her way. She ran to Jones' cabin and slammed open the door.

"Uncle?" she called, looking around the room frantically.

"Caylie," she heard behind her. 

Caylie reeled around and saw her uncle gazing at her softly. She threw her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. She buried her face in his shoulder. Jones, a bit taken off guard by her sudden behavior, hugged her back, just happy to have her there.

"Caylie I was so worried," he said, sounding just like a father, to Caylie's delight.

"When I discovered ye went into the Locker…it's dangerous in there."

Caylie looked up, nodding. "I'm sorry. I jus' wanted ter meet Jack Sparrow an' have an exciting adventure an'…"

"The important thing is that ye're safe," Jones said, stopping her from rambling.

Caylie nodded again, her lip trembling as the tears built up behind her eyes. "I missed ye uncle. It was hard this time. I-I jus' didn't feel righ', out there, with a crew o' people so cold ye'd think it were Iceland or somethin'."

"Bein' cap'n's harder than ye thought then?" Jones said, leading her into the cabin.

Caylie bit her lip, nodding. "I don't like it so much anymore."

Jones chuckled. "It's not easy, but ye learn. Ye live and learn."

Caylie couldn't believe that his life was at stake. What would she do without her uncle? "Uncle…do ye know abou'…well…yer heart?"

Jones' face became serious and dark. "The East India Trading Company has it. Why?" 

Caylie looked down. "I'm worried for you and the whole crew. While I was rescuin' Jack, I-I learnt that…there are people who want ter stab it. Git rid o' it." 

Jones touched her hand gently. "Caylie don't ye go worryin' 'bout that. Fer some time now I've been plannin' ter ambush them East India Trading Company folk. Ye didn't think I'd have a plan? I'll git me heart back Caylie an' no one'll touch it. If ye want, ye can help." 

Caylie's face lit up a bit. "I'd like that. Beats bein' cap'n in any case."

Jones nodded. "Good. Now that that's settled, tell me, how did ye git passed me monster?"

Caylie laughed a bit. "Well…" she told him about her singing and how the vibrations soothed the creature. Jones listened to her, nodding when he needed to and laughed when he needed to. He was a very good audience indeed. She told him about Barbossa too and how he had given her his pet monkey.

"He's not that bad ye know," she said. "Jus' a little too smart."

When she finished her story Jones sighed. "I'm proud o' ye Caylie. Ye've proven again an' again what a brave lass ye are. Well, I expect ye must be anxious ter see everyone so go 'head but IF any o' them take more than five minutes off their work I'm holdin' ye responsible girl," he put on a mock stern face.

"I'll voluntarily take the minutes," Caylie smiled, walking out of the cabin.

Jones didn't have the heart, literally, to tell her how his situation really did frighten him. Not when she was already frightened. It wasn't fair. Though he wished he was a little more confident with his plan. He dreaded the minute that beastly man, Beckett, would use the heart against him. What would he make him do? _Let's hope I find the heart long before then…_

Caylie felt so happy and exhilarated to be back on the Dutchman. She felt so at home, like she belonged there. She walked down to the hold, playing with her fingers. Clanker hadn't been on deck with the others so she knew he'd have to be in the hold. And he was, pacing around restlessly. He had the necklace in his hand and he was mumbling to himself. _Please don't let this be like last time. _

"Clanker?" she asked quietly. "Are ye ready ter be normal again?"

Clanker stopped pacing and turned to her. How good it was to see her face, even through the dirt and the scars and the dried tears. "I never _was _normal," Clanker grumbled.

"Well are ye done bein' stupid at least?" Caylie snapped, suddenly becoming angry.

Clanker covered his face with his hat and Caylie softened a bit. "Why Clanker? Why do ye do this all the time? I want us ter be friends but every time I try ter talk to ye, ye push me away. Why? What did I do?" she asked, descending the rest of the steps. "Is this still about me uncle?" 

Clanker sighed. Why? It was a question he had slammed his head against the wall trying to find the answer to. "It's because…because…I don't know."

"Well if you don't, how am I supposed ter know? Clanker, do ye even care about me…at all?" Caylie asked him.

Clanker cared about Caylie more than he cared about a lot of things. He wanted to tell her how he was worried she'd die in the Locker, how he was worried she'd fall in love with stupid Jack Sparrow, so many things ran through his head he wanted to tell her but he knew if she knew it would be the death of him…of her. What _could_ he tell her? "How did ye like the Locker?" he asked her, desperate to change the subject.

Caylie frowned, not understanding what Clanker was doing. "It was interestin' but that's beside the point Clanker. Don't change the bloody subject, alrigh'? I want ter know. Did ye even care? Did ye ever…" Caylie couldn't finish her sentence. She looked down.

"Caylie how does this always happen when ye come back here?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Why aren't we normal?"

"I WANTED TER BE NORMAL!! I TRIED ter be normal! It was YOU that didn't want ter treat me normally!" Caylie cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm askin' ye once again Clanker, and once more only. Did ye ever care about me at all? Did the necklace I gave ye mean anythin' at all?!"

She was standing right in front of Clanker now, looking him straight in the eye. No one had dared come down. When Caylie and Clanker fought, it was almost as bad as when Bree and Jones fought. The sea shook. Fear crawled onto the ship. Clanker stared back at Caylie, her usually bright blue eyes dimmed as anger flashed through them. He could have told the truth. He could have saved himself. But he knew that wouldn't be fair. He knew he didn't deserve Caylie and that eventually she'd realize she deserved better. So he didn't tell the truth. He lied.

"No," he said gravely, never taking his gaze from her because he knew if he did, she'd know he was lying.

Caylie's heart stopped. She looked down, trying to re-compose herself but she couldn't. No. A simple word could cause so much pain. No. The word that seemed to be her death sentence. No. The one thing she never wanted to hear him say.

"So I was right…That day on the Dawning. It always had ter do with me bein' his niece an'…I guess…I guess it was all an act then. The apology, everythin'? Jus' ter save yer bloody hide an' not git whipped by 'im. I mean, like ye said, those floggings hurt. I should've known I couldn't trust anyone in this world. I should've known ye were no exception. I should've known…" Caylie said, sniffling and looking back up at him, her eyes blank.

Clanker couldn't handle having her accuse him of those things. He couldn't act. He _didn't _act. Everything that he had told her that day on the Dawning had been genuine. Genuine but unrealistic. She was out of his reach, she always was. He knew that. He always did. But somehow, something in the back of his mind told him to hope. And he had foolishly listened, but no more. He couldn't rely on hope. It didn't bring him anything. He opened his hand, where the necklace was nestled comfortably. All the thoughts he had had, the dream. They had all led up to that moment. He knew that the dream was a predicament. He couldn't let himself hurt Caylie anymore. This was the last time. He would stay away from her and she would be safe. The dream would never come true. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't wait for her to die. He was going to save her now, even if she didn't know it yet. He stretched his hand out, offering Caylie back her necklace. A tear fell down her face and she shook her head.

"No. YOU keep it, as a reminder o' what ye lost," she said, storming back up to the deck again. Somehow, that scene replayed itself so many times before, Clanker had lost count. _If only ye knew Caylie. If only ye knew I was doin' this fer you. Maybe one day ye will… _He had tried, so many times before to save her. But he knew this was it. The dream gave him the concrete evidence he needed that Caylie would get hurt if she stuck around waiting for him. He was cursed to spend his life on the Dutchman, working and alone. And Caylie and Clanker both knew what they had been assuming all along: Some things are not meant to be. They had known it before, just never acted on it. Now they did.

Caylie ran onto the deck, loosening her hair so it fell around her shoulders, covering her face. Jones saw her come back from the hold and he reached out to her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Caylie? What happened now?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

Caylie shrugged his hand away. "Don't ask me that! Nothin' alrigh'?! Absolutely nothin'!"

"What has gotten into ye? Five minutes ago ye were alrigh' an' now ye're not! What did that bloody bilge rat do this time? How many times is it goin' ter take ye ter realize he's trouble?! Jus' wait until I git me hands on 'im…" Jones was angry now, his tentacles swiveling angrily.

Caylie shook her head, her whole body shaking. "No please uncle. Don't…oh, I don't bloody know anymore! Go 'head an' flog 'im! Why does it matter now anyways?!"

She ran away from him and back to the Dawning. She ignored the whispers from the crew, even Jacob, who tried to ask her if she was alright and she shoved him aside and went to her cabin, slamming the door shut and locking it. Jones followed her determinedly, also ignoring the crew's traumatized faces. He banged against the door.

"Carolyn Adams ye git yer ruddy hide out o' there an' tell me what the bloody hell's wrong with ye!" he yelled.

"NO! Go away!" Caylie yelled from the other side of the door. "An' don't use me bloody full name, David Jones!"

"Caylie I'm warnin' ye…" Jones began, hating his name as much as she hated hers.

"PLEASE uncle, jus' LEAVE ME ALONE!" Caylie bellowed again.

Jones sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere. At this point he was reminded of why teenaged girls were the hardest people to deal with. Their emotions were too overwhelming for someone like him to handle. He stormed back to the Dutchman, slamming his claw into the rail. He should've gone to get Clanker and whip him until he told him what happened, but Jones knew he didn't need Caylie to be more angry than she already was. Caylie plopped down on her bed, huddled in a ball and began to sob. She cried so much the pillows were wet. She punched the pillows and she cried some more. It wasn't so much what Clanker had told her that bothered her. It was that she had known that was going to happen. She knew it, yet she let herself hope one too many times. She hoped and now she was suffering. _Hope should be banned from this world. _Bree saw Jones standing on the deck. She ran over to him.

"What happened to 'er?" she asked, fearless when it came to her friends.

Jones turned to her. "I-I don't know."

Bree looked at him in shock. "Ye don't know? How do ye NOT know?"

"I jus' don't alrigh!? She ran into 'er bloody cabin before I could find out!" It felt good to release his frustrations and talk to Bree, despite the fact she was partially the CAUSE of his frustration.

Bree bit her lip. "Wait, does this have to do with Clanker?"

Jones scoffed. "Probably. It's so hard ter tell with 'er! 'E hurts 'er, they're friends again, then 'e hurts 'er some more!" Jones huffed and then an idea struck him as his face lit up. "Bree, ye're a girl…" 

Bree scoffed back, rolling her eyes. "Glad ye noticed, cap'n, after, I dunno, five months or so..."

Jones ignored her. "YOU talk ter Caylie. She'll talk to another girl, she won't talk ter me, especially if it's about Clanker. She's afraid I'll whip 'im as is."

Bree sighed. She already knew she would have helped her friend even if he didn't tell her to. "I will…in a day or two. She needs SOME time to cool down."

"No she doesn't," Jones said defiantly. He wanted Caylie to get better _now._ Not in a day or two!

"Yes she does," Bree said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Bree, I'm the cap'n-" Jones began but Bree cut him off.

"Aye ye are, but ye jus' pointed out I'm a girl an' ye're not. If ye want ter find out what's wrong with 'er, we do it my way," Bree said triumphantly. "I know what she needs an' I'm tellin' ye she needs some time ter herself."

Jones looked at her in defeat. He knew she was the only way he'd ever know what happened with Caylie. She was just too complex for him to solve on his own. "Fine. But ye're seriously lookin' at a floggin' soon, girl."

Bree huffed and stormed off. She went over to where Bootstrap was.

"I need a favor, mate," she said.

"Anythin'," Bootstrap said.

"Talk ter Clanker," Bree said, taking charge of the situation Jones found so hopeless. "Caylie got into another row with 'im an' I need ter know why, from his point o' view then I'm goin' ter talk to 'er."

Bootstrap told her he would and he went down to the hold, to try and pry Clanker for answers.

Bree did wait a few days until she was sure Caylie's anger would boil over and she would be too exhausted to resist anything. Bree also discovered, thanks to Bootstrap, that Clanker had wanted to protect Caylie from getting hurt and that it wasn't the first fight they'd had like it. In fact, it had been the third. This gave Bree something to work with. She went over to the Dawning, with Jones watching her very keenly and lifted her head. _I'll show 'im alrigh'._ Then she looked at the locked cabin door and shook her head._ Poor Caylie. I hope she's alrigh'…_

"Caylie?" she called, knocking on the door. "Ye alrigh' mate?" 

Caylie had been sleeping and she was still a little dazed. Jack the monkey began hopping up and down and pointing to the door. Caylie rubbed her eyes tiredly. It had to be midday, but she couldn't tell. She wouldn't come out of the cabin for anything.

"Caylie?" Bree called again.

Caylie turned to the door and sighed. "Bree, please leave me alone."

"Why don't ye open the door an' tell me what happened?" Bree called back. "Ye've been alone fer half a week now."

"I don't want ter talk!" Caylie yelled.

"Look Caylie, if ye don't open the door I will," Bree warned, beginning to grow a little impatient. "Everyone's worried 'bout ye. Please jus' come out. If talkin' doesn't help ye, then I promise ter make sure everyone leaves ye alone an' ye can stay in there for as long as ye want."

Caylie sighed and dragged herself off the bed and to the door. She knew she'd have to get out eventually, especially since she had to help her uncle find his heart. But that still didn't mean she was happy about it. Caylie opened the door reluctantly and then went back to sit on the bed, rubbing her forearm. Bree walked into the cabin. It was definitely nice, with the large bed and organ.

"He sure spoiled ye, didn't he?" she chuckled, barely believing Jones would conjure up something like that magnitude.

Caylie gave a small nod. "He's a good uncle ter me…most o' the time anyways…"

Bree sat on the bed beside her. "Have ye come out at all?" She thought Caylie looked too pale for comfort. 

Caylie shook her head. "I don't want to either."

"But how did ye eat?" Bree asked, frowning.

Caylie pointed to Jack. "Meet the purpose o' Jack the monkey."

Jack began to jump and screech.

"Barbossa gave 'im ter me before I left," Caylie said, smiling a bit. "He brings me apples an' other food from the cook."

Bree sighed in relief. At least Caylie wasn't starving. "Well that's swell o' him."

Caylie nodded.

"So Caylie…what exactly _did_ happen with Clanker?" Bree asked, treading the waters carefully in a matter of speaking. She didn't want to anger the girl and make her go back into solitude. Caylie was still so young, her emotions were still unbalanced. She wasn't ready to take on so many things at once. Bree understood that. She admired Caylie's ability to endure as much as she had already. Caylie knew she had to tell someone eventually and who better than Bree, someone who was going through an ordeal just as strenuous as her own if not more?

"Well, it didn't actually JUST happen when I came back a few days ago. It's been happenin' fer a while now. Ever since he found out I was Jones' niece actually. Nothing was the same after that. He treated me…like a porcelain doll that could break at any time. I hated it. Fer a while it got better, then it went back to me bein' some fragile thing. We fought about it, more than once an' I thought we'd solved it…" she stopped for a minute to regain her composure. Saying it all made it sound worse. "Then, last time I came back, it was awful. He was…so distant and cold. It was as though I'd never met 'im before. Then I left, an' went ter the Locker where I met Jack an' Will an' Barbossa. They all helped me forgit Clanker, but then I found out abou' the heart an' I needed ter come 'ere, an' help me uncle. I wanted ter try an' fix things with Clanker by then. I missed 'im so much when I was in the Locker. I wished he'd been there an' 'e wasn't!" Caylie's eyes filled with tears again but she controlled herself. "An' then I come back an' we fought again. He, he told me 'e never cared 'bout me! That I never mattered to 'im!"

Bree identified with Caylie. She knew what it was like to be treated differently than what you wanted to be treated like. She hugged Caylie as the girl began to cry softly.

"What did I do, Bree? Why doesn't he like me?" Caylie asked, sniffling.

"He does though Caylie. He does," Bree said. "He cares about ye more than he wants ye ter know. He jus' has a hard time showin' it."  
Caylie shook her head. "I can't believe that. Once, maybe. But three bloody times, Bree? That seems like a lot."

"I agree Caylie, it is. But, look at it from his side o' the coin. He's been on the Dutchman who knows how long an' probably hadn't seen a girl in even longer and then ye come an' then his world changes. He's scared. But you are too, aren't ye?" Bree explained, stroking little Jack's back, who had come to sit on her lap.

Caylie sighed. "I don't know Bree. It seems all he's doin' is makin' excuses. If he's scared an' won't brave it out maybe he's just a plain ol' wimp." 

Bree smiled a bit. "Could be, but I doubt that."

"What if all he said ter me before was jus' an act though? What if he was jus' savin' his own hide from me uncle's wrath?" Caylie asked, frowning.

"Then I give ye complete support ter let Jones whip 'im till there's no skin on his back," Bree said fiercely.

Caylie felt a bit better and she gave Bree a small smile. "Thank ye Bree."

"That's what mates are for," Bree said, patting Caylie's hand. "I better git back ter the Dutchman. Jones'll have me head if I don't work." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh uncle! I have ter go talk to 'im, an' apologize fer yellin'!" Caylie exclaimed.

"Ye better go do that then," Bree said in a strained voice, still not believing the captain could be nice to anyone.

Caylie nodded, hugging Bree again and the two girls walked out of the cabin and over to the Dutchman. Caylie was stopped mid-way by Bootstrap, who was asking her how she was and how worried he'd been. Bree took this opportunity to run off to Jones' cabin. She opened the door and walked in.

"She'll be fine," she said, leaning against the wall.

Jones turned from his organ and looked at Bree. "Ye sure?"

"She's strong. She'll git out o' it alrigh'," Bree nodded. "Seems she had problems with 'im before."

Jones looked at the floor, seemingly finding it very interesting. "Thank ye Bree," he mumbled.

Bree looked at him a little surprised but nodded, disguising her shock. "She's me mate too ye know." Then she turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, an' when she comes ter talk to ye, which she will, soon, don't git mad. She may say some things that'll make ye want to git angry an' want ter rip the skin from someone's back, but don't, if ye care about 'er at all."

She swung open the door and walked out, not leaving Jones a chance to say anything else. Jones sat at his organ, not playing, just looking at it. It seemed not so long ago Caylie was a fourteen year old, a young girl, who didn't have to deal with emotions like she was now. Jones missed that. She had grown up too quickly for him, and the fact that the one person who wanted her and who _she _wanted was aboard the Dutchman made it all harder because he knew he couldn't control it anymore. He had to let her go. He had to let her live how she chose. _But that doesn't mean she won't hear me…_

Caylie went over to the captain's cabin door, which was shut, and knocked on it almost reluctantly.

"Go away Caylie," she heard from inside, the way she had yelled it at him.

"I git it uncle. I'm sorry, alrigh'? I'm jus' havin' it hard, is all," Caylie called back but when she got no answer she lost her patience. "Fine! I knew ye wouldn't understand!"

She turned on her heels to leave when she heard the door swing open.

"Understand? No one does that better than me," Jones said from behind her, his pipe in hand.

Caylie turned back around and sighed. "Then we're alrigh'?"

Jones looked at her. "Only if ye tell me what bloody happened with Clanker.

Caylie nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But on the condition that YOU don't flog 'im ter death."

"Who said anythin' 'bout a floggin'?" Jones asked innocently, opening the cabin door wider so Caylie could come in.

"Ye did," Caylie said, walking in. "Many times."

Caylie told her uncle about what happened, minus the fact she had given Clanker her necklace. Many times, as Bree had predicted, he'd wanted to just get up and go down to the hold and yell at Clanker. But for Caylie, he knew he couldn't. By the end of her tale, though, his desk had a huge dent in it, where he had been digging his claw in the whole time. Caylie realized this.

"Ye're angry," she stated almost sadly.

"Ye expect me not ter be?" Jones asked honestly. "I mean, how many times has 'e hurt ye now? I'm tired o' it Caylie. I don't want ye ter git hurt."

"But it's not all Clanker's fault," Caylie said, not realizing why she was defending him.

Jones frowned. "How so?"

"Well he wouldn't 'ave ter take such eccentric measures if 'e wasn't afraid o' ye. An' ye wouldn't have had ter try ter break us apart, aye, I know 'bout that, if ye jus' trusted I wouldn't end up like me mother," Caylie said bravely, with each word getting a little more angry.

"Caylie, I know ye're not Dawn. We established that a while back. But that doesn't mean that ye're not human. Clanker's doomed on this ship an' ye're not. Waitin' around fer 'im isn't goin' ter help ye," Jones said painfully, watching Caylie's face fall. "Dawn died o' a broken heart. I carved out mine. Ye come from a family o' very emotional and drastic people. I know what ye'll do if somethin' goes wrong…an' I don't want it."

"Are ye thinkin' 'bout me, or you?" Caylie asked, though her eyes were teary. She knew these things but hearing him say them made them sound even worse. "Besides, I've already been through the most terrible."

Jones shook his head, tilting her head up to look at him. "No, ye haven't Caylie. Ye haven't felt what it's like ter feel yer heart stop an' yer blood run cold. Ye don't know what it's like ter find out someone ye love doesn't love ye or that they died without sayin' goodbye. Ye don't know what it's like ter walk on the Earth without a purpose, yer eyes losin' all their color and brightness, yer soul deterioratin' ter nothingness. No Caylie. I don't want ye ter go through that like I did...like Dawn did."

Caylie began to cry again. "But uncle it does hurt. It does! Knowin' he'll always be there, but never beside me, never free ter be with me, it's killin' me uncle! I hate it!"

"Caylie ye know I can't change me policies. I care about ye more than anythin' but I can't," Jones said regretfully. He just couldn't.

"I know. I don't really blame ye. I'm blamin' meself fer not havin' control o'er meself," Caylie sniffled. "Bree's so sweet. She tried ter help me but…it still hurts."

"I'm not sayin' it doesn't. I can see it every time ye look at him. Every time ye come 'ere I see yer face fall an' yer eyes go dark. _That's_ killin' me Caylie. If ye didn't care 'bout him, an' if I didn't care 'bout ye, I would've whipped 'im already," Jones said fiercely.

Caylie made a sound between a sob and a sigh. "I know how hard this must be fer ye…thank you."

"If it'd make ye smile, jus' once more, I'd ne'er flog 'im again," Jones said softly.

Caylie hugged him, feeling so exhilarated she finally spoke to him. Who knew it'd be Davy Jones who'd understand her? Who'd help her the most? Then she wiped her eyes. "It doesn't matter though I guess. Fer whatever reason Clanker's doin' this, 'e made it clear we can't be friends or…anythin' really 'cept strangers. So that's that. I don't know if I 'ave the stomach ter forgive 'im an' try ter fight it…not now. I probably should, but I can't," Caylie said, shaking her head.

"Do what ye judge ter be right, Caylie. I trust you," Jones said, smoothing out her hair.

Caylie nodded, biting her lip and getting up, clearing her throat. "Well when are we goin' after Will an' the heart?"

"Very soon Caylie. Very soon. Would ye…would ye still be alrigh' with Clanker goin' too? He's one o' the best fighters I have," Jones answered regretfully.

Caylie took a breath and nodded. "Aye, it'll be fine. I'll deal with it. I always do…somehow." She walked out of the cabin with one last smile at Jones. Jones hated to see her like this. He hated that she was growing up so fast. He hated he couldn't help her be happier. He hated that he didn't understand how the mind of a teenaged girl worked. Davy Jones hated many things, especially things he couldn't control.


	26. Chapter XXV

A/N: Yes, I know. I haven't updated this in x amount days…but I've been SO busy with my other stuff…this kinda slipped(even if, you know, I already wrote it and all I had to do was paste it up here). I'm lazy. Sue me. Well, here it is.

Chapter 25

Captain Barbossa was not a happy man, and that was an understatement. He never felt more _miserable _in his whole life and after life. Ever since Caylie left everything went back to the way it had been. Everyone treated him like a criminal. He didn't trust anyone, and no one trusted him. Everyone worshipped bloody Jack Sparrow, the great one who saved their souls. It annoyed him. Not that he wanted their attention, he thought they were _all _bloody whelps, but somehow, he had gotten used to having someone aboard who understood how his mind worked, how he reasoned. To have someone who didn't see him as a villainous monster. _Then again, she's Davy Jones' niece. I must've seemed pretty soft compared ter her uncle..._Now he missed that, more than anything. It was like when he'd drunk rum for the first time, after that, he couldn't stop, he _needed _it. Now that he knew what it felt like to be treated like someone's friend, he _needed _that too. He bloody well needed Caylie, to be frank and blunt. There was something about her. Something that made him feel like he'd known her forever and that they'd met before. Something that made him feel like he was missing something in the bigger picture. Her eyes. They were familiar to him, though he didn't know where. But whatever it was, it was haunting him and wouldn't go away. Then he thought about their deal. She had held up her end, risking her life in the process, and he couldn't even do the one thing she had asked of him? It made no sense. Aye, if he didn't need to hold up his end of a deal and sneak his way out of it somehow he usually relished, but this was plain ridiculous. _What is here fer me anyways? They all hate me, I hate them, especially bloody Jack Sparrow. Why couldn't I go help 'er? What would I lose? _Barbossa knew he'd not lose anything, but he probably wouldn't gain anything either. _Except peace o' mind. _That seemed good enough for him. He, on the Ebony, boarded the Black Pearl and went over to Jack's cabin, as Caylie had done to him some weeks before.

"Jack," he said sourly.

"What do ye bloody well want?" Jack asked, sipping rum. "I am a very busy man."

"An' it sure is apparent," Barbossa said sarcastically. "I'm taken me crew an' we're leavin'."

"Takin' a leaf out o' Cap'n Caylie's book are ye?" Jack asked skeptically. "Why?"

"Because ye don't need me ter help with the bloody heart an' ter be honest I think the further away ye are from me the better off I am," Barbossa said.

"So ye're goin' ter try an' make 'er yer bonnie lass?" Jack said, snickering.

Barbossa frowned. "No. I'm goin' ter keep up me end o' a bargain."

Jack nodded sarcastically. "Right, right…well good luck with that. In the mean time, I am goin' ter try an' find Davy Jones' heart."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and left the cabin and made his way back to the Ebony. He ordered his crew, minus Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs, who stayed aboard the Pearl, to set sail after the Dawning. Maybe he was being crazy, maybe he was being stupid, but Captain Barbossa didn't have a habit of being either. _Besides, I've always wanted ter meet the man who seemingly is the most powerful in the sea…_Barbossa wasn't technically sad to leave the Pearl anymore. He now knew she was just a ship and anyways, when he'd go with Caylie's crew to get the heart from Jack, he could always get the Pearl back if he so choosed. He knew Davy Jones would probably already have a plan of how to get to the heart, so all he'd have to do was help. _Help. Something I haven't done in I don't know how long. I must be growin' bloody soft…_

Caylie and Jones had spent the better part of the next few days plotting out the whole mission to the heart and Cutler Beckett. Caylie had to admit she was anxious to meet this Beckett fellow. She'd definitely be the first one to slit open his throat. No one else would. If he was indeed the reason her uncle was in danger, Caylie hoped the man had already said his prayers…From what they had planned, Jones knew Caylie, Maccus, Clanker and five other crewmates were going to go off on the Dawning to Port Royale. It was safer on the Dawning because before she had met her fate at the bottom of the sea, the Dawning had been a British merchant ship. If they flew the British colors, they'd go undetected. From there, Caylie's crew and Jones' crew would ambush the fort, and Caylie alone would go after Beckett, seeing as she was the only one who was still human and it wouldn't scared him half as much.

"So basically this whole ambush is a distraction to let me get to Beckett," Caylie stated once they had gone over the plan.

Jones nodded. "It'll be dangerous. Clanker's agreed," Caylie winced here, "Clanker's agreed ter follow ye up to Beckett's place but not follow ye into it. He'll wait outside unless he thinks it's too dangerous fer ye."

Caylie pursed her lips, nodding. "Is Bree comin'?"  
Jones shook his head. "She's stayin' 'ere with me an' the rest o' the crew. We're goin' ter try an' go after the Pearl, an' slow 'er down."

"Why not jus' use the Kraken?" Caylie asked.

"Because Sparrow'll be expectin' the Kraken. We've sent it after 'im before. No. I want ter take 'em down meself," Jones explained, blood-lust in his eyes. "They won't get me heart."

"I hope so," Caylie nodded. "Wait…how exactly do ye want me ter git ter Beckett?"

A small smile played on Jones' lips. "Ye can hate me fer this Caylie, but Beckett's a man an' ye're a girl…"

"NO!" Caylie cried, horrified. "Ye don't mean…"  
Jones nodded. Caylie shook her head.

"Come on Caylie. It'd be easier than goin' directly into a physical combat, aye? Ye're not technically an unfortunate looking girl, on the contrary ye're very pretty, so it'd definitely be easier this way…" Jones said, smiling.

Caylie clenched her fists then sighed. "I'll try it…but I don't have ter wear a-a…"

"A dress?" Jones finished for her.

"That," Caylie agreed.

"Aye, ye do," Jones said.

"THAT I won't do! I haven't worn one fer two hundred years! How'm I supposed ter fight, if it comes ter that, in a bloody dress?!" Caylie cried in exasperation, ranting without taking a breath.

"I am confident that ye'll figure it out. But from what I know o' Cutler Beckett, he's British. An' British men ne'er say no ter women," Jones said.

"I thought ye didn't want me ter be "involved" like that," Caylie said slyly.

"I don't," Jones said sternly, "but if it helps git me heart back I'll do it. Besides, it's only fer once. An' ye'll have yer sword. I'm even doubtin' that this plan'll work at all. Ye try it, if it doesn't work, forgit it an' kill the whelp."

"Can't we jus' NOT make me wear a dress an' I kill the whelp anyways?" Caylie asked desperately.

Jones shook his head. "I wish Caylie, but you an' I both know that with the ambush o' mutated creatures he'll need ter be in calm an' there's nothin' calm about a pirate girl with a sword."  
Caylie sighed, knowing her uncle was right. Though that didn't mean she agreed. She was still in full opposition. How could he have been so moralistic about her "not getting hurt and falling in love…" a few days ago but now be ready to throw her into a room with a man, in a dress? _He's a pirate through an' through…_Caylie smiled.

"Sail ho!" the Ebony's lookout called.

Barbossa looked over the edge of the rail and saw the two large ships, the Dutchman and the Dawning. He smiled. They were closer than he had anticipated. In truth, he didn't truly know what sort of hold that girl had on him to make him to animate to go help her. _It was those eyes again. Black magic they are… _He didn't know how, but something in her eyes was tugging at him, like he was supposed to remember something. The Ebony sailed up close to the Dutchman and the Dawning and the first person Barbossa could see was Caylie, her mouth ajar and her eyebrows creased in confusion. Caylie didn't know what to think. What was the Ebony here for? She was _sure _it had been heading for Port Royal, with the Pearl. Jones walked up next to her.

"Ye know 'em?" he asked gruffly.

Caylie gulped and nodded. "Aye. That be Cap'n Barbossa's ship."

The Dutchman fell quiet as she said this. Everyone stared at her, blinking. Even Clanker, who had sworn never to look at her again, stared at her in utter shock. Jones and Bree knew she'd become friends of sorts with the captain, but no one else did. Bootstrap looked especially enraged.

"What does that evil man want here?" he asked, speaking up for the first time in days, weeks, months even.

Caylie reeled around to look at him. "He's not THAT bad."

Bootstrap blinked at her. "He's the bloody reason I'm stuck on this ship!"

"Well…there's that…but he's a pirate…" Caylie stuttered, not knowing how to counter that.

Jones held his hand up to silence her. "Alrigh', alrigh'. It's apparent that Cap'n Barbossa's not the most…pleasant person on the sea but Mr. Turner," he turned to Bootstrap, "have ye seen who's crew ye're on?"

Bootstrap muttered something that didn't sound very nice to Caylie but she made no remark of it, and neither did Jones, and Bootstrap retreated back to his work angrily. Caylie turned to her uncle.

"I _do _wonder what he's here fer…" Caylie said, it never occurring to her that he might be there to fulfill his end of the bargain, favor, thing.

"Maybe 'e wants 'is monkey back," Jones suggested jokingly and almost hopefully, having grown very annoyed of the little creature always jumping and climbing over things. Caylie chucked.

"That doesn't sound like a good reason," she said. "But I'm goin' ter find out."

She ran over to the Dawning and began yelling out orders, her favorite way to let out energy. The Dawning was ready to set sail in less than ten minutes, her crew being very efficient(and very scared) indeed. They sailed over to the Ebony with much ease seeing as it was a beautiful day out. Caylie leaned over the side and looked straight at Barbossa.

"What the bloody hell are ye doin' here?!" she called, Jack on her shoulder.

Barbossa smiled at her. "Well I was thinkin', ye did such a good job in saving us from the Locker, it seems only natural I return the favor."

Caylie frowned. "I _told _ye the deal's off!"

"But I _always _keep me promises," Barbossa said, "deal or no deal."

Caylie looked at him in disbelief. "No ye don't. Ye're the _last _person ter keep a promise!"

"Well I'm tryin' it out. What are ye goin' ter do, call an attorney?" Barbossa mocked, hating the British judicial system very much.

Caylie put on a thoughtful face. "I jus' might…" after a good laugh she straightened. "Seriously, what are ye doin' 'ere?"

"I told ye. I'm returnin' yer favor. I thought abou' what ye said an' I realized it was very pointless ter stay with 'em an' go after the heart," Barbossa said, the Ebony close enough to the Dawning that he didn't need to shout. "So, does that uncle o' yers need help in gettin' it back?"  
A large ridiculous grin placed itself on Caylie's face. "Ye're jokin'."

"Do I _look_ like I'm the type o' person who'd joke around 'bout somethin' like that Cap'n Caylie?" he asked.

Caylie shook her head, still smiling. "But…why? How?"

"I told ye why," Barbossa said. "An' if ye move that bloody ship o' yers an' let me git ter the Dutchman I'll give ye the how."  
Caylie nodded, still grinning. "Fine." And she turned to bellow more orders. "Oh an' Cap'n?"  
Barbossa turned back. "What?"

"Thank ye," Caylie said.

Barbossa scoffed and went to bellow orders at his crew. "An' if I regret this it's all yer fault!" he called over his shoulder.

Caylie laughed and then stopped for a minute. Why was it always that the people who she got along with were always considered evil by others? Clanker, Davy Jones, Barbossa…_I will never understand meself. _But for whatever the reason may be, she was just happy that Barbossa was back. _Now Will an' Jack an' Beckett don't stand a bloody chance o' gettin' the heart! _

The Dawning and the Ebony both sailed their way to the Dutchman and Caylie and Barbossa boarded the ghost ship. Jones looked at Barbossa observantly, clicking his tongue as a crowd of people came around to see the fearsome pirate.

"Ye be Cap'n Barbossa, I take it," he stated more than asked.

Barbossa stared stone-faced at Jones, silently admiring him for _almost _getting rid of Jack Sparrow. "An' if I said I was?"

Barbossa reminded Jones of Caylie for some odd, twisted reason. "Then I'd ask what do ye want with the Dutchman?"  
Caylie listened to them talk in boredom. Honestly, what was with the whole introduction pirates always made? It made no sense to her.

"Then I'd say that I don't want anythin' from yer ship," Barbossa said coolly.

Jones rolled his eyes, scoffing. He had heard of Barbossa's quick wit before. _Like Caylie. They think faster than they speak. _"Well then what do ye want, Cap'n?"

Barbossa's mouth broke into a thin smile. "Ter help Cap'n Caylie here in retrievin' yer heart from Cutler Beckett."

Caylie smiled back at him fondly. She liked when things went her way, especially when powerful people made them happen. Jones frowned at Barbossa.

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"Because I have no interest in seein' yer heart, the key ter the sea in the hands o' the very daft an' very aggravatin' Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said bluntly, "or William Turner either, for the matter. Or his bonnie lass."

Davy's tentacles wiggled. "Ah, well then, welcome aboard Cap'n Barbossa. We shall talk later."

Barbossa gave a small nod and looked towards Bootstrap, who looked more angry than he had ever seen. His eyes were hateful. Caylie grew nervous. _Poor Bootstrap. I forgot Will's his son. Barbossa shouldn't have said that..._She shook her head. Jones looked at her, having caught onto her train of thoughts. Soon the onlookers had all dispersed and gone back to work. Jones went back to his cabin, clicking his tongue again. Caylie turned to Barbossa.

"I was half-expectin' 'im ter do worse," he said, smirking.

"Ye weren't the only one," Caylie said. "I was expectin' 'im ter go on an' on…That's how he is usually. But thank ye again, Cap'n. I'd given up all hope fer ye ter be honest."

"Well I had ter do _somethin' _besides follow Jack an' his li'l crew o' whelps ter their doom. It isn't the smartest thing in the world ter go up against Davy Jones, or his niece, as I've come ter realize," Barbossa said, giving her a smile and turning to walk back to the Ebony. Caylie watched him go and smiled. _I lose one friend an' I gain another. Life's a fickle thing, ain't it? _What she didn't see though, was the Clanker had been watching them and he no longer worried about Jack Sparrow…his worry _now _was Captain Barbossa…_Ye let 'er go. If she's happy, then so be it, _Clanker tried to think, but found himself incapable of watching her become friends with someone else. Someone _better _than him, no less. A captain who had legendary wits and who was considered the most evil man besides Davy Jones, who didn't seem very evil at all really. He had an advantage over Clanker. Jones _approved _of him. Clanker could see it in his eyes. He didn't _mind _if Caylie…liked him or was friends with him. Or maybe he did, but it didn't bother him as much as Caylie liking Clanker did, Clanker knew that and it stung. To know that the one person he had given up his own happiness for was replacing him so easily was like a never ending nightmare in his mind. And now he was going to have to go all the way to Port Royal with them both. It would be a nightmare Clanker was sure was more painful than two hundred lashes with a chain. Bree walked up to him, a regretful look in her eye. She just stared at him, not needing to say a word. He knew what she wanted to say and frankly, he didn't want to or need to hear it. She walked away again, shaking her head. Clanker took off his hat and began to play with it. _I'd give anythin' ter have Caylie steal it from me jus' once more…it seems like it's been a century since we've ever done anythin' so fun an' carefree._

Bootstrap could not believe that Jones was going to let Hector Barbossa join the expedition. He hated the man passionately, and he was rather surprised that Jones didn't. He was the reason Bootstrap was stuck on the Dutchman to begin with! He saw Caylie standing on the deck and she turned to him.

"Not happy about Barbossa, I take it," she said.

"Not happy at all," Bootstrap replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well he's only trying to help. And Will isn't listening to anyone. I told him going to the heart was a bad idea and wouldn't help ye, but 'e won't listen," Caylie said regretfully. "Jones isn't 'bout to refuse help from someone like Barbossa. But I am sorry Bootstrap."

Bootstrap gave her a small smile. "It's alrigh' I guess. I jus' hope Will comes ter his senses soon."

"You and me both," Caylie said, walking back to the hold. She did feel bad for Bootstrap, but she was also a pirate which meant she would take whatever bloody offer came her way. And Barbossa, a friend ter her in many ways, was a bloody good one.

Caylie was very pleased with this new turn of events, she was sure they had done the right thing. Having the Ebony alongside the Dutchman and the Dawning brought her a certain comfort, a confidence. How could anyone defy them now, three powerful ships captained by Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones and Caylie Adams-Jones(as she recently re-named herself). It was perfect. Though Caylie did feel bad about leaving Jack. She liked him. He was funny. _Too bad. 'E didn't want ter help us, so be it, _Caylie thought bitterly, pushing down any dire regret. Barbossa and Jones had spent the good part of that morning going over the plan-again. Caylie had managed to slip out of that, finding talking about the same things over and over again to be very boring. She looked around the deck, trying to think of something she could do. Her eyes locked with Clanker's for a moment, then she pulled away quickly, walking down to the hold. She looked at her old hammock, the shells still as shiny as they were the day she made them.

"Clanker took good care o' 'em," a voice said gruffly behind her.

Caylie reeled around in fright at who it was. _MACCUS?! _"Did 'e now?" she swallowed.

Maccus limped forward grumpily. "Aye, he did, that stupid bloke. Always yellin' at us if we came too close ter it…and they're killers in the mornin' I tell ye."

Caylie smiled a bit. "I ne'er told 'im ter do that."

"I know," Maccus said, "if ye did I would've hung ye by now. No, that git did this o' 'is own free bein'. Idjit. As if it matters. It's not like ye're dead or anythin'. We don't need a memoriam or whatever those blokes in Europe call 'em."

"I'm not dead to _you_ anyways…" Caylie mumbled, trailing her hand down the shells.

Maccus raised an eyebrow at her. "So ye're dead ter someone else? That don't make any bloody sense, lass."

Caylie chuckled sadly. "I guess when ye're a Jones ye don't need ter make sense…some things aren't suppose to."

She sat in the hammock, rocking slowly. Maccus frowned at her, still not getting it and he was smart enough, mind you. He scratched his hammerhead.

"Ye're dead ter Clanker?" he asked.

"Maybe," Caylie said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Ye'd 'ave ter ask 'im yerself."

Maccus rolled his eyes and stalked back up to the deck. "I still don't git it!"  
Caylie smiled again and her hand went up to her neck. Her necklace was still gone. She regretted not taking it when she had the chance. Now Clanker still had it and frankly, Caylie didn't know if he cared about it. She missed it. She wanted it. It had comforted her so many times before, when she was still known as Carolyn. Carolyn. The name seemed so forlorn and distant. Carolyn was the girl who was stuck as a fourteen year old for two centuries, wandering the Earth lamely without any real optimistic reason. Caylie was the girl who was a captain and Davy Jones' niece. Caylie was the bright sunlight Jones desired to have on the Dutchman so much. Caylie was the one who was friends with captain Barbossa. Caylie was the name of the girl who was most beloved. Caylie and Carolyn were two different people, fused into one. Yet Carolyn disappeared. She was gone. The way she talked, the way she was, all gone. The only reminder of Carolyn was Caylie's quick tongue and temper. Caylie didn't miss Carolyn, because Carolyn brought back bad memories. Caylie was glad she was Caylie and Caylie would never go away. Her name would be as immortal as her uncle's, this she was sure of.

Jones had to admit he liked Barbossa. He rarely could say such a thing, but it was true in this case. Barbossa was smart, quick and very efficient to work with. _See, if Dawn had married someone like HIM, then maybe I wouldn't 'ave been so grudgin'..._Dawn would've liked Barbossa, Jones was sure of it. Caylie liked him, but Dawn would've liked him _more. _Dawn always said one day she'd wanted to marry someone like her brother. Someone who was smart and had a gallantry that was beyond that of normal men. But also someone who had a different side, a mysterious side. A puzzle she could go on and on trying to figure out. Jones sighed as he sat in the cabin, looking over the maps of Port Royale Barbossa had brought over. If only Dawn were there now to see him. If only she hadn't married the whelp when she did. If only she had been there. Barbossa would've liked her too, Jones knew that.

"It all depends if Caylie can keep Beckett busy long enough," Barbossa said, pulling Jones out of his thoughts. "But I don't doubt she can."

"Caylie can do many things when she puts her mind ter it," Jones said, rolling the maps up. "Even capture the attentions o' a stiff British man like Beckett."  
Barbossa chuckled. "That be left fer 'er ter decided."  
He got up and walked out of the cabin, but before he did he looked at the organ and the locket beside it. His brow furrowed. Tia Dalma had the same one. Then he saw the chest in the corner. He could tell THAT had belonged to a woman. Barbossa RECOGNIZED it. He didn't know from where, he didn't know how, but the designs were uniquely familiar to him. What secrets was Davy Jones hiding in his cabin? Barbossa walked out, shaking his head. Jones had seen Barbossa looking at the chest. If he only knew what lay inside…Jones thought back to the time Caylie had first opened the chest, when he had hid all the mementos he had not wanted Caylie to see. He had put them back now. All of them. He re-opened the chest and looked inside. There was a dress, Dawn's dress, the only one he had left. It wad the one Caylie would have to wear for Cutler Beckett, something Jones was thankful he wouldn't have to see. The pain would be too close, too intense. He pulled out the dress and something fell from it, hitting the ground. Jones frowned. What was that? He bent down and picked it up. It was a picture frame, with a portrait of Dawn in it. Her face was unmistakable, with her long blonde hair and large blue eyes. He had forgotten he'd ever had it. Jones smiled and traced his claw along the portrait. To see Dawn again! Then he put it back in the dress and the dress back in the chest. Maybe he had yet to show these things to Caylie. No, he knew he did. She had a right to know what her mother had looked like. Then he thought about Barbossa. What _would _he think of Dawn, if he saw her portrait and the letters she'd written? It was a question Jones thought could remain unanswered for the time being. _But maybe…jus' maybe I'll find the answer one day…_ For a reason Jones couldn't explain he felt like Barbossa and Dawn were connected by something. He had an unexplainable curiosity to know about _them. _Not one of them, but _them together. _It was driving him insane. He had never had such a strong impulse before, and he didn't know if he wanted to explore it any deeper…

The Dawning was ready to set sail for Port Royale. It was time, and Caylie was never the more anxious. Her uncle had entrusted his precious chest to her and she kept it well hidden in her cabin until the horrible moment came where she'd have to put on the dress inside it, which she had just discovered belonged to her mother.

"Ye had MORE memories an' ye didn't tell me?!" she had fumed at Jones.

"Now, now Caylie, let's not dwell on the past, aye?" Jones had chuckled nervously.

Caylie had let him go that time, but she knew if she ever found out he had done anything else like that behind her back, he was going to be groveling before the end of it. _A bit extreme, isn't it, saying that Davy Jones'll be grovelin' at yer feet? _Even if it was, Caylie just knew it was still not far from the truth. She had ways of torturing a person, as she just recently discovered, especially her uncle. Barbossa saw her standing on the deck of the Dutchman wringing her hands nervously.

"Nervous?" he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Caylie turned to him. "No," she said quickly.

Barbossa stared at her skeptically.

"A bit," she admitted, inclining her head. "I've done many things, but ne'er somethin' this big. This risky. It's unnervin'."

"With good reason," Barbossa nodded. "Have ye ever worn a dress?"

Caylie chuckled, shaking her head. "No."

Barbossa chortled. "Well I wish ye luck with that."

"Why? Is it painful?" Caylie suddenly grew worried.

Barbossa chuckled again. "How would I know? I'm not a lass."

"Then how would ye know ye had ter wish me luck? Ye must know _something,_" Caylie said desperately.

Barbossa sighed. "Well, lass' 'ave told me before it was."

"So me uncle is puttin' me into a bloody deathtrap!" Caylie shrieked.

"No," Barbossa said, shaking his said. "He's tryin' ter git his heart back."

Caylie nodded, still breathing heavily. "Sorry. I'm jus'… unnerved."

"That's got ter be a first fer ye," Barbossa said.

Caylie swallowed, nodding. "It's not a sentiment I want repeated, I'll tell ye that much."

Barbossa stayed silent for a minute. "Caylie?" he finally asked.

Caylie looked at him. "What?"

"What do ye know about that chest yer uncle has?" Barbossa asked slyly.

Caylie frowned. Why did he care about her mother's trunk? "Um, it was me mother's. It's jus' got some letters, the dress an' other small things in it."

Barbossa nodded.

"Why?" Caylie asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No reason. It just looked very unique an' I was wonderin' where he'd have gotten it," Barbossa explained, walking back to the Dawning to attend to the necessary preparations.

_That was very odd, _Caylie thought, frowning. She just couldn't see what interest Barbossa would have in an old trunk. And he seemed so bothered by it. Caylie looked around the deck and saw Clanker staring at her with wide eyes as he took a swig of rum. She knew he had been watching her for the last few days intensely, always following her every move. She bit her nail, trying not to think about him. It brought back unnecessary pain. Bree saw Caylie and walked up to her.

"So I hear ye're goin' off after Cutler Beckett," she stated.

"Aye," Caylie nodded, "with Barbossa an' some o' the crew. We're goin' ter git the heart back."

"I'd love ter come, but I'd ne'er turn down the chance ter raid the Black Pearl an' finally meet Jack Sparrow," Bree chuckled, touching the hilt of her broadsword.

"Well he's definitely somethin' else," Caylie nodded. "So, how have ye been gettin' on with me uncle?"  
Bree's face reddened a bit. "Better I guess…I mean…he's still him after all…"

Caylie smiled. "Well I hope things git better. Ye really have a hold on 'im, ye know."

She patted Bree's back and walked over to Jones. Bree's face was still very red as she tried to deny what Caylie had said. Jones sighed as he watched Bree and Caylie. One of them would stay with him, which gave him much comfort, but the other was off in a jungle of hungry beasts, with only her sword and common sense to save her. He was more afraid of the men on HIS side then the ones who were not. He feared what could happen to Caylie on the way to Port Royale. One girl, many men. Aye, he knew she'd done it MANY times before, and like all those other times, he was worried. Especially since he was also sending Clanker onboard, who was having a rough time with Caylie. They didn't utter a word to one another since she arrived. He watched her, but that was as far as that went. Caylie ran up to him.

"Barbossa's acting strange, uncle," she said.

"Strange?" Jones asked calmly, still watching Bree.

"He asked me where did ye git the chest in yer cabin," Caylie said.

"Did ye tell 'im?" Jones asked, tearing his eyes towards Caylie.

"Aye, I told 'im it belonged to me mother an' had no riches in it or anythin'…an' 'e said that the design was unique," Caylie said in one breath.

Jones clicked his tongue. "Well I don't understand that, I really don't, Caylie, but I intend to. Fer now though, try ter think nothin' o' it, alrigh'?"

Caylie nodded. "We're ready ter go."

"Then go," Jones said, smiling at Caylie. "An' good luck."  
_Is wearing a dress REALLY that hard? _"Thank ye, I'll see ye soon, I hope."

"I _expect _ter see ye soon," Jones said gruffly.

Caylie nodded and walked over to the Dawning, where Barbossa and all the crewmates were ready to set sail. Caylie sighed.

"Hoist the anchor an' we set sail!" she called.

Clanker sat in a corner, more rum in his hand. It seemed all he did was drink more rum. Barbossa looked at him and frowned.

"Why did Jones send 'im?" he asked Caylie.

"Because he's wicked good with a ball an' chain," Caylie said, trying to hide her disgruntlement of their subject.

"So, tough subject then?" Barbossa smirked.

"Ye could say that," Caylie nodded.

Barbossa didn't interrogate her further; he just left it there and walked around the deck with Jack the monkey on his shoulder, happy to be reunited with his old friend.


	27. Chapter XXVI

Chapter 26

Will Turner was furious. No, that didn't even justify how he felt. The Flying Dutchman was tailing them! They couldn't have picked a worse time because Jack, Will and Elizabeth were on their way to Port Royale, after the heart. It was as if Jones knew.

"He knows, mate," Jack said, leaning against the Pearl's rail coolly.

"How do you now that, Jack?" Will asked angrily.

"Two words," Jack said, "Barbossa, Caylie."

"I thought Caylie was on the crew of the Dutchman," Will said, not understanding. "And Barbossa doesn't help anyone."

"Of the first point, Cap'n Caylie was on the crew of the Dutchman, under the command of her _uncle_. She can't kill him whereas they're related," Jack said, moving his hands around. "Of the second point, well, I don't know what to say. Barbossa's a strange man though, and that's got to have something to do with it."  
Will blinked at Jack. "Caylie and Davy Jones are related?"

"Aye," Jack said. "Straight up."

"And she never told me?" Will asked resentfully as Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't want anyone to know, mate. By lucky chance I knew, and she told Barbossa, but that's as far as it goes. It wasn't a fact she wanted everyone to know," Jack said, "an' I think it's obvious as to why…"

Will's eyes narrowed. "Now I have an even bigger reason to destroy Davy Jones."

The Pearl took speed and tried its hardest to escape the jaws of the Dutchman. The Dutchman caught up to them, and then Davy Jones pulled his favorite trick.

"Down, Maccus," he said calmly, a smug smile on his face.

"DOWN!" Maccus called and the ship lurched, diving into the depths. It continued to sail, even beneath the sea and soon they saw the black hull of the Black Pearl. Bree didn't fully understand what was happening, but somehow she knew that the Pearl had no chance of escape. She tightened her grip on her broadsword, sending Jones a smirk. He returned it with a nod and put his own hand to his broadsword hilt. The ship lurched again and sprung out of the water, sailing right behind the Pearl. Jones turned to Maccus.

"I think they need their memories triggered. Let's give them another serving of the triple guns. I think a taste could not satisfy their appetite," Jones said.

Maccus' eyes glistened hatefully. "Aye, cap'n."

In less than a minute the Dutchman was successfully hitting the Pearl with all it had. Bree had never seen triple guns work like that before and she was more than impressed. Jones savored the sound of guns on ship wood. It was very exhilarating. _If only Caylie could see this..._

Caylie, though, had her own troubles to deal with. They were rapidly approaching Port Royale and she knew she was best to get the dress on quickly, and avoid complications later. She walked into her cabin and opened the chest, looking at the dress distastefully. Did her mother really ever wear it? It looked so uncomfortable. She lifted it out of the trunk and then noticed something she had never seen before. A picture frame…with her mother's portrait in it. She swallowed. Was that really her mother? Why did everyone who knew Dawn say she looked like her? She didn't really, save the eyes. Dawn had long curly blonde hair, whereas Caylie's was brown and not very long at all, only reaching her shoulder in length. Dawn's face was smooth and the texture seemed very soft. Caylie's was now grimy, full of bruises and very rough. She didn't look like her mother. Dawn had a patient maternal look in her eye, Caylie did not. She was tough and definitely NOT patient. She chuckled. _Maybe if I have children one day one'll be like mum…_ But Caylie was almost certain she wouldn't have children. Not at the rate she was going. Plus children needed fathers. Caylie had no intention of marrying anybody anytime soon. She had no intention of thinking of any man in that way. _What about- _Caylie cut her thoughts short, going back to the dress. It was red, or maybe a dark pink, Caylie couldn't tell. But whatever it was, it was long. She sighed. This was going to be hell.

Jack was in a frenzy. His ship was being blown to bits, the Dutchman and Davy Jones were tailing them and where Jones was, the Kraken wasn't far. _Unless it's with Caylie but I wouldn't count on it, _Jack thought worriedly. Will was yelling out orders and Elizabeth was, well, not really doing anything very useful except screaming and whining. They tried to think of any way to outrun the Dutchman, but options were becoming scarce. Will was raging. He needed to get that heart.

"I'll take the rowboat and stow away on a merchant vessel," he told Jack. "And then I'll get the heart."

"That's not very smart, mate," Jack warned. "Jones has eyes behind his head. He'll know ye've gone."

"Well what are we going to do? If SOMEONE doesn't go, they'll capture the Pearl and then we'll all be prisoners at the mercy of Davy Jones," Elizabeth cried.

Jack made a face. "Fine. But if you get killed, it's not my fault."

Will nodded and ran to the rowboat, with Gibbs ready to lower it. He climbed in and Gibbs lowered it, letting it hit the waves. Will hoped no one would notice the rowboat leave. Jones surely didn't, or so it seemed, as he was too preoccupied watching as his crew, or, what was left of it, climbed aboard the Pearl, capturing anyone they could find, including Elizabeth. Bree captured her, looking very pleased with herself but also somewhat uneasy. If Jones took another girl captive…she'd lose her place. She shook her head. So what if Jones took another girl aboard? She definitely wouldn't survive the Dutchman. Bree hauled Elizabeth onto the Dutchman. Jones smirked, not even thinking about how this girl COULD HAVE reminded him of Calypso. He didn't care about Calypso anymore. He cared about Bree and Caylie. And that was that.

"Who have ye brought here?" he asked Bree.

Bree looked at him uneasily. "I think she was with that Turner bloke."

Jones clicked his tongue, seeing how he could spin this to his advantage. "Well, well, well. We could always use another lass aboard, don't ye think, Bree?"  
Bree squirmed a bit. "Um, is that a trick question?"

"No," Jones said flatly.

"I dunno, ye're the cap'n. Ye make the decisions 'round 'ere, as I've come to notice," Bree said, relieved at her quick thinking.

Jones nodded, still smirking. "Well then, missy, why don't ye start by tellin' me where yer friend's gone, seeing as he _is_ gone."

Elizabeth looked at the half-man in disgust. "No."

"Suite yerself," Jones shrugged, looking to Bree. "Tie 'er ter the mast along with the others. She seems pretty useless ter me."  
Bree smiled, relieved Jones was NOT taking Elizabeth as one of the crew. At least, not yet, and he didn't seem to have any intention to. After all, with Caylie and Bree usually aboard, how many girls did he need? And this one was whiny.

"Aye, cap'n," Bree said.

She dragged Elizabeth to the mast and tied a rope around her and then went back to the Pearl to get others.

Caylie sighed as she looked out at the sea. For the first time in a while she thought about Clanker. She missed him, even if he was on the same ship as her, only a few feet away. He had been her best friend. What had went wrong? _It's that stupid little feeling I seem to keep getting every time I'm with him. It's…not normal. _Caylie was right, to be frank. That "feeling" she would get was what caused Jones to panic, which caused Clanker to panic which caused him to stay away from her, which caused Caylie to become angry. It was the snowball effect, and now here she was, without Clanker's friendship or company. It seemed so long ago that she had been a young fourteen year old with a raging temper who had yelled at him for wrecking her seashells. It seemed so long ago that he had come out on the deck of the Dutchman to comfort her after Maccus and Jimmylegs had had a whack at her after she transformed. It seemed ages ago that she had stolen his hat. It seemed like a billion years since she even _felt _what it was like to be near him…to feel that warm, fuzzy feeling she had felt whenever his skin came even an inch too close to hers. Whether it was just him walking by or her patting him on the shoulder. _I'm thinking like those bloody girls I tried so hard to escape for so many years! _Caylie huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face. She retreated to the safety of her cabin, deciding that considering how long they'd be at sea, it was time for her to face the music, er, the dress and put it on. She walked over to the chest and sighed, lifting out the dress. The fabric was smooth against her rough hands, the red/pink color beautiful to Caylie. She had never experienced it before, but she was suddenly _anxious excited _to put the dress on. She had forgotten what it felt like, to be clothed like a woman and to see the men's jaws drop. She had spent so long hidden under baggy blouses, jerkins and boots that she couldn't recall anything about putting on a dress. Gnawing at her lip, Caylie tried to examine the dress at every angle. Finally sighing, she put on the underskirts, which wasn't so difficult, to her great relief. Then she put on the corset, and that was when she was in hell. She had to tie it tight so that the dress would fit. How did her mother handle this every day, Caylie would never know. She felt her chest close in, her abdomen contracting uncomfortably. She was in a panic for a period of time, unable to breath. She eventually began to breath again, managing out short, curt breaths. _Oh uncle if ye knew the pain…ye wouldn't have e'er let me do this…_After almost half an hour she got the corset right, in a fashion that allowed her to breath while it still did its job. Then she slipped on the actual dress. It felt nice, in a way. To Caylie's glee the dress was fashioned for a proper English woman and the neckline did not come very low at all, which made her feel quite at ease. But then she thought of Beckett. She needed to _distract _him. He wouldn't be distracted if she looked proper. Sighing, Caylie pulled the neckline down to expose a bit more of her chest. Her lip was bleeding now with all the pressure she had put on it. She looked down at herself. The dress fit surprisingly well, clinging to her in all the right spots. A knock on the door alerted Caylie and she stood immobile.

"W-who is it?" she asked meekly.

The door swung open to reveal captain Barbossa looking at her. He froze on the spot, blinking at her. Caylie blushed, hating having his full attention this way. It wasn't really how Caylie wore the dress that shocked him. It was the dress itself. It was so familiar, he could almost feel the fabric's soft texture on his skin, the soft patterns in it. He desperately wanted to remember! Where had he seen it before? It was so real…he had definitely seen it before. He could distantly remember the woman who had worn it. He could not see her face, but he could still see her body, the dress fitting her perfectly, even better than it fit Caylie, if it was possible.

"Ye wanted somethin', Cap'n?" Caylie asked, desperate to have him stop looking at her.

"Where did ye git that dress?" he asked her suddenly, forgetting all thoughts of what he was going to say before.

"Jones gave it to me," Caylie said tentatively, not really knowing why she was apprehensive about telling him it had been her mother's.

Something in her told her not to. Barbossa's face fell. He thought she knew nothing else about it. _He probably got it from his ol' bonnie lass. _He was beginning to doubt these memories, starting to think them maybe just tricks of the mind. He shook his head.

"It looks familiar fer some reason but no matter," he said, more to himself than her. "Ye need ter put yer hair up. All girls do."

Caylie nodded, still a bit shaken by his reaction. She undid her braids and lifted her hair into a half bun, letting some curlier strands loose. "Better?"

Barbossa smiled, almost sadly. "Much. Can't wait ter see yer Clanker man see ye like this…"

"Don't talk 'bout 'im," Caylie said sternly, though she was just as curious. "And he's NOT me man."

She marched passed him, but did not get very far before tripping over her skirts and falling. Barbossa roared with laughter and soon Caylie joined him, though she was pouting. Clanker, who was outside the cabin, grimaced as he heard them laugh. What were they laughing at? A joke Barbossa made? Something Caylie did? Or were they just smitten? He didn't know and it was about to drive him mad. Barbossa stopped laughing long enough to help Caylie to her feet and then walk her out of the cabin.

"Ye're no use ter us with a broken leg," he said, rolling his eyes as they walked out of the cabin. "Can ye walk?"

"I think…" Caylie said shakily, taking a small step before she began to wobble. "Can't I jus' wear 'em when we see Beckett?"

"No," Barbossa said sternly. "Yer uncle told me specifically ye had ter look like a lady, an' ladies don't wobble in their shoes. Ye need ter git use ter them."

Caylie winced and then began to walk some more, unprepared for the reception she was going to get.

Jack Sparrow stepped onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman, gritting his teeth. Awaiting him were Davy Jones and his crew, each of them had a smug expression on their faces. Bootstrap stood in the shadows, sulking. He wanted no part in this, especially now that Barbossa was involved and that Jones LIKED him. That made it all the worse. Jack gave Jones a pathetic attempt at a smile, his distaste for the man going right through it.

"So, you have my crew," he stated dully.

The Dutchman's crew laughed hard at this, Bree the hardest of all, looking at Elizabeth tied up there.

"Aye we do," Jones said. "An' we're not lettin' 'em go."

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Where's the boy, Jack?" Jones sneered, grabbing Jack's neck. He had almost forgotten this side of him, the menacing side. Caylie had helped him bury it deep down, and he could barely remember to bring it up now. Jack shrugged.

"He jumped ship?" he suggested, giving a ghost of a chuckle.

"Liar," Jones let him go. "He went after the heart. I know he did. He desperately wanted me key last time…"

The Dutchman's crew mumbled about this, and Bree, not understanding, looked to Jones for help. He ignored it, hard as it was, and looked at Jack. "Well? He did, didn't he?"

He thought of Caylie, of Barbossa, of half his crew that awaited Will there. Will didn't stand a chance. "He's goin' ter die there, I hope ye know that."

"I've become aware of the fact," Jack nodded. Putting Will in a life-threatening position had become a habit of his. Elizabeth yelled in outrage as Bootstrap glared at the two men hatefully.

"NO!" Elizabeth cried. "You BEAST! How could you be so evil?"

Jones glared at her and then looked at Bree, giving her a small signal. She stomped over to Elizabeth and slapped her.

"Shut up," Bree snapped. "It's not goin' to help ye, ye know, screaming like a banshee."

Jones smirked, for once displaying publicly how proud of Bree he was. Bree blushed as she watched him watch her with mirth in his eyes. She retreated to the back of the crowd, leaning against the helm.

"In any case," Jones continued, "the boy's goin' ter die an' unless ye can give me a reasonable offer, ye will too."

Jack nibbled at his lip for a minute, not too sure of what he was going to do.

Caylie walked onto the deck with Barbossa close behind her. She bit back a small smile as the men stopped to stare at her. She pretended to act indifferent and slowly she walked over to the rail, looking out. She turned to Jimmylegs, who was staring at her dumbly.

"How far are we from Port Royale?" she asked him.

Jimmylegs snapped himself out of his trance. "Um…a day…maybe two…who are ye again?"

Caylie laughed heartily, her cheeks lighting up. She couldn't believe Jimmylegs,the bully of the Flying Dutchman, was looking at her as if she was a ghost or something. _When have they last seen a woman, I wonder…_ "Jimmylegs, ye idjit. It's me! Caylie," she smiled.

Jimmylegs scratched his head. "No, Cap'n Caylie wouldn't be able ter look…like that. She's a bloody pirate fer cryin' out loud!" He was very confused. If this was Caylie, all spiffed up in a dress and corset, what was the world coming to?!

"Jimmylegs, I have ter look like this fer Beckett. Trust me, it's Caylie. I think I'd know…" Caylie rolled her eyes. "Is it really that bad?"

"Bad, no," Jimmylegs shook his head, "odd, yes."

Caylie scoffed and then walked passed him, Barbossa still following her to make sure if she tripped again he could catch her. They were in dire need of her, and Jones told Barbossa himself: "Should anything happen to me niece ye can bet ye'll all find yerselves at the edge o' me sword."

Barbossa didn't need telling twice. Besides, Caylie was his friend. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her anyways. Caylie bit her lip as she went through the rest of the crewmembers, each looking at her like she was a phantom from another world or a monster with two heads. After a brief minute or two of this Caylie burst into uncontrollable laughter. Everyone exchanged glances, not understanding. She couldn't help it.

"Ye look like ye've just seen a ghost!" Caylie exclaimed, still laughing, although it did hurt, with the corset and whatnot.

"Seein' ye in a dress is close ter that!" Hadras cried.

Some of the crewmembers were not so polite about her being in a dress, but with a sharp glance from Barbossa they shut their mouths, knowing very well the captain would like nothing better than to hear from Barbossa that they were annoying Caylie. The one person who Caylie secretly wanted to see her in a dress wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere it would seem. She looked, but she didn't see him. Caylie frowned.

"Look in the corner, behind the ladder," Barbossa whispered in her ear, as though reading her thoughts.

Caylie turned to him, smiling then did as he said. Sure enough, peeking out through the ladder was Clanker's unmistakable hat. He was leaning against it, drinking rum again. Caylie bit her lip, trying to decide whether to ignore him or go to him.

"Why don't ye have some fun…play with his head?" Barbossa said, smirking. He seemed to always read Caylie's thoughts as though she had said them.

Caylie nodded and, her head held high, walked over to Clanker, trying to look stern.

"Have ye done anythin' useful with yer time, Clanker?" she spat, standing behind him so he couldn't see her. "Besides drink rum?"

She reached over to grab the bottle of rum but Clanker grabbed her hand gently, pulling it away from the bottle. He then realized her arm was not covered with her usual blouse. It was covered in a soft red fabric. He let go quickly and turned to her, almost afraid of what he'd see. Caylie pulled her arm away and gave him a hard stare, her heart pounding, but she tried to hide it. Clanker's eyes widened and he began to stumble over his words, not knowing what to say. Caylie, his Caylie, the one he liked even dressed as a boy, was in a dress, like a lady. The dress was so beautiful on her, she had no idea. It complimented her skin, hugged her perfectly and gave her curves Clanker didn't know she could ever have. Caylie bit her lip, a sign Clanker read as nervosity. She was squirming with him looking at her that way. She was beginning to regret having come over to him. She should have left him alone.

"No more rum, alrigh'?" she said shakily, finally grabbing the rum bottle, though she touched Clanker's hand in the process, sending her mind reeling again. She didn't want to go through that again. _Oh God, please no…_ "Ye don't want me uncle ter think ye don't deserve ter be here, do ye?"

She turned on her heels and walked back to the cabin, leaving Clanker to watch her walk away in that marvelous dress, his eyes never leaving her. _Why do ye do this ter me Caylie?! Why?! It's not me bloody fault. _And now he had no rum to wallow his pity in. Caylie looked at Barbossa, a pained expression on her face.

"Was that worth it?" she asked him, sighing.

"Well, if ye think it hurt you, look at 'im," Barbossa said.

Caylie looked at Clanker. His eyes were still glued to her, as though he were petrified. She could see his heart shattering in his eyes. And she could see something else in his eyes too. Something she had almost never seen before: _hunger. _He _wanted _her. Somehow, knowing that lifted Caylie's spirits some.

"I don't feel bad, surprisingly enough," Caylie said.

"The joy o' bein' a pirate," Barbossa nodded. "An' ye're a woman too. Consider that a bonus on yer end, Miss Caylie."

Caylie smiled, nodding. "Well...It's off ter Beckett now…"

Barbossa patted her shoulder. "Ye'll find a way. Yer uncle believes ye will, I believe ye will. An' if ye believe ye will, ye will."

Caylie nodded, still biting her lip, which made it begin to bleed. Barbossa shook his head.

"If ye keep bitin' it, soon yer lips'll be so red ye'll be the envy o' all the women in Tortuga," he said, walking away.

Caylie licked the bloody away hastily and blushed. He was right. How was he so observant of everything?

Caylie looked at Clanker again and then she looked at the rum bottle in her hand. She threw it over the edge of the Dawning and smiled, going to her cabin, needing time to swallow all that happened.

Jack was in trouble this time. Will was off after the heart against a whole hoard of Jones' troop, including Caylie and Barbossa, two of Jones' most notorious allies. Elizabeth and the rest of his crew were tied to the mast of the Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones was staring at him expectantly, waiting to see the offer he was going to conjure. Yes, Jack was in a pot of boiling water. There was no way out either. He had tried to offer Elizabeth, seeing as she was a girl and all and Jones seemed to _love _girls, sarcastically speaking, but he didn't take it. Jones didn't seem to care. _Bloody Caylie…_Jack thought grudgingly. If the girl hadn't come to Jones, why, he'd still be mourning over the loss of his bonnie lass and Jack would've had an easy way out. But, as it was, Caylie _was _there and now Jack had a problem.

"How 'bout, if Will gits the heart, I give it to you," Jack offered pathetically.

Jones threw his head back and roared in laughter. "The whelp won't GIT that far!"

_Good point, _Jack wrung his hands nervously. Sighing, he finally found a solution. One he did not like at all. "What if…if you let my crew go, we go after Will, stop him, get the heart and then you have it with you, easy task." And his face brightened. "_And _Caylie won't be in any danger at all."

Jones took a moment to mull over this. "What guarantee do I have that ye'll hold yer end up this time?"

"If I don't," Jack thought for a second, "then ye can send yer li'l pet to gobble me up! Gobble, gobble…"

"Ye're an idoit Jack Sparrow," Jones shook his head, embarrassed for Jack.

"Takes one to know one," Jack mumbled and he received a clunk on his head from Jones' claw, knocking him out. Jones was officially bored now. He waved his claw and Maccus picked Jack up, and dragged him to the brig. Jones looked at what was left of the crew.

"Search the Pearl, bring whatever treasure ye find, an' then we wait," Jones ordered. "Maybe, if ye're quick, we can play a round o' "who's goin' ter walk the plank first"…"

The crew went wild at this as Jack's crew looked at Jones in horror. Jones hadn't made anyone walk the plank in almost a century! He always bartered with them for their souls, but never did he throw them to the sea! What did Caylie do to the man, they all wondered at it. Nonetheless, they were having fun so they ran onto the Pearl and began to search, Bree the most active of them all. Jones chuckled as he watched them run and turned to Jack's crew.

"Now then…" he said, pacing, "while ye're here an' yer cap'n is…indisposed, ye can save yer souls by tellin' me where did the bloody whelp go? Is he goin' after me heart, again?"

Elizabeth gave him a grimace. "Will is NOT a bloody whelp and I am not going to tell you a thing."

Jones turned to her, a small mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Who said I was talkin' about Will?"

"But…you said…" Elizabeth spluttered.

"I said bloody whelp, YOU said it was Will…" Jones said, purposely enjoying playing her words on her, as he had learnt from Barbossa.

Elizabeth frowned at him. "You're an evil monster." _And strangely like Barbossa…you wouldn't get along at all…_

"I think I've heard that before, thank you again, Miss Swann," he said in annoyance, "fer remindin' me o' me status. Now then, if anyone else knows where he went an' when an' don't want ter be at the Kraken's mercy, I suggest ye speak now or forever hold yer peace."

"We're not at a bloody weddin'," Regetti spat.

Jones' tentacles twisted and twirled. "No, ye're on yer deathbed. It's the same bloody thing if ye ask me."

Regetti chuckled but stopped as Elizabeth glared at him.

"Don't encourage him!" she muttered angrily under her breath.

"But Davy Jones is funny," Regetti said, still chuckling.

Another crewmember whacked him on the head. "Evil men aren't funny."

"Well Barbossa's evil an' he's funny," Regetti frowned.

Elizabeth sighed impatiently. Men were stupid, it was official. Especially _those_ men. Jones looked just as annoyed as her at that moment.

"Shut up, all o' ye!" he finally barked out.

The Dutchman was silent as a grave, which was close to what it actually was...or seemed to be. Appearances are so deceiving after all…


	28. Chapter XXVII

Chapter 27

Caylie sat on her bed, trying to make the strange fluttering in her stomach go away. She felt light-headed, like someone had pumped air forcefully into her head, making it lighter. She was very proud of the control she had maintained in front of Clanker, even after all they had fought over and all they had agreed to. She knew she was torturing him. It sparkled in his eyes, the pain. But Caylie didn't care. She was angry with him. She would have kissed someone else in front of him just to rub in how he had hurt her. In all honesty, Caylie couldn't even remember what they had fought over, but the pain was still alive, growing within her and spreading like wildfire. It was her indication that Clanker had indeed hurt her and she needed revenge for it. The strange pain in her stomach intensified and Caylie took off the dress and loosened the corset's tight laces. She felt her whole chest release, and she realized she had been holding back her breath the whole time. Smiling softly at her newly retrieved freedom, Caylie looked out the large windows. She could see they were approaching Port Royale. A lump formed in her throat and her smile quickly faded. She did not want to do it. She had no will to "charm" Cutler Beckett. Especially not in the dress she was wearing. If he even _tried _to touch her she knew she would become sick very quickly. The very thought sent shivers up her spine. Closing her eyes, Caylie took one more breath of air before putting the murderous corset back on, followed by the dress. How she loathed wearing both, but she had to. Caylie slipped the shoes on too and slowly lifted her skirts, revealing her bare leg. She reached over to the small table and grabbed her sword, light as it was. She strapped it tightly to her thigh and then let the skirts fall over it, concealing its contour. Caylie smiled at her intelligence and stepped back out onto the deck, having finally gotten used to the shoes, she could walk with ease. Barbossa turned to her, his hands laced behind his back. He still couldn't understand why seeing Caylie in the dress made his mind reel. No, not in the wanting way. He had felt that before. He did not want Caylie as Clanker did, he had no love interest in her, but the dress and her in it made his mind pull in every direction. Flashes, memories flashed through his mind but he couldn't decipher any of them. He was aggravated by it and it made him angry.

"Ye ready fer this?" he grumbled to Caylie, not looking at her.

Caylie nodded, gulping. "As much as I can be."

Barbossa took one quick glance at her and he smiled as her blue eyes widened in anticipation. "Let's jus' hope Cutler Beckett's the Englishman yer uncle pinned him ter be."

Caylie nodded, tapping her hand against the rail. "Let's hope."

"Ye'll be fine," Barbossa nodded, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. Caylie bit her lip again and nodded, her eyes glued to the large fortress of Port Royale. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a drum, her fingers shaking. She had killed, she had raided many ships, but she had never had to do something as complicated as "distract" a man. The Dawning, now flying the Union Jack, sailed into the port and lowered the plank. It was dark out and the moon was shining brightly above them. Barbossa looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Hard ter believe that thing caused so much misery fer me," he said to Caylie quietly.

"The Aztec Gold curse," Caylie nodded, gasping as the corset's strings made it hard to breath. "I can only imagine."

"Caylie…" Barbossa looked at her in worry. "Are ye sure ye can do this now? We can wait another day ye know."

Barbossa was very worried about his friend. She was having a hard time breathing, he could tell that much and her eyes looked so far off, like she didn't really know what was going on, even if she did. Caylie was touched by his genuine worry for her.

"I'm fine," Caylie said softly. "I have no choice. I can't stand another day with me uncle's heart in that monster's hands. An' now that Will's comin' after it…" She trailed off. The idea that her once-friend was betraying her still hurt. Barbossa hesitantly, though not awkwardly, put his arm around her shoulders. He felt a strong responsibility for her now, as though whatever happened to her happened to him too. Caylie felt better, having Barbossa as comfort. Without her uncle and without Clanker to go to, she needed someone there. Barbossa was proving himself a loyal friend time and time again. Clanker watched from his hiding place as Caylie leaned her head on Barbossa's chest. _That should be ME. Not him. _His eyes became red with fury, his envy getting the better part of him. He didn't see this small gesture as a friendly one, one that might just be out of sincere care and friendship. He saw it as an advance on both parts and he just about couldn't bear it anymore.

"It would seem ye lost, Clanker," Jimmylegs snarled, looking at Barbossa and Caylie.

"Shut yer trap, Jimmylegs," Clanker spat back, gathering his ball and chain.

"I'm jus' sayin'…" Jimmylegs threw his hands up in mock-innocence.

Barbossa soon let go of Caylie and smiled at her again. "I'm sure yer uncle'll be very proud o' ye."

"He better be, with all I'm doin'," Caylie smiled back and then looked at the lowered plank. "Well…shall we git this murder show goin'?"

A hard look settled itself in Barbossa's eyes. "Without a doubt."

He brandished his sword and grinned. Caylie lifted her skirts a bit to reveal to him where she had stashed her sword away. Barbossa was impressed.

"Never seen that before," he said.

"Ye best remember it," Caylie said, pulling the skirts back down again. Clanker grew more furious by the second. Why did she lift her skirts? That didn't seem right at all. He was gripping the ladder's rail so hard that little imprints where his nails were settled had formed. Barbossa turned to the whole crew, and took a second too long to look at Clanker, a disapproving look in his eye.

"Alright gents!" he called. "Ye know what ye have ter do. I want this done quickly an' cleanly. When Cap'n Caylie comes back with the heart, we leave."

The men roared, happy to be able to get SOME sort of fight. They all ran down the plank and to the unsuspecting port. It was so dark out that their odd forms were hidden and undetectable. Barbossa stayed with Caylie near the ship, waiting for everyone to get off. Clanker was the last to leave the ship, his eyes never looking at Caylie. Barbossa yanked him aside while Caylie was busy talking, or more like yelling, at Jimmylegs.

"Ye keep her safe, ye hear? I don't want anything bad happening ter her. Take her up ter Beckett's quarters, wait outside, an' if ANYTHIN' sounds like a fight, go in. She won't be able ter do much in a dress," Barbossa whispered quickly.

"I was goin' ter do that anyway," Clanker growled, pulling his arm away from Barbossa and grabbing Caylie's wrist harshly. "Come on then, whelp."

He hadn't called her that in so long, it brought unexpected tears to her eyes which she tried to keep buried down. She took one last look at Barbossa and he gave her an encouraging smile, though his eyes betrayed how worried he was and how he didn't believe for a second in Clanker's ability to protect Caylie. Clanker pulled her up the fortress, knocking out a few soldiers, but most of them were down at the port, fighting off the others. Caylie hated being treated like this by Clanker, but she tried to hide it with indifference, letting him drag her up to Beckett. She felt where her sword was, and it gave her a sudden comfort. They continued to climb up higher until they were in front of a large oak door.

"Go in," Clanker barked.

Caylie didn't even look at him, didn't even say a word. She just walked into the room, where a slightly short man in a blue uniform was, hunched over some maps.

"Cutler Beckett, I take it," Caylie said as softly as she could manage. She had a role to play and she intended to play it well.

The man spun around and a slow smile grew on his face, a sly one at that, when he saw who it was. "Who may this be? I have not seen you here before."

"That is for me ter know," Caylie said, lowering her eyes and batting her eyelashes. She walked around the tables and came to face him, standing right in front of him.

"Well pray tell me what you want," Beckett said.

Caylie thought he looked like a bloody monkey, but if this was what it would take to get her uncle's heart, that is what she would do. "Why, I wanted to meet you. I mean, who wouldn't, after ye miraculously took control over Davy Jones' heart. It was simply heroic."

Beckett smirked. "Trust me, lady, it was not that difficult. Davy Jones is not as powerful as everyone makes him out to be."

_Why I ought to take __yer__ eyes out with a stick…_ "No…he isn't is he? Do tell…" Caylie walked closer to him until she was mere steps from his face. She inclined her head to look up at him, an admiring look in her eye.

"He is but a heartbroken fool who buried his own desires with power. Fool…" Beckett continued rambling but Caylie wasn't listening. She was just trying to figure out a way to find the heart.

"Where would ye have hidden such a valuable thing?" Caylie asked, tracing her finger along his jaw line. She was sickened by every single move she made, but she would do what she must.

"Where do any of us hide our valuables?" Beckett grinned slyly.

Caylie knew where it was. She slid her hand down, slowly, to his chest. She looked up at him, hoping her blue eyes were enough to keep him entranced. He touched the neckline of her dress, which was now slid down rather low, and smiled at her sickly. Caylie parted her lips a bit, giving off a desired effect and dug her hand a little deeper into his coat. She could almost feel the heart's thumping. Beckett continued to grin at her. He reached his other hand up to her face and touched her bottom lip slowly, and then trailed it up to her pinned up hair. He let it loose and played with it. This bothered Caylie immensely but now was not the time to say so. She was so close. She could touch the bundle that the heart was wrapped in. She just needed to be a little closer…She bit her lip, not knowing what to do anymore. One of Beckett's hands was in her hair, the other on her shoulder. She pushed herself a little closer to him, so that the hand on her shoulder slid to her neck, making her head stay facing his. _He's going to kiss me…bloody hell…no…I won't let him…_She dug her hand right into his coat and pulled out the heart. She slid it down her bodice, a grin plastered to her face. It took Beckett a moment to realize what happened.

"You little…" he started as she pushed him away from her, kicking him in the shins.

"NO ONE takes me uncle's heart an' gits away with it," Caylie snarled, pulling her sword out.

Beckett's eyes were raging with fury and fear all at once. He lunged towards her but she just laughed and pointed the sword to his face. Then he realized it. His way out.

"Ah…so YOU are the much talked of Caylie Adams-Jones," he said. "We've all heard of you and your…distaste for feminine clothing."

He looked down at her feet and saw she was wobbling under the weight of the dress and the shoes' height. In the second Caylie moved her sword away he moved behind her and pushed her shoulders down with his weight. Caylie gasped in horror, forgetting to breathe as the corset pulled tighter and she staggered, not able to support his weight too. He grabbed her sword and put it to her throat, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

"I'm going to get it back," he made to reach into her bodice after the heart but Caylie was struggling.

"CLANKER!!"

Clanker had been standing outside the door sulkily, waiting. _How long does it take '__er__ to grab the heart an' __git__ out? _He scoffed as he watched Barbossa and the rest of the crew bang up the British soldiers. He longed to be down there with them, not here, waiting in boredom for some sign Caylie needed him. He finally got it though, when he clearly heard Caylie's high pitched scream calling his name. It sounded urgent and Clanker wondered what was happening. He threw his ball and chain at the door and it swung open, revealing Caylie in Beckett's grasp, his arm tightly holding her waist. This angered Clanker as he watched Beckett's gaze flicker and hold the sword a little closer to Caylie's neck. Barbossa's words rung through Clanker's head and he looked at Beckett.

"Let her go," he said calmly, his voice shaking.

Beckett's nervous and crackling laugh rang through the room. "Why should I?"

"Ye'll regret it if ye don't," Clanker warned.

"I'll control ALL OF YOU. It won't matter," Beckett said, inclining his head so he looked very frighteningly creepy.

Clanker rolled his eyes to disguise his worry for Caylie and made to swing the ball and chain at Beckett's legs but he realized the chance he'd hit Caylie's instead stopped him.

"That's right. You can't hit me whithout hitting her," Beckett spat. "And if you move I'll kill her."

Caylie's eyes were wide in rage. She looked at her position and her eyes lit up. She lifted her leg and brought the heel of the shoe down hard on the side of his leg, leaving a huge gash. Beckett yelped in pain and let Caylie loose. She grabbed her sword from him and turned to Clanker.

"Do it," she said gruffly.

Clanker swung the ball and chain and hit Beckett square in the knees. Beckett cried out in pain and fell on the floor. Caylie stood over him and without any pity she brought the sword through his neck and back out again. Cutler Beckett was dead, his blood spilling out onto the Persian rug. Caylie nodded, still a little shaken and turned to Clanker.

"Thank ye," she said, looking down.

Clanker made to hug her or something to make her feel better but he couldn't. She was untouchable now. They had to move on. Caylie sensed this too and absentmindedly wiped blood off the sword and she took off the shoes.

"We should git back," she said softly.

Clanker nodded gruffly and grabbed her arm again, this time Caylie was more able to run faster without the shoes. They ran down to the port and Barbossa caught sight of them, running to Caylie quickly. He sighed in relief at the mere sight of her. He did notice that she had blood on the dress and that her hair was tangled as the dress clung lower to her body than it had before. He frowned. _What happened up there? And with __who…_He frowned at Clanker and then looked back at Caylie.

"Good, ye're alive," he sighed.

Caylie nodded and reached into her bodice, pulling out the heart. "And I have it too."

Barbossa smiled. "I'm so glad Caylie but ye best hide it."

Caylie nodded and slipped the heart back into her dress. She smiled back at him. "Let's go now."

Barbossa led her away from Clanker and she began to tell him all that had happened. The seduction, Clanker saving her, everything. Barbossa barked at the crew to retreat and everyone ran onboard, including Clanker, although sulking. They boarded the Dawning and began to sail off into the night. Caylie ripped the dress off the instant she walked into her cabin. She tore the corset off viciously, grinning happily. She had the heart, Beckett was dead and she would never have to wear the dress again. And…Clanker had saved her. Somehow, that girlish thought made her feel all jittery and excited. Every girl dreams of the day her knight in shining armor would come and save her from some mortal peril. If Caylie didn't know better, she would have thought that that was it. But she saddened as she thought of what could never be, would never be. It was too late. Sighing, Caylie, now in her regular clothes, tried to put the dress back into the chest. It didn't go in right so she had to remove the portrait of her mother to try and fit it in. She picked it up again once the dress was in place. She wondered who was the painter. Whoever it was, they must have loved her mother's eyes, she thought, because the detail they had put into it was exquisite. Beautiful. She had rarely seen a painting with such expression. She could almost feel what her mother might have felt when she sat for the painter. She could also tell that the painter had very careful fingers with the way he painted the angles on her mother's face. Blowing a stray piece of hair from her face, Caylie put the portrait back in the chest and closed it, walking over to the bed where she had lay the heart. It was beating moderately, and Caylie could barely believe that this was the thing that kept her uncle alive. She literally had her uncle's life in her hands. _Where can I keep something so valuable? _She scanned the room until she found a small drawer at her table with nothing in it. She gently put the heart in it and closed the door, but she could still hear the distant thumping. Caylie pulled open the sheets and laid down in the bed. It had been a tiring night and she needed some sort of sleep.

Jones could feel his heart was not in the same place. It had been moved and he was suddenly in a much better mood. There was a large chance Caylie had succeeded in getting the heart. He turned to Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann, if I were ye I think I'd cancel every single wedding reservation ye made, because the way I see it, yer groom-ter-be isn't here and won't be comin'," Jones said almost cheerfully, as though discussing Will's expected death over tea.

Elizabeth was outraged with him. "How dare you tell me what to do! Will's going to come and you are going to be sorry."

"I'm sure Miss Swann," Jones said sarcastically and the crew, who had newly just finished their search of the Pearl, laughed hard. Apparently this Elizabeth Swann person did not know that Caylie was in alliance with Hector Barbossa, who was in alliance with Davy Jones. It was a hopeless death net for anyone.

"Cap'n, the ship's empty," Bree said after a good laugh.

Jones frowned. "Empty? That's odd…very odd indeed…"

Caylie woke up to the sound of Barbossa's voice, calling her to get up.

"Come on ye lazy lass," he called. "It's late."

Caylie yawned and rubbed her eyes groggily. Barbossa was standing in the doorway with Jack the monkey, cross armed.

"Bout time ye got up," Barbossa said with a tint of amusement in his voice. "We're goin' ter the Dutchman Caylie. Ye want ter be awake when ye bring the heart ter yer uncle, don't ye?"

Caylie was suddenly out of bed like a bullet. She looked like a three year old at Christmas. "Oh aye! I almost forgot!"

She ran to the drawer to look at the heart but her own stopped dead when she saw it wasn't there. She looked through all the drawers to see if it was in any of them, if she had been mistaken. But no, it wasn't there. Barbossa's smile faded.

"Where is it?" he asked.

Caylie was searching frantically. "I don't know! I had it last night, in THIS drawer! Now…"

She was in tears very quickly. A horrible thought entered her mind: someone had taken it. She bit her lip hard and paced around the room.

"Ye think someone took it?" Barbossa asked, reading her thoughts.

Caylie nodded and Barbossa grabbed her arm.

"Well we better check the signs," he said.

They ran onto the deck and began to look over the side to see if there were any marks of a boot or something. Caylie was beginning to feel hopeless as Barbossa began to explain to the crew what happened. The clue came from Clanker, who called to them saying he had found a boot mark and a torn piece of clothing. Caylie frowned as she looked at it. She recognized it. Will. Will had the heart. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. Will was going to kill her uncle. He had intended to from the start.

"It's Will," she moaned, sitting on one of the crates and burying her face in her hands. "Will has it."

Barbossa knelt next to her. "Ye sure?"

Caylie swallowed. "It's from Will's jerkin. The design's too unique fer anyone else. I'd recognize it anywhere," she handed it to Barbossa. Somehow this sent pangs through Clanker's heart as Barbossa looked over the fabric but coming to the same conclusion as Caylie. Clanker and Caylie both knew it meant that if Will succeeded, Clanker and the crew would die and Caylie would never see them again. She'd never hug her uncle again. She'd never get to tell him how much she actually loved and cared for him. She would never get to...see Clanker or play with his hat. She would never get to do the one thing her heart desired. She would never get to feel the sensation girls spoke of when they were kissed by a man they loved…

"We'll git 'im Caylie," Barbossa said softly but with a certainty. "Jones'll have his heart."

Caylie did not smile. She hated herself for having fallen asleep. _I should have guarded it better. _She got up, a faint voice ringing in her head. _Isla Cruces._

"Quick! Isla Cruces!" she yelled at the crew, her face suddenly looking very determined.

"What makes ye think he's there?" Barbossa frowned at her randomness.

Caylie looked equally surprised with herself. It was as though she hadn't said it. As though someone else had said it through her.

"Just a feeling," she said softly. "I jus' know he's there."

Jones could feel his heart's course changed again. It was with someone else and his worry grew. Did someone else have the heart? Was it Caylie? He was so confused.

"I-I'm sure she'll git it back," Bree said suddenly, quietly, as though reading his mind.

Jones turned to her in surprise then relaxed. "I hope ye're right Bree."

_So __do__I._Bree swallowed and nodded. Jones didn't know what to do with Jack's crew. They were being useless and stupid and annoying. Especially that Elizabeth Swann. Jones looked over the rail and out at the sea. It calmed him a bit but a sudden cry in his head began. A deep cry. _Isla Cruces._He turned to Wheelback.

"Git us ter Isla Cruces," he said automatically, without even thinking about it.

Wheelback complied and told Maccus who began to order the crew around.

"Where are you taking us?" Elizabeth cried, still strapped to the mast.

_To my heart, I hope, _Jones thought. "To somewhere that isn't o' yer concern."

The Dawning set sail as soon as Caylie began barking out orders. Caylie looked out at the sea, gnawing at her lip. Barbossa came up behind her.

"Caylie I'm sure he can't have gotten far," he said.

Caylie swallowed, wringing her hands. "If only I had been more careful! I was so careless last night!"

"It's not yer fault," Barbossa said, putting a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is," Caylie choked. "Uncle's goin' ter go back ter hatin' me again!"

"He's not goin' ter hate ye," Barbossa said.

Caylie sniffled. He didn't know Jones like she did. He treasured his heart. This would send him reeling for sure.

"Listen, Barbossa, when we git to the Isla Cruces, only you and me git off the ship. This is something I have ter do on me own. I'm not takin' me sword with me, ye take it an' give it ter me if I need it," Caylie said, rubbing her temple.

"Is that smart Caylie? Goin' off without a sword?" Barbossa frowned. He didn't like the way this was going. Will was animate about killing Jones and Barbossa didn't think he'd have any sympathy for his niece either, nor would he listen to negotiations.

"At this point, I've jus' got ter try," Caylie shrugged.


	29. Chapter XXVIII

Chapter 28

A/N: BIG THANK YOU AGAIN TO BAD LUCK BREE FOR LETTING ME USE HER OC!! D

Will Turner hopped out of the little rowboat, staggering as he tried to walk onto the sandy island. He reached into his jerkin and pulled out the beating heart, grinning madly. _I have it. I'm going to free my father. Everything is going to be alright now. _Sneaking into Caylie's cabin had been easier than he had expected. She had been sleeping, like an angel on a bed of clouds, her quiet breathing the only sound in the room. He had easily searched through the room until he heard the heart's thumping in the drawer. He had grabbed it, and he ran out of the room. Now Will held the heart to him preciously, afraid that somehow someone would pop out from nowhere and snatch it away. He reached into his jerkin to grab a dagger or sword but alas, he found none. He had left all his weapons behind.

Caylie was frantic. She couldn't sit still, always pacing around the Dawning's deck. Barbossa knew it was pointless to stop her, as Jones' crew was just as afraid as she was. All their lives were at stake and Caylie couldn't help but take the blame. Clanker was just a nervous wreck, constantly wanting to say something to her, but when the time came, he never could. The words were knocked out of his very mouth. Caylie hadn't said a word to anyone. Her pacing was silent, her eyes wide. She was biting her lip so hard that blood was trickling down her chin and Caylie didn't bother trying to wipe it away. She was so furious, her anger mounding by the second. She wanted to kick, punch, yell, anything to relieve herself of the pressure.

And Jones…Jones didn't even _know _yet. He had no clue his life was in the hands of a seventeen year old, and that he was at Will Turner's mercy. All he knew was that he had to get to Isla Cruces. His mind was telling him that, and he was believing it.

"Why cap'n?! What has ye so compelled ter git ter Isla Cruces?! Is it Caylie? Did somethin' happen?" Bree asked, tailing Jones as he walked around the deck nervously, his tentacles in a jumble. She wasn't so sure about what she had said before, about Caylie being alright. Jones' worry was enough to feed her suspicions.

Jones sighed. "Aye, it's Caylie. I-I know she's…in trouble now."

Bree's eyes widened in worry. "Trouble? What sort o' trouble?"

"I don't know," Jones snapped, "but it's trouble nonetheless an' I won't have me niece taken from me. Not now, not ever."

Bree had to admire the care Jones felt for his niece. She would never have believed it if she hadn't seen it just now. The sincere worry and fiery determination in Jones' eyes was enough to make even her soften. She gave him a small hint of a smile and gently patted his claw with much hesitation but didn't say a word. She silently turned away again and Jones felt slightly calmer, like a rush of relief fell over him. But he knew it would be short-lived until he had Caylie back on the Dutchman with him, safe again. And nothing besides that would calm him.

The Dawning crashed against the sandy beach of Isla Cruces and Caylie wasted no time lowering the plank. It was now or never for her. She turned to Barbossa.

"Don't do anything except when I ask ye to," she said quickly. "The last thing we need is Will to become irrational."

Barbossa pulled her to him gently, stroking her hair. Caylie felt her whole body relax, the simple gesture comfort enough to get her through it.

"I'm goin' ter be doin' somethin' I haven't done in a long time," Barbossa whispered to her.

Caylie smiled a bit. "What's that?"

"Prayin'," Barbossa answered.

Caylie had never seen the old captain like this before. He was on edge, his hands shaking. He was just as nervous as she was and the worst thing was he didn't know why. He knew he didn't love Caylie, but somehow he felt like if something happened to her it would end him. _It's called friendship, _his mind said softly. _An' now ye know what it is. _Caylie turned back to the plank and took a quick glance at Clanker. His face was solemn and a part of her wished he would push everyone aside and sweep her off her feet. He never did. He just stared at her, his heart thumping rapidly. _If she should die…_ Clanker didn't honestly know what he would do if she died. He didn't even want to think about it. No one did.

With one deep breath Caylie walked down the plank and began to scan the island. There were footprints in the sand. Heavy footprints. Caylie followed them, Barbossa close in tow. Her head was spinning. What would she tell Will when she saw him? Would she know what to say? Would she…be too late? Caylie quickened her pace as the questions consumed her mind. They walked quicker, the footsteps their sacred path. Soon they had almost gone around the island, and if they didn't find him they would have to go into the jungle of Isla Cruces, and she was not in a mood to play hide and seek in there. Caylie halted right on the tip of the jungle. She saw him right in front of her. Will's silhouette was visible just a few steps beyond them and Caylie swallowed, stopping Barbossa.

"This is my problem," she said quietly. "Stay here behind the trees. If I need ye, I'll yell. I'm good at that."

"Caylie, I think that-" Barbossa began but Caylie silenced him, holding up but one finger.

"No," she said. "I do it alone. No discussion."

Barbossa didn't have time to argue with her because Caylie had already gone out. He sighed, hoping they were doing the right thing. So many times he had gambled with people's lives before, but unlike any of those times these people counted. Caylie counted. And that frightened him beyond human belief.

The Dutchman was at Isla Cruces. It seemed as though it had taken them an eternity to Jones, but they were there and that was all that counted. The island looked the way it had when he left it last, only now he could make out bodies moving on the shore. _Caylie_He could see the Dawning, floating nearby with all her pride. The Dutchman moved alongside the Dawning and Jones, before anyone could do anything, had the plank out and he had crossed to the other ship. His crewmembers all stared at him in fear as Caylie's crew stayed paralyzed, still unaccustomed to his presence aboard their ship. Jones looked at them all, looking for the one person who would tell him what was happening. He noted Caylie was not aboard the ship, nor Barbossa and he knew something was odd. He frowned and then saw Clanker. Clanker had been sitting in his corner, Caylie's necklace wound tightly around his hand. Jones stormed over to him and grabbed his jerkin. Clanker swallowed, knowing he was not going to be able to hide the necklace in time. Jones snatched it from his hand and frowned.

"Where is she?" he asked gruffly in a deadly low tone.

Clanker stared his captain down, trying to hide the fear building in him. "On the island, where d'ye think?"

"Clanker, now's not the time ter be stupid. What's she doin' on the island?" Jones was talking slowly now, trying to stay calm for Caylie's sake.

"She's gettin' YER heart back," Clanker spat. "Turner took it."

Jones looked to Bootstrap, almost as if to say: "Why did ye have a son for?" Bootstrap looked guiltily at the floor and retreated to the shadows.

"She told us not ter go down," Clanker said shakily. "She said she had ter do it alone."

Jones pursed his lips. He couldn't go on land for at least another ten years, and sending in the crew would frighten Will and he'd most likely stab the heart. He hated it but as he watched Caylie sneak up on Will, he knew he had to wait. He had no choice. Sighing, he looked at the necklace in his hand, his tentacles wild. "Where did ye git it?"

"She gave it ter me," Clanker said softly, looking at the necklace longingly.

Jones frowned. "She jus' gave it ter ye."Clanker bit his lip and nodded. "I tried ter give it back but Miss Caylie's will is that o' iron."

Jones chuckled a bit but then he felt sudden anger rise in him again as he remembered how Clanker had hurt Caylie. How many times that they had fought, how many times Caylie had cried.

"Did ye talk ter her before she went?" Jones asked Clanker.

Clanker looked down in shame. "No."

"That may be yer undoin' Clanker," Jones said. "I hope ye know that."

Clanker did know it and it was eating him up inside. He didn't answer Jones, he just turned away. Jones looked at the necklace and then back at Clanker. He rolled his eyes and threw it to Clanker, who caught it out of reflex.

"I think ye need it more than I do," Jones said in that low voice again as he stood leaning against the rail of the Dawning, his eyes never leaving Caylie.

Will finally found it. He had forgotten his father's dagger, but he found it, hidden in his boot. He reached into his vest, now torn and disheveled, and pulled out the beating heart. He brought the dagger over it, ready to plunge it into the heart when-

"Will! Will, stop!" he heard a female voice call in worry.

Will reeled around and saw none other than Caylie standing a few paces away, her blue eyes wide and her hand out.

"Why should I?" he asked her. "It's HIS fault my father is on that monstrous ship. Now I'm to free him, and free him I shall."Caylie shook her head. "No Will. Ye won't free him. Ye have ter listen ter me. When ye've made an oath ter the Dutchman, there's no leavin' it. Without Jones, well, all the crewmembers'd die! Ye're not helpin' yer father if ye do this."

Will put the dagger back in his boot, the heart back in his vest. "And why should I listen to you? You lied to me, didn't you? Didn't think I'd find out that you are actually his niece? Didn't think that you could have told ME when you told Barbossa and Jack?"

Caylie pursed her lips. "That has nothing to do with it. I didn't want anyone ter figure it out, really. Jack figured the whole thing out on his bloody own an' I owed it ter Barbossa."

Will looked at her skeptically. "I didn't come here to argue with you Caylie. I came to free my father, no matter what you say. All you want is to save your precious uncle an' yer beloved monster."

Caylie's mind was spinning. What could she do? Will was going to kill her uncle and all of her friends on the Dutchman...and Clanker. And she would never get to talk to him again, see him smile at her. "Will…wait."

Jones was on edge as he watched Caylie try to talk to Will. Will had been so close…so close to killing him. If Caylie hadn't come…Jones shuddered to think of it. Bootstrap was a nervous wreck. He was ashamed of his son's foolishness, he was worried about Caylie, his friend and he was worried about everyone on the Dutchman. Everyone was so worried they didn't even see Elizabeth, Gibbs and the other Pearl crewmembers slip under the rope that tied them to the mast of the Dutchman and sneak over to the Dawning. Gibbs went to retrieve Jack from the brig, but Elizabeth wanted to see what kept them all so enthralled. She quietly climbed up the Dawning's mast and sat in the Crow's nest so that everything was visible to her. She saw Caylie, and then she saw Will with Caylie. They were very near the two ships. Elizabeth knew what Will wanted to do, and she prayed Caylie wouldn't stand in the way.

"Will, I know ye don't believe me but put yerself in me shoes fer two seconds. Me whole life is on the Dutchman, with me uncle an' me friends," Caylie said, thinking of Clanker, "what if it was you that had the life on there? What if Elizabeth an' yer father an' everyone else was bound by one thing? Ye'd want ter do the one thing I want ter do. Save them."She took a few steps in front of him so she was almost inches from his face. She could hear her heart and her uncle's heart beating in unison. They both held the same fear, the same pace, the same thoughts. She put her hands on Will's shoulders.

"Will, Will, Will," she continued softly, eyeing Barbossa in the trees, his eyes narrowed. "We were such friends on the Pearl, when we rescued Jack. Can't we go back ter that?" She played her fingers on his shoulders.

Will shook his head. "There is no going back Caylie.""There could be, if ye listened," Caylie retorted, walking even closer to him again. Her uncle's words rung in her head. _British men ne'er say no __ter__ women_. Will was British. If he was anything like Beckett…Caylie licked her lips and looked into his eyes. _Forgive me __fer__ this __Clanker_She was going to do the one thing she didn't want to do. Not with him. Caylie leaned in slightly and slowly placed her lips on his, kissing him. Will was shocked at this, but he was a man, and he thought about when Elizabeth kissed Jack. Maybe, even if he loved her and he knew she loved him, he needed revenge, just in case. Besides, he was only human after all. He began to kiss Caylie back and she ran her hand up and down his chest, as she had with Beckett. She reached into his vest, all the while keeping her mouth on his.

Jones' eyes widened in anger and shock. His eyes narrowed, anger bubbling in his stomach. Caylie was kissing the whelp. She had never kissed anyone. Fury fueled him. He looked at Clanker and the man's face was heartbreaking, even Jones felt for him. Clanker's eyes were dull, his hands to his sides lifelessly. He watched, his eyes never leaving Caylie. A tear, one Jones did see, fell down his cheek. The necklace glimmered in his hand under the sun, but he did not notice it. It slipped…slipped…until it fell to the ground with a tiny sound. Clanker didn't take notice. Bootstrap was mortified. Elizabeth, who had been in the Crow's nest slid back down the mast, her eyes full of tears. So this was his revenge for what she did with Jack. They had tried to pretend it never happened, but Elizabeth knew eventually it would catch up with them. Apparently that time was now. Bree was standing a few feet away, her expression as blank as paper. She didn't know what to think. But she looked at Clanker and the necklace on the ground. A rush of sympathy went through her. Barbossa, hidden on the border of the jungle was shocked as well as disgusted. He couldn't watch Caylie do this, not now. Not with Will.

Caylie had tears in her eyes when she thought about what she was doing. She was kissing Will, her first kiss was to a man she did not love or care about. Tears fell down her cheeks but she was more determined than ever to keep the heart. She pulled it out of his vest, as she had done with Beckett and pushed him away from her, sending in into the shallow waters, near the Dawning. Caylie was shaking horribly as she stashed the heart in her shirt. She saw Jones, and her eyes met his directly. They were so sad, like he knew her thoughts. He knew what she had lost and it hurt him. She couldn't even look at Clanker, because she knew what she'd see would ruin her. Caylie stood on the sand for a moment, shaking all over. Will got up out of the water and put his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

"You little wench," he sneered, saying something Caylie never thought she'd hear him say.

"WILL!" Will looked up and saw Elizabeth on the Dawning, hurtling a sword at him. Will caught it and nodded to her, though he knew she was going to be angry about what he had done. He put the sword to Caylie's throat.

"Give me the heart," he threatened.

"No," Caylie said, shaking. "If ye want it, ye kill me too."

Caylie could see her uncle grip the railing of the Dawning, his eyes wide. "BARBOSSA!!" she yelled, turning them around so she was facing the jungle. Will's sword passed the side of her cheek, giving her a small cut but Caylie didn't care. She saw Barbossa run out of the trees and he threw her her sword. Caylie grabbed it and kicked Will's leg so she wasn't in his grasp anymore. He thrust his sword at her, but Caylie blocked the blow, fighting with him with all she was worth. They moved along the coast, dodging blows and fighting back. It seemed to last a lifetime.

"Give up Caylie," Will called. "I don't want to kill you."

"Then stop trying to stab the heart!" Caylie called back, blocking his swing.

"Never!" Will attacked her again.

Barbossa wanted to just kill Will on the spot, but with the heart so close, Will could easily take Caylie hostage. Once again there was nothing he could do except watch. Will kicked Caylie's hand, sending her sword flying. _NO! _She looked to Barbossa for help, but he was too far. There was no way he could help her. She was trapped. Caylie tried to run from Will, but when she did, Will's sword hit her chest, right above where she stashed the heart. It began to bleed, blood soaking her shirt. Caylie looked down and felt pain shock her. She fell to her knees and everything seemed a blur. She could see Will standing over her with his sword at her chest, ready to kill her, and she could see Barbossa running at Will. Barbossa was angry. He used the handle of his sword and knocked Will out, sending him onto the sand unconscious. Caylie was dizzy as she tried to get up. She felt Barbossa lift her slowly and look at her.

"Caylie?" he asked, his voice distant. "Caylie, come on, Caylie. Ye need ter git ter the Dawning. Come on," he said, her blood dripping onto his hands. Caylie sobbed into his shirt, the emotions and the pain too overwhelming.

"Wh-where's Will?" she sobbed.

"He's out cold, o'er there," Barbossa said softly.

Caylie swallowed and walked onto the plank, feeling light, as though she had no weight. She felt a swarm of people crowd around her, and Barbossa handing her over to her uncle. Jones was crying. She had rarely, if ever, seen him cry yet there he was, sobbing. Caylie held on to him.

"It's o'er Caylie, it's all o'er," Jones said, smoothing out her hair.

"I'm sorry uncle. I'm so sorry," Caylie cried. "I should've been more careful. I should've…"

"Caylie, we have ter git ye better," Jones said urgently. "That's too much blood."

He felt her forehead and it was ice cold. Caylie nodded but first she reached into her blouse, her hand becoming covered in blood. She held the heart out to Jones and he took it gently.

"Thank ye Caylie," he said softly, putting it where it ought to have gone behind his beard of tentacles, in its spot. Caylie gave him a small smile as the pain came back again. She grunted and her eyes met Clanker's without intention. His face…she would never forget it. She held his gaze for a minute longer before he turned away. Caylie felt her own heart seize up inside as she saw the necklace on the ground, neglected.

"Clanker…I-" Caylie fell to the ground, everything overwhelming her.

"CAYLIE!" Jones cried, gathering her in his arms, her blood all over him. He felt her face. She was cold. So cold. She was breathing but she was cold. Jones summoned Barbossa to come next to him. Barbossa's face was full of worry. He looked at the gash on her chest.

"It's deeper than I thought," he shuddered, "if we don't fix it…she'll…"

He couldn't finish his sentence but he didn't need to. Jones knew what he meant. He lifted Caylie up and pushed everyone out of the way to get him to her cabin. Barbossa followed him, along with Bree. Clanker wanted to go, but he didn't at the same time. He stood where he was, debating whether to stay or go. He went to pick up the necklace and just stood, waiting to see what would happen.


	30. Chapter XXIX

Chapter 29

Jones put Caylie on her bed gently, lifting the covers and pulling them over her, trying to keep her warm. Bree shooed the two men away as she dressed Caylie into a cleaner blouse and more comfortable pants. She let Caylie's hair loose and smiled sadly at her.

"Git better soon Caylie," she said softly. "Fer him if no one else."

When she had finished she called the two men back and Barbossa leaned over Caylie, his long fingers to her neck.

"She's breathing at least, an' her pulse is regular. But the blood' got ter stop," he said, turning to Jones.

Jones nodded and walked out of the room, returning very soon after with a bucket of water and some cloth from an old mast. He almost aggressively pushed Barbossa out of the way, though Barbossa knew it was not his intention, and Jones began to clean it. He turned to Bree and Barbossa.

"This will take long, I'm afraid," he said sadly, worry flooding his eyes. "I'll call fer ye when I'm done."

"What should I do 'bout the whelp an' his li'l bonnie lass?" Barbossa asked angrily.

Jones pursed his lips. "Brig. But make sure they're far, far apart. I don't want any o' them talkin'. Put Jimmylegs on guard watch, he'll like that. Not a word from William Turner, Elizabeth Swann or Jack Sparrow. That brig is ter be as silent as a grave."

Barbossa nodded.

"Later, I'll let Clanker have a go at the whelp," Jones said, putting on the first real smile he had in days. "That ought to be interestin'."

Then he turned back to Caylie and dipped the cloth back into the water. Bree walked out, her eyes stinging with tears. Barbossa wanted to leave, but he couldn't take his eyes away from Caylie's still face. So pale, so cold. So unlike her. Jones realized Barbossa was watching Caylie and he turned back to him.

"Hard, isn't it?" Jones said, rubbing the cloth over Caylie's forehead softly.

Barbossa frowned and nodded. "It…that's I…Caylie said…I should've…"

Jones shook his head. "There's nothin' ter be said, Cap'n. She doesn't blame ye, an' I don't either. She will be better."

Barbossa tried to be optimistic, but he couldn't help worrying that he was going to come back to the room with Jones crying out in anger and Bree sobbing, both clutching Caylie's dead body. He didn't want to think of what losing Caylie would do to Jones. He walked out of the room and closed the door before he let himself go in front of the terrifying captain. Jones sighed and looked at Caylie, rubbing a tentacle over her cheek. He spent a good four hours cleaning her wound, stopping the bleeding and concocting some small remedies he knew from long ago to help ease the pain he knew she was in. Once in a while her face would contort in a painful way and he knew he was hurting her.

"Caylie, Caylie, Caylie. What have ye done, Caylie? We're all worried about ye. I'm scared fer ye," he said, wiping the cloth over her face again. "I want ter see me Caylie, the Dutchman's sun, shining brightly again, without a cloud in her way."

Jones looked out the large windows and his lip began to tremble. He got up abruptly and stood next to the windows, breathing in the beautiful scenery. He looked at Caylie's organ, and ran his hands over the keys lightly. He looked at the desk where she kept all of her papers and maps and smiled. She was as organized as he was, meaning not very much so at all. Her papers were all over the place, some of them with large ink blotches on them. Jones looked at one: _A song for the broken heart _and then another: _Jack the Monkey's anthem. _Jones chuckled. Caylie wrote music as much as he did way back when, except her songs were more feminine, more perfected, and more specific. A knock on the door made Jones turn away from the music.

"Come in," he barked.

Barbossa walked back in the room and sighed. "Well?"

Jones paced around the room and looked at the captain. "Well the bleeding's stopped."

"So I've noted," Barbossa nodded, trying to disguise his relief.

Jones nodded, trying to do the same. "I don't know what else ter do. Watch 'er, fer a few days, I suppose an' see how it goes."

Barbossa nodded again, not knowing what else to say. He swallowed.

"Bree's a wreck out there," he finally said. "This really hurt 'er. She tried ter have a go at Miss Swann, when we brought 'em down ter the brig. Took two o' yer gents ter hold 'er down!"

Jones smiled fondly at the thought of Bree pouncing on Elizabeth Swann again, her eyes full of anger and hate. "I can imagine."

Barbossa gave Jones a knowing smile and looked back at Caylie. "Well then I suppose someone better stay here ter watch 'er o'er the night."Jones nodded but he was so tired. He didn't know how he was going to stay up and sit there, watching her trash around in pain.

"Ye go, Captain Jones, I'll take it from 'ere," Barbossa said, clearly seeing Jones' exhaustion. _It is partially me fault anyways, no matter what ye say. _

Jones didn't argue, to Barbossa's surprise. "I'll be back in the mornin'. Now I have ter have a word with Clanker."

Barbossa nodded and watched as the defeated and worried man limped out of the room with one last helpless glance at Caylie and then he shut the door.

Jones walked out of the cabin and Clanker was next to him in a heartbeat.

"How is she? Is she alright?" he asked wringing his hands nervously.

Jones looked at Clanker and down at the deck. "It's uncertain o' her condition now, Clanker. But she's goin' ter live, I promise. She won't die." _She can't. _

"That whelp," Clanker barred his teeth. "Why I ought ter rip the bare skin from his back!"

Jones bubbled his top lip and looked at Clanker, his eyes narrowing. "Is that what ye really want?" "More than anything," Clanker said furiously.

"Then go 'head," Jones said, waving off his claw. "I won't stop ye."

Clanker smiled and rubbed his hands together. "It's deathday fer William Turner…"

Jones nodded, and Clanker stopped for a minute.

"Uh Cap'n…could ye…not tell Caylie I did this. I mean, I don't want ter give 'er another reason ter be angry with me. She already has a dozen," Clanker said, rubbing his forearm.

Jones patted his shoulder. "I won't tell 'er an' no one else will. It'll be a secret. After all, dead men tell no tales."

Clanker saddened at this but put on a happy face as he thought of whipping all his anger into Will. "Thank ye Cap'n."

Jones nodded and limped back to the Dutchman, eager to return to his organ, his cabin and Bree.

Barbossa sat in Caylie's cabin, leaning against the wall. Caylie tossed and turned all night, and quite a few times she tried to touch her chest, ready to rip off the thing that was hurting her so. Barbossa reached over to her each time and put her hand back down beside her.

"Poor Caylie…" he mumbled, getting up and walking around the room as Jones had before. It was nearly morning, and Jones would be back soon but Barbossa's eye was caught by something, and he became oblivious to the fact Jones was coming…a picture, lying on the floor. Barbossa knelt in front of the picture and picked it up. The woman in it was the most beautiful thing Barbossa had ever lay his eyes on, with hair like gold and eyes as blue as the sea at dawn. She was smiling in the picture, her eyes playful yet mature all at once.

"That be me sister," came a drawl from the door.

Barbossa's head snapped up and he dropped the picture. "What?"

Jones entered the cabin and looked at Caylie. "Aye. She was me sister, Caylie's mother. I left 'er ter go ter sea after our mother died. She ne'er stopped me, but she ne'er wanted me ter go. She became a lady, learnt good manners an' then she married a man, whelp he was. Like our own Mr. Turner here in fact. She died, in childbirth."

Barbossa looked at the picture on the floor again. "She was pretty."

Jones followed his gaze and nodded sadly. "Aye. She was…but men had a difficult time with 'er, she was too bright fer them…too witty. She said what she thought an' they didn't like that. Hurt her, that did."

Barbossa opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't remember what it was. He was unexplainably drawn to her, as he was with Caylie, only this was stronger, and more intense. He suddenly wanted to know everything about her. What did she say? What did she like? What were her dreams? He wanted to know it all. Jones smiled. He knew the look well. It was a look of desire. He had been right. Barbossa would have liked Dawn. At that moment Caylie moaned angrily and they turned to her.

"I'll take it o'er, Cap'n Barbossa," Jones nodded. "Thank ye."

Barbossa nodded and walked out of the room without taking a look back, a stern frown on his face.

Clanker stormed over Jimmylegs, who was standing with Bootstrap over on the Dutchman.

"Give me yer whip," Clanker said, holding his hand out to Jimmylegs.

"Why?" Jimmylegs frowned.

"Cap'n says I'm ter whip Will Turner," Clanker said proudly, looking at Bootstrap with a sort of sick pity. "Hand it o'er."

Jimmylegs did not fight Clanker. He actually looked eager about it. He thrust the whip in Clanker's hands.

"Do it good," he snarled. "Fer Caylie."

_So the cold bilge rat has a heart after all, _Clanker thought, smirking. "Enamored with 'er too, are ye?" Clanker said, though he hoped it was not the case.

"No," Jimmylegs snapped. "She's simply important ter Jones, an' if she dies, he dies along with 'er. If he dies, we all die."

Clanker nodded and turned to walk away when Bootstrap grabbed his arm.

"I'm going with ye," Bootstrap said.

Clanker frowned. "Why?"

"I have to have a word with Will," Bootstrap said, a sad look in his eye.

Clanker shrugged and the two made their way down to the brig. Jack was sitting in the cell closest to the door and he shot up like a bullet when they arrived.

"What did the slimy git have you here for?" he asked, looking at the whip and shuddering. "I'm guessing it's not just to bring us some food.""You guessed right Jack," Bootstrap said, turning to Will.

Jack made a little 'oh' sound and plopped back down on the ground, making a sad puppy face. Will turned to his father.

"I tried, you know I did," Will began. "I couldn't get it. That girl, she wasn't letting me. I can't believe we were EVER friends with her!"

Bootstrap held a hand up to stop his son. "Will, stop. She was right. Ye couldn't have saved me, even if ye'd killed Jones."

"You tried to kill the scungili?" Jack interjected, looking confused.

Bootstrap ignored him. "Caylie was telling the truth, and she was just trying to do what you were. Protect her family. You don't understand. Since Caylie came onto the Dutchman, things have been better.""It didn't look better when I was aboard," Will countered. "And I was on the Dutchman after her."

"That's because we all missed her," Bootstrap said. "When Caylie's on the Dutchman, Jones is almost normal. The ship seems a little more bearable. And she loves Jones. He's…it's so hard to believe, I know, but he's like her father, Will. Ye didn't like the idea of me dying anymore than she liked the idea of _her _father dying. He's all she has left."

Clanker was growing quite bored now with all this talk of Jones being a half-saint. He wasn't, he tried to break Caylie off from Clanker, for bloody sakes! _To protect __Caylie_Clanker's mind told him.

"She lied to me," Will said angrily. "She never told me she was his niece.""With good reason," Bootstrap spat back. "Lookit what ye did ter her! Now she's lying up there fighting a battle fer her life just because she tried to spare us all. An' she's payin' fer yer ignorance!"

Will was speechless. "So you're taking her side over mine?!"

"I'm taking the right side, Will. If ye had listened, maybe ye would have been better off. I told ye before: When ye swear an oath ter the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. I would have DIED Will if ye have stabbed the heart. We would all be dead. Caylie was working more in my favor than you were," Bootstrap said sadly, his eyes glistening with tears. "It's the worst thing in the world for a father, but it's the truth."

Will shook his head. "She's poisoned you. Just like her filthy uncle before her. They're manipulators, always making their side of things seem better. I've seen it before."

Bootstrap sighed. "If that's what ye feel, there's nothing more I can do. But I'll tell ye this: Caylie is my friend, she's been so ever since she arrived here, even before I knew she was Jones' niece. Even before they began to act like a family. An' now she's dyin', and I have to live with the fact if she dies, it was at my son's hand."

"That's not fair!" Elizabeth, in the cell on the other side of the room, said. "Will was trying to save you! This whole ship is barbaric!"

"Everything is barbaric to you," Jack mumbled, annoyed after only a day locked in the same room as her.

"Maybe we are monsters," Bootstrap said, "but I'm being honest, Miss Swann and there's nothing more I have to say to Will or you."

He gave Clanker a sad broken nod and ran up the ladder to the deck again. Clanker opened Will's cell, a bloodlust look in his eye.

"Do ye feel lucky today Turner?" he growled. "I wouldn't."

Will was still angry with Bootstrap and he didn't care anymore if he was beaten to death. He tried to impress his father and he failed. Clanker grabbed him and dragged him up to the deck, to be publicly humiliated. Jack stood up as Clanker walked passed them.

"If you happen to see said fishface, can you tell him I'm here ready to haggle over a new price again?" he chuckled. "I mean, just if by chance…"

Clanker rolled his eyes. "Fine, _Captain _Sparrow. But if ye end up on this ship, I won't say I'm sorry."

"Ye're a jewel mate," Jack said, sitting back on the ground and crossing his legs into a yoga position. "So, what happened exactly, Will, with Caylie?""She took the heart from me, we fought, and now she's dying," Will said as Clanker tightened his grip on the boy, his eyes flaming.

"Ah," Jack said. "That wasn't very smart mate, meddling with Jones' niece."

"See?" Clanker hissed. "Ye're the one in the wrong here. Even daft Jack thinks so."

Jack frowned. "Why am I always the daft one?"

"Because ye ARE daft," Clanker said, pushing Will up the stairs angrily. Elizabeth yelled out to Jack from the other side of the room. "This isn't justice."

"Well technically I can't talk against Caylie because technically she's the one who got me out of the locker," Jack said, turning his back on her. "And technically it's not like I want to."

Elizabeth huffed and sat on the ground, pouting.

Clanker thrust Will onto the deck, his eyes ablaze. Will grunted but Clanker paid no notice, dragging him to the mast, where the bonds lay hanging uselessly. Clanker tied Will to them and ripped the shirt off, revealing his chest and back. He thrust it aside. A large crowd had gathered, including Bree and Barbossa, all wishing more than anything to see Clanker beat the life of out William Turner. Bootstrap stayed hidden in the corner of the deck, his head buried in his hands.

Clanker uncoiled the whip slowly, running it along his palm. He pursed his lips angrily and without hesitation struck Will with all the strength and hate he had within him. The sound echoed through the ship, not one saying a sound until everyone erupted into a fit of cheers and jeers. Clanker heard this and the fire within him flamed, making him give Will another five harsh lashes. Blood was trickling down Will's bare back, the skin peeling slowly with the whip. Clanker did not stop. Clanker did not even think. He just did it, letting his emotions take over him. After twenty lashes he wound the whip around his fist and he walked over to Will, pressing his face near Will's ear.

"I won't stop until ye've paid for ALL the pain and suffering ye've brought upon this ship, Davy Jones, its crew and Caylie above all. If I did not hate you with every bone in my body I would pity ye. Even yer own father knows ye did wrong. Ye deserve this and don't ye ever think ye don't," he said passionately and angrily, spitting on Will's foot.

Will gritted his teeth, his hands sinking further into the rope. "I'd do it again if I had the chance. Caylie's a bloody little wench."

Clanker slapped him angrily, making Will turn his head. He was certain he'd dislocated his jaw.

"Caylie is many things but she is not nor will ever be a wench. She has dignity and more self-respect than ye ever will!" he spat. "I'll be surprised if ye ever live ter see another day after this."

He uncoiled the whip again and brought it down hard on Will's back. Although no one in the crowd heard what was said between the two men, they knew that whatever it was had made Clanker more furious than ever, for he took up the whip and knotted it at three separate places, making little bundles. He brought it down on Will's back again, this time little imprints of the knots were imbedded into Will's back. Will gritted his teeth but did not move so Clanker continued.

Bree looked at Barbossa, who was watching the scene in utter delight. He clapped the loudest of everyone when it was demanded. Bree had found it very exhilarating, to see Caylie's justice done. But now it was repetitive and not very eventful.

"I've seen enough," she said, turning her head away. "It's gotten boring. I might as well do somethin' useful."

She walked to Caylie's cabin, deciding it was best to check on Jones and how he was fairing. She opened the door quietly and watched as Jones sat next to Caylie's bed, stroking her forehead in fatherly affection and wiping it with the cloth. He had a book in his knees and Bree wondered if he had been reading to Caylie. She wondered if he could read at all.

"Ye must be in much pain, Caylie," Jones said softly. "I'm prayin' fer ye. We all are. Do…do ye remember when ye came onto the Dutchman, dressed in a cloak an' yer eyes hidden? I reckon Clanker knew ye were a girl an' I also reckon he fancied ye even then, when he'd only jus' met ye. It's all in the eyes, m'girl. All in the eyes."

"As is everything," Bree said softly, opening the door to reveal herself.

Jones' head shot up and he turned briskly to her. "Has Clanker finished?"

Bree shook her head, looking down. "I thought maybe ye wanted ter go see it. I've seen enough an' well, I wanted ter come see Caylie."

Jones got up, offering her his seat as only a proper man would. "Be me guest, Bree."

Bree, still flabbergasted with his civility, sat down and looked at Caylie. Jones nodded and quietly walked out of the room, leaving the two girls in the cabin. Bree would take care of Caylie. Jones trusted her. He walked to the crowd of people rubbing his head and he caught sight of Clanker, the whip going over Will's back over and over again. He pushed the crowd aside and stared at Clanker almost proudly. The crowd fell silent, no one but Clanker and Jimmylegs knowing that it was Jones who issued the order. They all thought he would reprimand Clanker.

"May I?" he asked, offering his good hand, surprising them.

Clanker turned around and without a second thought handed the whip to Jones. He was going to sit back and enjoy watching Will Turner suffer at the hands of Davy Jones, Caylie's uncle. He was going to love it. Jones took the whip and stroked it a bit, gathering blood in his claw.

"Strange…how much pain one can inflict on another. How much pain one person can cause to so many," Jones said softly, raising the whip. "How much pain do ye reckon I can cause you?"

He brought the whip down on Will's back with so much blunt force the sound rang on for miles on end. The ship was quiet, not a word uttered. Jack, below in the hold, could hear it, and he winced. Elizabeth was crying and whining, as per usual, the sound of the whip too much for her to bear. Jones yanked the whip away with some difficulty and smiled grimly.

"Ten times more than ye caused ter Caylie," he said, but yet again surprised everyone. He handed the whip back to Clanker and shook his claw clean of the blood.

"That is the pain I _could _cause ye. But I won't, because if I do, I will kill you an' I want ye to live ter see her walk again and I want it ter be her that cracks the whip. Not me," he said, turning his back on the scene and walking back to Caylie's cabin. The crowd was shocked at the captain but they soon went back into roars of happiness as the whip cracked again, Clanker not satisfied yet. Jones may have had his reasonings for not whipping Will, but Clanker would never find reason enough not to. Ever.

Caylie had never felt so much pain. She had never suffered so in her lifetime. She was sure, if she did not know better, she would have assumed she was dead and deep down in hell. But she did know better and she knew this was not hell, it was simply the brutality of humanity. Her chest was on fire, the blood pumping through it and pressuring that one spot almost murderously. All Caylie wanted was to leave, die, rip the thing off, anything to rid herself of the torment. She couldn't. She was trapped. She was running, running through a forest without end, the trees standing tall and mighty, no sunlight. It was dark. She could see Jones, his eyes dark black abysses. She could see Clanker, his body rigid and morbid. She could see Barbossa, his grief overcoming his face. All three were in the trees, as though ensnared. Caylie tried to cry, and instead of tears falling down her cheeks, she felt shards of a thin metal slide down, cutting her cheeks. As she saw the pieces fall to the ground below they formed together one thing: her necklace pendant. Caylie cried and tried to run, but her legs wouldn't let her.

"Uncle help me!" she bellowed. "I can't get out!"


	31. Chapter XXX

A/N: I KNOW! I haven't updated in AGES. I've been really busy. I'm soooo sorry! I'll post sooner now, I promise! hehe. I can't believe I wrote this a year ago! XD

Chapter 30

Caylie gave a yelp and threw the covers off her, tossing and turning some more. Jones' head went up as she went through it, beads of sweat pouring down her cheeks. She was not getting better. She was getting worse. Every day that passed only increased the cries she would give randomly, or the tears clinging to her closed eyelashes. Jones rubbed his eyes sorely and sighed. He did not know what to do anymore. He had tried every remedy he knew of and Barbossa had as well as Bree. They were losing luck and fast. Jones' head was reeling a thousand miles an hour, trying to put a decent plan together that would save his Caylie.

"She's no better," Jones stated, sensing someone behind him.

There came no answer.

"I don't know what else ter do," Jones continued, shaking his head.

"What about Clanker?" Barbossa asked, though hating the prospect.

Jones turned to him and frowned. "Clanker? Why Clanker?"

"Well," Barbossa thought for a moment. "Clanker cares about Caylie an' he is, was, her friend. Maybe if she hears him talk ter her, telling her how sorry he is 'bout everything, maybe it'll give her body strength. What do ye have ter lose?"

"Nothing," Jones realized. _He's really very bloody smart. _"Fine. Git Clanker in here."

Barbossa walked onto the deck of the Dawning and grabbed Clanker by the shoulder roughly. "Cap'n Jones wants ye."

"I have expected as much," Clanker said glumly, his arm still hurting from the floggings he had given Will. "He always wants someone ter serve him."

"It's about Caylie," Barbossa said, smirking at Clanker's rapid mood swing.

"Where is he, then?" Clanker snapped.

Barbossa told him Jones was in Caylie's cabin and Clanker ran off like a bullet. He opened the door to the cabin and he felt his eyes tear up as he watched Caylie sleep on the bed, sweat covering her face as strands of her hair stuck to her face like paste.

"Come Clanker," Jones' drawling voice said.

Clanker walked forward and stood at the foot of Caylie's bed.

"We need ye ter talk ter Caylie," Jones sighed.

"Talk ter her?" Clanker said skeptically.

"Aye, talk ter her. She may react better ter yer voice than ours. It's the only chance left," Jones said sadly, looking down. "If it doesn't work we'll have ter use some other less… conventional method."

Clanker nodded, gulping. "But…what do I say?""Anything," Jones said grimly. "I don't honestly care at the moment."

Jones looked at Caylie and with one brush over her face, he walked out of the cabin, leaving Clanker alone with the girl. Caylie grumbled and Clanker sat on the chair next to her.

"What ter tell ye, Caylie? Well..." Clanker began and he spent the whole night beside her, just talking. Sometimes Caylie's face would go into pain but other times she'd relax and it seemed that she was absorbing all he was saying. He reminded her of the times they had together, of the time he first met her, everything. He pulled out the necklace and placed it in her small hand softly.

"Now ye need it," he said. "Ye said I needed it ter remember what I lost, but I don't need it ter remember. I will always remember it, no matter what happens."

Caylie was in a terrible fire now. The once dark forest was full of flames, engulfed in smoke. She was running faster now. She could feel the metal bits of the necklace crumple beneath her feet. She saw Clanker in front of her, and she tried to run to him. She had almost reached him when his hand faded and disappeared, becoming naught but a memory.

"NO! CLANKER! COME BACK!" she cried out.

But alas all was left was his hat. Caylie picked it up and swallowed hard.

"Why are ye all leaving me?" she asked quietly, looking around her. "Clanker!"

Clanker watched as Caylie tossed and turned. She looked angry now, as though something was happening in her head that he could not understand. She thrashed around for a while and made for her chest but Clanker stopped her hand in mid-air, bringing it back down beside her softly. He kept his hand on hers a little longer than he ought to have and then removed it. Her other hand, the one with the necklace in it, lashed out and before Clanker could do anything the necklace went flying in the air and hit the ground hard.

"No!" he called angrily as the pendant shattered into little pieces, each glimmering faintly. He scooped them in his hands and a tear escaped his eye, falling down his cheek. "No, no, no, no…" Clanker couldn't believe that the necklace was broken. Just like his dream… Which meant Caylie would have to die… _NO! She can't die!! _Clanker sat back next to the bed, tears staining his face. He held Caylie's shoulders firmly down until she stopped squirming and relaxed back to sleep.

"Oh Caylie," he sniffled. "Do ye know what ye've done ter me? Do ye know what ye've done to us all? Yer uncle won't sleep, Barbossa's pacin' like a bloody maniac, Bree's cryin', she ne'er cries, an' even Jimmylegs is worried! An' William Turner is locked down in the brig fer all this, havin' jus' endured the most brutal floggin' of his life, from me an' Cap'n."

Caylie let out a breath and turned over to the side, having finally found sleep. Clanker knelt next to her so he was closer and closed his fist with the pendant pieces in it. He stroked her hair softly, slowly and shyly, tucking strands behind her ear. "Only you could do this. Ye…ye're like a sorceress. Ye captivate everyone. I've ne'er met a girl like ye. It would be a brutal loss ter the world if ye weren't there, Caylie, which is why ye have ter live. We need ye, Carolyn." It was one of the first times Clanker ever used her name and it was strange to his tongue. "_I _need ye." He got up and walked out of the cabin. He peered around in desperate search for Jones. He found him on the deck of the Dutchman, his pipe in his mouth.

"Cap'n…" Clanker faltered, showing Jones the shards of the necklace.

Jones eyes became blank as he looked at the broken pendant. "How?" he asked in a small voice.

Clanker sighed brokenly. "She-she threw her hand up and it flew across the room…"

Jones put his head in his claw/hand and shook his head. "She's not better Clanker. We have nothin' else left ter try! What am I goin' ter do…"

Clanker actually felt sympathetic for his captain. He swallowed. "I don't know, but I know we have ter find a way. Caylie can't…she won't…" he couldn't even say it aloud. "I promise ye she won't."

Jones frowned. "Well what do ye suggest we do, hmm?"

Clanker looked around the ship until he spotted Barbossa and Bree. "Git Cap'n Barbossa an' Miss Bree an' talk about it. I'm sure there must be somethin' on this bloody Earth that can help 'er!"

Jones looked at Clanker hard and long and then snapped his head back around. "Fine, call them to me. But if we can't find anythin' then…"

"That won't happen, Cap'n," Clanker said firmly. "It can't."

Clanker marched off to Bree and Barbossa.

"Cap'n needs ye two," he said, fixing his hat. "Tis 'bout Miss Caylie."

Bree did not hesitate to follow him but Barbossa wasn't so sure he wanted to. He looked at Clanker suspiciously then followed Bree's suite. Once Clanker left the three to go back to Caylie, Jones looked at the two others and put his pipe in his mouth. "Caylie is no better."

Barbossa looked down as Bree began to grow teary-eyed again.

"We're runnin' low on solutions here. If we can't help her…well…" Jones sighed.

"What does she have exactly?" Bree asked. "We stopped the bleedin'."

Barbossa turned to her. "She's got a high fever, mostly. Probably from the blood loss. Her body's tryin' ter rebalance itself an' it's hard when she's so exhausted, comin' back from a fight an' all. She hasn't eaten since she came back."

Jones rubbed his temple, the information overwhelming. "We are in a bad situation here an' I fer one do not want ter be asked ter stand by an' watch as me niece dies slowly and painfully."

They stayed silent for a minute, each contemplating their own thoughts.

"There is one alternative," Barbossa said quietly.

Bree and Jones both looked at him expectantly.

"Tia Dalma," Barbossa said simply. "She's the best witch-doctor in the Caribbean. If there's someone who might be able ter save Caylie, it's her."Jones face grew sullen and sour as his tentacles flared. Bree wrung her hands angrily, one going directly to her broadsword.

"No…" she said in a dangerously low voice. "Not that woman…that witch…"

"She knows remedies no one else does. If she came ter the Dutchman, saw Caylie, maybe she could help," Barbossa said.

Jones pursed his lips. "Tia Dalma is no stranger ter me or Caylie. Caylie went ter her four years ago in search o' mortality. She will have not forgotten." _She knew Dawn too…No, I won't let Calypso aboard me ship. There's no way. _

"Then that makes it easier," Barbossa said.

Jones shook his head. "Not possible. Tia Dalma will not agree ter come onto the Dutchman." _An' I wouldn't have '__er__ here anyways. _

"I agree with Cap'n Jones," Bree said automatically, earning stares from Jones and Barbossa.

"If ye have a better plan, I'm all ears but ye don't an' time's runnin' short," Barbossa said and leaned in to whisper to Jones, "this is fer Caylie, not you. I know ye an' Calypso, meanin' Tia Dalma, don't have it on friendly terms but-"

Jones sighed again, finishing Barbossa's sentence. "If it helps Caylie. Give me time ter think on it. Tomorrow, I'll decide if we got t-to Tia Dalma or not."

Bree nibbled her lip anxiously and Barbossa inclined his head.

"Good enough fer me," he said, walking back to the deck.

Bree looked at Jones resentfully. She knew of Tia Dalma's…history with Jones and she feared it among other things. It annoyed her. "Isn't there any other way?"

"Afraid at the moment Bree, no," Jones said regretfully, walking back to the Dutchman and slamming his cabin door shut. Bree sniffled and rubbed her forearm, knowing full well if Jones remembered Calypso again, he'd most likely forget her.

Jones sat at his organ staring out into space as he had so many times before. Caylie was in trouble, and the only person who could help her was Tia Dalma…Calypso. The one person Jones never wanted to see again was supposed to come on his ship and he was expected to put his niece's life in her hands. Nothing good would come out of it, he was sure. _But for __Caylie__…_Jones knew he would not allow himself to watch her die as he had with Dawn. Dawn. He was thinking of her again. He hadn't done that in a while. He still remembered when Dawn had confronted him about Calypso. She had seemed so young, so innocent…

_Dawn stood in her room, tears flooding her eyes. She fiddled with the tissue from her dress and she sniffled._

_"Davy?" she asked. _

_Davy had been sitting on her bed, his eyes focused on one place, Calypso's letter in the other. "She doesn't love me," he said ponderously. _

_Dawn sat next to him. __"Poor Davy.__Poor, poor brother."_

_"I love her, Dawn. I thought __she__..." Davy faltered, dropping the letter. _

_"Oh brother, she's a foolish woman if she doesn't love you. Many women do. At least appreciate that," Dawn said, squeezing her brother's hand. _

_"But she's all that counts," Davy said, pulling his hand away._

_Dawn sniffled again. __"But what about me Davy?__ Don't I count? I still love you."_

_Davy looked at her in shock. "But o' course ye count Dawn! __Ye're__ me sister, I know ye love me." _

_A tear slipped down Dawn's cheek. "Ye told me, long ago, when I was a little girl, that even when you were with the sea you'd love me. That nothing could change that. I should have asked you if it would change when you were with a woman."_

_"Nothing can change how much I care or love ye Dawn, nothing," Davy said firmly. "I love ye to death, I always will, woman or not."_

_He opened his arms and Dawn hugged him. "I've missed you," she said. "Life's not the same without you. There's no one here to look up to for help."_

_"I've missed ye Dawn, every day," Davy said back and then something caught his eye. __The painting of Dawn._

_"Where did ye get that?" he asked her. _

_Dawn pulled away and looked at the painting. "A…a friend of mine painted it for me." _

_"A man friend?"__ Davy's eyes narrowed. _

_"Davy!" Dawn swatted his arm playfully. "It's just a painting. J-Jon said he thought I should have one for him to look at."_

_Her eyes were forlorn as she said it. She reached over and grabbed the painting. Davy looked at it. _

_"It's well done," he nodded. "The eyes look identical to __yer__ real ones."_

_Dawn nodded. "Right then, um, do you want some tea? You must and tea always cures sadness. We shall fix this Calypso business straight away!"_

_She walked downstairs and Davy looked at the painting and the artist's signature on the bottom. It was definitely a man's but he would trust his sister. She was a good girl and he knew what she did __had__ motive…always. _

Jones looked up and sighed. "Please Dawn, don't take her away from me so soon. If ye do, ye'll have no reason fer it. An' that's not like you, is it?"

He took out his heart from its hiding place and sighed, putting it back again. In the space of that moment he knew what he had to do, whether he liked it or not.

Jones left his cabin and went over to the Dawning, where Barbossa was eating an apple, staring out at the sea in deep thought.

"I think I know how we're goin' ter git ter Tia Dalma," Jones said gruffly.

Barbossa turned to him, his fingers laced together. "Do tell, I'm listenin'."

"You an' Clanker'll take Jack Sparrow with ye," Jones said, taking a breath and putting his pipe to his mouth.

Barbossa looked at Jones sourly. "Jack Sparrow? As in the Jack Sparrow locked down in the brig."

"As if there is any other Jack Sparrow on these here seas!" Jones said in irritation. "Aye, because he an' Tia Dalma are on good relations. It'll be easier."

Barbossa shuttered. "I like that as much as ye like havin' Tia on the Dutchman. But…fer Caylie…"

Jones nodded and turned to head down to the brig. Barbossa threw his apple in the water and Jack the monkey hopped up on his shoulder.

"We're in o'er our heads, Jack," Barbossa said.

The monkey squealed and ran to get his master another apple.

Jones made his way down to the brig, the sea things clung to the roof shuddered as he moved forward. His whalebone leg clunk as he looked in the brig. Will was on one side, his back stained with dry blood and scars. Elizabeth was in the cell far across from him, and she seemed to be sleeping. Jack was in the cell away from both, and he seemed to be fiddling with the lock. Jones walked straight to Jack's cell and stood facing him, his lips in one thin line. Jack looked at him.

"Funny how every time I seem to look up you seem to be there," he said.

"I assume by now ye know what happened ter Cap'n Caylie," Jones said, ignoring Jack.

Jack nodded. "A truly shameful event."

Jones thought Jack was mocking him but Jack was sincere. He was ashamed Will had done it.

"Well there may be a way fer ye to get out o' here," Jones said gruffly.

Jack had his head perked up now. "Really?"

"Aye," Jones nodded. "Cap'n Barbossa an' one o' me crew are goin' ter git Tia Dalma an' if ye help them, ye may save yerself from the Dutchman."

Jack looked sourly at him as Barbossa had before. "Barbossa's goin' too?"

"Aye," Jones nodded.

Jack pouted and sighed. "Fine, I will."

He stuck his hand through the bars and shook Jones' hand.

"Good," Jones nodded and turned to leave.

"How are the chances, just by curiosity, that those two get out?" Jack asked slyly.

Jones looked over his shoulder. "Slim ter none. An' if they do get out, it shall be in very special circumstances."

Elizabeth, who had been listening the whole time, let out a furious cry and began to sob again. "My wedding…"

"As I said before, Miss Swann, death and marriage are the same. Ye can have a weddin' in yer cell fer all it's worth," Jones snapped at her and stalked off.

"Oi! Fishface! When am I gettin' out?" Jack called, pointing to the bars.

Jones didn't answer and Jack sighed.

"I'm guessing that means not now," he said.

Elizabeth let out another wail.


	32. Chapter XXXI

Chapter 31

The next day Clanker, Barbossa and Jack were on their way to Tia Dalma. Jones had ordered both ships to set sail up north to Tia Dalma's hut and within hours they had reached the opening of the cave. Clanker was not thrilled about having to go back to the witchdoctor and Barbossa was not thrilled to be going with Jack. Jack, on his part, had no idea how he was going to convince the hard changing woman to come aboard the Dutchman and help Jones. Bree stayed with Caylie the whole morning, and reported to Jones that Caylie's fever had gone up and that she was sweating horribly. As they lowered the rowboats, Jones turned to Barbossa and handed him a small object.

"Tia Dalma's goin' ter want payment. Here it is. If she wants more, I'll give 'er more when she comes," he said in a low voice.

Barbossa looked at what was in his hand. It was Jones' music box, his said most treasured object. "But Cap'n-"

"Caylie's worth it," Jones interrupted him. "Besides, I have no more use fer it."

Barbossa nodded, though he had a frown on his face as he looked over at Jack, who was pacing around.

"Don't pick a fight with 'im," Jones said, following Barbossa's gaze.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "It's not like I want ter fight with 'im. It jus' happens."

_Well the fact ye marooned him on an island could maybe be a factor, _Jones thought but held his tongue. Now was not the time to make enemies of his allies.

"Good luck," Jones nodded curtly and stepped away as the three men climbed into the rowboat.

With Clanker rowing, the pendant pieces tight in hand, they began to sail into the dark cave, towards Tia Dalma.

potc

The cave was its usual gloomy self, with the trees and the small candles from some of the huts. Clanker hated it every second a little more. Being here brought back memories of when he had come with Caylie. When he had only just met her. That seemed so far away now. He could remember her awed face as they went through, how her eyes widened three sizes that day.

"Now, what payment did the scungili leave for her?" Jack asked, breaking Clanker from his thoughts.

"He said ter give her this," Barbossa said, showing them the small music box.

"Ah," Jack said. "So…why are ye comin'?" he asked, turning to Clanker.

"Because the cap'n told me to," Clanker lied. He was in no humor to tell Jack about his friendship with Caylie.



Jack looked at him skeptically. "Jones told ye to, or ye wanted to."

_Bloody smart, _Clanker grumbled to himself. Barbossa gave him a dark look and turned back ahead. Clanker frowned.

"Somethin' wrong, Cap'n Barbossa?" he asked in mockery.

"No," Barbossa mumbled. "Besides the fact Caylie's lyin' on her death bed an' it's partially yer fault, seeing as, ye know, she was jus' broken hearted because o' ye an' she barely has a will ter live."

Clanker's eyes blazed as he heard Barbossa say these things. All of them were true, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear them. Especially not from a man who only just met Caylie less than a few months ago.

"Ye're a bloody idjit who should be back in hell, where ye came from! I'm beginning ter wonder why Caylie bothered with ye," Clanker spat, having stopped the boat.

"I could say the same 'bout ye," Barbossa sneered. Jones told him not to pick a fight with Jack, he didn't say a thing about Clanker, and to be honest he didn't care what Jones thought right now. Not when he was right. "I have no idea what ye did ter her, but it must have been bloody bad because she can't seem ter spring back from it!"

"Ye DON'T know Barbossa, so I suggest ye mind yer own business an' stay out o' mine," Clanker growled.

"When it comes ter Caylie, it is my business," Barbossa said angrily. He was strangely angry with Clanker about what he did to Caylie, like he needed to protect her, even if he knew Jones had already given Clanker a hard time for it.

"I'm sort of sensing some tension here," Jack said and both men looked at him, shooting daggers. "Right. Well, I for one want to be freed from fishface over there so if we could just go to Tia Dalma and come back without killing each other that'd be good…and efficient."

Clanker took up the oars again and began to row with all his anger for Barbossa. He wanted to crack the man's neck at that point. How DARE he judge if he deserved Caylie or not! At that point Clanker was convinced that he had heavy competition for Caylie, and Barbossa wasn't going away anytime soon. But Barbossa had a different spin on things. He saw Clanker as a threat to Caylie's happiness, a thorn in her side. He did not want that. He cared about her too much for that. Jack was just frightened to be between them, sensing that sometime soon someone was going to get killed if they didn't reach Tia Dalma soon. And he had a feeling that person could be him.

potc

After what seemed like an eternity to them all, Clanker, Jack and Barbossa finally reached Tia's hut. Jack hopped out quickly, happy to be away from the tension that surrounded Clanker and Barbossa.

"Shall we go in?" he asked cheerfully.



Barbossa scoffed and pushed him aside roughly, walking up the stairs to Tia's hut, his boots clanking.

"I take that as a yes then," Jack said, following Barbossa.

Clanker was the last to climb the steps and he did it slowly, dragging his feet. He had no will to see Tia Dalma, and he was upset he had to. Barbossa pushed open the door and they let themselves in. Clanker shuddered as he watched the yellow snake near the door slither. He couldn't believe all the jars hanging on the ceiling. _An' THIS was Jones' love? A witch who keeps eyeballs in a jar?! _No sooner had he thought of the woman did Tia Dalma come down the stairs, her eyes staring hard at the three men. She swayed provocatively as she walked over to them, a seductive smile on her lips. Her dress hung lower than usual as she turned to Jack.

"Jack Sparrow…" she said happily, taking his hand. "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Tia Dalma, why yes it has," Jack said, smiling back.

Tia looked over his shoulder at Barbossa. "Ya've come back. I tought ya wanted rid o' dis place…"

Barbossa nodded. "So I have come back, but on urgent business only."

Tia sat at her little table, her fingers laced together over the small crab claws as she stared at Clanker intently and back at Barbossa and Jack. "What business can be so urgant?"

"Davy Jones' niece, Caylie," Jack said smoothly, looking at some pieces of jewelry on the table. "She is in trouble right now."

"Trouble? She's dyin'," Clanker snapped, looking resentfully at Jack. He gave Caylie no importance, as if it was _normal _for Caylie to be dying.

Tia was listening intently now as she stared at Clanker. "An' ya want me ta save her? Ya want her ta live."

Clanker nodded, bending his hat over his face. Tia got up and stood in front of him. "Men's one vexation is men's one pleasure, isn't dat true?" she chuckled and looked at Barbossa, gathering her skirts. "Well what do ya want me ta do when I can't see da girl?"

Barbossa stared back at her. "Come to the Flying Dutchman and ye'll see her."

Tia's eyes widened and she slammed her fist on the table, sending the crab claws flying in the air and into the snake's mouth. "No. Davy Jones has not seen me far too long an' I don't want ta see him, da monster."

"It's fer Caylie, remember?" Barbossa pointed out. "Not Jones. She needs ye an' we're runnin' low on ideas here."

Tia looked down and frowned. "Dere is notin', Cap'n Barbossa, that can make me go. Dat is me final word." 



Jack cut between the two of them. "Now, now Tia, there is no need to be dramatic, now is there? Just help Barbossa here help his bonnie lass," here Clanker hissed horribly and Barbossa glared hatefully at Jack, "an' we'll be off."

Tia put on a strange smile. "Ah…Jack Sparrow wants his freedom, be it? Davy Jones has captured ya again?"

Jack stuck his head up to hide his embarrassment and he cleared his throat. "We are reaching a…mutual agreement."

Tia laughed haughtily. "Mutual agreement an' da devil? Dat can't happen."

_It can now that Caylie's talked some sense into him, _Clanker thought. "Davy Jones is not the man ye make him out ter be. At least…not since Caylie's been aboard the Dutchman."

Tia's head turned to him and she smiled again. "Ya think dat one li'l girl can change centuries o' wickedness?" 

Clanker stared back at her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Caylie can."

Tia smirked, striding around him proudly. "Ya have large faith in da girl."

Barbossa wanted to intervene, to say something, but he had a certain fear of the woman, and if she was the key to saving Caylie, he was in no rush to anger her. Even if it meant listening to the whelp go on and on about Caylie when he was partially to blame, in Barbossa's eyes anyways.

"Every man in this room does," Clanker retorted, standing tall.

Tia looked a bit taken aback by this but she relaxed herself and regained her composure just as swiftly. She turned to Barbossa and Jack. "What paymen' does da _great Davy Jones _have far me?"

Barbossa reached into his coat and pulled out the tightly wrapped music box. He put it in Tia's extended hand and she opened it hastily, frowning as she looked at it.

"HE gave ya dis?!" she exclaimed, throwing it on the table.

"Aye, he did," Barbossa nodded, triumph etched across his face. "An' he said if ye want more, he'll be happy ter barter with ye."

Tia thought for a moment. She could ask many things from Davy Jones. Many _wonderful _and _powerful _things. And she was curious about why he was giving up the locket so easily. Did he care for his niece that much? When the girl had come to see her, she made it seem like it was impossible. Did the girl take up _that _much room in Jones' mind? Or was there another reason? Whatever it was, Tia was going to find out. Being replaced was never one of her strong suites, and it would never be. She could replace people all the time, but no one replaced her without a fight. Not even Davy Jones.

"Take me ta his ship," she sighed. "BUT if sometin' gets too fishy, ya can bet I'll be out o' dose waters befare long."



Barbossa and Jack sighed in relief. Clanker gave her a half-nod.

"You won't regret it, Tia Dalma," Jack said.

"Now I bet I will," Tia scoffed, walking passed him.

Jack put on a puppy dog face and pouted. Barbossa sighed and shook his head.

"I'll go git the boat ready," he said, dragging Jack with him.

Clanker did not leave right away. He lingered in the hut a while longer until Tia looked up from her packing and saw he was still there.

"I sense dere is sometin' else ya want me ta do," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Clanker swallowed and nodded, showing her the broken pieces of the swan pendant. Tia snatched them and stalked over to her small table.

"Dis be da necklace she used ta get her mortality back," she stated more than asked.

Clanker nodded. "Cap'n Jones wants it back in perfect condition, if possible."

"Possible? O' course it's possible. Probable…is anoder different ting," Tia said, placing the pieces on the table like a jigsaw puzzle. She began fiddling with them until they all formed the swan again, though the cracks still shone through.

"Dis necklace has been trough more dan jus' Caylie's grip, hasn't it?" she asked knowingly.

Clanker looked down and touched the rim of his hat. "No…it's always been hers…"

"I ne'er said it wasn't hers…I said it's been in someone else's hands…at her request, I suspect," Tia smirked, stirring a small pot of a blue powder.

"I dunno," Clanker grumbled, touching the rim of his hat again. "It's not me business ter know what Caylie does with 'er things."

Tia splattered the powder over the pendant pieces. "I tink it is. An' ya tink so too."

Clanker stayed silent and Tia grinned at her triumph. He knew she knew more than she let on, but he was not going to be the first to bring it up. Tia grabbed a small bottle of a pink liquid similar to the one she had used to help Caylie before and she blotched it over the powder, forming little crystallites. The little shiny gems slipped in between the cracks of the pendant pieces, acting like a glue, fusing them together solidly. Tia ran some more blue powder over the newly repaired pendant and ran her hand over that. It sparkled and suddenly looked as shiny as it had before, if not better. Also, the crystallites made the metal gleam brightly, making it seem like a crystal rather than metal. She held it up to the light and nodded in satisfaction, handing it to Clanker. He took it and smiled, running his rough hand over it softly. It was beautiful, just like her. But the diamond eye was dull again.

"Why didn't ye fix the eye?" he asked, frowning.



Tia gathered her skirts as she grabbed some little pots off a shelf. "Ya don't know how it works, do ya?"

Clanker shook his head.

"It's a special diamond," Tia explained, placing the pots in a small chest, "an' it feeds off her energy. When she's happy or lively, it shows it. When she's sad or, in dis case, ill, it shows dat too."

"Ah," Clanker nodded, now understanding how it went from one phase to another. _That means…when I hugged her…it made her happy…_Clanker's mind reasoned as he thought of the time on the Dawning when the diamond had never been brighter. _Well I could have told ye that, ye idjit, _the other side of his mind snapped angrily. _I've been tellin' ye that since day one when she asked ye ter help her get ter Jones on the Dutchman. _

Clanker chuckled at that memory, which must have looked odd to Tia Dalma, him, just chuckling at nothing. Then he remembered Tia was still in the room and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure the Cap'n'll be pleased," he nodded.

Tia scoffed and grabbed her trunk, handing it to Clanker, who in turn brought it down to the little boat. Tia climbed into the boat, ignoring the people that came out of their huts to see and Clanker began to row, having put the necklace pendant back in his jerkin, its heat warming him all over.

potc

Jones sighed as he sat with Caylie. Tia Dalma was coming to the Dutchman. There were so many things wrong with that statement you couldn't count them off on both hands. Bree was especially unsettled by it, constantly asking Jones if they were sure she was coming. Jones would have been overjoyed at the fact Bree was worried about his former love coming, but given the circumstances, he was less than so. Caylie turned in the bed again and he put his claw on her forearm to get her to stop. She looked like she was being possessed, the way one minute she was quiet and the next she was fired up, yanking the covers on and off over and over again.

But Jones didn't know, he didn't understand, how in her mind Caylie was being possessed, by herself. She saw terrible things, things she never wished to see ever again. She was in a church, a dark church, and she was dressed in a beautiful gold and cream dress. She could feel the corset pulling at her internal organs but that was not the point, this time she could handle it. Jones was sitting at the organ, and a booming melody came out of it, the wedding march. Caylie's heart began to beat loudly in her head, and she felt a push to move forward. Bree was behind her, a rare smile on her face. She was very pretty in a blue dress and her hair fixed up nicely. Caylie turned to her.

"Where am I?" she asked Bree.

"Silly, silly, silly!" Bree giggled, a truly exotic sound to Caylie's ears. "Ye couldn't forget yer own weddin', could ye?"

"Wedding? How? What?" Caylie frowned in confusion.

"Why, o' course weddin'!" Bree said, pushing her forward again.

Caylie hesitantly walked down the aisle and saw Barbossa a few rows away. He did not smile at her. He did not even look at her. He was looking up at a statue in the corner of the church, his eyes brimming with tears. The statue of a very beautiful woman. Caylie looked at the woman's face and saw the eyes of Dawn Jones. The scene was so frightening to Caylie she almost ran down the aisle, only to see Jack standing with a bottle of rum in one hand and a small prayer book in the other. She felt someone tug a veil she only just noticed she had been wearing off her head and Bree stood beside her. Caylie walked up to the altar, and she saw him. Dressed in well-groomed clothes befitting a gentleman was Clanker, his eyes smiling at her in malice. Caylie swallowed as he joined her hand with his and slipped a small ring onto her finger. The ring was like a snake wrapping itself around her finger, almost strangling it. She saw Clanker laugh and say: "Now ye're mine. An' ye're not goin' anywhere. Ye can forgit yer ship, yer crew an' yer freedom too."

Caylie thought this was the worst thing she had ever heard and before she could do anything she was trapped in a golden cage, hitting the large bars with all her might. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she yelled out to Clanker, who was playing with the key to the cage, smiling at her.

"No, no, no…Ye're all mine. No one else's," he said, running his hand down her cheek, causing Caylie intense pain.

Caylie screamed and kicked but it did no good and soon the pain returned to her and she fell to the ground, where all went black.

Jones jumped in shock as Caylie began to scream angrily, her hands flying all over the place. She was sobbing, though her eyes wouldn't open. She wasn't talking, just screaming and grabbing at her chest and face. Jones grabbed her arms and put them down again. This scene had become so common to him he did not even fear it anymore, though it did tend to surprise him. What he did fear was her angry cries, each time they were more powerful and more angry. _Where are they? Surely it does not take long to git Tia Dalma ter come ter the Dutchman! _


	33. Chapter XXXII

A/N: I am a real pirate, ain't I? I mean, I say I'll post more and then there I go, not posting. So sorry to everyone who loves this story, I haven't abandoned you guys, and I am amazed there are people who think this actually is good, seeing as it started as a little random idea in my health class a year ago. xD So yeah. I'm giddy. I guess the fact SO FEW OF YOU END UP REVIEWING discouraged me, but then I got loverly long reviews(cough Burglar cough) and I get all excited to post again. It's almost done, and I may do a sequel, if I feel anyone would want it. xD I dunno yet…ANYWAYS, here's Chapter 32. It's shorter than I would like, but eh, it's okay I guess. xD REVIEW PLEASE! I love y'all even more when you do.

Chapter 32

The small rowboat made its way out of the caves and, without a word said between any of them, made its way to the Dutchman. The sea was calm, and there was nothing to slow them down. Clanker rowed as quick as he could, Barbossa was staring out at the sea, Jack was whistling pointlessly and Tia was squirming uneasily. She did not like the thought of going to the Dutchman, but she had to know. She had to know if this young girl was a threat to her power, if Davy Jones really was over her, after so long. It seemed impossible. He had carved his heart out for her and no one could forget the person that made them do that…could they? It was the thing that unsettled her most and she pursed her lips, trying not to think of it. She did not love him back, true, who could love such a monster, she had thought, but that didn't mean she didn't like the power. She did, very much so. He showered her with gifts and everything she said became like the law to him.

"What happened ta Caylie Adams-Jones?" Tia finally asked.

Barbossa turned to her. "She was tryin' ter save Jones' heart an' Will Turner fought her. He...he gave her an injury an' she won't wake up. She moves, she screams, she does everything but talk or eat. She hasn't eaten in days."

Tia nodded. "I'm surprised she's not dead yet."

"When ye're a Jones, I guess ye beat out the odds," Clanker said softly.

Tia turned to him and shook her head forcefully. "Naw…she's jus' tough. Bein' a Jones is just an excuse they use ta be more powerful."

"Unless she was _already _powerful _because _she was a Jones," Jack pointed out.

"Ye're takin' his side now?" Tia asked him, pointing to the faraway Dutchman.

"I never knew there were any," Jack said. "Besides Davy Jones against everyone, but this is hardly about that."

Tia was silent and turned back looking at the Dutchman floating nearby, its tattered sails blowing with the wind. Things had definitely changed, and she knew it was not in her favor. If Jack Sparrow, the one person she had always relied on to cower under her judgment, was not afraid to differ with her, what was the world coming to? What was it about this Caylie Adams-Jones that made everyone so uneasy? What did she have that was so special? _Look at me, frettin' o'er a CHILD! Dis is madness…_

They continued on without much more discussion, each gathering their own thoughts.



Jones was a nervous wreck. He did not want to think of Calypso's coming, but his mind would not comply. All thoughts returned to the fact that he hadn't seen her in who knows how long and she was to come aboard his ship. Bree hated Jones like that. She was easily irritated and all she did was hide in Caylie's cabin, sitting with the girl. It seemed to bother her more than anyone else save Jones.

"Ye could jus-" she'd begun saying to him as he paced around the deck.

"No, Bree, no. There is no other bloody way. Calypso's coming an' that's that. Hell, she's probably half-way here by now," Jones snapped angrily.

Bree bit her lip, a little hurt by what he said. "Ye make it sound like ye want her ter come."

"I don't," Jones said, turning around to look at her. "But…I don't want Caylie ter die even more."

"None o' us do," Bree answered, hesitantly reaching out and she put a hand on his forearm. Jones' eyes widened at the sudden movement, but he did not make to move. He put his good hand over hers and there they stood without a word between them, awaiting Calypso and Caylie's unpredictable fate.

Tia Dalma and the others were minutes away from the Dutchman and even Tia had to admit she was a bit nervous. Not enough to make her rethink her decision, but just enough to make her want it over with. She could scarce believe that in a few moments she would be aboard the Flying Dutchman, the ghost ship of Davy Jones. The small rowboat was on the starboard side of the Dutchman now, its small size like an ant to an elephant. Clanker got as close as he could to the ship and then reached out to grab the rope to get them all onto the ship.

"She's here," Jones said gravely, his eyes blank.

Bree swallowed, letting go of Jones and running off to the bowsprits, not looking back. She would not watch this. She _could _not watch it. Jones sighed as he watched her run off and peered over the edge of the rail, seeing Jack climb the rope first. He scoffed. Jack always had to be first. Jack climbed the rope and hoisted himself over the edge of the ship.

"Right then," he said, dusting dirt and sea-things off his pants, "that wasn't so bad." He turned to Jones. "Ah! Jus' the scungili I wanted ter talk to."

Jones blinked at him, his lips pursed. "Did ye get her?"

"Ya know, it's not admirable ta talk 'bout someone as dough dey were some sorta prized item," came that recognizable voice that made Jones' blood, what was left of it, run cold. His now-retrieved heart beat louder in its little spot, vibrating through Jones' body.

Jack gave him a sheepish chuckle and backed away. "So we did," he said.

Jones summoned every inch of courage he had left in him and turned around, a firm mask of indifference plastered to his face. There she stood, Calypso, not looking a day older than she did when he had first met her. Her dress still hung too low for her own good, her dark 

hair still matted and wild. Her large beady eyes were fixed intently on him, her hips inclined at an angle, her hands resting on them carelessly. He took a step closer to her.

"Well, in this case ye're not a prize, but a tool," Jones said, his voice sounding estranged to him, foreign and he did not recognize it. It seemed very far-away, like in a dream. Tia walked over to him provocatively, twirling her fingers gracefully. She grabbed his hand and opened it, playing her fingers in his palm a bit. Jack stuck his tongue out in disgust as Clanker and Barbossa watched the scene with as much fascination as terror. Tia slammed the locket into Jones' hand and looked up at him, her eyes blazing.

"What's dis?" she asked.

Jones closed his hand over the locket and looked at her. "A locket. _Yer _locket, ter be frank an' exact."

Tia clicked her tongue impatiently. "Aye, I know that, but why did ye send _dose _tree goons wid it?"

"Didn't they tell ye?" Jones asked, glaring at Barbossa, who looking at him innocently.

"Dey told me it was paymen'," Tia snapped. "But dat's not fair."

"I also told them to tell ye I was willin' ter barter a higher price," Jones said calmly, his heart still hammering. "But that was…a settlement price, if ye will."

Tia clenched her fists angrily. "Ye haven't let dat ting go since I left ya."

"And?" Jones asked, acting cooler than he actually felt. His head was spinning. He was here, talking to Calypso as though they never parted, as though nothing happened wrong. It was all too surreal.

"An' I find it hard ta believe dat some li'l girl would make ya give it up," Tia said bluntly, her head held high. Barbossa and Jack barely recognized her. This was Calypso now, not Tia Dalma. There seemed to always be a difference they didn't understand. Now they did.

Jones glared at her. "That li'l girl' is me niece an' I'll do anything I have to ter get her back from Death's unmerciful claws. Even come to you. This ain't personal, Tia Dalma. It never will be."

Tia looked taken aback by this, like someone had just slapped her across the face but she soon recovered. "Ya haven't changed. Ye're still de cold, love-sick fool I knew all dose years ago."

"Neither have you," Jones said bitterly, "not like I was expecting ye to. But this isn't about me, you or us. This is about Caylie an' the fact she's dyin'." His and Clanker's hearts ached at this. "So, heal her first, payment after."

"I want me paymen' now," Tia snapped.

Jones grabbed her hand, trying to ignore how it made him feel, intoxicating his body, drumming into his own senses. He ought to have let go, turned away in repulsion, but he forced himself not to. He couldn't afford failure this time. He put the locket back in it, and pulled his hand away, repulsed with himself. Tia dropped it into her bodice, her eyes still 

flaming. She still did not understand what it meant. Was he moving on? It still seemed too random a thought, even now that she saw it with her own eyes. Tia twirled on her heels and over to Clanker, who was holding her box. She grabbed it.

"Master Clanker," Jones said, staring out blankly at nothing, "would ye kindly take _her _ter Caylie?"

Clanker nodded and began to walk towards Caylie's cabin, Tia Dalma following close behind. He took one look back at Jones and saw his captain rub his face tiredly. Clanker turned back and continued to walk until he reached the cabin.

"She's in there," he said gruffly, opening the door for Tia.

Tia stepped in without thanking Clanker and knelt next to the bed and Caylie. Caylie was sweating and tossing, her hair all over the place. Clanker felt another pang course through him.

"Don't ye dare hurt her," he mumbled, not knowing whether it was to himself or to Tia.

"I won't," Tia cackled, closing the door shut.

Clanker sighed and decided to go find Bree. They were both hurting and maybe it would do them both some good to talk.

"That was very good acting, I must say," Barbossa finally said to Jones after the others had all dispersed and Jack brought back to the brig "indefinitely". Jones turned to him.

"Well, considerin' the odds that wasn't too bad," Jones said, trying to be optimistic.

"Killin' ye, isn't it?" Barbossa said, smiling a bit.

Jones turned to him and nodded, looking back to the sea.

Barbossa didn't like Tia any more than Jones did, but owed her some respect for being the person she was. She was the one who kept him until Will, Elizabeth and Jack's crew came to her hut in need of his help. And she was the one who told him the whereabouts of the Aztec gold.

"When she died, me sister, I ne'er thought I'd have ter endure somethin' worse than that," Jones said quietly. "This is."

"Why?" Barbossa asked.

"Dawn died peacefully, in her room, with me an' her daughter. She did not suffer pain," Jones said, choking on his words. "If Caylie…she's sufferin', an' it'd be painful."

"Tia's here now, Caylie'll be fine," Barbossa said, trying to convince himself as well as Jones.

Jones did not answer, he did not move. He stood as still as a statue, the secrets of his soul out in the open for the world to see. But sometimes, even when given the chance, people don't look. No one did look into Davy Jones' soul that day. They left him in peace, his organ playing a melancholy and slow tune. Every second seemed to last an hour. Every minute a 

day. Bree and Clanker sat together in the bowsprits, both crying. The crews of the two ships continued their work, but so slowly, so listlessly. And then it began to rain.

Tia sat in Caylie's cabin, it being now brightly illuminated by Tia's many candles. Caylie slept quietly as Tia unloaded her trunk of things.

"Well then…" she said, putting her hands on her hips. She could not see how someone so small could cause so much turmoil among such powerful men. She knelt next to Caylie and pulled the girl's shirt down a bit so she could see the cut. She gently removed the bandages Jones had put on it and she peered at it, clicking her tongue. She felt Caylie's forehead and then went to her chest to go find some remedies. She did not want to be on the Dutchman for longer than needed and so she would work fast. She gathered some small vials together and began mixing them together, making strange concoctions. As she worked, Tia caught sight of the painting of Dawn.

"I remember ya," she said, almost to the painting. "I remember yar secret, da one ya begged me not ta tell yar brother."

She smirked and went back to work on the vials. She put her concoctions in three larger vials. One was filled with mixed herbs that smelt beautifully, one was a foul liquid and the other was pitch-black, smoke puffing out of it. Tia scooped them in her arms and placed them on Caylie's bedside table, one at a time. She took some of the foul liquid and dropped a bit in Caylie's mouth. Caylie gagged but soon found sleep again.

"Dat is yar nutritional strength, girl," Tia said, putting the vial aside. She picked up the leaves and spread a few in Caylie's wound. This made Caylie squirm and her face contort angrily but Tia paid no notice. She re-bandaged it and blew out all the candles. Gathering her skirts, she walked out of the cabin and into the pouring rain. Tia hissed.

"Dis is why I don't like da sea!" she cried, deciding to go back into the cabin. It was going to be a long night.

Barbossa woke up early the next day, the two ships soaked from the storm the night before. He saw Jones, always up early, standing on the deck of the Dutchman, pipe in mouth. It was a scene that had not changed much over the last couple of days. Jones did not do anything, but Barbossa could not blame him. He could barely manage to do anything useful himself. Barbossa decided to leave the poor captain alone, knowing what is was like to need solitude. He walked aimlessly around the Dutchman and then the Dawning. Clanker was patrolling Caylie's cabin, and frowned when he saw Barbossa. Barbossa returned the scowl and walked right up to him.

"She still in there?" he asked Clanker, trying his hardest to be civil, knowing Clanker had suffered, even if it was his fault.

Clanker nodded grimly. "Aye."

Barbossa made to turn the door handle when Clanker stopped him.

"What are ye doin'?" he hissed.

"Goin' in ter see Caylie," Barbossa replied.



"No one's supposed ter see her," Clanker said.

"She will see me," Barbossa retorted, moving around Clanker and opening the door. He walked into the cabin, a place that had become very familiar to him. He could see that Tia had been so bold as to cover the windows, removing the sunlight and instead putting the candles. He walked in further, seeing Tia sitting on a chair next to Caylie's bed. She was playing with her crab claws again, she seemed to do it often.

"Da girl's strong," Tia said, "but she needs more rest."

Barbossa nodded, standing next to her. "Poor Caylie. Poor wild little thing."

Tia got up and put the claws away. She walked over to Caylie's night table and pointed to the three vials.

"These are de remedies ye need ta cure her," she said. "I started her on dat one, the one dat gives her energy she should git from food," she pointed to the foul one, "ya do da rest."

Barbossa frowned. "Shouldn't ye be tellin' this ter Jones? He's her uncle, after all…"

"Uncle or not I am not talking ta dat man any more dan I need to," Tia said. "Ya can be so kind as ta tell him afterwards."

Barbossa shrugged. A quarrel between old lovers is never easy to mend. Especially not between the sea and the storm.

"Dis one," Tia said, pointing to the one with herbs, "is ta clean it. Be wary, Barbossa, not to use this lightly. It's powerful…and affects everyone…"

Barbossa nodded slowly. "Mmm...powerful how, if you don't mind me asking."

Tia looked at him condescendingly, and clicked her tongue. "It makes people see things…things dey don't wanna see, Barbossa. Da girl's young. Her mind's unsettled. Too much o' it, too much reality," she paused. "Too much pain. She will die."

Barbossa nodded slowly. "I understand then," he pocketed the small vial.

"But, only do it when she's conscious," Tia warned, "if ya don't, da shock could kill her."

This Barbossa registered as most important information. "What about that one?" he asked, motioning to the pitch-black vial.

Tia's face darkened. "Dat one, is one I hope ya will not have ta use. 'Tis a terrible remedy of old dat will make her better, kill the pain widin her, but at a price. Tis a risky thing."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed. "What price?"

"Far a woman, da worse price she could pay," Tia said softly. "I shan't speak o' it here. You shan't use it. We have an accord den?"

Barbossa's face paled, knowing full well that doing that he would not be doing Caylie any favor in not agreeing with the fish-wife. "Of course."



Barbossa didn't really want to know what was in the vial. His curiosity had died a long time ago, and he certainly would not revive it now. He knew if Tia Dalma said to stay away from something, you ought to listen. It was simple as that.

"So basically there are two options fer us. We use these herbs, which is uncertain of working or we risk something greater, which I have no idea of seeing as you are being evasive and difficult, with a certainty of working." Barbossa said, both options sour to him. As much a pirate as she was, he knew Caylie was also a woman, and women had feelings. How horrible of them.

Tia nodded. "Let de devil take his pick."

Barbossa sighed. "When it comes to his niece, Tia Dalma, he is no longer a devil, but a man as much as I or Jack."

Tia sniffed. "Den he is not much o' a man at all, at any time," she began walking around the room until she came upon the portrait of Dawn again. She picked it up. "Do ya know who dis is?" she asked him, showing him the portrait.

"Why, it's Caylie's mother," Barbossa said, "why?"

Tia chuckled. "Dere was a time when she was all Davy Jones cared for. He was brutal wid everyone else, but he could not refuse anythin' ta his sister."

Barbossa was confused as to why now not only Jones but Tia Dalma seemed to take all this time to explain his sister's history to him. It honestly was aggravating him. The woman was pretty, but she was dead. That was the main point. Why did she matter at all? She didn't. People could be so stupid. Even sea-people.

"Yer point?" he asked her.

Tia put the portrait down. "Dat's all ya know her as? Caylie's mother?"

Barbossa nodded in confusion. "Aye, should I be knowin' her as somethin' else?"

"I don't know," Tia said slyly, "ya tell me."

Barbossa was officially very annoyed of her at that moment. What did she mean by that? She made him feel like he was missing something, a piece of a puzzle that didn't fit just right yet. He cleared his throat. "I'll be tellin' Cap'n Jones 'bout the vials an'…right," he said, bolting out of the cabin. Tia chuckled when he left and turned to Caylie.

"Smart men can be da stupidest o' dem all sometimes. Let us hope ya learn dat now girl, else ya'll never learn it at all."


	34. Chapter XXXIII

Chapter 33

Barbossa walked back to the Dutchman, all that Tia had told him ringing in his head. He rubbed his, looking around the ship. He could not see Jones anywhere. Undoubtedly the captain was hidden away, sulking. It would not be new, to be certain. Ever since the idea of Tia Dalma had arisen, Jones had been less than an active participant in things.

Barbossa walked around the ship a bit more, looking around every corner. Jones wasn't in his cabin either. He was becoming impatient. A captain should not be this difficult to find. He spotted Maccus, grumpily yelling at the crew, his shoulders slumped, his eyes twitching. How Barbossa hated this things!

"Where be Jones?" he asked him gruffly.

"Dunno," Maccus snarled. "He was here a while ago."

Barbossa sighed impatientlyand snapped at Maccus to move along. He pondered for a minute. Bree would know. Bree always knew where Jones was. Now all he had to do was find Bree. He figured she'd be near the bowsprits as she always was and sure enough, there was Bree, the wind blowing in her hair, no peace in her eyes. She looked furious. But she wasn't alone. She was with someone, and they were speaking loud enough for Barbossa to hear, and he would have laughed, if the situation had permitted it.

"She comes on here an' then everythin' changes! It's like no one else exists! If she's such a witch as ye say she is, why do ye still care 'bout her?!" he heard Bree say angrily.

"Why does it matter so much to ye if I do ter begin with?!" he heard another voice say, Jones' voice.

_What in God's name are they doin'? _Barbossa wondered, leaning in closer. He could see Bree's face go pale, despite the fiery pink patches on her cheeks.

"I jus' think that this whole thing is bloody stupid," she growled, throwing a barnacle into the sea below, lowering her eyes.

"Oh, so ye'd rather have Caylie die?" Jones asked her sarcastically.

"No!" Bree cried. "O' course not! I jus' wish that _she_ wasn't here."

Barbossa could tell Jones didn't fully understand why Bree cared to begin with, but he also knew he had to comfort her somehow.

"She'll be leavin' tomorrow," Jones said softly, but gruffly. "An' that'll be the end o' that."

Bree looked up at him. "Tomorrow seems like a very long time, Cap'n."

Jones looked out to the sea distantly and sighed. "Not fer me."

Barbossa knew he had seen and heard enough and decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and felt like laughing at how guilty both of them looked, matching flustered looks on their faces.



"Cap'n Barbossa," Jones nodded to Barbossa, clearing his throat, straightening to a ridiculous extent.

Barbossa gave Bree a small, barely noticeable wink and a knowing smile and looked back at Jones. "I've got news-about Caylie."

Jones' face became alert and he shot Bree a glance, who, in turn, ran up to the deck. Barbossa chuckled at her flustered face and then walked closer so he was facing Jones.

"I have good and bad news. The good news is Tia Dalma has managed to concoct a remedy fer Caylie. Bad news is that ye have ter still pay her," Barbossa said.

"What sort o' remedy?" Jones asked, rubbing his temple with his better hand.

"Well, it's herbs, from what I gathered…and it's supposedly very powerful," Barbossa mused, "And, as with anything pertaining to Tia Dalma, very dangerous. But, it's better than our other option."

Jones tentacles perked up and he looked at Barbossa. "Well what would this 'other option' BE, Captain?" This made no sense to him at all.

"Well…apparently it's milder than the other…but the effects are…most serious," Barbossa said carefully, wary as to how he formulated his answers. He would _not _have Davy Jones furious with him.

"Serious _how_, Captain Barbossa?" Barbossa could hear the impatience in Jones' voice, and realized very quickly he was walking on a thin line.

Barbossa leaned against the railing, folding his arms across his chest. "She would not tell me," he said slowly. "But she said it was horrible, for a woman."

"Many things are horrible fer women," Jones said coldly. "Ye must know that, Captain."

"I do," Barbossa nodded. "But she was especially…_curt_, let's say, with it. I did not press. There's no need. If she says it's bad, it's bad."

Jones was silent for a long while, and finally looked at Barbossa, frowning slightly. "What do _ye _think it is, Captain?"

Barbossa blinked. "Me, sir; I have little knowledge of what women qualify as suffering. Heartbreak, I suppose...Beauty, is another, but Caylie never valued beauty…there's being barren…but women don't all care about that…"

Jones sighed. "This seems ridiculous, ter me. But do what ye think is best, Captain. But if me niece suffers more than she ought to, I will hold ye responsible."

_Thank you very much, Captain. Just what I needed. You on my back. _Barbossa nodded. "Aye, Captain," he nodded his head and they both fell silent. Barbossa, on any other occasion, would have left right away, but there was something else that was bothering him.

"Cap'n…" Barbossa trailed off slowly.

Jones looked at him expectantly.



"What happened to yer sister, after ye left fer sea?" Barbossa asked, holding his breath in fear of what Jones would think of the random question. Surprisingly, Jones did not get angry. He just leaned back, his lips pursed tightly. Barbossa wondered if him yelling would be worst than his silence.

"I remember little, Barbossa. It was a very long time ago. I know I sent her away, ter London, ter keep 'er safe. She liked it well enough. I did not think to watch her more closely, she was a steady lass, fer her age," Jones said, looking at Barbossa. "I don't like your curiosity, Barbossa," he said bluntly. "My sister is dead. She's been dead fer so long. There's no purpose in acting as if she was not. There's no purpose bringing up what is lost."

"I know that," Barbossa said firmly. "Tia Dalma said something about her, is all. I'm not typically a curious man, Captain Jones."

Jones' eyes flashed slightly. "What did the witch say?"

Barbossa squirmed, wondering if he'd said a bit too much… "She just asked me if I knew her as anythin' other than Caylie's mother, is all…I think the woman's losing her mind, honestly."

Jones' eyes settled, and he shrugged his great shoulders, shaking his head. "Ye don't need ter worry 'bout what that woman says. Dawn was long before yer time. She died before ye were born I expect. Don't think too hard on it. Dawn had a capability o' makin' the most logical things seem out o' this world. Even her portrait seems ter have that effect."

Barbossa nodded, relieved. "Aye…I suppose…" He turned to walk away, all these thoughts swirling in his head. Dawn Jones. That name. The portrait. Those beautiful hypnotic blue eyes. The dress. Dawn's golden hair. It seemed so real in the painting. He wondered if it was at all natural to be bewitched by a woman almost two hundred years older than him…a woman long dead, whom he'd never met. Was it anywhere near normal…he could not see how.

Tia Dalma sat in Caylie's cabin, the quietness of the ship eerie to her. She paced around the room a few times, but she found no rest or peace. She looked at Caylie, the girl sleeping a bit more peacefully than before. She was pale, but Tia was sure with the remedies provided she would make a full recovery. She was tough, even if she was young. Tia opened the cabin door, deciding it best to take a walk. Walking out of the cabin she saw Barbossa leaning against the rail, his face furrowed in thought. Tia approached him, surveying him carefully.

"Worried about da girl are ya?" she asked him.

Barbossa did not look at her. "O' course I am. The girl's valuable, to all of us. Without her, I'm afraid of what Jones'll do. And the locker…she has important parts to play, we mustn't forget."

Tia nodded slowly. "Mmm…personally, I'd love ta see da girl dead, and Jones sufferin'. But dat's just me," she paused. "And da girl…she's just a pawn den? Dat's all?"

"In part," Barbossa said, not ready to relay how much Caylie meant to him, and all of them, really, to Tia Dalma. She was too jealous.



They fell silent, until finally Barbossa sighed. "Ye're a confusing woman, Tia Dalma. But a smart one. I need to ask you something."

She looked at him, but not expectantly. He knew she already knew what he would ask.

"Dawn Jones…" he said slowly. "The painting of her. There's something…abnormal in it, isn't there?"

"Depends wot _abnormal _means, Barbossa," she said smugly, looking out at the sea. "It's a wonderful likeness, ta be sure…"

"It's like I know her," he frowned. "But she died ages ago…"

"In a way ya do."

Barbossa laughed, shaking his head. "Ye're such a devil, Tia Dalma. I ought to stop asking ye things! Ye confused me more than ever."

Tia shrugged, taking a step back. "Dere are some things, Barbossa, dat are better left alone," she walked away from him, shaking her head.

Barbossa took off his large hat just as Jack the monkey ran over to him, grabbing it. "I don't get it, Jack."

The monkey hissed and squealed, running off to Caylie's cabin, one of his few refuges. Barbossa thought for a minute, closing his eyes, and trying to remember. He knew if he tried hard enough he would. Jack the monkey soon returned with something in hand. Barbossa, annoyed that he broke his concentration, looked at the monkey in scorn.

"I thought ye were gone ter see Caylie," he said.

The monkey looked up at him with a "please forgive me" face and handed Barbossa the object. Barbossa shook his head as he looked upon the beautiful face of Dawn Jones. "Ye're a devil too."

Jack clapped his hands, obviously pleased with himself.

"Ye like her too?" Barbossa mocked, showing the monkey the portrait.

Jack clapped some more, his squealing louder. He tapped on the portrait a few times, jumping up and down.

"Apparently so," Barbossa nodded, looking at the portrait again. He ran his hand down the portrait, tracing out Dawn's face and her magnificent eyes. He ran his hand down her hair, closing his eyes again. He could almost feel her hair…it was…softer than he thought, but also coarser, more lively.

"_Don't go…" _he heard in his head, the voice a melodious thing.

He kept his mind on the soft and satiny feeling on his fingers, as his hand touched the hair on the portrait. Barbossa tried to focus some more, trying to understand what tricks his mind was playing.

"_How do I make someone stay alive forever?" _he heard himself this time, his voice urgent. Well, he thought it was himself. It sounded like himself, only…not like himself. Was it even him? He didn't even know anymore. It was a man, for certain, perhaps younger than he was, but coated with the same heavy accent he held…was it him?

Then he saw something else. Though it was not really seeing, since he did not really see anything. He just heard, and saw blurry small snips and felt.

He saw a smile, a beautiful, shy smile and again he felt the soft thing in his fingers, its texture so smooth it slipped from his hands. He wanted it back. It was warm and comforting. He felt a sweet smell tickle his nose; a smell he could not describe.

"_I'm so sorry…Please…I love you, don't go," _her voice…that voice…it was full of tears. He felt them on his thumb and then he opened his eyes, back on the Dawning, his head spinning. He looked down at the portrait in his hand and swallowed hard. He flipped it over and undid the pins that held it to the frame. He went to slip the canvas from the frame, but stopped himself. No It wasn't his. It was Caylie's. He couldn't take it from her. He redid the pins and shook his head. His curiosity _had _died. He had killed it. And he would not bring it back. No way in hellfire. He was about to hand the frame to Jack when he noticed another paper tucked deep into the frame, a small yellowed corner sticking out. He wanted to pull that out too, but he had to force himself not to. He didn't know Dawn Jones. Her affairs were not his business. He handed it forcefully to the poor little monkey, who seemed more confused than anything by his captain's behavior.

"Take it back to Caylie. She's going to want it more than us, when she wakes."

The monkey looked at the picture and then at Barbossa, with a look that clearly read, _IF she wakes up…_

Barbossa, against his own will, kicked the animal, glaring hard at him. "Don't lookit me that way! Off with ye!"

Jack squealed, and ran off to the cabin, wimpering. Barbossa knew he'd regret it later, but he was too frustrated to bother with regrets. Jones was right. There is no point in fretting over what is lost.

Tia walked over to the Dutchman, a place she had barely been since arriving. Now that she had left Barbossa with something to think on at night, she needed something to do. The ship was so _boring._ There was nothing to do. She was going to the girl's cabin, when she saw two of the men (could they be considered that?) talking together quietly, one of them looking very upset. Tia wasn't the type of person who eavesdropped, not really, but in this case, she had nothing else to do, and they _were _part of Jones' crew. It's not like they were worth much.

"Clanker for the millionth time, he does not love her," the other man said, pulling hard on the rope. "They're just friends."

"How d'ye know that? Ye didn't see how he is around her Bootstrap," Clanker said, yanking on the ropes hard, "I tell ye...she's…I just don't like it."

The other man, Bootstrap, chuckled. "No she ain't. Caylie's jus' bein' Caylie."

"Exactly," Clanker said.



Bootstrap shook his head.

"An' he hates me too, ever wonder why?" Clanker said.

"Because ye got into rows with Caylie?" Bootstrap asked softly. "Because she's a little girl, and ye're much older than her, and it looks bad to anyone who don't know Caylie like we do?"

Clanker looked at him sourly. "Who's side are ye on anyways?"

Bootstrap rolled his eyes. "Ye know I can't take the side o' the man who strapped me to a cannon and threw me ter the depths. I'm jus' tellin' the truth."

"I know," Clanker sighed, "an' what's stupid is how the truth ain't even the truth. Aye, I got into rows with Caylie an' hurt her but it was only 'cause I wanted ter protect her!" but he did not have anything to say about their age difference. Clanker _was _much older than Caylie, but she'd been trapped as an adolescent for much longer than he'd been alive for. And yet...it seemed sometimes that she'd not grown in that time at all. And so…yes, perhaps Barbossa was right for holding that against him.

Bootstrap let go of the ropes and patted Clanker on the back. "Caylie'll forgive ye. She misses yer friendship as much as ye do. Maybe even more. If we're lucky, she'll have not inherited her uncle's bitterness..."

Clanker tied the ropes and sat on one of the crates. "Impossible on both counts. Caylie's just like 'im."

Bootstrap sat next to him. "Who was it that defended Caylie against Maccus and Jimmylegs? An' who was it that offered to include her in Liar's Dice? And who was it that fought off Beckett fer her? Caylie doesn't forget, Clanker."

"Aye, but who was it that broke her seashells? Who was it that whipped her fifty times an' called her a whelp at every turn? Who was it that…that broke her, and refused her, more than once…more than thrice…all me, Bootstrap," Clanker said miserably. "Ye're right, Clanker don't forget. That's what worries me most."

Tia was very interested in this conversation. She could not believe all that this one and Caylie had apparently gone through. It seemed like they had gone through quite a ride of emotions only to get where they were now. _Not unlike her mother…_

Bootstrap knew Clanker was not near seeing sense. He was convince in Caylie's hate for him. Clanker sighed, standing up. "I've got work ter do…"

Bootstrap sighed in defeat, looking up at Clanker. "Why don't ye go see her? It might do ye some good."

Clanker shook his head. "I can't…"

"Aye, ye can. Tia Dalma's not there. I saw her leave earlier," Bootstrap urged.

"No," Clanker sighed, "I can't; it ain't right."



Bootstrap shook his head. "Ye're too stubborn, Clanker. That's why ye row with Caylie. You're both so damn stubborn."

Clanker would have smiled, but he didn't have the heart to. He went to work, because someone and he forgot who it was, some French writer, probably, once said that work keeps away wants, qualms and needs. He didn't know if that was right, but it was certainly encouraging.

Tia continued her little trip along the Dutchman until she was facing Jones' cabin door. It was closed, but she heard voices inside. Why was this ship so busy, when the Dawning was so empty? She wouldn't have gone anywhere _near _Jones, if she hadn't heard the woman. She pressed her ear to the door. _Certainly he did not replace ME. He wouldn't…_

"Cap'n…" Tia heard the deep female voice say and trail off. Tia frowned.

"Bree please, I need yer help with this," Tia heard Jones say, his voice softer than she remembered it had even been when he had been talking to _her. _

The girl sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

"Tia Dalma-" Jones began but was cut off by the girl, Bree.

"THAT woman again?!" she cried in anger.

"Shush Bree an' jus' listen to me…for once," Jones said in irritation, which seemed to shut the girl. "Look, I don't want ter get into this with ye again. We went through this earlier. She's here fer Caylie."

"So is Clanker!"

Jones scoffed. "Clanker's here fer his own merit; if he has any business with Caylie, it's fer him, not her!"

"That's a lie! How can ye say that?! Caylie would be bouncin' off the walls if she heard ye!" the woman's voice went up in volume, and Tia was amazed that Jones let her yell at him that way.

"Well she can't hear me, and ye know why? Because Clanker couldn't do his job," Jones said coldly.

"Oh yes, very nice, blame it all on Clanker now. Feels good, don't it? To blame it all on someone else?" Tia was certain Jones would have killed the girl by that point.

"No. It don't. But I'm not letting him near my niece again."

"Ye can't do that-"

"Don't ye tell me what I can and cannot do, Bree!" Tia heard a loud smack, and felt a tremor of delight surge through her. The prospect of Davy Jones hitting another woman was the most pleasurable thing.

There was a long silence, and then,

"I ain't tryin' to. But it's not fair. Not to Caylie, and not to Clanker."



"I know what I'm doin', Bree. I do," he said quietly. "That's all ye need ter know. Now go, before someone sees ye're gone."

The girl walked towards the door, and then, Tia supposed, turned and said, in a voice much quieter, and much hoarser than his, "I-I'm sorry ye're goin' through this cap'n."

"So am I," Jones said.

Tia did not hear anything for a while and she peered through the window, trying to see why no one was talking. It was because they were hugging. Tia made a face. Then Jones did something highly unexpected and kissed Bree's cheek. Bree smiled at him awkwardly and then squeezed his hand, getting up and she turned the door handle to leave. Tia leaned against the wall, trying to mask the anger she suddenly felt towards this impudent girl. Bree looked at Tia and poked her head into Jones' cabin again.

"Cap'n, there's someone to see ye!" she called. "An' ye better have yer sword ready."

Jones got up at Bree saying this and walked over to the door, surprised to see Tia. Bree looked from Tia to Jones rapidly, giving them both nervous glances. Jones felt his mind spinning, his ears ringing. He didn't want to look at her. He barely did.

"What do ye want?" Jones asked Tia, his throat hoarse. His eyes were narrowed, flashing at her.

"I did what ya asked o' me, now I want ma paymen'," Tia snapped, looking at Bree.

"Well, name yer price," Jones said simply, also looking at Bree.

Tia pondered for a minute and then her face lit up maliciously. "Can I have her?" she motioned to Bree.

Bree looked at her in shock and disgust. "That's a terrible price!" She looked at Jones and he gave her a calming look.

"No," Jones said. "That's not something I can give ye. Bree's got a debt to settle, with me. If I did let her go, ye'd have ter take her place. And neither o' us wants ye to be here any longer."

Tia looked crestfallen for a moment but soon recovered, thinking some more. "Fine den, give me yar control o'er de Locker."

Jones bit his lip and nodded curtly. "Agreed. Ye have me power o'er the Locker."

Bree looked at him in shock, wanting to say something but no words would come out. "Cap'n…"

"Caylie's me priority Bree, not the Locker. That ship has sailed. Fer once I have ter care fer me family," Jones said, a bit regretfully. "Besides, ye did give me the power in the first place. So ye can have it back."

Tia nodded triumphantly and stalked off to the Dawning, pleased with herself. Bree looked at Jones angrily.



"It'll be even WORSE with her controllin' the Locker!" she cried, stomping off to do work.

Jones sighed and walked back into his cabin, but before he did he caught sight of a figure walking towards Caylie's cabin. Focusing his vision he saw who it was: Clanker. Of course it was Clanker. Jones rolled his eyes and closed the door. What would Clanker do? Watch her sleep? He was definitely desperate. Jones would pity his soul, but he didn't have any pity anymore. Not for love.

Caylie had not experience any illusions since the one of her marriage. She had remained in darkness and flame, the pain from her chest the only thing keeping her on Earth. So many times she had wanted to let go and ignore everyone, following the bright and warm light that said her pain would end, but she couldn't do it without thinking of Bree, Jones, Barbossa and Clanker and all they had done to help her. She had to fight, even if it hurt.

Clanker stood in front of Caylie's cabin door for a minute, looking at it as though it were the most fascinating thing on earth. He was trying to decided whether to take Bootstrap's advice and go in or just stay out there, in the cold, with the knowledge that Caylie was through that door, fighting for her life. Clanker saw Barbossa not far away, looking at something with great interest. Clanker was tempted to go see what it was, but he knew if he did not want Barbossa going through his business, he could not go through Barbossa's business. Sighing, Clanker turned the door handle and opened the door, walking into Caylie's cabin. Caylie was sleeping again, no big surprise. Clanker smiled softly as he watched her, pulling up a chair so he could sit next to her. He took her hand apprehensively and stroked it.

"When are ye comin' back, Caylie?" he sighed. "We need ye here. I don't know how much longer I can go without going insane. My ears have forgotten how your voice sounds, they've missed yer laugh, ringing through them. My eyes have almost forgotten how yer eyes look, it's been so long since I've looked in them. How much longer will ye put me through this?" He lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it, rubbing it with his other hand.

Caylie felt a wave of relief come over her. She felt like she did when she had removed her corset; free. She could see the light so clearly now. She was almost there. She had to get there, it was so beautiful. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing the most beautiful and feather-light dress she had ever seen. She wanted to run to the light but suddenly something stopped her. A pulling at her hand. A soft pulling. One that made her feel so relaxed and calmed her urge to run. She turned around and a gust of wind blew her hair all over her face. Caylie pulled the hair away and frowned. What was happening? She saw something, or someone, more like. They were blurry.

"Who is it?" she called.

The person came into focus and reached out to Caylie. "Caylie, my darling Caylie it's me. It's mum."

Caylie's eyes widened and she focused her eyes. "Mum? But…how…?"

Dawn did not look a day older than she did in the portrait Caylie had. She was still beautiful and youthful, all clad in white. "It doesn't matter, Caylie. All that matters it that you don't let go. Do you understand me? You can't let go."

"But it hurts!" Caylie cried.



"But think of Davy…he loves you so much Caylie. Don't come yet," Dawn said softly. "An' Bree…an'-an' Barbossa…an' Clanker. He's with you right now Caylie. Please my love, they need you and you need them. Don't give in like I did."

Caylie felt tears spring to her eyes. "I want to stay here with ye."

"You can't," Dawn said, almost sternly. "I won't let you. You won't like it."

"How do ye know?" Caylie asked defiantly.

"I jus' do. Mothers know best, even in death. Now please…hold on. When I tell you to, let go. Do you understand?" Dawn said urgently.

"Let go o' what?" Caylie asked.

"Everythin'," Dawn said, "and tell Davy I am so proud of him. I love him so much…" she drifted off. "And Barbossa...the poor man…tell him…" she shook her head.

Caylie looked at her translucent mother in confusion. "Tell Barbossa what?"

"It doesn't matter," Dawn said sadly, fading away, "I love you Caylie."

She disappeared but Caylie still heard her voice.

"Now, Caylie! Let go now!" Dawn whispered loudly and Caylie obeyed, letting go of all she had control of and she was falling and there was no one to catch her.

Clanker had been with Caylie over an hour now. He hadn't found the heart to leave her yet. He still held her hand, never letting go of it. He hadn't moved really. He had just sat with her, finding no peace except there, holding her hand. It was warm, letting him know she was still alive, even if only just.

"I really do wonder Caylie if ye ever will wear that dress again. It was so beautiful on ye. I'd love to see ye wear it once more but I know ye won't. It was a burden for ye to wear. I wouldn't want ye to be burdened by it again, especially not on me account," he was babbling, but it didn't matter. He was alone, and she couldn't hear him.

Caylie stirred a bit, turning her head around. She was so dizzy. Clanker was afraid she would have another fit, so he made well and sure the necklace was out of sight and out of her reach.

"It's alright Caylie. It's alright. Ye're goin' to better soon."

He made to get up when he heard a moan escape her lips. He looked back at her and saw color return to her face. He touched her face slowly. Caylie moaned again and then her eyes flew wide open. She was gasping for breath, as though coming out of water after being drowned. Clanker swallowed hard, too petrified to move.

"Clanker?" she asked in a hushed voice, afraid she was still asleep and in a dream-realm.

Clanker felt tears sting his eyes. "Caylie? Ye-ye're awake?"



Caylie was already crying, looking around the room, the whole scene a blur to her. She reached a hand out to him and smiled softly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough fer us to go insane!" Clanker exclaimed happily, taking her hand.

Caylie looked up at him. "It still hurts."

"An' expect it to fer some more. Ye're not out o' this yet," Clanker said softly, but with a pained hope. "But ye will be! Thank the gods ye're awake…"

Caylie looked down for a minute and then back at him. She did not know what to say, so many things rushing through her head. For someone who claimed to have never cared for her, he seemed to care very much. She was going to say something when Clanker reluctantly let go of her hand and got up. "I better go tell Jones the good news. He-he'll want ter know."

Caylie nodded slowly. "Aye, he will. I want to see him."

Clanker nodded, walking to the door.

"And Clanker?" Caylie said in a small voice.

Clanker turned back around.

"Don't go far," Caylie said in a tone that suggested, as Bootstrap had predicted, Caylie did not forget anything. He was not going to escape talking to her about what had happened between them before all this ordeal. And he was not so afraid anymore.


	35. Chapter XXXIV

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone who reviewed. It's really encouraging, and helps me finish this darned thing. xD It's taking sooooo long, but I cut out some stuff from the original, so if anyone DID read the original, DON"T HATE ME!! Have a cookie. ;) Please continue reviewing! And yes, I know Clanker's being an idiot/jerk, but it'll get better soon! I think...

Chapter 34

Jones had scarce actually _known _what to say when Clanker had stormed into his cabin, seeming more like a vicious animal than anything else, and announced that Caylie was awake again. His initial reaction was still to throw Clanker out of the cabin and toss him overboard for inventing such an idea. Caylie wasn't going to wake up for a long time. But then the truth of it set in, and his next reaction was to throw Clanker out of the cabin and toss him overboard for being the one there when it happened. He stood up, and said gruffly, "Well I'm sure it's not because o' ye. One look at ye would've sent 'er back into sleep for years…" He knew, just as Clanker did, that this was not true, and that at most, Jones was annoyed with him. Clanker resisted the urge to retaliate(or at least punch the grumpy sea devil) and followed him out. Jones went straight to the Dawning, and stormed into the cabin, surveying the scene before him he'd so long wished he would see. Caylie was sitting up now, her hair frazzled, and her skin was still a little pale, but she was alive, and getting better. If Clanker had not been there, he would have gone and hugged the poor girl to death, but as it was…

"Ye're awake," he told Caylie.

He could tell, by the way her eyes darkened, like a star falling from the sky, that she was disappointed by how he'd reacted. He would have felt guilty, but he was unable to. He knew she was also confused. He had hugged her before, he'd shown her he cared before. Many times. Too many. He was beginning to fear the amount of care he showed her in front of others. He couldn't lose face again. Not with Calypso looming so close to him. He had to keep things together. She had to know, by now, surely, how he did things on his ship. She would have been the same, in front of _her _crew. And to be wholly honest, Jones wasn't going to go and weaken himself in front of Clanker again. Not after all that had happened. He was the captain. He was the better one.

"So I am," she replied, fiddling with the blanket.

"Good thing too," Jones nodded. He knew that at some point, they'd come to a satisfied point, where he'd be able to say something as blunt and unfeeling as 'good thing too' and she'd understand what he _really _meant to say was 'I missed you to world's end'. But until that point, he knew he'd have to handle how annoyed she looked with him.

"Well I wasn't goin' to just _die_, ye know," Caylie snapped matter-of-factly. "I ain't…" she trailed off.

Dawn. She wasn't Dawn. He knew that. Everyone knew that. She was Caylie. She reminded them of it daily. It was her prerogative, to be herself, and not be her mother. Jones was proud of her for that. "There's a lot ye missed," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

Caylie was staring at him in furious confusion and more than a little bit of annoyance. She was not a patient person. To Jones, it was endearing. But she wouldn't know that for years. "I can only imagine," she rolled her eyes. "What did ye do, burn the Dutchman?"

Clanker looked mortified. Jones smirked. "No. Not exactly."

"Then nothing can faze me," Caylie sighed, a smile playing her lips. She was annoyed with him, surely, but she still loved him, even if he refused to at least tell her how he missed her. All men on the Dutchman were the same. They were afraid of their own feelings.



Jones shot a taunting look at Clanker before Caylie could notice, a look that _clearly _said _I'll tell her, if you ever come near her, and hurt her, again. _Jones looked back at Caylie. She considered telling him about her 'dream' of her mother, but she couldn't. She would sound senile. They'd keep her locked up forever.

"Ye ought ter rest," Jones said, nodding curtly. "I want ye up and well again."

Caylie nodded. "_I _want me up and well again, uncle."

Jones gave her a small smile, meant only for her, and then turned to Clanker. "Come Clanker. We're leaving. Caylie needs rest."

Clanker looked at Caylie wantingly, pleadingly, and despite her sympathetic pained looks, Jones grabbed Clanker's shoulder. He wasn't having any of it. "Come. Clanker. Now."

Clanker grudgingly followed Jones, and Caylie sighed, falling back into the pillow, closing her eyes. Her head was pounding again, her heart racing. Too many things had changed, in too short a time. _I just need to take it all in. It'll be all right. _

"Caylie I'm so glad you're all right!"

Caylie grimaced, and forced her eyes open again, seeing Barbossa standing in the doorway. She forced a pained smile. "Hullo Barbossa…been a while, hasn't it?" she asked, her voice unmistakably falsely cheery.

Barbossa nodded, and sat on the edge of her bed. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she said slowly, pursing her lips. "It still hurts a bit but…I'm getting around it. Surviving."

"That's the pirate way," he grinned, reaching over and ruffling her hair adoringly. Caylie couldn't help but smile mildly.

"How's everyone been since I…"

"Surviving, as you say," Barbossa laughed, but Caylie could tell he was exhausted; his eyes were dark and his face was drawn out horribly. He looked like he'd not slept in weeks. _Is it my fault? _

"I'm sorry about all this," Caylie mumbled, the horribly heart wrenching feeling of guilt overwhelming her.

Barbossa was serious again, and he took her hands in his. "It ain't your fault, Caylie. It isn't. You did a good thing. You did. We were glad to be worrying about you, rather than having you dead, and not having to worry at all."

Caylie didn't really listen to what he said. She shrugged, hoping it would shrug him off. _I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it. I know I was an idiot, and I know I shouldn't have even gone out there alone, but what can I say? I'm not the smartest chip off the block. If I was, I'd be somewhere at a nice school or anywhere, except where I am now…_



Barbossa got up abruptly, suddenly looking very uneasy. He rubbed his eyes and was all smiles again. "I should go tell Bree. She'll love to hear this! She's been more anxious than the lot o' us sometimes."

_Anxious here having the meaning of yelling at uncle, being completely unsociable and frustrated. All my fault. She probably got flogged more than usual because of me. Good going, Carolyn. Lovely. _Caylie decided to humor Barbossa, however, and keep her thoughts to herself, and she matched his face, a ridiculous grin on her face. "I can't wait to see Bree! I've missed her." She wasn't lying. She really did miss Bree, although she had to admit her dreams still frightened her. She was still afraid at some point Bree would spring out of the closet in a tutu and rush her to the nearest church, giggling like some mad species of hyena(it was hyenas that giggled, wasn't it? She didn't know anymore, honestly. She hadn't read a book in ages).

Barbossa nodded fervently and walked out of the cabin, mumbling about getting her. Caylie closed her eyes again, cursing herself for being so useless. This wasn't her. She wasn't ever this pessimistic, or this useless. _Something's wrong with me. _

Bree had entered the cabin quicker than Caylie would have expected, considering how long it would usually take to get Jones to let her break from work. Unless they'd miraculously parlayed and were finally getting along.

She doubted it.

Bree did look undoubtedly better than before, however. Her eyes were shining brightly, her hair fierce but somehow softer, and her whole countenance had a feminine quality it didn't have when Caylie last remembered seeing her. She began to feel the horrible dread that things had somehow gotten out of control

Bree, like Barbossa, came straight to her, and crushed her in a gigantic hug. "Oh Caylie! Thank the heavens ye're all right! We were so…so worried. Cap'n was ready ter murder Turner…Clanker almost did…I almost did! I'm so glad, ye have no idea."

_I wish people would stop making me feel worst about causing all this trouble. _She smiled at Bree. "I'm glad too, Bree. I didn't think…I didn't know…"

"Well it don't matter now," Bree said, grinning ear to ear. "Now ye're back, and we can get the Dutchman back on track, and the Dawning can move again. It's been dead here, Caylie. Absolutely dead."

_It's not the only one. NO. Stop it. Be optimistic. They missed you. You matter. Clanker cared enough to want to kill Will. Be happy. What is wrong with you? _Caylie didn't know what to say. She didn't want to end up saying something she'd regret(especially not to Bree, the only real woman she knew and almost a sister to her) but she didn't want to sit and say nothing. So in the end, she settled on: "Aye. Sounds mighty fine, Bree. Mighty fine…"

Bree nodded. "Aye…" she looked like she wanted to add something, but didn't know how to, and so she didn't. She squeezed Caylie's hand lightly, still grinning. "I'm glad ye're back, mate. Life's not the same without ye, but, I better get back. Jones…ye know…"

Caylie nodded sympathetically. "Oh yes. Wouldn't want ye to get in trouble because o' me. I wish I could come an' help ye!" _No you don't. Who'd miss _that _work? Oh Medusa! Stop talking, evil Carolyn. Now. _



Bree rolled her eyes. "The Dutchman…it's a long road, mate."

Caylie nodded sadly. _So sorry my uncle is a devil who happens to enjoy watching you swear at him and work for him. _"Aye it is." _I'm even sorrier that he let me go and run my own ship while the rest of you slave away for him. _"It's an even longer one without friends."

Bree nodded again and with a last hug, left the cabin. Definitely not the way Caylie would have wished to greet her best friend, but what could she do? Her head was pounding, and the annoying voice that had taken over her conscious thinking was driving her insane. She would have cursed it to the deepest hellfire if she could.

Clanker saw Caylie up in the bed, just as she had when he had left her, only her hair was tied up now, and she looked much healthier. A healthy pink glow had spread into her cheeks and her eyes sparkled with life once more. How he'd missed her eyes…

"Clanker," she nodded to him slowly, her eyes downcast. She didn't like him looking at her. She didn't like having him there, but she didn't want him to go. She was sure if Jones knew how confused she really was in her mind, he'd be furious with Clanker.

Clanker snapped out of his trance and sat next to her, in the chair. How many times had he sat there, just praying and hoping she'd open her eyes and be well again? How many times had he flagellated himself mentally, blaming himself for her pain? And yet here she was, healthy and well again. He could barely believe it. He was tempted to go and touch her, and make sure she was real. But then she'd think he was mad. If she didn't already.

"What are ye thinkin' 'bout?" she asked him, trying to think of a way to break the silence.

"I'm thinkin' o' how it was that so many times we've all sat in this chair, hopin' that one day ye'd wake up. An' now ye are," Clanker said truthfully.

Caylie looked down. "I wish I hadn't worried everyone so much," what a horrid thing of him to say. Didn't he know how awful she felt already?

Clanker shrugged. "Would've worried anyways. Seems we're condemned to it."

She knew she ought to have found this romantic and sweet, but she didn't have the heart for it. She instead found it ridiculous and grudged. Perhaps he still hated her. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Caylie," he said, looking at her softly. "I never wanted ye to suffer so much."

Of course he didn't. But she had. She'd suffered a lot. And he hadn't the mind to even try and console her. She shook her head. "I know ye didn't," she looked at him. "But I did. And nothing can take that away, not even ye, or yer words…"

"I want to be yer friend, Caylie! I do!" he leaned over the bed, staring at her with worry. She wasn't forgiving him. She didn't want to forgive him! He'd tried so hard, to come here, and she wouldn't forgive him! "Ye must let me be your friend!"

Caylie looked at him with wide, furious eyes. She shook her head. "Must?! MUST? I MUST do nothing, Clanker! All I must do is stay here, and wait to die, or wait to live, I'm not sure 

which, and I must stay away from ye, because ye always end up hurting me! Before ye even knew who I was ye hurt me! I am exhausted of all this. I can't talk to you anymore," she turned, her back to him.

She was being overly dramatic. She really was. He'd already begged forgiveness of her so many times. Didn't she see that? No, of course not, because Caylie couldn't see anything other than her own two feet. Then this was it? They were to be separated, now, forever? This was ridiculous. But there it was. He was about to talk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn. He didn't need to.

"Cap'n."

"I think ye ought to leave now, Clanker," Jones said firmly, not really angry, but not happy either. He was just as exhausted of all this as Caylie. And he was annoyed Clanker had bothered coming at all.

"Cap'n, I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it, I want ye to leave," Jones said, his tone louder. He looked to Caylie and shook his head. "And if ye come back…"

Clanker swallowed and nodded, his jaw clenched tightly. He looked at Caylie, knowing he'd probably not see her again for a long while. When she was well, she'd go away, and not come back.

He was a horrible man, for thinking he could ever have won her to him. He was even more horrible, for even hoping to try for her.

Tia was very satisfied now. Caylie was awake, and Jones had paid her justly. She saw no need to stay aboard the Dawning now. Tia stood on the deck of the vessel, debating whether to wait or not. Deciding against it, she walked over to Barbossa, who was sleeping near the main mast with the portrait of Dawn tight in his grasp. She shook him and he woke up.

"What?" he asked her groggily.

"I'm leavin', Barbossa, I need ya to pull the ship down far me," Tia said.

Barbossa got up, a bit grumpily. As if he wanted to help her. She'd brought hell to him again. He walked over to the rowboat and lowered it single-handedly, much to Tia's pleasure.

"You know," he said suddenly, "About Caylie's mother. She…she seems familiar to me. I can't find why, though. It's like I know her, but I could not have. Jones lived so long ago. I would not have even been a babe when she died."

"Perhaps ya ought tah ask Jones…" Tia mused. "He 'as memories enough far ya both."

Barbossa knew she'd say that, but in truth, he refused to tell Davy Jones he was in love with a picture of his sister. It was too odd. He knew he couldn't ask Jones anything too. "I tried," he said firmly. "He won't tell me anything. And I sort o' agree with him. It was so long ago. Why bring it back?"

Tia looked at him, shrugging. "Dawn Jones is a dead thing, but she fancies haunting ya, Barbossa. She knows ya like her. And there's somethin' else," she said, handing him a small, red journal, blood red, embroidered with gold, beautiful shimmering gold. The pages were adorned in gold too. It was beautiful.

He took it slowly, examining it. "What is it?"

"It's hers," Tia said firmly, pacing in front of the deck. "She gave it ta Davy, and when I sent him ta World's End, he didn't trust I'd bring him back. He gave it ta me. Told me ta keep it safe far him," she sighed. "Things didn't go right, and I never saw him again. So now, I give it to ya."

"But it's his by right. Give it to him-"

"I won't talk to him. Do what ya will with it!" she climbed down the ship to the small rowboat and disappeared into the nightly mist, satisfied with what she'd done.

Barbossa grabbed a bottle of rum and looked at the journal again, taking a sip. Jack the monkey ran up to him and began to squeal. He knew he ought to give it to Jones. Really. But Jones had said he hadn't wanted any memories. Barbossa would have to respect that, which meant he had to keep it. Or throw it into the sea. No. He couldn't do that.

Jack made a sad sound and his little furry arms fell to his sides. He climbed on Barbossa's shoulder and fell asleep. Barbossa did not sleep again. He had had more snippets of memories, and he did not want them. They hurt him. He could remember them, he felt them. Rubbing his chin, he sighed. _How am I goin' ter tell Jones? _His eyes drooped, he was tired and soon, though against his will, sleep came to claim him.

Jones was not surprised upon hearing Tia had fled during the night. In fact, he was pleased with this unfolding. He did not want her on his ship or Caylie's longer than he needed her there. But he was not so bothered by it anymore. After his talk with Bree yesterday, he realized at what point how distant Calypso had become to him. He did not need her. He had Bree and he now knew Bree did not hate him. He'd even be so bold as to say she liked him. And Caylie was getting better, albeit a bit grouchier than she used to be. But he was sure it was Tia Dalma's fault. Everything was. Caylie didn't want to see Clanker anymore though, for which he was very glad. She had not asked about him since their last…conversation. That pleased Jones too.

Bree wasn't satisfied though. She was determined to make Caylie and Clanker reconcile. It had been a long-standing argument between her and Jones, and neither could come to a decent ultimatum. It wasn't so much Bree wanted to play a matchmaker, it was just that she was frustrated that two of her friends weren't talking. They really weren't. Clanker didn't even glance towards Caylie's cabin once, and Caylie made absolutely no enquiries to Clanker. She was herself too preoccupied trying to fight all the negativity that threatened to take over her. Everyone seemed negative to her now. Even Bree. She wished she could get rid of it, but she couldn't. Barbossa helped, but there was only so much he could do. He was bothered himself.

Caylie was better, but she still had a long way to go. Even longer, because she didn't have Clanker to help her.

_Stupid. That's what he is._


End file.
